Bless the Broken Road
by funkymunky2511
Summary: Bella and her family are con artists. Her path crosses with Edward and the opportunity is too great to pass up, making him her next mark. Edward is blissfully unaware, and it will take a lot of mistakes to finally lead him back to Bella and the truth.
1. WTF?

**Full Summary:**

**AH Bella has lived with a jaded perception of love, mainly because she and her family were/are con artists. When her path crosses with Edward, a handsome, rich doctor, the opportunity is too great to pass up, and he becomes her next mark. Along the way she falls in love, quickly changes her plans to be with Edward. But fate has different plans for her, taking her away from her beloved. Edward always knew that there was a mystery surrounding Bella, but it will take one hell of a bachelor party, two marriages, a funeral, a chance encounter, and a lot of mistakes for him to find out what she has been hiding for so long. After all is revealed will Bella and Edward be able to forgive one another.**

**Starts with a brief look at the present and then goes to the past to find out what happened.**

**Told from both Edward and Bella's POV and possible other POV. All cannon eventually.**

**A huge thanks to Project Team Beta for helping me out for this first chapter.**

**Song for the Chapter** **I Still by the Backtreet Boys**

******No copyright infringement intended. All things Twilight belong to SM**

**This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction so bear with me lol**

**Chapter 1: WTF?**

Present Day

EPOV

Coming home to my empty house was always bittersweet. I loved coming home, because everything screamed Bella. Esme and I decorated this home during our move; from the forest green walls, to the brown moldings and black leather couches, everything was intended to remind me of Bella. I had insisted on a huge kitchen, a huge backyard, and a Jacuzzi tub, because I knew Bella would have loved it. Everything was meant for her, to remind me of her, yet I can't bring myself to move or to part with anything that reminds me of her, because I still loved and missed her.

I searched the first floor, and Vanessa was no where to be found, which was not surprising she was probably with Renée. I grabbed the mail from the floor and made my way over to the kitchen. The kitchen looked brand new, because we hardly ever touched it. I mostly ate at the hospital, and Vanessa could not cook if her life depended on it. She relied on take out most days. I grabbed a beer and made myself a sandwich.

It was only 9 p.m. I needed a distraction, so I quickly checked my phone messages. I had a lot of messages. It was June, and I still had some from March. A majority were from Esme and Carlisle, my godparents. I had a ton from Alice, no surprise there. I had a few from Jasper inviting me to a few ball games. I noticed that he stopped calling after only a few messages. Poor guy, I know he tries. I even had a few from Emmet, which was surprising, given our situation. The last message was from Vanessa, and my assumption was correct; she was with Renée. Vanessa knew I was a lost cause, yet she stuck by me through everything. She knew I could never love her the way I would always love Bella, but she accepted it and ignored it.

I decided that checking my messages was not the kind of distraction I wanted, so I went into the living room and turned on the TV but soon lost interest. I made my way upstairs to my room and got out of my scrubs to take a shower. As the warm water infused my body I began to think. Thinking was deadly for me, but I was a masochist and I couldn't help myself.

How did I get here? I lost the only woman that I cared about for unknown reasons My family hated me for marrying Vanessa, but I needed a reminder of Bella, and what better way than her sister. Those damn chocolate brown eyes. I pushed my family away from my mind, because they reminded me too much of the man I was before I lost her. Vanessa accepted all my indiscretions; she accepted my second hand love. All I could allow myself were pathetic reminders. Stop, Edward! Not today! You have 3 weeks of vacation to wallow in your pity.

I turned the water off and saw that I had 4 missed calls from Alice. I knew what she was calling for. I didn't need to be a psychic or have the ability to read minds to know what Alice wanted to talk about; Jasper was the topic of our discussions most days. He had been extremely distant for a few months, and she couldn't figure out why. She would call to vent and cry. I knew I needed to be there for her, but I just couldn't muster up the strength to do so. I wasn't that guy anymore.

It was still early, so I put my ear buds on and pressed play on my IPod, hoping it would distract me enough. I would deal with the world tomorrow. I was listening to my favorite playlist when I drifted off to sleep.

My dreams only consisted of one thing or rather one person: Bella. In this dream we were in the home Esme had decorated for us back in Seattle. She was making us breakfast while I was reading the paper. My dreams quickly became a nightmare; after eating, Bella would get dressed, and she would walk away like in so many of my other dreams. I begged her to stay, but she had everything packed and left. It was 1 a.m. when I woke up. I jumped off my bed and headed for the kitchen. I grabbed some water and got back to my room where I lie, hoping for sleep to come. These types of dreams/nightmares were not new. At first I would wake up and never could go back to sleep; instead I would go to the hospital and engross myself in work. As time progressed, work became my way to deal, but today I knew I couldn't go to work, because I was on vacation. Finally, around 3a.m., I went back to sleep. I was woken by the sound of Alice's ringtone. My God, Alice, don't you know I need my sleep? "What Alice?! It's a little too early for me to put up with your drama!" I instantly regretted my surliness.

"Edward, I need your help! I had a feeling to follow Jasper today, and sure enough he's at the Ritz Carlton having brunch with some skank!" she said, screaming into the phone.

"Alice, calm down please. I'll meet you there as soon as I can." I quickly shut the phone and got dressed.

As I made my way to the hotel, thoughts of murdering Jasper were tempting me. He promised to love my sister forever, and this was his idea of love. I was glad that Alice called me for support despite my lack of involvement earlier. As I drove into the parking lot, I called Alice to let her know I had arrived. She quickly got into the passenger seat and without a word.

"Alice, what's wrong? Did you see her? Do you know who she is?" I asked, worried that she hadn't said a word.

She was in shock but answered anyway. "Edward, Rosalie and Emmet are with him. I couldn't see who the other woman was. She's wearing a scarf over her head and had sunglasses on. Edward, do you think Rosalie hates us so much that she would set him up with someone else?"

I replied, "I don't know, Alice, but we should just go and find out. Rip the band aid off and get this done so I can kick his ass!" I could not believe their nerve, interfering with Jasper and Alice's lives like that. I was angry and ready to defend my sister.

We got out of the car and made our way in. The hostess offered us a seat, but we told her we were joining another party. I couldn't tell who was with Jasper. She had a familiar look, but we definitely did not know her. She had fiery red hair under her scarf, and was extremely pale. ,

Before Alice could say anything, the redhead got up and left the table after quickly hugging Emmet, Rose, and Jasper. I saw her stumble her way to the exit. Internally I chuckled, because it reminded me of Bella's klutziness. My amusement was short lived when I looked at Alice; she was seething, and frankly, so was I.

We made our way to their table, and I stood behind Alice so she could confront her audience confidently.

"Jasper Hale, who was that skank I saw you with? And since when are you on speaking terms with your sister?" Alice asked furiously.

"Alice what has gotten into you? Are you following me?" Jasper was just as upset as Alice, which infuriated Alice and I. Emmet and Rose just sat there watching the fight without any interest, almost no emotion.

"Answer me right now, or we're over!" Alice snarled back.

"Are you insane? You don't mean that!" Jasper looked panicked and hurt. He gave a heavy sigh and began, "First of all that _skank,_ as you called her, was my cousin, Victoria. She was just passing through, and no, I am not on speaking terms with Rosalie."

"Your cousin? Is that how you hug your cousin? I saw you holding her earlier before these two showed up," Alice was glaring at Emmet and Rose. "And how are you not on speaking terms? You're having brunch for Christ's sake!"

This time Rosalie replied, while looking at her nails, "If you must know, Alice," my sister's name came out venomous. "Victoria does not know that Jasper and I are not on good terms and we wanted to avoid the news spreading within the family. And for your information, Alice, Jasper was comforting her because her loser husband asked her for a divorce."

Alice and I looked at Jasper for confirmation, and sure enough he was nodding his head.

"Alice, sweetheart, I know things haven't been great with me busy with my new book and you busy setting up shop, but I thought you knew how much I love you. I would never cheat. Victoria called me last minute to inform me that she was stopping by for a quick visit and had made reservations for Rosalie and me. I couldn't tell her no. You never tell Victoria no, so I called Rose, and we both thought it best to put up the pretense of a happy family to avoid hearing lecture upon lecture about the importance of family from our parents. You know how they are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would never go along with this lie and would be unable to be civil with Rosalie." Jasper finished his little speech and waited for a response. He was right. Alice would never contain herself. I could see her resolve flounder, but there was still some hesitation.

I heard Emmet clear his throat, the only noise he had made since this whole fiasco began. "Alice, Edward, it was nice seeing you, but we really got to go." Emmet's words were awkward and strained. He looked at us with a sheepish grin and grabbed Rosalie before we could respond

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry I doubted you, but you were so mysterious these last few days. I didn't know what else to think. Next time just tell me, even if I react negatively. I'd prefer you upsetting me temporarily than thinking the worst of you!" And with that Alice and Jasper made up. I said my goodbyes and headed home.

Today was the weirdest day of my life: Alice's problems with Jasper, seeing Emmet and Rosalie after so long, and watching Jasper's cousin Victoria run away from the table. I felt bad that my sister had gone through something so embarrassing; having to expose your flaws in front of your enemies must not have been pleasant. I let out a big sigh. I knew why I was dwelling on that. Her situation was similar to my own, only the band aid on my wound was slowly faltering, dragging almost, as opposed to Alice, where the band aid was ripped off.

As I made my way inside, I noticed that Vanessa was home. I hoped she wouldn't mind "moody Edward," because that was what I was going to be today. I walked in to find the house smelling like apple pie, and there were candles everywhere, leading to our bedroom I was sure. I made my way to the intoxicating smell of the apple pie, my favorite, when I finally saw her; she had her brown hair flowing down her back, and was wearing the sexiest lingerie I had ever seen. She turned around, and I was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. As soon as I saw her, I began attacking her lips and began to undress. Our kissing had to be stopped so I could pull my shirt over my head.

That's when she spoke, "Well hello there Edward, I'm so happy to see you so eager today. I've missed you," purring that last part. We had begun to make our way to the bedroom when I saw myself in the mirror.

I was groping this beautiful woman who wasn't Bella. She may have had her hair and chocolate eyes, but she wasn't Bella.

"Edward? What's wrong? Didn't you like my surprise? I thought we could start your vacation off right." Vanessa smiled seductively. As soon as those words left her mouth, I was brought back to reality fully.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry!" I said as I ran back out to the living room. She quickly followed.

"What the hell, Edward? I spent all day yesterday getting ready, buying this outfit, learning how to bake and buying all those candles. I come home to an empty house and thank God for my luck and set up quickly, and you tell me you can't perform your husbandly duties!" Vanessa was hurt, furious, and maybe embarrassed.

"I can't right now. I just had a weird morning," I said softly. Her anger faltered, and she came over to hug me. I quickly told her about the morning events, and she did the most surprising thing, she apologized for ambushing me. I instantly felt guilty.

The rest of the day was spent in silence. I went into my study and grabbed the only photo I had left of Bella. I began to think about how our lives could have been if I hadn't cheated on her with Vanessa. Maybe she wouldn't have run off and gotten into that accident that killed her. I was letting my mind wander and somehow it ended on the image of Victoria. She looked familiar, her bone structure and presence felt comfortable. Although I didn't interact with her, the way she had hugged Emmet, Rose, and Jasper was familiar. That same familiarity intrigued me, and I wanted to know more, but then I heard Vanessa shuffling in the house and was brought back to reality. Married, remember? Besides, you promised her you would try to avoid your indiscretions and give her the chance she deserves.

I couldn't contain my thoughts for too long. My mind wandered back to the day I met Bella, and all I could do was smile at our quick courtship…

**Please Review**

**Just as I side note: Bella is NOT dead. Everyone just thinks she is**


	2. Meeting Bella

**Updated July 11th, 2009**

**We're going back to the past and will be staying there for a few chapters. Things will seem rushed and incomplete and it is for a reason**

**Thanks so much for Project Team Beta for doing an amazing job and helping me with this story**

**No copyright infringement intended. All things Twilight belong to SM**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Bella**

Six years ago

EPOV

The day I met Bella was the single most important day of my life. It was the day I got accepted into the residency program at Seattle Grace Hospital. Emmet and Jasper took me out to celebrate at an overly priced bar.

The bar looked like it was trying too hard to be elegant, but it almost seemed tacky. The white and silver chrome motif was not suitable for my eyes. I was searching the place when my eyes instantly fell on a beautiful goddess who was working behind the bar.

She quickly filled orders as she received them. She moved with such grace and poise that I was instantly mesmerized. Bella had looked like a dancer working a routine she had done a million times; she didn't hesitate in mixing the ingredients to make the perfect drink.

I hadn't realized how stunned I was until Emmet interrupted my daze.

"See something you like, Edward?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah!" I responded, giving him a high five. I was a total jerk back then. I would pursue anything in a skirt and I really didn't care. I thought I was God's gift to women, but Bella quickly put me in my place once we began dating.

Making my way over to get a good look, I watched her look up, dazzling me with her chocolate brown eyes. I knew I was in trouble instantaneously; I tried to compose myself quickly hoping she wouldn't notice.

"What can I get you?" she asked coyly. As soon as I heard her speak I knew I had no escape. More importantly I didn't think I wanted one.

"Yeah, can I get some rum and coke?" I asked nervously.

"Sure." She smiled at me and began pouring the rum and coke into a glass. She then left me standing there, watching her walk away to fill more orders.

For weeks I kept going back; I quickly learned her schedule and practically became her stalker. I tried asking her out several times, but she kept saying she had to get to know me before she would go out with a guy she met at a bar. In the weeks that I stalked her, I didn't learn much about her except that she lived with her half sister Vanessa, and her mom lived with husband number three nearby.

Mostly we talked about me and my family. I told her about my sister, Alice, her very bossy attitude, and my best friend Jasper, who was also Alice's boyfriend. I told her about my cousin and best friend, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie, who was Jasper's twin. We were a family and I really valued them.

Wednesdays were never as packed as the weekends, so those were the best days to talk to her.

"Hey Bella," I said taking my place at the bar.

"Hi Edward, the usual?" she said, not looking up.

"Yeah, but can you also include yourself in my order?"

"Edward," she began, "you know I don't like going out with guys I meet at my work." She filled my glass and walked away.

I gulped my drink quickly and called her over, using a refill as an excuse to talk to her.

"Bella, what more do you need to know? I've been more than forthcoming about myself. I've told you about my sister, my parents, and my friends. These are all first date material. How about a real date and we can begin to talk about second date stuff like careers, childhood memories, and pet peeves?"

"How do I know that what you've said are not lies to get into my pants?" she said with her hands on her hips. "Besides, I still haven't figured you out."

"Are you some sort of psychic? Do voices tell you if I'm good or not?" I said, trying to get her to smile.

"Why yes Edward that is exactly it," she said walking away, but not before cracking a small smile.

And so it went; I would try anything and everything to get into her good graces but nothing seemed to make her change her mind. I even brought the gang with me, to show her I wasn't making them up. She couldn't interact with them as I hoped because the bar was shorthanded and Bella had to cover for her coworkers.

I didn't even know why I bothered to try so much for this girl. I had been rejected before, but Bella was different; knew it wouldn't be just about sex or convenience with her.

I kept going back and divulged more information to her. I told her about my fear of not being able to meet the expectations of Edward Sr. and my mom Elizabeth. I confided in her about how my godparents, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett's parents, were so understanding and supportive when I decided to become a doctor instead of becoming a lawyer like every male in the Masen family. I disclosed every detail of my life to her and she hardly gave up any information.

It was another slow night; I was feeling frustrated with my situation with Bella. I felt like a monkey having to jump through hoops just to get her attention. So instead of answering all her questions I began asking her things about herself, but somehow the conversation always ended being about me.

"So Bella, where did you grow up?" I asked as casually as I could.

My question caught her off guard and after a few moments of silence she responded, "I grew up in a small town called Forks, Washington. It's probably the rainiest town in America; do you prefer the sun or the rain?"

"Actually I love both, I think I would like to live somewhere that was mostly sunny but had some rain too; definitely no snow," I responded without thinking.

"Yeah, me too. Would you ever leave Seattle to live somewhere with more sun?"

"It depends. I would never want to leave my family, but if it meant a better job, or for my future partner, I would."

I hadn't realized the conversation had gone back to me, until she walked away and I realized I only learned one thing.

Instead of just asking her straight out, I decided to be more subtle with my approach.

"Bella, my sister Alice has a small boutique here in Seattle and she's having a launch party with for her new line. Would you like to come with me? Your sister or brother could come along too."

"I only have a half sister, Vanessa, and she and I are busy," she said walking away.

Attempting one more time, I asked her about past relationships but she pretty much told me to kiss her ass.

"Bella, I think I know why you're so hesitant to go out with me. Someone must have hurt you for you to be so closed off," I said, trying to be the understanding guy for her.

"I'm not closed off, just busy. I've got work to do; managing this bar isn't easy," she walked away and ignored me the rest of the night.

I didn't try so hard after that, to get her to open up; I figured she would let me in when she was ready. I knew she liked me, I saw the same magic in her eyes, that I felt every time I saw her, but a guy could only take so much rejection.

I had to change my strategy, so I began visiting the bar but avoided interacting with Bella, it didn't even faze her. After about two weeks of executing my plan I noticed a change. I went to get drinks with Jasper, and I noticed Bella looking my way more than usual. It was time to test the waters and find out how much my silence had impacted her.

I went to order my drink, but before I could say anything she said, "Well hello there stranger, what can I get you?"

I noticed her tone right away and decided to give her an ultimatum. She either accepted a date from me or I would stop going to see her. I knew she wouldn't like it, but I was betting that she liked me just as much as I liked her, and she wouldn't want to miss out on the opportunity to date me.

Although she didn't divulge too much information in our conversations, I had learned a lot. She was clumsy despite the fact that she could move around the bar with such grace. She was a very caring, humble, and beautiful woman. She was street smart; I had uncovered that in my first real conversation with her after being rejected, and she took no crap from anyone. She had real sass and I loved it. I knew she liked me and would accept my offer grudgingly.

She finally said yes to my invitation of dinner and a movie, and I soon found myself falling for Bella. After that first date, I knew she would be the woman to change me forever. I found myself wanting to be a better person for her. I avoided the usually slutty girls I had frequented, and spent all my time with Bella, thinking of her, or at work.

Because we, or rather I, had talked about our personal life extensively, dinner conversation was easy and comfortable. We talked until it was time for the restaurant to close.

She loved spending time at my apartment; usually she would come over and cook for me, and we would just hang out. She would still not open up the way I had wanted her to, but I could see her changing. The more time we spent together, the easier it became for us to just be.

We quickly fell into a routine that I enjoyed thoroughly. Bella had practically moved in with me. She would sleep over, but we were never intimate-boundaries she had set up. She would always have something cooking in the kitchen or ready to eat when I came home. I didn't want her to be the housewife nor me the husband, but that was the routine we had fallen into.

We had created a bubble of love in my apartment, just Bella and I. So much so that we would forget the world. My mom had finally hadenough of my lack of attendance at family gatherings, that she forced me to bring Bella for dinner.

I knew it was a little too soon for that step, but I figured since we were getting serious, it was time to meet the family. I was a little worried about her reaction but hoped she would see how serious I was about her.

After a long day at the hospital, I had come home to find Bella in the kitchen making lasagna. She was singing along to the radio and hadn't noticed me walk in.

The song was "_You and Me_" by Lifehouse, the chorus was just beginning when I decided to step in and join her.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do," she was startled by the sound of my voice but continued singing, "nothing to lose and it's you and me and all other people, and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."

When the chorus was done she jumped into my arms and gave me a kiss.

"Edward," was all she said, but the way she said it, expressed so much more.

"My Bella," I said, kissing her soft lips.

She broke the kiss and pushed me aside and continued setting up the lasagna. I watched her for a few minutes, humming along to the music and biting her lip when she was placing the strands of pasta on the dish.

I finally managed to pull away from the beauty in front of me, and showered and dressed for the evening.

"Bella, my mom called," I said, letting that sink in before continuing, "she invited us for dinner next week."

She stopped cutting the lettuce and looked up to meet my gaze. Her wide-eyed expression was enough to let me know she was freaking out.

"What if she doesn't like me?" she said softly.

"Are you kidding me? They'll love you," I said, hugging her for reinforcement.


	3. Meeting the Parents

**Major props to Project Team Beta**

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Parents**

When I first brought her home I was a little nervous about how she would handle herself because I knew my parents would be intimidating. Bella was by no means a delicate flower, but sometimes she held her tongue in fear of the consequences.

Bella had already met my friends, but never got a chance to get to know them because she was always busy, or we were busy doing something together. I suspected there was more to her evasiveness, because I knew that something from her past held her back and kept her in control, but I just didn't know what.

I had hoped that my love would break the barrier soon and things would change. I had big plans for both of us. I knew she was the woman I had been searching for after only a few months, but something about us just clicked.

Alice and Jasper could relate with me, more so that Rosalie and Emmett, because they too had experienced love at first sight. Rosalie and Emmett experienced lust at first sight, followed by love. There skepticism was more prominent the day I took Bella to meet my parents.

We were at my parent's home, sitting in the living room, waiting for me to go pick up Bella.

"Edward, you're still dating the bartender? I can't believe your going to bring her home. You know how Edward Sr. and Elizabeth are," Rose said, snuggling into Emmett.

Alice, being the great sister she was answered for me, "Rose, don't exaggerate. Bella is amazing; I can't wait for all the awkwardness to go away so I can hang out with her. My parents are going to love Bella, I just know it."

I smiled at her, pleased with her response. Jasper too came to my defense, and said, "Yeah Rose, remember when we first met them, we were both scared. And I was the one dating their daughter, not you!"

Everyone chuckled except for Rose. "I wasn't scared, I was nervous for you okay?"

"Well I really don't care if they like her, 'cause I already do. No man can hate a woman who handles herself so well behind a bar." Rose was shooting daggers at him he noticed right away and said, "I mean… uhh I didn't mean that." _Nice save there Emmett._

When Rosalie turned her head and rolled her eyes he mouthed the words, "Oh Yeah."

We tried to stifle our laughs, which made Rose grumpier. Finally it was time to pick up Bella.

When I got to Bella's apartment, she was wearing a deep blue dress that accentuated her curves, in a subtle way. The dress alone would sway the favor in her direction, so I wasn't as nervous as I had been.

We talked about my family on the way there, which seemed to ease her. I told her countless stories about how Alice would pout her way through getting punished for skipping school countless times for a sale. I told her about the time Emmett and I had stolen Carlisle's car, and ended up in jail when he reported it stolen. I told her how Jasper became our third roommate when our friend bailed on us the last minute. I told her how Rosalie showed up while Jasper and I were away and found her making out with Emmet. Jasper was not pleased. I told her how Alice and Jasper fell in love when he spent that summer with me and my family in Lake Tahoe. I tried to fill her with as much information as humanly possible so that she could have something to talk about with my friends.

I hadn't realized how the most important people in my life lived in two different worlds, Bella and I had been living in Siberia far too long. We got to the driveway of the house and noticed Bella taking longer and deeper breaths.

"Bella, Don't worry. You are one amazing woman, if they don't see that, that's their loss."

"Edward, these people matter to you, I can't have them hate me," she said, in a panic.

"Breathe Bella; you will dazzle them I promise. It won't be easy, I'll admit that but by the end of the night, they will love you," I said rubbing circles on her back.

She took a deep breathe and nodded. We went inside and I made the introductions. I studied my family closer and I could already tell how the night would go. The Bella supporters; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice, would help soothe the situation. While the anti-Bella supporters; my parents, Rose and Emmett, by association, would try to stir trouble.

I knew I would need to make this night perfect so that my parents could be swayed away from the dark side. We sat in the living room for a few moments, talking about the weather and the news, while dinner was being prepared.

When we were finally seated for dinner the inquisition began.

"So Bella, you're a bartender? Is that your only goal in life?" my mother asked. I knew by the tone of her voice, she was trying to be polite.

"Well no Mrs. Masen but right now bartending is my priority," Bella responded, as sweetly as possible.

"What about ten years from now?" Rosalie asked, wasting no time.

"Umm well I haven't thought that far ahead. I'm more about my present," Bella responded. I was trying really hard not jump in and save her, I knew she needed to respond herself, but their line of questioning was out of line. They knew the little history I knew of Bella. She had a rough life, working hard to keep her family afloat, causing all her plans to take a backseat.

"That seems like a lot of fun," Esme said, attempting to save the conversation.

"Yeah totally, There's no fun in knowing the future," said Alice._ I knew I love my sister for a reason._

They moved on to more questions about her life, I didn't mind these questions because they asked a few I had been wanting to in a while.

"Bella, tell us more about yourself? Where did you grow up? Go to school? Any siblings?" Emmett asked.

"Well I grew up in a small town called Forks, here in Washington. I went to Forks High school and when my sister and I graduated we moved here to escape the small town life. None of really enjoyed it much, but we didn't want to up in leave until… until we finished."

I didn't learn anything knew, but I did notice the hesitation in her voice when talking about leaving.

Rosalie asked more questions, "So how long have you been dating Edward?"

"Well, we met about five months ago, and we got to know each other for about a month more or less, and then began dating."

"Do you see anything long term with him?" Alice asked. I knew how excited she was about having Bella around, but I knew the question would make Bella uncomfortable; she wasn't much of a planner.

"Well I don't know, I mean I really like being with Edward and I hope he feels the same way, but like I said, I like to think about my present rather than the future," she responded shyly

"Is my son not good enough to reconsider your future?" my asshole of a father asked. I pissed that he would stoop so low.

I knew this was my time to step in, they had asked enough questions. "Dad, I am very serious about Bella, and I know she is just as serious about me. We don't need to plan out our entire future together. I mean, I do see marriage in the near future, and a family, but we want to be absolutely sure before we make any rash decisions. Right Bella?" I said, giving her hand a tight squeeze.

"Yes Edward that is exactly what I meant," she said smiling.

She handled herself with grace and poise and I fell even more in love. She was perfect; she didn't react to any of their not so subtle insults. I couldn't believe how much I loved her and needed her.

I was even more surprised by her; when she began to panic and I stopped the car to ask her what was wrong.

"You're… breaking… up …with… me… aren't you?" she said, slowly.

"Of course not, why would I do that?" I knew it was a little too soon to say it but I did, "I love you."

"I Love you too" she said.

After that it seemed like something inside her changed, she finally began telling me more personal stories. She always hesitated, but she would answer every question I asked. Sometimes her stories felt rehearsed and thought out but I didn't press the matter too much for her sake.

We would sit on the couch, music in the background, with her head on my lap, usually after eating dinner. During these moments of togetherness I would try to move the conversation to her past. I knew her past was the key to her mystery.

"Bella, when you were a kid what was your favorite thing to do?"

"You know, playing and stuff. Vanessa and I were close," she said shrugging.

"So you didn't have a best friend or anything?" I asked, attempting to sound less of a jerk.

"Well no, I mean… In middle school I had a friend named Angels we were close but after the move Vanessa and I grew closer."

"What move?" I asked, confused by her response.

"Angela's move, she left after freshman year in high school, no one else was really worth getting to know in that place," she responded quickly, shuffling her body to get more comfortable.

"Why not?"

"I don't know we just didn't fit in," she said, uncomfortably.

"Oh," I said, they way she responded did not go unnoticed. She said we, as in plural, not just her but her family.

I finally got a chance to meet her family, after bringing it up to her. Her mom, Rene was very eccentric, sweet, and so loving. Phil, who was her stepdad, was mostly silent but seemed like a descent guy that truly loved Rene and her daughters. Vanessa was another mystery.

Bella drove us in her old Chevy truck, never meeting my gaze or talking about her family. I had hoped she would be more forthcoming about her family, like I had been when we were in the same situation a few weeks prior but didn't speak up.

We parked in front of a small house that was decorated with a bunch of lawn gnomes. I was a little nervous walking into Renee's home, but as soon as I walked in I was instantly at ease.

The walls were painted bright yellow, picture frames of all sizes, and random wall decorations. The living room was small and cozy; fitting all five of is comfortably. Bella introduced us and we shook hands.

"Edward it's so nice to meet you," Renee gushed.

"Me too, you have a lovely home, very colorful," I said, politely.

"Thank you! I've spent years collecting various knick knacks to decorate this place right Phil?" she said, looking around the room.

"Yeah," Phil said.

"Mom did you put the food in the oven when I told you to?" Bella asked, softly.

"Oh yeah I was kind of in the middle of something, " she said glancing at Phil. Bella blushed profoundly but Rene continued, " I put it in twenty minutes ago, so the food will be late, which is good because Vanessa still isn't here."

"Where is she? I told her six," Bella said, attempting to hide her anger.

"Oh you know some boyfriend of hers," Renee said, giving Bella a look. Their interaction was normal, until I saw that. I couldn't understand what was so important about Vanessa seeing some guy. Again I brushed it off, like I did with most things related to the mystery of Bella.

We talked for a few minutes when I heard Vanessa walking in. She cursed loudly when the door jammed, she struggled to get it open for a few seconds before she kicked it open letting herself in.

I had to do a double take when I saw Vanessa walk in. She looked exactly like Bella, and had her similar walk. Vanessa was dressed in a white muscle shirt, and a small denim skirt, with flip flops. Her was wavy and brown like Bella's and her eyes were the same color as Bella's.

She joined us in the living room, and plopped herself on the recliner. "Is the food ready Bella?"

"Yeah," Bella said, prompting us to get up, and follow her.

At the dinner table is when I noticed the differences in Vanessa and Bella. Bella's face was heart shaped she had a more classical bone structure, and had subtle curves. Vanessa's face was more oval, her beauty was generic, like many of the other girls I used to fool around with. I really saw how different they were when they spoke and interacted with another. Bella was more submissive to her mother and did what she had to do. Vanessa was slightly rebellious and exuberant. Vanessa was exactly like all those other girls that didn't matter to me but I was cordial, because she was after all Bella's sister.

"Bella your boyfriend is super hot," she said taking a bite from the chicken.

"Umm Thanks," Bella said, not meeting her gaze.

"Bella, did you add the chicken flavoring I liked, you know I can taste the difference when you don't," Renee asked, inspecting her chicken.

"Yeah I did," Bella said, sheepishly.

I already knew Bella was an amazing cook, but her chicken and rice was truly delicious tonight.

"Bella, this food is exquisite, your best chicken to date," I said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks," she said, giving me a small smile.

"Oh my god, that is so cute. Phil get the camera! I want to capture this," Renee barked.

"Philo got up and handed her the camera. Renee took a few candid shots of us before making us pose.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Vanessa was rolling over laughing silently.

"Mom you are such a dork, Leave them alone or else Bella will never bring Edward around here," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

The night pretty much went into the same type of banter between the three. Bella would complain and do was she was told, while Renee barked her orders, and Vanessa laughing or mocking them.

I hoped Bella thought I had made a descent impression on her family to want things to get more serious between us, because I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

The night after meeting her family was the only night Bella ever spoke about her history. We were heading to my place, and Bella was being quite again.

When she finally spoke I almost missed it.

"Edward," she paused, clearing her throat before continuing, "there's a lot about my past I don't like talking about, mainly because it brings back memories of things I can't bare."

"Bella, im here for you," I said, reassuringly.

"When I was born, Rene took off with me. She married a wealthy man named Aro, and he was really sweet to me. He and my mom married and soon after had Vanessa. We lived a pretty great life but then in junior high he had a heart attack and passed away. Most of what Aro owned belonged to the company he had with his brothers so Rene had no money. ."

I felt her hesitate, she looked at me quickly and went back tot driving and her story, "Bella glanced quickly my way, and continued, "My uncles kindly set up accounts for us to go to college but Rene mishandled the accounts and lost everything. I had to pick up the slack and began working. I worked throughout high school and couldn't afford college. As soon as Vanessa was old enough she began working as well. We've had the worst jobs one could ever think about but we did it we had to survive somehow… It sucks you know, having this perfect life one day and having the worst the next. I wish I could have done something, interfered and maybe I could be good enough for you."

"You are good enough for me. I'm sorry you had to take that burden so young," I said taking her hand with mine.

"It's ok. I just wanted you to know why I don't like talking about it and why I don't like to plan ahead."

After telling me her story the barrier that had been between us was nonexistent. However, the barrier remained in our physical relationship but it didn't stop the inevitable. We grew closer and she began to share more about herself. She had wanted to be a writer and travel the world, but after Aro's death her dreams were put on hold. I knew I loved her before her story but after she exposed herself this way, I knew I had to marry her and make her my wife so I proposed 3 months later.


	4. Proposing

**UPDATED!! **

**Okay so you may hate me after what Edward does in this chapter but it is necessary.**

**Project Team Beta is amazing!! They really help making this story so well.**

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**

**Twilight belongs to SM**

Chapter 4: Proposing

Chapter Summary: Edward proposes to Bella and she says yes. After a brief engagement Bella and Edward are about to take the plunge but not before attending their bachelor/ bachelorette parties. At his party Edward meets two mysterious girls who attempt to seduce him, one of them Vanessa. Bella finds out on their wedding day and things fall apart. Again I want to stress that I want things to move along because all the details will be revealed with Bella's POV, along with her secret. The reason for this is because Edward was clueless this whole time and doesn't know the truth so I want it to seem brief and vague, because he really didn't get to know Bella as he thought. Thank you so much for all your great work. All the chapter so far have been validated and received well.

I knew I didn't need to make a grand gesture when preparing my proposal to Bella. She was the type of woman who cared more about the sentiment than the show. Which, I thought, was one of her more endearing qualities. She could be so feisty and yet so fragile most days, I wasn't sure what to expect sometimes.

When I went to talk to my mother about using her old engagement ring, that had been in the family for decades, she was surprisingly supportive.

"Edward, I see the chemistry between you two, it's undeniable. You know I'm just being a mom, worrying. I don't want to see you hurt again," she said, handing me the ring.

"I know mom, but I know Bella is the one," I said, slipping the case into my pocket.

"What happened back in college was nothing. Bella is my future; she just needs the security I can offer her, for her to grow. She's not like all those other girls, I feel it. There is more to her."

"I know you believe that, so I'll support you," she said, hugging me.

As much as I enjoyed a hug from my mom I was in a hurry to see Bella. I tried to break away but she grabbed on tighter.

"Mom, I love you too, but I got to go," I said, into her hair.

"Ok," she said, pulling away and wiping a tear from her eye.

I went to Bella's bar and held on to the case all night, hoping for the right time, but it never came.

Once my father found out that I wanted to get married, he took me aside one afternoon, into his study to talk. He wasn't supportive or opposed to mine and Bella's wedding plans He merely said, "Edward, you're a man now. If you see a future with her, that's you decision."

I thanked him and shook his hand. We were Masen men after all we didn't hug.

Having Bella and my family hanging out worked to my advantage, because it gave me time to prepare for that night. I had spent an entire month thinking of ways to propose, but the right time never came. I carried the ring in my pocket every time we were together, in case the opportunity hit, but it never came.

It was finally Alice who stepped in and decided that taking a walk down memory lane would be the best option. She knew that Bella would want a simple proposal, and booked the reservation to Our Meadow, a restaurant that we both loved; it had always felt like it was our own special place.

Alice and Bella became fast friends. Alice would drag her on shopping trips and to spa days with Rosalie. Bella wasn't much for being the center of attention, but she stuck through it, knowing I wanted them to get along.

Rosalie didn't seem to like her much, but she did try every now and then. Emmet, however, loved Bella. They acted like they were brother and sister, constantly teasing each other. Jasper had taken it upon himself to educate her about the classics and the Civil War.

Most days we would be either at my apartment or Alice's place, hanging out. Sometimes all together, or in separate pairings.

Everything was perfect, I was a changed man. Emmet constantly teased me about how much one skirt had changed me, but I didn't care. I knew I love her.

Alice had planned for the girls to go shopping to pick out the right dress for Bella. She knew we were going somewhere special, so going to by a dress was not a big deal. While she shopped, I took the time I needed to prepare.

We ate in a comfortable silence at first, slowly moving into to easy conversation. Talking about our day and topics that didn't required a lot of attention. I was so nervous that she would say no. We were about to pass the one year mark in our relationship, and hadn't really talked about marriage and the future, mainly because she avoided such topics.

She had just finished her dessert when I got down on one knee and proposed, "Bella, I know we've only dated for a year, but I know you are the love of my life. Will you do me the honor of spending forever with me?"

I couldn't read her emotions, except the shock on her face, when she finally broke from her daze she said, "Of course Edward, I'll marry you."

I slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. We broke away when we realized the restaurant was cheering for us. I paid the bill and drove Bella home.

The car ride was comfortable and peaceful. Bella cuddled into my arms as I drove, feeling each of our chests inhale and exhale. When we got to her place she surprised me when she asked me up.

She shocked me more when she led me to her bedroom and said, "Just for tonight, I'm breaking my rule. I love you, Edward."

That night was magical. Not only did she say yes to spend forever with me, but it was also the first night we slept together.

Bella had been intimate once before and it wasn't what she had expected so the next time around she wanted to wait until she was truly ready. I found that characteristic about her. So charming, despite the constant teasing from Emmet. I made love to her that night like I never thought possible. Sex meant something more when you were having it with someone you loved.

I was delicate in my movements, hoping to be gentle enough for her, each time bringing our bodies closer and closer, hoping to reach nirvana. I made sure she climaxed before me, hoping to make this experience as memorable as possible.

When we were done we collapsed onto her bed, bodies intertwined. We laid there in silence, playing with the strands of her hair, when I heard her say, "I love you, Edward, so much. I never thought I could feel this way."

"I know exactly how you feel. It's almost like nothing, or no one else, mattered until you became part of my life. I love you, Bella."

She sighed and we fell asleep soon after.

The next morning I woke up before she did so I could make breakfast. When I returned her worried look didn't go unnoticed.

She greeted me with her beautiful, innocent smile. I was feeling a little guilty about last night; I knew how sensitive she was on the subject and hoped she hadn't felt pressured or forced. She brushed it off, but asked me if we could wait until our wedding night.

My heart skipped a beat. As much as I wanted to feel her body next to mine, I wanted Bella to be as comfortable with me more, so I agreed. My feelings or wants didn't matter, only hers.

Bella didn't want to wait to get married. She said she couldn't wait to be my wife.

Once word of our engagement spread it felt like everyone went into planning mode. She, Renee, Esme, Alice, my mom, and even Rosalie began planning a small wedding that would take place three months later.

Bella wanted a simple backyard wedding. So Alice, being Alice, insisted on our family's backyard, which was the size of a football field. I was a little surprised at Bella's interest in planning. She insisted on it being simple, keeping Alice and my mom in check.

My parent's knew Bella's family couldn't afford a lavish wedding, so they generously offered to pay for everything. They had changed their tune, once they realized I was serious about her and accepted her. Planning the wedding helped Bella and my mom bond, and I instantly saw the change.

The girls were not the only ones who went into party mode, Jasper and Emmett had began to plan me the perfect bachelor party at the bar where Bella worked. She was surprisingly open to the idea of a bachelor party for me, but not so much for herself.

It was two weeks before the actual wedding. Rosalie and Alice had planned on taking Bella, Renee, Vanessa, Esme, and my mom, Elizabeth, to a spa and a fashion show that same day.

I didn't want to go, but Bella insisted that I enjoy my last chance as a free man. My idiot friends had gone overboard, hiring a variety of strippers, each in different costumes fulfilling every man's fantasy. Emmet and Jasper kept making me take shots of Patron and I was exceedingly intoxicated an hour into the shindig.

My drunkenness seemed to fade away when I saw her walk in. She had beautiful brown eyes that were hidden in a white mask, matching her outfit that left little to the imagination. Her long brown hair was in a high ponytail that fell onto her bare back.

She walked over to us, specifically me, and said, "Are you the bachelor? How about a private dance." It wasn't a question; she grabbed my hand and led me to the backroom.

She began to dance and tease me, giving me a lap dance. There was something so comfortable and right about being with this woman. It didn't feel wrong or like I was betraying Bella. That much I do remember; which still boggles my mind.

As she began to kiss me I let myself get caught up in the moment and enjoy this beautiful woman in front of me. She slowly undressed me and herself, revealing a perfect physique, never taking her mask off. She toke me into her mouth for a few minutes. The feeling of her hot mouth over my shaft had me reeling. She continued to take me with her mouth, while stroking me with her hands. I held her hair back, watching her intently; I watched as her eyes danced in pleasure and felt no remorse.

When she was satisfied with her work, she got up and positioned herself to let me in. I entered her slowly, and pumped in deeply inside her. I felt her walls clench my cock and began pumping faster. With each thrust I felt more at ease, feeling like this is where I wanted to be forever.

My movements became strained and tender as I was ready to climax, she felt, and I remembered muttering Bella's name as I came. She followed almost instantly. When we were done she kissed me and left me dumbfounded.

Emmet had to come in and drag me back to the party where several other strippers tried to take me to the backroom again, but I didn't want to go, it didn't feel right with any of them. One stripper, who had similar eyes to my mystery girl, was extremely insistent.

She put on quite a show for all to see, giving me a lap dance and straddling me. I was hard, yet again, and once she realized that she took me to the back. I followed her and got ready for round two, but another gaze into her eyes and I saw lust and I instantly felt disgusting. I pushed her aside before I did anything more that I'd regret and went back to the party. Surprisingly, she left me alone afterward and even smiled at me when she left the party.

The next morning I woke up with a wicked hangover and a hazy recollection of what happened. All I remembered were those chocolate-brown eyes and the other girl who freaked me out. Bella never brought up my party or showed any signs that she knew what had happened, so I decided that since I didn't remember last night it didn't count. It was a douche bag move, but I loved Bella and I couldn't be held responsible for something I couldn't remember.

I was thinking with the wrong head at this point, and didn't think cheating on her was a big deal because I knew how much I loved Bella. I knew that if I told Bella she would be extremely hurt and would never trust me again, but she may have forgiven me. I knew I should have told her, but a part of me reasoned it would only burden our marriage with unnecessary conflict.

After my party she had become slightly distant again. I felt the wall that had taken me months to break go up again. I tried asking her what was wrong, but she blamed her stress on the wedding plans. She was always with Renee and Vanessa, or with Alice finalizing plans. I knew I had nothing to worry about, and everything would go smoothly.

One night, after getting off the phone with Alice, I noticed how tense she was. I began to massage her neck and she hummed as her body relaxed.

After I felt her relax more I said, "Bella, you know I love you right? The wedding day isn't what matters. It's us and the days after that that matter."

"I love you Edward. Thanks for saying that," she said, with her eyes closed.

The next few days went without a hitch, and it was finally my wedding day. The wedding was taking place at my parents' estate; the actual ceremony was inside while the festivities would take place outside.

The inside had subtle decorations that accentuated the already beautiful features of the house. My mother had the house decorated in a more classic décor. The sitting area was layered with pink and white flowers that covered the deep brown couches and glass tables.

The rest of the house was covered similarly, with the addition of white candles that led to the family room, where the ceremony would take place. The banister was draped with soft pink satin that Bella would use to make her entrance.

The reception was under a big white tent, which was dimly lit and had subtle tones of pink and ivory. There were more candles that led to the outside and rose petals on an ivory carpet. The girls had really done a marvelous job and the wedding went by smoothly.

Bella looked ravishing in her white dress, hugging her every curve. Her hair was full of wavy, brown curls, and she wore only the slightest bit of makeup Bella would have come down in a trash bag and I would still find her exquisite, the extra effort she took to look dazzling today really accentuated her beauty nicely.

Her stepfather, Phil, walked her down the aisle and my heart began to beat faster. In that instant my attention was only on her. When Phil handed her to me I mouthed, 'I Love You' and she did the same.

We decided to go for the classic wedding vows while exchanging our rings. After our first kiss as husband and wife I was in awe. I accepted all congratulations in a daze. I couldn't believe I had actually married the woman of my dreams. Bella seemed to be the epitome of calm by the attention and greeted our guests. Our guests were mostly lawyers from my dad's firm, and friends from the hospital, only Bella's immediate family, and a few friends from the bar were there.

After the ceremony the guests made their way outside. I lingered inside waiting for Bella to change into her other dress when I saw Vanessa approach.

"Well Edward, congratulations on marrying my big sis. She certainly has a great catch," she winked at me as she said that last part. _Seriously did she have no shame?_

"Thanks," I mumbled back, shifting uncomfortably.

"I wonder if she would think the same if she found out about our little rendezvous the night of your bachelor party?" _That was her? Fuck me!_

"What are you talking about Vanessa? I didn't see you that day." I was trying to blow her off but she didn't buy it.

"Come now Edward surely you remember me dancing for you, kissing you, fucking you?" and with that she kissed me. I found myself unable to push her away until I heard a gasp coming from behind me.

"Edward?!" screamed Bella. I turned around and she was already in tears. I was about to explain when she slapped me and ran off. Vanessa was running after her, pleading.

_That was not how I wanted to remember my wedding day._

I ran after her but couldn't find her. Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle approached me.

"Dude what's going on? We just saw Bella running away from Vanessa, the girls ran after them," Emmet asked waiting for a response.

"I fucked up, that's what happened. Remember the stripper I went into the back with, at

the party? Well it was Vanessa." They were all speechless.

After a few minutes Rosalie came back and slapped me.

_I knew I deserved it, I just hadn't expected it from her. She was always hesitant in letting Bella join our family._

Alice soon followed and did the same. So did Renee, Esme, and even my mom.

_I really deserve to be punished more severely. _

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**


	5. And then She Was Gone

**UPDATED!!**

**Project Team Beta is amazing. Sarah rocks!**

**Listen to Rescued by Jack's Mannequin**

**Standard Disclaimer Apllies**

**Chapter 5: And then She Was Gone**

Alice and Rosalie were beyond furious; they thought I was the scum of the earth for cheating on Bella, and I was. Rosalie constantly insulted me, reminding me of my mistakes, making me feel like crap every chance she got. Carlisle, Esme, and my parents were all disappointed.

They had all been so worried that Bella would be the one to hurt me, but it turned out I was the one who had hurt her. Emmet and Jasper were appalled about the whole situation, now that their significant others knew, of course. When it first had happened Emmett made fun of me and Jasper did too, but also warned me that things would not end well. Of course, I didn't listen and it blew up in my face.

The weeks that followed I had tried to contact Bella but she had isolated herself from everyone including Alice and Rosalie. I tried to reach her but she wouldn't see me, she quit her job, so that I couldn't look for her there. I would go to Bella's apartment hoping she would open her door and each time it remained closed.

After a few weeks, I was beginning to lose hope that Bella and I were meant to be.

The feeling of desperation was solidified when I saw Bella, for the last time.

I was getting back from work, to the house Esme and Carlisle had intended as our wedding present, when I saw her waiting for me on the porch. I quickly made my way and hugged her, but she pushed me away.

"Edward, I'm leaving," she said, hesitating as she closed her eyes, and finished, "for good."

"Bella, please, let me explain, I didn't know it was-" she cut me off and started speaking.

"I already know, it doesn't change anything, I meant what I said, Edward, I'm leaving town. I only came to tell you that and that you'll be getting the annulment papers soon. It will be like we were never together, a clean break. I only ask you one thing," she said, her voice breaking.

"Anything, please, just don't do give up on us," I said, pleading with her.

"Don't feel guilty for too long, learn from this and grow. What's done is done and you can't change the past, but there is still time for the future. With that said; do not contact me _ever_," she said, stressing the last word.

"Please, Bella, don't go! We can fix this!" The panic was apparent in my voice, but I didn't care, I was losing her.

"I won't forget you, I still love you. It's just too hard to look you in the face and not feel so much pain. I gave you everything, but you just threw it away. How could you? I tried so hard to trust you, to let you in, but you destroyed our future in one single act. Maybe in another time and place things would have been different and we could have worked."

She stopped to gather herself for several minutes before finally speaking, "Besides, we both know this wouldn't have worked out; I'm not good enough for you, I never was. I mean look at you and then look at me."

"Don't be absurd, Bella, your wonderful, amazing, and perfection. I'm no good for you. I was the idiot who messed up. Please let me make it up to you?" I pleaded again. My mind went into overdrive, trying to come up with something to make her stay.

"No, Edward, I've made up my mind and we both know how stubborn I can be. I won't pick up your calls or respond to your emails. I just need to get away from you, from my family, and from this city," she said, tears streaming her cheeks.

She began to walk away but hesitated, showing me that at the very least she still cared. I watched her back move further away, not moving a single inch, hoping it was all a dream.

My mind was still processing her departure when she stopped and turned around. She jogged back towards me, embracing me in a hug. I stood there with Bella in my arms, never wanting to let go. I took in her scent and studied her features. It seemed like Bella was doing the same, watching me intently with her tear-filled eyes. After a few minutes she leaned in and gave me a kiss filled with so much passion and desire, I knew it meant goodbye forever.

"Goodbye, Edward," she said, breathing her last words to me. It was unnerving to know that two simple words could cause me so much pain. As I watched her walk away, this time for real, my heart instantly shattered, like a fragile crystal figurine. There was no glue that could fix this pain; the pieces were far too broken. There was no more Bella.

Never in my life did I ever feel the need to cry, but walking in to my house that day their seemed to be no other solution. I broke down and cried until the tears couldn't come out anymore. When the tears stopped I got angry not at Bella, never at her, but because I couldn't cry anymore. At least when I cried I didn't have to focus on the anger I felt for myself, for my actions, for the man I was.

True to her words Bella sent over the annulment papers soon after, in an informal yellow packet. I don't know why I expected more but it felt wrong, un-Bella-like when I received them.

Each day I woke up, never wanting to get up, the only true motivating factor was going to work in the hospital. Working in the E.R. unit helped me keep my mind off Bella, until I came home. I had a pathetic excuse for a life but I couldn't bring myself to want to change. I still hadn't signed the papers hoping she would come back but she never did.

Stupidly, I went to the bar she worked in hoping to see her behind the bar, filling orders and dancing along, but it never happened. My life was going in a downward spiral and I didn't care.

Alice took pity on me and attempted to motivate me to get out more, it probably would have worked, if the news of Bella's death hadn't arrived shortly after.

I was wallowing again, in the beautiful house meant for the two of us when I got a frantic call from Alice.

"Edward," she hesitated. I could already hear her sobbing, attempting to control herself.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay? Jasper? Mom? Dad?" I asked, worried.

"No I'm fine, we all are except…" she said, meekly before breaking down again.

I heard the phone shuffle and it was Jasper who finally spoke, "Edward, it's about Bella. She's been… she's been in an accident, and…"

"And what Jasper, What happened to Bella? Is she okay?" I felt my bubble ready to burst again, as I waited for his response.

"Edward, she didn't make it. She was in a car accident. Renee called Alice, to inform us."

Jasper and I were silent for a long time. I couldn't fathom the words he had just spoken. _My Bella was gone. _In that moment I wanted to join her. Bella was gone and it was my fault. If I hadn't cheated on her she wouldn't have been in that accident far way, away from her loved ones, but with me.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"How did she… I mean when did this… are they sure?" I muttered, attempting to create a coherent sentence.

"Her father, brought her ashes back… there wasn't much left. She was in Phoenix, visiting him and a truck lost control and smashed into her car. Emergency services couldn't make it on time and the car caught on fire. Luckily, she didn't suffer," Jasper responded, nervously.

_She didn't suffer was not as comforting as he wanted it to be because I knew it meant she died instantly._

I threw the phone against the wall and went to what was supposed to be our bedroom. I grabbed the picture I kept at my bedside, studying her face, every curve, every laugh line, the depth of her blush, and her radiant smile, only she possessed. After staring at it for hours, I finally broke down.

I held the picture close to my heart, where she belonged. The picture was the only tangible reminder of our love. The picture was of the both of us we were on the couch spending a lazy afternoon together, and I decided I wanted to capture that moment. She didn't want to take a picture but I begged her to and she caved. I smiled slightly at that memory, before I broke down again.

I continued sobbing, even when the tears didn't come.

I stayed in bed the rest of the day, not eating, or opening the knocks at my door. The next morning I woke up and fell apart again. My mind kept chanting, _she's gone, it's your fault, she's gone._

The only reason I got out of bed was to call the hospital, letting them know I would need some time off. I wandered around the house imagining what Bella and I would be doing if she were by my side.

I studied our room and pictured us spending a Sunday afternoon, with breakfast in bed, cuddling. I walked the halls and pictured Bella walking around, yelling at me to get up. I entered the library and saw Bella reading each book with much interest, biting her bottom lip, while she read a chapter she liked. I continued walking, where my feet took me into the game room, where my entire family would spend time there, enjoying the pool table or watching a movie. I continued exploring; passing the guest room, where a distant relative would stay and Bella would tend to, just like she would with anyone else.

I dragged my feet down the stairs, picturing Bella walking down, in a beautiful dress, ready to go out. I stared at the living room, and replayed the scene in my head when I made Bella take the picture I was holding. I glanced at the kitchen, where she would be making her latest dish, while singing along to the radio.

I roamed the house several times before my legs gave out and sat down, Bella's picture by my heart.

It was mid-morning when Esme, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie came bursting in.

I heard them call for me and search the house, finally finding me in the bathtub, still holding Bella's picture. I hadn't realized I was in the tub, until they had found me there.

"Edward, get up. Her funeral is today, and you can't miss it," Alice said jumping in with me.

I didn't respond I just starred at the petite woman in front of me. She looked like a ghost from my past.

"Edward, honey, please get out of there. Bella wouldn't want you to fall apart at a time like this. You need to say goodbye to her," Esme said. She too, looked like a ghost from my past.

Again I couldn't respond.

Emmet interjected, "Dude, Edward, get up, Bella needs you to go do this. You need to pay your respect."

He was just another ghost.

"Yeah, Emmett's right, you need to be there for her and say goodbye. Your wife needs you," Jasper said, unknowingly causing me more pain when he used the word 'wife.'

This ghost struck a nerve, I responded to his comment, because I didn't deserve to get to say goodbye.

"Jasper I cheated on her, with her sister. I don't deserve anything. I don't think she would want me there. I already caused her too much pain; I need to respect her wishes, she wanted me to leave her alone."

"While, I agree with you, I still think you need to say goodbye. You never deserved a girl like Bella, especially after what you've done, but Bella would not have wanted you to wallow and not get closure, so get dressed!" Rosalie said.

Rosalie words motivated me enough to get up. Hearing her admit I was right, somehow made me want to get up. I needed to be punished for what I had done and she agreed, and in a sick way being at her funeral would be the beginning of my penance. I quickly showered not wanting to feel anything and got dressed.

We drove in silence, as we got closer to the funeral home, my stomach growled, more in anticipation than in hunger.

Bella's wake didn't include many people. My family was there, a few friends from the bar, her family, even Vanessa and who I assumed to be her father.

There was a big picture on display, for everyone to see, of Bella laughing. That picture felt so private, like it was taken during a special moment of happiness, and we were invading it.

No one from her family spoke but my friends did. Alice gave a speech about how she hoped she had better style in heaven. While Rose, hoped she was happy now and didn't have to work for what she wanted. Emmet recalled a few memories about them hanging out and pulling a prank on Alice, and wished her well. Jasper talked about how bright and amazing she was, and wished they had more time.

All their speeches were great, expressing their special bond with Bella. They encouraged me to say something but I felt it to hypocritical of me to do so.

I almost had an aneurism when I saw Vanessa go up.

"My family and I would like to thank all of you for coming and supporting us during our time of grievance," Vanessa said, softly. She joined her mother, with her head down and we all paid our respects, as the pastor spoke.

Her urn was next to her picture and I took a few moments to say goodbye.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I hope you know that and that I loved you. I know it doesn't seem that way but I do. I always will. No woman will ever compare to you, I don't know how I'm supposed to go on without you. At least when we were separated I knew you were still alive. I didn't realize how much I would value life, until this very moment. Bella, I hope you're happy in heaven. I don't know if I can follow your last request after this, it's too hard. I never deserved someone as amazing as you."

We stayed a little while longer, lingering, no one wanting to say goodbye just yet. Being in the same room with all the people that loved Bella made me feel like I was an imposter. I loved Bella, but I didn't deserve her and everyone knew it.

Finally, my friends decided it was time to go but on our way out Charlie stopped me and asked for a private moment.

"Son, I know you're feeling guilty for what happened. But it was something you couldn't prevent. You screwed up but no one here holds you accountable for what you did."

"How can you say that? I basically put a knife to her back and watched her die. I sent her to you, where she had the accident. I just don't understand how I could have been so stupid. I try and remember that day and wonder why, why didn't I stop? Of course the alcohol doesn't help in remembering what happened but the whole situation is still unclear to me. I just don't understand why do bad things happen to good people? I should be dead, not Bella."

"Edward, don't kid yourself. You're not god, you can't control everything. What happened, happened. Despite what you did, Bella still loved you and spoke highly of you. She was extremely hurt but she loved you, until her very last breath."

"I don't know if I believe that but thank you," I said, walking away to join the others.

I went back home to wallow in my pain, spending another week isolated from the world. When I returned to work, I focused solely on that, but when I was home my mind only thought of Bella.

After her death it seemed like everything reminded me of Bella, mainly because I wanted them to. I remained in our home, went to her old job, and passed by her old apartment. Vanessa had moved in with Renée, and now some stranger lived in the place that Bella and I shared our only intimate night together.

My liver took a beating and I began drinking, heavily. It seemed like nothing else mattered, I went to worked but my heart was just not in it. My only motivating factor; was that the person I was trying to save was someone else's Bella.

To an outsider, it would seem like I didn't learn my lesson because I resumed my old habits. I started sleeping with mindless women to ease the pain but it never went away, only increasing the hole in my heart.

Life went on. Each night I would sit in the same stool that I sat in when I watched Bella work', and some ditzy blonde would come to sit next to me. I never took them to our home, always a cheap motel. Despite my promiscuity I still respected Bella's memory.

I always reasoned that I was seeking a shred of hope each time I slept with someone, but in reality it was another form of penance. Each time we left the motel, while I was driving home, I would feel lonelier and emptier. I wouldn't allow myself to feel anything, it wasn't fair.

A few months later, I was at Bella's Bar and so was Vanessa. She sat next to me and ordered a drink, never saying a word to me.

We ordered refills several times before she finally spoke, "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see, or talk to right now, but I know you spend too much time here. You need to start moving on and living your life. Bella wouldn't have wanted you to become who you are right now."

"You're right," I said, sipping my drink. "I don't want to see you or hear your voice."

Her eyes grew wide at my reply. We sat there a few moments longer, until I spoke again.

"Let me ask you something, I was drunk and stupid, was your excuse? Weren't you and Bella supposed to be close? All I ever heard was how much Bella cared about you and how close you two where when you were growing up, only relying on each other. How you and Renee were the only two people she ever trusted." The anger was apparent in my tone but I didn't care, I needed to know.

"I don't know. I had a few glasses of champagne and I started to feel depressed that Bella had bagged such a great guy. A streak of jealously swept over me and I wanted you. So I came here, that night in hopes of having you," she said, innocently. "It's stupid I know, but I felt like I was losing my sister, and I just lost sight of what was important."

I looked into her eyes, and saw that same innocence Bella once had. I watched her sip her drink and continue, "I've always had a crush on you, ever since Bella brought you home. I want to be there for you now. I know I've screwed up, I feel like it's my duty to help you, since I'm the reason you and Bella are no longer together."

I couldn't blame what I did next on the alcohol, what I did next could only be blamed on me. I don't know if it was the similarities she had to Bella or part of the penance I had concocted for myself, but I brought her home that night.

After her death it seemed like everything reminded of Bella, mainly because I wanted them to. I remained in our home, went to her old job, and passed by her old apartment. Vanessa had moved in with Renee, and now some stranger lived in the place that Bella and I shared our only night together.

My liver took a beating and I began drinking heavily. It seemed like nothing else mattered. I went back to work but my heart was just not in it, the only true motivating factor was knowing that the person I was saving was someone's Bella.

It seemed like I didn't learn my lesson because I resumed my old habits and started sleeping with mindless women to ease the pain but it never went away. Life went on. Each night I would sit in the same stool, I use to sit at when I watched Bella work, and some ditzy blonde would come to sit next to me. I never took them to my home, always a cheap motel, despite my promiscuity I still respected Bella's memory.

I always reasoned that I was seeking a shred of hope each time I slept with someone, but in reality it was another form of penance. Each time we left the motel, while I was driving home I would feel lonelier and emptier. I couldn't allow myself to feel anything, it wasn't fair.

A few months later, I was at Bella's Bar and so was Vanessa. She sat next to me and ordered a drink, never saying a word to me.

We ordered refills several times before she finally spoke, "Look, I know I'm the last person you want to see or talk to right now, but I know you spend too much time here. You need to start moving on, living your life. Bella would not have wanted you to become who you are right now."

"Your right," I said, sipping my drink. "I don't want to see you or hear your voice. Let me ask you something, I was drunk and stupid, but was your excuse? Weren't you and Bella supposed to be close? All I ever heard was how much Bella cared about you and how close you two where when you were growing up, only relying on each other."

"I don't know. I had a few glasses of champagne and I started to feel depressed that Bella had bagged such a great guy. A streak of jealously swept over me and I wanted you. So I came here, that night, in hopes of having you," she said, innocently. "It's stupid I know, but I felt like I was loosing my sister, and I just lost sight of what was important."

I looked into her eyes, and saw that same innocence Bella once had. I watched her sip her drink and continue, "I've always had a crush on you, ever since Bella brought you home, and I want to be there for you now. I feel like it's my duty to help you, since I'm the reason you and Bella are no longer together."

I couldn't blame what I did next on the alcohol, what I did next could only be blamed on me. I don't know if it was the similarities she had to Bella or penance I had concocted myself to endure, but I brought her home that night.

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**


	6. The Aftermath

**So this is the last chapter in EPOV for a while. The next few chapters will be all Bella, which I'm totally excited about!**

**This chapter just shows the story progressing to the present and how Edward and Vanessa ended up together.**

**Thanks to Project Team Beta, Sarah X and DreaC for helping make this story what it is.**

**Standard Disclaimer Apllies**

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

When Vanessa and I were together, there was a lack of passion, need, or fire. I didn't enjoy my time with her, or having to look her in the face, during such an intimate act but my body couldn't deny the attraction to hers, so I fucked her.

There was nothing soft or romantic about our movements. I pumped into her fast and hard only caring about my needs, never hers. I shoved in harder and deeper, closing my eyes, hoping to see Bella and not her sister. Each thrust was a pathetic attempt to reach Bella; instead it pushed me further away from her. It was a sick game really, to play when you knew that you were never going to win.

Fucking her sister would never bring me closer to her. I knew that much, especially since she was the woman I cheated with. Bella was gone and she was never coming back, yet I couldn't deny seeing a small mirror of Bella in Vanessa. It was sick and demented, but when I saw that glimmer in Vanessa, I came.

When we were done, I didn't bother to make sure she was satisfied, I just asked her to leave and she did so, never uttering a sound.

After that night at the bar, Vanessa and I came to an agreement, we didn't actually talk about it, but the implication was there. Nothing in my life really changed except that she was a now regular on my bed.

We followed a routine. I would go to the bar, we wouldn't really exchange pleasantries and I would take her home. We didn't talk much, especially about that first night. It was like we had a silent understanding of what we were to each other, she was my booty call and I was hers. We knew what was permitted and what was not, we never talked about the night that ruined our lives, and we acted like I hadn't seen her naked, and she hadn't let me ram my cock into her mouth.

I wasn't sure what Vanessa wanted or gained from being with me, and I never asked. Being with her was similar to all the other girls I had slept with prior; to me she was another notch on my belt. But this notch was important for my sanity. Bella had been my brand of heroin, while Vanessa was a cheap knockoff that could get me though the day. After Bella's death I needed my dose of Bella more than ever.

She tried to be a friend, but I wouldn't let her. She was like the annoying little sister, unlike Alice, who kept pestering you to include her in your life. She attempted to bring some normalcy to whatever we were but it never worked.

We never talked about Bella, it was our unspoken number one rule, or what happened that night. We avoided anything that caused us pain or heartache, never letting ourselves feel any emotion, never allowing ourselves to get attached.

The only reason I let her into my life was because she would have moments that were Bella-like. Biting her bottom lip, running her fingers through her hair, pouting, and they way her eyes furrowed when she was thinking. I was disgusted with myself but I couldn't stop. Having her around was like having a piece of Bella with me but at the same time, having to endure her was pure torture.

Things somehow progressed into a relationship and Vanessa moved in. There was no formal ceremony, she was just there all the time and so her belongings followed. No one in my family was pleased; the only person who remotely accepted her was Alice, which was astonishing because she and Bella had been best friends.

Rose and Emmet didn't support my relationship and constantly ostracized Vanessa at family gatherings. While Alice wasn't as friendly as she tended to be, she was welcoming. The rest of my family was polite and didn't say anything about her, in her presence at least.

Vanessa and I had a love hate relationship, we both couldn't stand each other, and yet we needed one another to survive. I wasn't faithful to Vanessa, I didn't see a point. I would display my little tryst openly and she either ignored them or went along with the charade. I would purposely bring girls home, when I knew she would be there, just to parade them in front of her. I always saw her anger flair but she never acted on it, she didn't have any right to.

I honestly didn't have any real feelings for Vanessa, but she was the only constant in my life, where everything else kept changing. Time moved on and people did too.

Alice and Jasper got married. The wedding was held at the country club, where it looked like mother earth threw up on the wedding. She only had Rose as her maid of honor and our cousin, Tanya, as her other bridesmaid. Emmett and I were Jasper's best men. They exchanged their own vows, and asked us to read poems during the ceremony. It probably would have been romantic to any other sane person, but for me it was just a sappy love fest that couldn't end quickly enough.

During their wedding dance my heart almost burst. Watching my sister and Jasper dance their first dance as husband and wife reminded me that Bella and I never got to share this precious moment.

I left the reception with Vanessa in hand. She knew that that night was different for us, it was another form of punishment for me and she knew it. It never really occurred to me how all this affected her, and I never really cared until that night.

We arrived home, my anger and pain was apparent and set the tone for our night together. I headed to my room got undressed, I turned to see her standing there, watching me with an angry face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore. I can't take knowing that I'm your punishment. You think I don't know why we're together? I know I remind you of her, but I'm not her. I need to know right now, where is this going?" Vanessa said, with tears running down her face.

"You're absolutely right, I need you but I don't love you, I never will. All I can offer is what we have right now," I said, taking a seat on the bed.

"Then I can't be with you anymore. Unless you offer some kind of commitment, some kind of inclination that this is worth it, I'm leaving," she said, her voice breaking.

At that moment my feelings for her didn't matter, all that mattered was keeping her near me. I needed the only thing that remained of Bella. So I did something unexpected and stupid, I proposed.

"Vanessa, I want you to marry me, for reasons we both know. I don't know if I ever will love you, or if I will leave my old ways behind, but please don't leave me. You're all I got left of her," I said, pleading with her.

"That's all I can ask of you. As this family grows I expect you to change, and keep your word. I am stupidly in love with you. Promise me that you'll at least try," she said, leaning closer to me.

I didn't mean it, but I said it anyway. "I will."

Soon after, Vanessa and I tied the knot. We went to the courthouse and were married, only two and half years after Bella's death. Everyone reacted poorly, just like I knew they would, when we told them. It was our weekly dinner together and Vanessa who usually never spoke was the one that spilled the beans.

She clinked her glass and began her speech, "Edward and I have decided to take the next step in our relationship."

"You what?" Rosalie jumped out of her seat.

"Yes Edward and I got married at the courthouse two days ago," Vanessa said, trying to keep her cool.

"How could you do that to Bella? She's only been gone two years!" Rosalie was seething.

"Look we didn't tell you for this exact reason. We don't expect congratulations, we just want you to be aware that we are married now," Vanessa spoke.

"This is ridiculous. I turned a blind eye when you first started screwing her but this is unacceptable. How could you two pretend like she never existed!"

"You were her sister!" she screamed, pointing at Vanessa. "And you, were suppose to be love her, not bone her sister," she said, pointing at me.

"I know," I responded, letting my face fall.

"So, why did you get married, knowing it will never work. We all know it," she asked, her anger faltering.

"I don't know it just did okay?" I fired back.

"Not good enough. Let's go," Rose said, storming off with Emmet. The rest of the family pretended like the outburst hadn't happened and offered weak congratulations.

My friendship with Rosalie and Emmet was strained after that, more so than everyone else who used to matter in my life.

Three months later Rosalie and Emmet decided to leave their life in Seattle, and start a new one in Los Angeles. Emmet and Rose had set up a mechanic shop, Emmett with his business skills and Rose with her expertise in restoring cars, putting her mechanical engineering degree to good use. I wasn't sure what was so alluring about that city but they went anyways. I think a part of them just wanted to get away from the downhill spiral that seemed to take over Seattle.

After everything we lived through, getting married seemed like the next step for us. Of course, it backfired on us and our marriage became rocky fast. Quickly my life with Vanessa became a living nightmare. She became a controlling, manipulative, heartless bitch. I couldn't divorce her because I knew that I was the one who had changed her.

Vanessa and I tried to live a normal life, but it seemed like our relationship was doomed from the beginning. A dark cloud of sadness and sorrow was constantly over our heads after we were married. We tried to make the best of our loveless marriage but we both knew any hope for us had died. We kept going, partly because of guilt on my part, and hers, and because we had invested too much in one another to give up.

My work in the E.R. had not gone unnoticed and Los Angeles County Hospital was looking for a new head of trauma, and offered me the position. I quickly joined Rosalie and Emmett in Los Angeles six months later.

After talking it over with Vanessa we decided moving was the best thing for us, despite it meant having Rosalie near us. Esme again helped pick out our home and decorate it. I kept quite until Vanessa wanted to go for an impersonal modern décor to our home I stepped in.

"Vanessa, if I have to live in that house I want it done right, let me talk to Esme so that she can do her magic. Black and white are not the only colors in the world," I yelled at her one afternoon as she was attempting to pick out some furniture.

In reality I didn't want this house to lose the essence of Bella that the previous house had. I told Esme to find a way to incorporate her into our new home while still keeping with the modern look Vanessa wanted.

We got into another fight about our old furniture; I of course wanted to keep it. She insisted that we needed new things, but again I couldn't leave the memories of Bella behind. We agreed to use some of the furniture for the second living room and other rooms, but not our bedroom.

After our move, Vanessa had directed me into the idea that we could work and create a family but things didn't end in that direction. I knew I would never marry for love again so I didn't take the marriage seriously, but I did try to stay committed, because either way Vanessa always forgave me. Slowly, she attempted to control my habits, forbidding me to go out, in an attempt to keep me faithful. She would manipulate any situation to make me feel guilty, and she mostly succeeded, even though I knew what she was doing. She lost interest in me and only used me, and my money, to parade around town, but I didn't care, my emotions were buried deeply by then.

We were only living there for a six months when the Alice decided to join us. Alice's business was booming and she was considering expanding to Los Angeles, or at least that's what she said. Dragging Jasper, who could work from anywhere due to the fact that he was working on a book about the untold stories of the civil war, along with her.

We were all together again, I tried to avoid them, all they offered were sad reminders of the man I once was but Alice was relentless. She insisted we meet up constantly to catch up and play into the farce. She would have us get together a few days out of the month to catch up and spend time together.

Usually, during these outings there was a dark cloud over our heads, spoiling the mood, making it impossible to interact with one another. Never admitting how shitty our friendship had really become, and how much of a waste I was. The only reason I went along with it was because of Alice. I knew how much she missed Bella and missed the camaraderie we all once had, but it seemed like all these gatherings ever did was make things worse.

On one of those days, I was in a particularly sour mood and I wasn't the only one.

Rosalie broke the silent frustration, "Edward, would you please stop spreading your venom. We all know you feel guilty for what happened and you should, but don't drag us down. You're the idiot who cheated on her with her sister and then married her! We all miss her too and I'm sick of pretending like everything is ok. Nothing is okay!"

_She had finally said what no one had ever said._

I stayed silent, I wasn't fighting her on it she was right. I was sulking when Jasper spoke up, "Rose that's not fair and you know it, what's done is done. He's already suffered enough. Stop picking on him." I was in shock Jasper had never spoken against Rosalie.

What happened next still feels like a dream I can't remember, Rosalie continued to insult me, and then Jasper and Emmet for not watching out for me, she even screamed at Alice for accepting Vanessa. She saved Vanessa for last, calling her a whore, and a scavenger for marrying me and breaking up Bella and I. Alice, Jasper and, Vanessa argued intently with her, but Emmet didn't speak, probably agreeing with her or too afraid to oppose her.

I don't remember much of the specifics, much like my life after Bella, but I knew Rosalie said what needed to be said.

That was the last time we were all together. Rosalie cut all ties between us after that fight. She didn't want to be friends with us and Emmet was caught in the cross fire. Alice was loyal to me and Jasper loyal to her. Our group became divided and my life became even more meaningless, as I lost two more loved ones.

I felt the hole in my heart grow bigger and bigger with each day. I immersed myself into work, attempting to live a happy life with Vanessa, but it seemed like we didn't work. We both got caught up in the Los Angeles scene; while I enjoyed the nightclub scene, Vanessa enjoyed the shopping.

It seemed that after everything we had lived through, Bella's death, the hope and punishment, we had once offered each other was in the past. We lived our lives never digging under the surface, only reunited for sex. It wasn't like we couldn't work any other way, or like we didn't want it any other way. The only thing I could really appreciate was the fact that Bella wasn't around to see me become, this monster, she was probably up in heaven glad she wasn't with me.

My life after Bella was a constant blur, only recounting things I should remember. I never stopped myself from thinking of Bella, it was impossible not to, but I tried reining it in for Vanessa. She was the one here now and Bella, my Bella was gone.

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**


	7. This Isnt Normal

**WARNING: Before you read this, be prepared for a different Bella, and I know many may not like her but I promise you she will be redeemed. This is the last of what I have written out so the rest of the updates will take longer. Your reviews really motivate me lol **

**There will be some repetition in the chapers to come. But like I said what you read was what Edward thought happen. Now you will know what really happened through Bella's POV. Ok no more. I'm excited for this chapter.**

**Thanks to Project Team Beta, Sarah X and DreaC. They are the reason this story rocks!**

**Song Recommendation:**

**Labels or Love by Fergie**

**Thanks to kimbella and Edward's-a-beefcake for reviewing.**

**Standard disclaimer: Not mine. Twilight=Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 7: This Isn't Normal**

BPOV: On How they met

I was upset that I had to work today. One of the girls had called in sick, and I had to cover for her. It was bad enough having to work at this stupid place but now I had to work an extra shift.

I was working the bar keeping my eye open for anyone remotely interesting. The monkey on my back was aching for a quick fix, but most men here were old or disgusting, not what I was looking for right now. I scanned the room one last time and gave up in my search for a quick fuck.

As the night dragged on, I was filling orders as fast as I could. I was on a roll and I didn't want to stop. At that moment fate, God, destiny, or karma decided to intervene. Three handsome men walked in and I was awestruck.

I quickly checked them out and found myself drawn to a green-eyed, bronze colored hair, God. I went back to work, and watched him from the corner of my eye as he made his way toward me.

_Okay Bella, give him your best smile. _

I smiled at him and asked, "What can I get you?" I was trying to be coy but I'm sure I looked like a lunatic.

"Yeah, can I get some rum and coke?" he responded.

"Sure." I smiled again.

I served his drink and saw him through my lashes, he walked away knowing he would come back.

He was beautiful. He was more than what I had been looking for. He was definitely more than a quick fuck. He was the perfect mark, too perfect.

The excitement he ignited was new and exhilarating. It was different than anything I had ever experienced before, it almost compared to the feeling I got when I first started my new life.

A part of me knew this feeling was trouble, it was uncontrollable and unpredictable. But an even bigger part of me wanted, needed this feeling, the everyday predictability of this lifestyle was growing old. If I wanted to pursue him the way I wanted, all of Renee's rules, tricks, and insight could not be forgotten.

When I was five years old, I discovered that Aro wasn't my real father. I had overheard Renee thanking Aro for being there for me, even though I wasn't his.

When I was twelve I asked Renee to tell me the truth and she did. She loved my father but things didn't work out the way they were supposed to, and she had to leave. She moved to Miami, Florida and met Aro a few weeks later. Within the next six months they were married and had Vanessa a year later.

That was the only time she ever talked about my father and I never asked, blissfully unaware of what Renee was hiding. She asked me not to tell Aro that I knew because it would shatter him. I never would have told him, Renee's favor tossed aside, because Aro was my father despite DNA.

Aro cared for me even though I wasn't his daughter, spoiling both Vanessa and I with gifts and parties. He was good natured, kind hearted, and a great father. Aro tried to make up for the lack of maternity Renee offered, familiarizing us to an extravagant life. One that Renee valued too much. My life included designer clothes, yachts, mansions, vacations all over the world, and anything else we wanted.

Renee wasn't a bad mother; she just didn't bother sugarcoating the world. When I got my period I ran to her, scared, for advice. She didn't use any metaphors when she explained sex to me and pretty much scarred my belief in love.

"Bella, you need to understand now. You body is your most valuable treasure. Many men will go to great measures to have sex with you. You must learn not to give in, because a majority of the boys will leave you as soon as they get what they want."

"Mom, how can you say that? Love is supposed to be something magical, rare, and beautiful," I responded, with as much conviction a twelve year old could have.

"Bella, that only happens in the movies. Trust me I'm your mother I know what I'm talking about," she said, walking away.

Vanessa and I were close growing up. I was always shy and liked to keep to myself, struggling with my self esteem. She was beautiful like every other girl at out prep school and I was plain. Vanessa was always giving her heart out easily, while I protected mine.

We were complete opposites; Vanessa demanded attention, as soon as she walked into a room, while I preferred to people watch, getting a feel for the room before interacting. I was clumsy and she was graceful, she got all the boys, while I stayed at home, even though I was the oldest.

That was the way it was until Aro's heart attack. After his death we were all devastated, I think that despite what my mom had said about falling for someone, she cared deeply for him. Renee had only two moods after Aro's death, sad or angry.

After his will was read, Renee was left with nothing but the house, shifting the mood from angry to furious. All of Aro's other properties were shared with his brothers, Marcus and Caius. Aro left a trust for Vanessa and me. We could only access them until we were married, or turned thirty. The Volturi brothers would have Aro's shares only if they pay the rest of our schooling.

Marcus and Caius were not evil people but they never liked my mother, constantly referring to her as the gold digging whore. Because of this hatred, they wanted to cut all ties with her; they had set up an account with all the money we would need to finish college, and then some.

Renee sold our house so she could preserve the little money we did have and keep us afloat. We moved into a small three bedroom house that was located in a decent neighborhood, but wasn't that glamorous.

As the older child, I was privy to more information from Renee on her plans. She came into my room once we had finished unpacking. Vanessa was exhausted and already asleep when Renee informed me of these plans.

"Bella," Renee said, walking into my room and shutting the door behind her. "I know this must be overwhelming but I have plan, a way for us to never have to worry about money again."

I didn't respond I just let her continue. I wasn't as upset as Vanessa was about the situation, but I was upset that we hadn't gotten more.

"I know I've never told you much about your father and you're probably wondering why it matters now but you need to know before I can tell you what my plan is."

I nodded and she continued. "Before I met Aro, I lived a different life than the one we've lived. I was involved in a shady business with your father, Charlie. We were con artists, pretty damn good ones, in my opinion," she said, chuckling.

To say they were pretty damn good was an understatement. Renee and Charlie worked a degree of various angles, they had first met in a diner in Houston, Texas, and Charlie walked in and swept Renee of her feet. Charlie smooth talked his way out of every situation and began to teach Renee how to do the same.

They first started with minor things. Renee and Charlie were still young and good-looking, so they stuck to blackmailing married men, or women. They progressed to more complicated routines as they got older. They did a variety of bits and acts to get people to invest in their "business," charity, or property, that wasn't event theirs.

But after my birth Charlie wanted a change of pace, not wanting to drag me into the type of life they held. Renee had a different idea, still wanting to con people out of their money. In the middle of night she left him, with me in hand, never to return.

When I heard this my mind began to race, it wasn't hard to deduce what Renee had in mind.

"Bella, I think it's time I pass on my knowledge to you," she said, slowly.

"You and Vanessa need to learn to survive in this world. If you do this, you will be able to maintain an even grander lifestyle than what we've known. You can buy anything you want, travel the world, taste new cultures, and you'll never be tied down by anyone. This world is too cruel to be this naïve, falling in love is a bunch of bullshit, you don't need it. The sooner you learn that the better, this way you won't ever have to get hurt," she said, never faltering from her proposal.

I thought this over, and what she said made a lot of sense. I've always been on the sidelines watching people get hurt because of love and it was probably the reason I was so guarded.

"I know it's a lot to process but we can't be wasting time with emotions. I need you to do this for me, for you," she said, with and excited look.

I thought it over, a neon light flashed in my mind alerting me to run away, but Renee painted a life that I couldn't resist.

"I'm in," I said, happily.

The next day Renee told Vanessa her plan and she agreed without hesitation, she didn't need to hear the big long speech; she just wanted money and lots of it. I must admit it was exciting the idea of being so powerful and free from the normal rules of the world. Our lessons began that same day.

Renee taught us the three most important rules about this life; the first was that lying should be our first instinct and the truth our second. The following rule was deeply connected to the first, if someone was too stupid to fall for a lie then they deserved to be lied to. The last and most important rule was to never _ever_ let your feelings get involved.

Renee had showed us how to read people, trained us to be the best liars, to become chameleons in every situation, and how to invest our time and money wisely. She prepared us for what was to come, teaching us how to pick the right target, making connections with the wrong kind of people, and how to entice men. My morals were thrown out the window and replaced with new ones.

We practiced on the boys at school, manipulating them to do our every command. They would buy us gifts, take us out to expensive dinners and even did our homework. We would go to various hot spots; with the fake IDs Renee's contacts had gotten us and practiced our lying.

All the money we had was spent on clothes and make-up, instead of books and other school supplies. We created different personalities that fit each guy we met to make them fall at our feet. We never let things go too far, we just kept up with the charade long enough to get some practice in and some great jewelry and clothes.

Our weekends consisted of club hopping and getting numbers from as many guys as possible. Vanessa and I became competitive and would usually bet a new accessory or outfit to whoever got the most. We flirted, we danced, never drank, while Renee would be somewhere near getting a read for our next mark.

Once, one was picked, we both would go up to him and make him putty at our hands. Things didn't go beyond buying us dinner, unless Renee saw potential for something more.

If that was the case, one of us would call him back and let the poor sucker romance us, until we were done with him.

After my junior year, Renee decided to move us to Jacksonville for a fresh start. She enrolled us in a private school there to begin our mission. We wanted to change our names but the need for the trust fund money would make it impossible.

New students were rare for this school so we were the talk of the school that first week. We had the boys swooning over us, carrying our books, and walking us to class. With my new found confidence, and the tools Renee had taught us, we began to scope out the right target.

While I worked on getting all the attention, Vanessa gathered as much information about everyone at that school possible. I was looking for a rich husband so we could get our inheritance, and keep the poor sucker's money.

After about a month we decided on Mike Newton. Mike's family owned a chain of sporting goods stores all over America, which made them extremely wealthy. He wasn't handsome but he wasn't ugly either. He wasn't extremely popular with the ladies, and wasn't liked by many. He was weak making him the perfect target for our first big con.

All the boys were jealous when I decided to pick Mike, and I knew that the girls could finally breathe easy, not that I was no longer a possibility for the other boys. Mike worshipped me and I never had to worry about paying for meals, clothes, or vacations.

I pretended to bump into him once and that garnered the attention I needed from him to set things in motion. We talked about the English class we shared, and I convinced him to study with me for the upcoming test.

One study session and I had him eating out of the palm of my hand. I played my virginal school girl act well, although technically I was, so that when I tempted him it didn't look like I was doing it on purpose. I insisted that I wouldn't sleep with him unless we were married. This was all a part of a plan that would benefit us later, Renee had taught us how to use sex to our advantage well.

I knew he didn't have it in him to cheat on me, yet. So I kept hinting at marriage and he took the bait. At prom he proposed, hoping to get lucky, but I told him if we got married right away we could have all the sex he wanted.

He jumped at that chance and we were married after graduation, with a small ceremony. Mike's parents were ecstatic that he had settled on a smart, sophisticated, beautiful girl like me. The night of the wedding I pretended to get extremely hammered to set the final steps of our plan. I kept telling him naughty things all day, to get him riled up.

As soon as the reception was over he took me to the honeymoon suite. I could see the joy in his eyes. I told him to give me a minute to get changed when I pretended to fall asleep. He came back in I heard his sigh, of anger and defeat. He left the room and I counted down the minutes it would take Vanessa to get him going.

Vanessa would be waiting for him at the bar ready to strike and take him up to her suite.

I waited an hour and headed for Vanessa's room and found Mike with his pants down and Vanessa in a compromising position.

"Mike, how could you do this to me? My own sister! I thought you loved me!" I screamed, letting the tears fall.

"Bella, wait! You don't understand," Mike pleaded, as I walked away.

I went home and Vanessa arrived shortly after.

"So what did you say to him?" I asked, grabbing a coke.

"Nothing much, I told him I had always had a crush on him and that if we had gotten together I would not have held on so long. He pretended to be shocked for all of five seconds and then I began to move my hand up his thigh. He took the hint asked if we could go to my room. I pretended to resist, I mean he is married to my only sister, but after he insisted for a few minutes I led him to my room. This guy was too easy. Next time let's make it more of a challenge," Vanessa said, grabbing a coke.

"Agreed," I said, clinking our cans.

After that I collected my inheritance as well as Mike's for cheating on me. His lawyer tried to get the marriage annulled because we hadn't consummated the marriage, but my lawyer was more cunning and conniving and convinced the judge that the only reason it wasn't consummated was because Mike was busy, fucking my sister.

I played the role of victim well and then I was off on my merry way. We changed our names and ages quickly, and made our ways to through the richest cities of America. Vanessa collected her inheritance and we enjoyed the good life. We often would switch roles when we thought it better suited.

Before picking a target we would do recon work to make sure we didn't waste our time. We would spend the first few weeks flirting with every man we deemed good enough. We didn't pursue anything unless they both pursued interest in the both of us. Renee would decide who he showed the most interest in and have her back off, making the lure that much sweeter.

We didn't always do the same routine. Sometimes we would pick a target just to blackmail them and make some quick cash, in between a major one. Or we met guys that could get us cars, clothes, and houses, until we moved on. Or we would get men to invest in our new "business" or modeling career and they always fell for it. We collected as much as we could before things could progress or we got bored.

When we did decide to marry and take their money, we had to learn to adapt to each of the mark's need. Some men really did want a family, so a family was what they got. Some men wanted Betty Crocker incarnate, so that's what they got. And some men fooled themselves into thinking they were ready, and we didn't say otherwise.

I had been married three times and Vanessa was just finishing her second when we decided to settle in Seattle. It had only been a few years but I was getting tired of the con, I needed a challenge, I needed a change. After a while men became predictable, lying really did become our only instinct, and my emotions were nonexistent.

My prayers were answered when I began working for a very high-end bar and Edward waltzed into my life.


	8. Bella BadAss

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Did you enjoy that twist ok so I'm fast forwarding a little but for the sake of avoiding too much repetition so here is Bella meeting the Masens and the Cullens. **

**Project Team Beta is amazing for providing me with my two Beta's Sarax and DreaC**

**Standard Disclaimer: Not Mine Twilight = SM**

**Chapter 8: Bella Bad-Ass**

The night after meeting Edward, I called Renee and told her and Vanessa that I had my next mark. They were skeptical about him right away, he wasn't what we usually aimed for. He was in his mid twenties, his career was just beginning, and Renee hadn't picked him.

Both she and Vanessa didn't think I could handle such a difficult candidate.

"Oh Bella, do you think you can really get him to propose under the usual one year mark? From what you've described he doesn't seem like the marrying type," Vanessa said, with a smug smile.

"Oh baby sis, I know I can, I have never failed unlike other people in this room." I gave her a quick smile to rub it in.

Vanessa didn't have a perfect track record like me. She had set her sight on some guy in Wall Street who ended up being already married. She pulled out all her best work before we could really get all his information, only managing to get some hush money from him.

"Fine, how about a bet? If you get him to propose by the first year, I will give up my cut to you. Deal?" she said, trying to hide her frustration.

_This was too easy; we all knew that I never fail._

"You're on. Renee, get Phil and James ready. Have them follow him, and to get a good sense of what he needs. Call Jay to prepare my paperwork for the big day and I will get started on him the next time we meet."

"You shouldn't get your hopes up, I have a feeling you're going to fail," Vanessa said, angrily.

"That's funny because I hear wedding bells," I said walking towards my room.

_This was going to be lots of fun. Finally a real challenge. Phil was my mom's latest conquest and James was our tracker, who would follow our targets to get a feel for who they were and would photograph the act of betrayal for us when necessary._

Edward Masen was my green-eyed god's name. He was intent on stalking me which was to my advantage. He was always at the bar waiting for me and trying to get me to go out with him, but I didn't have enough information to know if he was what I was looking for yet. Multiple times I would find myself slipping, I told him my real name, a definite no-no, and Vanessa's as well. I constantly had to keep myself in check to avoid another big slip up from him.

Usually I had time to get into character, practice with Renee and Vanessa before choosing a target. No detail was ever too small to cover and every question asked would have an answer. All this helped create my new persona. Since, I met Edward in an unlikely situation, I really hadn't given much thought to who I wanted to be.

James suggested that I play the damsel in distress angle with him because he was a doctor, so that's what I did. I found myself able to play into that role easily. I would stumble, slip, or bump into things to get his attention. I found myself not needing to pretend to be someone else but myself. _I was after all playing the role of Bella this time._

Edward had become a constant in my life, always where I knew he would be. I found myself intrigued by him; he divulged all his information to me, making it easier for us to find out if he had what we were looking for.

Renee hadn't been sure at first because he came from old money, usually wealthy families like his married in their own social circles. According to James and Phil's research he was a womanizer and extremely rich, coming from a long line of lawyers. But there was no denying that Edward was a great target. He had the track record and the money to make him the biggest con for us.

Two weeks had passed and Renee finally had given me the green light to pursue him, but he was no where to be found. When he finally showed up with his friend Jasper, I knew this was my last chance to reel him in. I couldn't explain why I was so determined to have Edward but I knew I wanted him and I wasn't letting him go. I did something unexpected but necessary, I made my pseudo feelings known.

"Well hello there stranger, what can I get you?" I asked, hoping he understood my subtle hint.

Once the crowd had died down Edward sat at his regular stool and watched me work. I felt his eyes on me the whole night until the bar closed. I didn't kick him out and he didn't leave.

I began to clean up and gave him an irritated look when he didn't move his arms so I could clean the counter.

"Bella," he said, smirking.

"Edward," I responded.

"I know you like me. Your response when I came in was obvious. So here's the deal, we go out on one date or I walk away. I won't beg you to go out with me. I would really hate to ruin this opportunity but a man's got to have his pride. So for the last time, will you please go out with me?"

I was fuming and he knew it, he chuckled and let me think it over.

Finally I said, "Fine, I'll go out with you."

He smiled and stood up from his stool to give me a soft kiss on the lips.

I was pretty pissed that I had to lose control but the more I thought about it, it was better for him to think he had the upper hand now.

From what James had told me he liked to control every situation and be the hero that's why he was a doctor. Phil and James had followed him since he first told me about becoming a resident, where he grew up, and about his family. I didn't want to admit it aloud but I liked hearing his stories about his friends. I had never really had many friends because any type of relationship meant feelings and that was not allowed.

Our first date was a classic night out. He took me to a movie to watch the latest romantic comedy and to dinner at, Our Meadow.

I hated to pretend to enjoy these movies, if it were up to me we would be watching someone getting slashed and chased around by a crazed killer, but I was trying to lure him in not scare him off. During dinner I was sweet, charming, and lighthearted. I didn't want our first date to be so strained.

"Edward, tell me more about yourself," I said, taking a bite out of the mushroom ravioli.

"Well let me think, I've already told you that I'm a doctor and about my family. We've talked extensively about TV and music, what else do you want to know?"

I had been waiting for the right opportunity to ask him this, because the way he answered would help set the tone for the relationship.

"Tell me a secret, something you've never told anyone?"

If he told me something intimate it meant he trusted me enough to want to continue, if he didn't he wasn't that into me.

He sighed, "Bella, you're killing me. If I told you it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

"Don't worry, Edward, I can keep your secret," I said, reassuring him.

"I think you may be the one," he said, softly.

Edward had thrown me for a loop. This wasn't what I had expected. I couldn't get a read on him so I wasn't sure if that was a line or if he was really serious. Edward was beginning to annoy me.

The night continued, never running out of things to talk about and I actually found myself wanting to learn more about him. He kept asking me question about my life, my dislikes, likes, and a lot of personal information. I let a few things slip about my interests but for the most part I played my role perfectly, answering his questions like I had practiced.

As soon as he kissed me goodnight, I got out of the clothes I had been wearing and put on my favorite leather skirt and blue corset. I called Vanessa so we could meet up. She gave me the directions to the club she was at and I finished getting dressed.

I got into my silver, 2003, Ferrari Enzo and blasted the radio to full volume, enjoying the high I get once I got my new target. I arrived at the club shortly after, the bouncer let me in without hesitation, and walked through the crowd to the VIP section. I scanned the bar and found her chatting up the bartender.

"Hey, V, anyone worth my while?" I said, taking her glass of champagne.

"Always, but none are for you," she said, grabbing the glass out of my hands.

"I can still play, we've only been on one date," I said, taking the glass and chugging it down.

"Renee won't like this," Vanessa warned.

"Come on, we always do this each time we start a job. The version I'm playing is turning out to be very frumpy," I said, leading her to the dance floor.

"Let's do this," she screamed.

We danced with a few guys, did a few body shots, got plenty of free drinks, and we even got a few drunken proposals. Once the club was about to close, the guys we had been dancing with begged us for our numbers but instead we got theirs instead. The men we were with were the usual type of guy we would go for and I thanked God that Edward was different, far more interesting than any of the schmucks I partied with. We got home around four in the morning and we went to bed.

After that my partying with Vanessa would have to end, the risk of running into someone I knew was far too big. The dates with Edward continued and Vanessa was still on the prowl for a potential target.

Edward was just too perfect. He was falling hard. According to James he had stopped going out to clubs and bars and spent most of his time at home sleeping, working, or with me. I was _almost_ starting to feel bad, almost.

With each new relationship, I learned to control every situation, in order to avoid all contact with the outside world. Yet, here was this Doctor who just didn't fit the normal criteria, but it was what I wanted after all. Edward was similar to most of the men I scammed but so unique at the same time. I didn't meet him the way I usually did with Vanessa in tow to see who he liked more, in order to manipulate him.

I must admit I had personal reasons for wanting to keep him all to myself, Edward was so easy to be with that I actually wanted to be with him on a daily basis. He was smart, charismatic, caring, and devoted. He didn't insist too much about my life but he would ask me a few questions and I tried my best to keep it simple. That was the usually the reason why lies didn't work because they were too far fetched to keep up with.

Like many men, Edward enjoyed being taken care of so that's what I did. He was too busy to ever really learn how to cook, so I used that as an opportunity stay in his life. Renee had taught me many tricks of the trade and cooking lessons had been included.

He lived the womanizer's life and yet he stopped all his ways once he met me. He was rich but didn't flaunt it or let it control his life. He saw it just as any other part of his life. Most of the men I dated felt meeting the parents was too big of a commitment and the irony was they were usually the type to propose early. Edward Masen was truly one of a kind and it annoyed the shit out of me.

Our time together usually consisted of conversations on his couch. Sometimes we would sit and watch TV, never really talking and sometimes we spent our time talking.

"How was work yesterday?" he began, like he usually did.

"It was ok, a little slow, you?" I asked, always veering away from topics about myself.

"Fine, it's overwhelming sometimes, but I love seeing my patients recuperated… How did you get into bartending?" he asked, always fishing for information.

"My mom taught me, she used to bartend, do you want to watch a movie?" I said, jumping up and searching the DVD's.

"Sure," he responded, with heavy sigh.

He was patient and understanding with me both emotionally and physically.

It wasn't that I didn't want to sleep with him, but Renee had yet to decide on how to con him, so if we slept together our plans would be ruined. Our original plan had faltered when I mentioned I had a sister named Vanessa, because we couldn't use her as bait anymore.

Of course this caused another barrier between us, so I had to come up with a sob story to ease the tension.

Our night began on the couch again, we were making out, and I was close to losing control. I felt Edward's hand go under my shirt and give my breast a tight squeeze through my bra.

His other hand began to slowly make its way to my pants, and he began to unzip it. I was too distracted by the way he was teasing my nipple and kissing my neck, until I felt his cool hand on my clit.

I pushed him off, and slipped my pants back on. Edward was in shock, I had never really told him no before with the exception of when we first met.

"Edward, I'm sorry it's just …." I hesitated. I didn't have a reason not to have sex, it hadn't come up, so I thought of one quickly.

"It's just, I've had a bad experience with sex, and I promised myself I would never have sex until I was married, because then I would be sure about our love. I'm sorry," I said, helping him up.

"Does this have to do with the reason why you're so closed off?" he asked, cupping my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Yeah, kind of… Things haven't been easy for me and I'd rather try and move on and live in the moment the best way I can," I said, without hesitation.

"I understand, whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting," he said, giving me a soft kiss.

Things were moving on quickly; past my normal schedule, much to Vanessa's dismay. This required some extra time remembering who I was, especially since I would be meeting his parents soon. When Edward told me we were having dinner with his family I wanted to slap him. He really was driving me insane.

Renee was not pleased when she found out that I had let some of my real life information leak into my fake one, so she created a character profile to avoid anymore confusion.

"Ok, Bella Dwyer, you are 24 years old. You have one sister, your mom is remarried and happy, your dad is out of the picture and you have no other close relatives nearby. Got it?"

"Yeah," I said, annoyed at the unplanned training session.

"You grew up in a small town called Forks, here in Washington, we all moved here after Vanessa finished high school to seek out better opportunities. You live with your sister, you're a bartender and she's a waitress."

"Ugh, Forks? Where is that?"

"When people ask you that just say it's near Port Angeles, okay?"

"Whatever, anything else?"

"Yeah, when they ask you about your future just respond that you're happy where you are. Stay in character, they may not like it but Edward will know something is off if you say otherwise," Renee said.

"I'm going to come off as some sort of free spirited hippie!" I retorted.

"No you won't, don't be so dramatic. About your hobbies, what have you told him?"

"Nothing much, I told him I like to read and that I love my job. I keep the conversation going in his direction," I responded, shrugging my shoulders.

"Bella, you know I don't like that. Just because we didn't have a chance to create a profile doesn't mean you can lag it! Think about what you like and find a way to incorporate it," Renee said.

"Alright already I know, we've been through this before, I know what I'm doing," I said, my blood boiling.

I really hated when Renee acted like a condescending bitch. Obviously, I knew what I was doing, if not we wouldn't have the amount of money we have.

"Bella, this guy isn't your typical guy. James has been keeping me informed and I don't like it. You've already screwed up by giving him your real name and mentioning you had a sister and he may not play his role like we want him to and then it would mean initiating plan B, and you know I hate plan B," Renee said.

The dreaded plan B. Plan B wasn't much of a plan but more of an escape plan. If things didn't work out as expected we would have disappear and cut our losses. We had never been forced to go through with it but the idea of giving up large quantities of cash was unsettling.

"Yeah, I know," I responded. "Can I go and work on this at home. I seriously doubt his family will care what kind of music I listen to," I said, grabbing my purse and keys.

She waved me off and I left.

I hadn't admitted to Renee that she may have been right, not because he came from old money but because he changed when he was with me. He wasn't the guy I thought he was, making him more difficult for me to influence.

Renee had always taught us to avoid family and friends as much as possible so that they would not be able to interfere in our plans. Most times, I didn't even meet them until we announced our engagement. I worked hard to create this illusion of the perfect couple that only needed to spend time with one another, making it easier to get the poor sucker to propose.

Meeting the parents this early on would be difficult. If they liked me it meant spending more time together which was not something I enjoyed. If they didn't like me they could easily influence him into dumping me, especially in such important families, where they could easily investigate your life and put your whole charade to shit.

_Thank god for Jay!_

But I was ready to play my role of Bella Dwyer, the hard working girl who's been down on her luck, rough around the edges, clumsy, graceful at times, and street smart. It wasn't a hard role to play. I sometimes needed to exaggerate my clumsiness and my damsel act but this Bella was me. It was a strange feeling, being myself but not really being myself.

The interrogation was not anything new for me; it always consisted of the same types of questions. They asked me about my future, my commitment to Edward, and about my past. It was all easy enough. I did, however, get flustered when they asked about my future because I didn't want to give the wrong answer.

Luckily, Edward answered for me and eased the tension I was feeling about the future. When he mentioned marriage I knew I had achieved my goal, and it would only be a matter of time before Edward would propose.

I was ecstatic of the revelation, things were going according to schedule and he was really falling for me. Just then I got this funny feeling inside my stomach that didn't go away the rest of the night. Every time he gave me his crooked smile, gave me a kiss, held my hand, or looked at me with those beautiful green eyes, I would feel the butterflies.

The butterflies remained throughout the rest of the evening as we had coffee and chatted some more. The night was coming to end soon and I decided to go to the powder room and send a quick text to Vanessa.

_Hey bitch, meet you at home, let's go out, we've got some celebrating to do._

I was exiting the powder room after our meal when Rosalie stopped me and dragged me into the study.

"I know your kind, Bella. I'm not fooled by your little act. I hope you're serious about Edward and don't break his heart," she spat at me.

_Shit she knows who I am? I mulled it over giving her a once over. She looked like she really cared and was probably just trying to get a feel for me and I didn't want to disappoint._

"What kind of girl am I?" I teased.

"The type of girl, who isn't able to commit, who isn't honest, who enjoys playing with people's emotions, and the girl who will never be a part of this family," she responded.

"Technically, you're only Emmet's girlfriend so you're not really a part of this family either. As for the type of girl I am, you know nothing about me. I'm sure your intimidating skills work on other girls but I'm not one of them," I responded.

"Oh please, your intimidating skills are not as great as you think. Be careful, Bella. Edward is like a brother, if he gets hurt, I hurt you," she said, walking away.

I caught up with her and stepped in front of her, she was not going to get the last word, "Rosalie, I'm not they type of girl who shies away from a challenge, and I'm the type of girl who knows what she wants."

I started walking away, when I decided to turn around, Rosalie was still standing there, stunned and angry.

"Oh Rosalie, if you haven't guessed it, I most definitely want Edward," I said, walking away.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**No wonder Rosalie didn't like Bella. Muhahah Don't worry next up is Edward meeting Bella's family. It will be very interesting and Bella will get a kick in the ass soon lol**


	9. This is Definitely NOT Normal

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Ok so i really liked writing this chapter. You get to see Bella changing more and show her redeeming qualities but it's not a lot.**

**thanks to Project Team Beta and DreaC**

**Standrad disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter 9: This is Definitely NOT Normal**

The car ride home was in awkward silence. I was worried that after interacting with his family he realized I didn't belong, because really I didn't. Maybe someone had directly voiced their opinion of me and it was going to end. I didn't know why I was so worried; things had gone better than I had hoped. A strange panic came over me and I found myself gasping for air. Edward saw my panic and stopped the car so that he could calm me down.

"Bella, what's wrong? Talk to me, breathe Bella, breathe," he said in a calm and luscious voice.

"You're… breaking… up …with… me… aren't you?" I said in between breathes.

"Of course not, why would I do that? I love you," he said calmly, and I could see his lips twitch, readying for a smile.

For some reason hearing those words sent me into another panic.

"I… love... you… too," I said in between breathes.

He gave me his crooked smile and a toe curling kiss I will never forget. His lips on mine felt like they belonged, bringing to me a sense of joy and safety. The frustrated feelings I had been having finally made sense, Edward was one of a kind. It was impossible not to fall for someone as. I had broken the most important rule. I was letting my feelings get involved.

I was sure Edward expected us to sleep together when I saw him pout, once I exited the car. It killed me not being able to be with him, my body ached for his much more now that I had admitted my feelings for him.

As soon as I walked into my apartment I was bombarded with questions from Renee.

"How did it go? Did they like you? You didn't fuck this up did you?" Renee began. I noticed that she was alone, Vanessa was no where to be found.

"Everything went well. Where's Vanessa?" I asked, heading into my room to change.

"She went out; she didn't want to wait around for you, who cares. Give me a rundown of what happened," Renee demanded, sitting on my bed.

"Well dinner was awkward, I stuck to our story, and of course they bought it. His family didn't seem to like me; I think I came off as this hippie type. I think I won over his godparents and sister though," I said.

"What else?" Renee asked, a little too enthusiastic for my taste.

"Well, he defended me when things got a little too intense. And…" I hesitated, I wasn't sure I wanted to tell her.

"And?" she asked, annoyed.

"He seems serious about marriage. He said it was in our immediate future," I finished, realizing that this is what I had signed up for.

"Wow, things are moving fast. Has he said I love you?" Renee asked, with a look in her eye that meant she was already planning her next move.

"We just said it in the car on the way home," I said, trying to hide my emotions.

She looked at me and nodded, "Great work, you were truly meant for this. Anything else happen I should know about?"

_Her last question threw me for a loop, was I that easy to read? _

"Umm well Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, really hates me. She tried to call me out and failed," I said, laughing.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said she knew I wasn't being honest, that I couldn't commit and that I would never belong with her family, blah blah blah," I said, mocking her. "I'm telling you Renee, I came off like a hippie, a free spirit." I shrugged.

"Oh well, we'll just have to keep an eye out for her," she responded.

"Ok well bye, I need to sleep now," I said kicking her out.

I was glad to hear my door close when she left. I really needed to blow off some steam.

Vanessa texted me and asked me to meet her at bar downtown, she had a new target in mind.

I quickly changed and made my way over to CQ's, and saw Vanessa flirting with an older gentleman; I sat at the other end of the bar and studied the guy. His suit was designer, but off the rack and his shoes were last season. I was a little confused, Vanessa and I had the same skills, and she should have seen this right away. Then I remembered her less than perfect track record and laughed.

After several guys tried to get me drunk, and a few who attempted to get my number, Vanessa finally pried herself away from the guy.

"Let's get this party started," she said, ordering two shots of Tequila.

"Vanessa, that guy was such a fake, I can't believe you didn't see it," I said, taking the shot.

"I know that. I'm not interested in him, I'm interested in his friend. He was wearing custom everything, from head to toe," she gushed.

"So where is he?" I said, scanning the room.

"He had to leave early, so he left me his card. I was just talking to his friend Chad so that I can get some more information," Vanessa said, after she took her shot.

"So what now?" I asked, annoyed that the night was so dead.

"Let's have some fun, how about we have a contest. I know I can get more numbers than you," she said, with a menacing look.

"Give it up, we both know I always win," I said, taking off.

In a way, Vanessa was just a carbon copy of me. She dressed, talked, and acted like me, but she would never reach the potential I had. I had never lost a bet, always picked the right target, and always got the most numbers.

I worked the room until it was time to go. Usually, it didn't take much work on my part to get men at my feet, but I was having a hard time today. I would be talking to a guy longer than the usual five minutes I allowed because my mind would wander to Edward.

The night ended, Vanessa and I met at the same spot we had started from and counted our numbers, she had gotten sixteen and I only gotten ten. Vanessa was giddier than a school girl, rubbing it in my face like a bully that she finally had beaten me.

The fact that she had gotten more numbers than me had troubled me greatly. I knew the only reason she had won was not because she had gotten better but it was because I was losing my touch.

I tossed and turned all night and didn't get much sleep. It wasn't until around lunch time that I got a call from Edward, updating me on his day. We met up for lunch and he recounted the positive reactions he got last night after he dropped me off. Alice had insisted on hanging out and I couldn't refuse.

After meeting Edward's family I knew he would want to meet my family really soon. I was dreading this, so I postponed it at much as possible. I had already been given earful for using Bella as my first name again and I didn't want to get another for using all their first names as well. I hadn't told them much of my slip ups, I only reported the progress I was making. I had told them about what he said about marriage being in the immediate future and my encounter with Rosalie and they were pleased. They were already planning on how they were going to spend their money.

I asked Renee for advice on how to keep them from having to meet Edward. She hated having to meet my future husbands and having to pretend to care that I was getting married _again. _She suggested that I create a bigger bubble that included his friends, that way my family wouldn't come up, and everyone else would be in the spotlight but me. It worked a lot better than I had expected.

Alice insisted on hanging out with her future sister in law by taking me shopping and to many spas. As much as I enjoyed shopping for clothes this version of me didn't, so I pretended to hate all of it to keep up the pretense. Alice had great style sense. She always knew exactly what looked right on someone without them even trying it on.

I found myself just taking it all in, usually I would have to contain myself in situations that involved handbags and shoes but the feeling I usually got when I bought something as gorgeous as the latest Jimmy Choo's or the newest "It" bag was gone. It worried me that I was becoming too much like this lame ass Bella persona that I had created. Despite my inner turmoil, Alice always made me happy and I found a friend in her that I never even had with Vanessa, even though I couldn't tell her anything she didn't have to know and she never asked. She bought into my act so well; I was starting to feel bad for her. This of course caused me more turmoil. I wanted to tell her what was bothering me but I couldn't. I wasn't that nice, I never could be that nice.

We were at her boutique and she was picking out an outfit for me to wear.

"Bella, blue is definitely your color, how about this," she said, handing me a beautiful halter top that I wasn't suppose to like.

My mind was distracted and I went into the dressing room to change. I modeled it for her and she praised her good taste. I just nodded in agreement.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked, with a sad look on her face.

"Nothing, it's complicated," I responded, realizing I was letting my feelings interfere.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" she asked, giving me a puppy dog look.

"I'm sure… Ok I mean what would you if you had a secret that could hurt someone you loved?" I caved.

"Is this about Edward? I think honesty is important, but not always necessary. If it's something he should know you should tell him," she responded, giving me a tight hug.

"Thanks Alice," I responded.

I wasn't sure if I was going to take her advice but the sentiment was there and I appreciated it.

Unfortunately, Rosalie would often join us in our little expeditions, which did not help my inner battle in the slightest. She was always there even though she didn't want to be. She studied me and I made sure to give her what she wanted. I did't know if she was more worried that I was going to break Edward's heart, or that I had insulted her.

She seemed to lighten up a little, but she always had some remark about me. If she didn't like what I was wearing she would point out my lack of taste and my poor upbringing.

"Bella that dress looked better on the hanger," Rosalie said, as I tried on a new outfit.

"Those pants make you look bigger, or are you getting fat," she retorted.

I never fought back, playing the role of the victim. She made it all too easy for Alice to take care of me and the rest of the group to defend me.

Emmett and I were so comfortable around each other; his lack of a filter was so refreshing. I found in him an older brother who really cared about my happiness and seemed genuinely pleased that Edward and I were together. His constant teasing and joking around, something I thought as an attack, was really his way of showing he cared. He was so carefree and we often spent our time together playing video games or planning practical jokes on the rest of the gang.

"Hey, Bella, when are you and Edward going to seal the deal?" he asked the first time we got together to hang out.

I blushed at his comment and Edward tensed.

"I'm only asking 'cause I know Edward needs some loving," he teased, running to hide next to Rosalie.

I laughed and responded, "Maybe you should worry about your sex life rather than mine."

I noticed Rosalie tensed but he laughed.

"I'm glad Edward stalked you until you finally caved, you are too much fun," he said, taking a seat on Edward's couch.

I even had a strong bond with Jasper. I was at their apartment, waiting to go have lunch with Alice when Jasper and I began talking.

"Hey Bella," he said, walking into the kitchen. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

He walked to the fridge and got out a coke.

"No thanks," I responded, feeling awkward. He closed the fridge and drank the coke he had.

"So where are you ladies going?" he asked, as he finished the coke.

"We're going to have lunch at Vince's Deli," I said, not meeting his gaze. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"Noting much just reading, have you heard of the Lovely Bones by Alice Sepold?"

"No I've only read books by Jane Austen, Shakespeare, Faulkner, and more classic stuff for school."

"I've read those too, but I really enjoy reading the books of the best seller list. You should really read it. I'm almost done with it, when I'm done I'll lend you the book," he said, trying to ease the tension.

"Sure, I'll give it a go," I said, politely.

He began to tell me about the plot, the narrator was in heaven watching her family move on after her death while the guy who killed her live his life. Jasper's had really gotten my attention and I actually read the book. When I was done, I found myself eager to see him so we could talk; there was no romantic feeling it was just something fun to do with a friend.

I never thought I could just be friends with the opposite sex. I loved hearing everything he had to say. I had gone to three private schools and never paid the amount of attention I paid to Jasper. He loved to talk about the civil war, the books that came from that period, and he also got me to read more books of the best seller list. Our group had grown close together creating the perfect environment for Edward to ignore my family. _Or at least I thought I had._

After a few weeks in our little world, Edward asked me to introduce him to my family, and all I could do was submit to his request. I prepared Renee, Vanessa, and Phil to play their roles. To say they were unhappy at the turn in events was an understatement. I usually didn't have family when I took on my new identity. Rene and Phil would pose as distant relatives who flew in for the wedding ready to comfort me while Vanessa played my cousin. This definitely wasn't the normal situation but I was on a roll. I calculated that we would be married soon, and then this whole nightmare would end.

Days before, Vanessa insisted on going out to a bar one night to help her find a new target. I really wasn't up to it but the pressure from all the lying was getting to me. Partying with Vanessa always made me forget my troubles and the complicated web that involved the job.

We went to CQ's again, Vanessa swore it was a great place to meet men, and placed ourselves at the bar.

We had only been there for a few minutes when the bartender served us drinks compliments of the guys on the other end of the bar. They were handsome, their wealth was apparent, so we signaled them to come over.

The job of a wingman was never a fun task, unless you knew how to take advantage of the situation well. I made sure to keep the guy interested but never gave him a way in. I had enough lies to deal with, and really didn't want to deal with any more.

"Hi, I'm Todd, what's your name?"

"Tanya," I replied.

"I can't believe how lucky I am to meet you Tanya. You are by far the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," he said taking the seat next to me.

"Thanks, so tell me more about yourself," I said, finishing my drink, knowing it would be a long night.

I glanced over and saw Vanessa and her friend huddled close, talking and genuinely enjoying herself.

I redirected my attention to Ted and pretended to care what he was saying about how sketchy the real estate market was. Usually, it was easy for me to keep my focus, but my mind kept wandering to Edward and his family.

This whole job was unusual; I had never really been exposed to a family that was so strong and a part of each other's lives. I thought I had just that when Aro was alive, but it was clear to me that that was only a farce concocted by Renee.

The guy in front of me must have asked me something because he was waving at me to get my attention.

"Sorry, my mind must be somewhere else, what were you saying?"

"It's okay; I was just asking you what you did for a living?"

"Umm I work as a secretary," I said, but it came out more as a question than a real response.

"You seem unsure; it's okay if you don't want to tell me. People don't usually meet there soul mates at bars," he responded whole heartedly.

"No, sorry I'm just not feeling like myself today," I said, reassuringly. "How about we just enjoy the night, do you want to dance?"

He led me to an impromptu dance floor and moved to the music. After what felt like forever we went back to the bar and sat down.

Vanessa and her date were still talking, unfazed that we were gone. My mood had gotten better and I really wanted to just go home and pretend tonight hadn't happened. But of course, Vanessa decided to do some body shots with these guys and I had to oblige.

The guys were excited; they thought we would actually let them take shots off us. I pushed Tom on the bar and put the shot in his mouth before he could protest. He squirmed when I rubbed some lime and poured salt on his abs, but I didn't say anything. I really didn't care, because this was just another routine.I waited for Vanessa and let her go first, I watched the excitement dance in her eyes. At the very least she would be bringing him home tonight for a quick fuck.

The crowd that had gathered was whooping and cheering when Vanessa was done and waited for me to continue. I tied my hair back and stood in front of Todd ready to go, but I found myself unable to do so. I kept thinking of Edward and how I would be betraying him if I went through with it.

I left and went home, I couldn't explain what had just happened, usually I was able to adapt and do what needed to be done well, without hesitation. Yet, today I couldn't do it. My mind kept seeing Edward, and I couldn't explain why he was so god damn important.

I sat on my bed thinking of Edward and tonight's events, I couldn't explain what was happening to me. I felt my phone buzz and got a message from Edward that said, "Thinking of you, see you tomorrow."

The message only confused me more. My life was becoming too much to handle. It was like the world was hell bent on making me miserable. The weight of the night was finally catching up with me and I dozed off.

I awoke still in the clothes from last night; I jumped into the shower and took my time, giving myself time to brush of the feeling of insecurity I was feeling. I regrouped and focused my attention on training the family to play their roles well. Renee was even more upset once she realized she would have to be more involved than she had originally planned. She would be playing the role of the fun loving mom, who supported me in every decision I made. Phil would be playing the strong and silent type, stepdad, because he didn't have the proper training. Vanessa would be playing my sister but a much toned town version of herself, in order to keep the charade going.

We even borrowed a friend's house, in order to keep things real and believable. Everything was set up all we needed to do was make sure everything was ready, and we knew our roles well. I was mulling over my strategy, it was the only way to keep me from thinking about Edward, while working my shift at the bar.

Edward was working at the hospital that night, and I felt like I could breathe a little, not having to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I was people watching, when a man walked in and made his way straight to me. He wasn't intimidating per say but the way he walked toward me with determination made me wonder. He sat at the end of the bar that I wasn't working at, and I continued to fill my orders.

I was distracted in making a martini for some older gentleman when I heard a strange man ask, "What kind of angle does Renee have you work?" I immediately froze at his words.

_Who the fuck is this guy to come here and blow my cover?_


	10. Second Chances

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**My Beta DreaC and Project Team Beta are amazing and deserve major kudos.**

**Ok some of you guessed it it's Charle. This is a very crucial chapter for Bella.**

**More to life- Stacie Orrico**

**I will Be Leona Lewis**

**Chapter 10 Second Chances**

BPOV

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about? Who's Renee?" I was using all my abilities at this point to make sure he believed me, but you can't con a con man.

He looked at me intently and said, "Oh come on now, Bella Dwyer, surely you recognize me? Or do you prefer being called Kristen Stewart? How about Chloe Carter? What about Bella Volturi? I'm sure you prefer that one."

_Holy shit! How did he know all my aliases? Okay don't panic, just figure out how you know him and get rid of him! Play dumb, this may be a set up!_

"I'm sorry, again, I don't know what you're talking about and who you are. I don't recognize you." I tried my best to look confused and innocent.

"Look kid, meet me at my hotel room after your shift ends and don't think I don't know when that is. Got it?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. All I could do was nod and stay frozen in place as he left.

There was only half an hour left before my shift ended, and I was dreading it. Who was this guy and how did I know him? I was going over the past eight years since we moved from Florida trying to remember who would know me. Any of my former husbands would have a vendetta against me if they found out they got scammed, but we always made sure there were no traces of us after we left. So who was this prick?

My shift was over and I drove to the hotel where the prick was staying. I was so nervous, I wanted to call Renee but choose not to, hoping I could handle this all on my own. I knocked on the door and a muffled voice told me to come in. I hesitated before going in, trying to remember how to hurt an attacker, just in case things got ugly.

"Bella, so nice of you to make it please sit," he said as he motioned to the bed.

"Look I don't have all day, just get to the point already. What the fuck do you want?"

"Be nice, I'm here to offer you a way out," he said, calmly.

I gave him a once over and decided that he actually meant it. I just couldn't understand why.

"A way out? Out of what exactly? Who are you?"

He seemed genuinely confused at my questions and said, "I thought you would know who I was and that's why you came."

I shrugged and waited for him to respond.

Realization hit and he finally spoke, "You came here without knowing who I was? That is very irresponsible. Apparently, Renee didn't teach you everything. I'm Charlie Swan, your father."

_Holy shit! I had never given much thought about Charlie; Renee had never showed any pictures or talked about him. I couldn't even recognize him when he walked in earlier. Then real panic struck. What if this guy was lying trying to get close to Renee or con me out of money. _

"My father, you're not my father. Prove it," I said, defiantly.

He got out his wallet and took out a picture of a younger looking version of himself, Renee, and what appeared to me as a baby.

_He really was my father. The one Renee left long ago. Wasn't he supposed to be out of the con business? Reformed and shit, what was he doing here??_

"Okay so you're my father, what do you want?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you know a Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes, she's an acquaintance, what about her?"

"I'm a private detective, and as luck would have it, she hired me to dig up some dirt on you. Who would have thought that I would find my long lost daughter," he stopped to give me a devious smile.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was really starting to bug me, but he didn't matter right now. Rosalie was a bigger threat than I had given her credit for. I needed to talk to Renee and formulate a plan to get back at her. This was unacceptable, and I wasn't going to take her crap.

"She came to me a couple of weeks ago. I am the best private investigator money can buy. I am very exclusive with my clientele. I only take clients who are referred by other clients. But I digress, she had me tail you. She wanted to make sure you weren't cheating on Edward."

He handed me pictures of myself, going to Edward's place, to Renee's, to my job, and even the bar I was at last night.

"So I followed you for a few days and I had my suspicions about you. I never thought you were my daughter, although the resemblance is kind of obvious now. I had already dug up as much information on you as I could and it didn't seem legit. After those few days, I spotted you with Renee, and I knew you were my daughter."

I stared at the pictures, unclear of what all this meant. Clearly, he knew everything and was showing me his evidence for a reason.

"So what do you want a medal or something. It took you 24 years to find me and now you're here… for what exactly? Do you want money for your silence?"

He didn't respond so I continued.

"Oh wait, you said you were giving me a way out. Tell me, Charlie, how are you going to accomplish that? What makes you think I even want a way out?" I said to him sarcastically.

"Bella, please, Renee hid herself very well. You and I both know she has got some great connections. I'm leaving town soon, come with me? You won't ever have to worry about money. I can see it in your eyes; this life isn't what you wanted. You're not like her, you can pretend all you want, but you know there's more to life than just scamming people out of their money. It's the same look I had when I realized I didn't want this for me or for you."

I turned my gaze away from him and tensed at his words, attempting to block the impact they were having but it didn't work. I considered his proposition for a few minutes and realized that he did have a point; this life wasn't for me, at least not anymore.

I must have been taking too long, because he began to speak again. "I also see how you are with Edward. You changed for him, immediately I noticed your change in posture and demeanor. It's no longer an act for you, along the way you've let your guard down and have become the girl you're pretending to be. I'm betting on that love that you have for him, for you to leave this life. The way I see it, you only have two options; you leave him without going through with your plan, giving him an opportunity to be happy. Or you can tell him the truth and let him decide no matter the end result."

Behind his words, I could see hope and yearning in his eyes. I knew he meant well, but my destiny had been chosen a long time ago. I was starting to get angry, his words were true and as much as I wanted, I couldn't change it. So I yelled at him, like I would Renee or Vanessa.

"I can't believe you, Charlie. I've known you for less than one hour and you ask me to uproot my life, change everything I know, and leave my family! Are you insane?" I screamed.

I was angry with him. He thought he could just walk in and save me, when really I didn't need to be saved; at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"Bella, think about it, do you really think you can have a real relationship with this man? You've lied to him about everything. Do you even think that Renee would allow you to settle down at the peak of your career? Don't you want something more?"

"Charlie, please don't do this." My resolve was breaking, and I wanted to give in but the little voice in my head that sounded like Renee stopped me. "I am what I am. I can't change that, what you're offering is too little too late."

"It's never too late to change, I did it. You're still young, you can go to school, get a real career, earn your money, honestly, and start fresh," he pleaded.

"I wouldn't be able to do it. I'm not that girl. This is the only way I know how to live. I calculate, I lie, I distrust others, and I love money. That's just me," I said, shrugging.

The clock ticked as we stood there in silence, waiting for one of us to give in. I looked Charlie straight in the eye, never looking away. It was he who finally broke our staring contest; he bowed his head and sighed.

"Okay Bella, I can see you're not ready yet. I made contact with you too soon. I'll leave you alone, but if you change your mind here's my card. And I promise to give Rosalie the right information," he said, defeated.

He walked over to me and gave me hug. "If you change your mind I leave tomorrow at six in the afternoon, or you can call me anytime."

I nodded back and grabbed my purse ready to go. The moment was awkward and uncomfortable. I began walking away and stopped when he spoke again.

"Wait, I just want you to know that it's never too late to get know each other. I really wish I had gotten the chance to see you grow up and take care of you," he said, as he got closer, and gave me another hug.

"Bye Charlie," I said, as I broke the hug.

I left the hotel and drove for hours. I let my mind wander for a while, at first I couldn't understand what just transpired. I had a father and I was in love with Edward.

I kept trying to deny Charlie as my father, but I couldn't ignore his words and what he was trying to do for me. But he was wrong, it was too late for us. I was an adult now; I made my bed and had to lie on it. I tried telling myself I wasn't in love that I was just getting in too deep, that the pressure of the scam was getting to me.

I came home and slept through the afternoon. I got dressed and ate some cereal, without much effort. Since I didn't have to work, Edward and I were having some alone time at his place, and he was making it difficult for me to keep my focus. I was cooking for him, again, and I hoped that we wouldn't have to talk too much but all too quickly the conversation strayed my way.

"Bella, dinner was amazing, thank you for taking care of me," he said once we had finished eating.

"Thanks, you know I love you - spoiling you," I said, stumbling over my words.

"I love you too," he said, giving me a soft kiss.

We sat in the living room, each with a glass of wine, the fireplace was lit, and the music was playing softly in the background. It was a scene out of the movies, but I couldn't shake Charlie's words out of my head.

I then had a case of temporary insanity and asked a stupid question, "Edward, why? Why do you love me?"

He chuckled, "You don't see yourself clearly do you?"

I shrugged and said, "Enlighten me."

He cupped my face and looked me in the eyes and said, "You're smart, strong, brave, and so giving. You have a rough exterior that you use to protect your heart, and slowly you've let me in. I know there's a lot I don't know about your past but that doesn't matter, because I see you for who you are. Despite all your bravery and courage, you're still this fragile human who needs to be loved. By some miracle you've let me in. This guy who's felt so lost and alone for so long. He didn't even realize how much he needed you until you showed him the way. That's why I love you."

My gaze never broke away from his, it was impossible to do. The way his green eyes danced with so much passion and conviction, it was like he was repeating his words, with his gaze. In that moment I knew that I loved him and I blurted out, "I love you too."

For the first time, I finally meant those words. The problems in my mind were stored away, even if it was temporary, and I let myself be with Edward.

I relaxed and let myself enjoy my time with him. We talked about our day, our hopes and dreams growing up, and we talked about the future. He wanted many children and surprisingly so did I.

When it was time for me to go, he asked me stay and I did. We didn't have sex, no, instead we fell asleep holding each other. It was exactly what we both needed. To feel each other close, tomorrow forgotten, and today embraced.

The next day he was gone, he had left early to go to work. He did leave me a note that said:

_My dearest Bella, _

_I wish I could call in and stay in bed with you. Embrace your warm body next to mine, the scent of your hair smothering me, and the feeling of belonging I feel when I'm with you. Unfortunately, the real world is calling, and I have to go. I will be counting the minutes until I can see you again._

_Love Edward. _

Although his note made me feel warm inside, I couldn't get past the phrase, "the real world is calling." My bubble had burst and my trip to cloud nine had ended.

I checked my phone to find several voicemails from Renee and Vanessa, all urging me to call them back. Of course, when I did I got an earful for spending the night. My word obviously held no meaning and they thought I slept with him.

I got home and more screaming ensued.

"Bella, what are you thinking? Sleep-over's are not allowed!" Renee screamed.

"Yeah, Bella, that's a pretty skanky move," Vanessa agreed.

"We didn't sleep together! How many times do I have to repeat myself," I screamed.

Renee sighed and said, "I hope for your sake you're not lying to me. Although-"

"Although what?" I asked, annoyed.

"I don't know, there's something different about you, almost a glow," she said, eyeing me suspiciously.

Was my love for Edward that obvious?

"What? No there isn't, can we please just move on, why did you call me?"

"No reason, just wanted to go over the back story one more time," Renee said.

"That can wait. Let me take a shower at least," I said, heading for my room.

I showered and put on some sweat pants, much to Renee's dismay. We practiced all morning and afternoon. The more I practiced the more I realized that this was who I was. I wasn't the girl who got to ride off into the sunset and be happy. I was the one who got all the money and pretended to be happy.

Once Renee was gone, I locked myself up in my room. I had been receiving text from Edward all day, but hadn't bothered to check them. All of them expressed the depth of his love, and it made me angry.

I became angry at everyone. I was mad at Renee for training me to become a soulless, greedy, bitch, but it was partly my fault because I had agreed. I was mad at Charlie for taking so long to find me, for trying to repair a damage that was 24 years in the making. I hated Vanessa for going along with everything that Renee said, for accepting this life, and for being able to enjoy it. I hated myself for allowing this, for becoming this pathetic excuse of a person. I didn't deserve to be loved.

Soon the hatred became sadness. I couldn't be the girl I wanted to be, and I missed that opportunity. I couldn't get to know my father because of the life I lived. More importantly, I couldn't be with Edward. I finally met someone who made me feel, who loved me flaws and all, and who wasn't like every other male in the world but I couldn't have him. I tried to reason with myself that maybe I could tell him part of the truth and we could be together. Maybe even convince Renee to let me stay married he didn't need to know everything.

_Yeah right, she would never go for something like that._

All I could do was keep moving forward. I made my choice and I had to stick by it no matter how much it hurt. I wasn't brave enough to face my reality, not now, not ever.

The rest of the week went by uneventfully. Vanessa, Phil, Renee, and I spent most of our time practicing our cover story. I hated going through all this, but I really didn't see another option. Any chance at a normal life was long gone. It hurt knowing I was going to be leaving Edward soon. If things were headed in the direction I knew it was going, I wanted him to have a normal life after me.

The following night Edward came over, and I was extremely nervous. This night was going to be important for us. He needed to buy into the picture we were painting. He arrived on time, made friendly conversation, and charmed my family. He was his perfect self. I fell in love all over again, the way he carried himself with so much grace, poise, and self confidence was hot.

Of course, my family played their roles a little too well. Renee seemed like she was on drugs rather than easy going, fun loving mom. Phil hardly spoke, I almost forgot he could speak, and when he did he sounded awkward and strained. I was pissed that Vanessa was late, but when Renee mentioned a new guy, it meant a potential new target. I couldn't piss and moan at her for doing her job. When she finally did arrive, she looked and acted like trailer trash, embarrassing me further.

Renee didn't hesitate to embarrass me, and Edward was his courteous self. He defended me when Renee got too touchy about her food, and I loved him even more for that. He really cared about me, it was jaw dropping that someone as perfect as him would fall for scum like me.

Right before we left Renee's, Vanessa took me aside and gave me her "props" for picking a winner. She said she would enjoy fooling around with him. I was disgusted with her and with myself.

Edward was driving me home and I was lost in my thoughts when he interrupted my reverie. "Your family seems nice."

"Err... Thanks," I said awkwardly, because really how else could I respond. We both knew they were lunatics.

I don't know what came over me, maybe another case of temporary insanity, but at that moment I wanted Edward to love me for me, so I began to tell him my story, the real one.

I closed my eyes and began, "Edward, there's a lot about my past I don't like talking about, mainly because it brings back memories of things I can't bear. When I was born, Renee took off with me. She married a wealthy man named Aro, and he was really sweet to me. He and my mom married and soon after had Vanessa. We lived a pretty great life, but then in junior high he had a heart attack and passed away. Most of what Aro owned belonged to the company he had with his brothers, so Renee had no money. My uncles set up accounts for us so we could go to school."

I glanced at Edward and saw his expression, he really cared about me, he had bought into the farce, and I couldn't continue.

The thoughts of that night with Charlie came to me, so I did what I always did I lied. "My Uncles didn't like Renee so they cut all ties and just gave us that money so we could move one. But Renee, she didn't handle our finances very well and we were broke after a year. So we moved here, hoping to have better luck and began working. As soon as Vanessa was old enough she began working as well."

I let the tears fall and continued, "We've had the worst jobs one could ever think about but we did it. We had to survive somehow… It sucks you know, having this perfect life one day and having the worst the next. I wish I could have done something different and maybe I could be good enough for you." I was in pain and he knew it. It didn't take long for him to start comforting me.

"Bella, you are perfection, you are my life now, nothing can change that. I love you more than my life. I want to take care of you, love you," he said, and began to kiss me.

I kissed him back with all my might. I could feel the love he was giving me in those kisses, and I couldn't bring myself to stop just yet. I knew he probably put me on a pedestal that I didn't belong on, but I needed to feel his love.

I wanted desperately to save his love, seal it away all to myself. I kissed him back, savoring his sweet lips, his warm touch, and the love that radiated off of him. The need I felt when I was with him was indescribable. I had to be with him. No matter the cost.

_Maybe this could work, _I thought,_ I'll just go to Renee and convince her it's for the best. _


	11. Proposals

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**DreaC from Project Team Beta is amazing and is like my personal cheerleader. I highly recommend her story What Lies Ahead. I heart Jake and Nessie Fics**

**Reviews=Previews**

**Standard Disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 11: Proposals**

The following weeks ahead I kept planting seeds into her head, trying to convince her that I should stay married. After all, if I stayed married our profits would be greater. I casually mentioned to her how Edward's money was smartly invested, his future inheritance, and the social status he could bring for us. I could see her silently plotting, rethinking her plan. I knew that if things went the way I wanted them to go by the time Edward proposed the plan would change and I could stay married. I was betting on her greed so I could be happy. By this point I knew I needed to do everything in my power to be with Edward. I finally found love and I wasn't about to give it up.

Things between Edward and I were going great. I was showing a little more of myself everyday. I was sharing as much information as I could, although I tried very hard to avoid bringing up my past. Renee was taking the bait and I could tell she was intrigued, I just didn't know to what extent. I needed her to take it seriously. I needed Edward.

We fell into a comfortable routine, spending time at home, talking for hours about us. We spent several evenings out with his family, dancing and going to dinner. Things were progressing well. My love for Edward was growing with each day. I didn't rush things in terms of our future, the bet forgotten. I kept trying to postpone the process as much as possible in order to spend more time together. For once, my goal wasn't marriage but to enjoy the phenomenon that was love.

I was spending some time with Alice, shopping of course, and Rosalie was also coming with us. I saw this as an opportunity to reinforce Charlie's report. She was acting slightly less rude since Charlie's departure. I knew how much Edward's family meant to him and I didn't want there to be any trouble.

Alice was trying on some outfits when I decided to take her aside, "Rosalie, I think I may have given you the wrong impression when we first met, I was just reacting to what I felt was an attack. I see now you were just being protective. I know we don't always see eye to eye but I want you to know that I love Edwar,d and I'm not going anywhere. So for the sake of Edward can we please try and be cordial?"

"I guess I can see how that situation may have been misconstrued as an attack. Honestly, Bella, it's nothing against you but I just hate to see Edward hurt again," she said.

"Again?" I asked her, nervously.

_Edward never mentioned other serious relationships before._

"Yes, again, I don't want to get into too many details. I think that should be Edward's decision, but I will tell you this much when he was in college he got serious with this girl named Lauren. All she did was use his name, money and prestige for her own benefits. We all trusted her and let her in, making the break up even more difficult. As soon as she got what she wanted she broke up with him," Rosalie said, in a hushed tone.

"I think that's why Edward has been so guarded for so long. After that he became such a man-whore. I thought he would never be happy again. This is why I've been so apprehensive of you. He finally got it together when you showed up. Edward's hasn't always been this put together and I just don't want to have to see him fall apart again." She was giving me another warning and strangely enough her blessing.

I tried to reassure her with my words, "I understand Rosalie, I promise you, and I do love him. I'm really working to make my relationship with Edward work. More than you could ever understand."

My conversation with Rosalie made me do a double take.

_Could I really go through with this? I didn't want to lie to him. I loved him and I hoped I wasn't going to break him. I was sure in my plan and I wasn't going to leave him. I was too selfish to ever want to do so. But what if he found out?_

I knew now, more than ever, that I had to convince Renee. The possibility of having a happy ending with Edward was far too important to give up. I was going to have to use my only weapon against her and it was not going to be pretty.

That same day, I had a date with Edward; we were going to our favorite restaurant, Our Meadow. I picked the dress I bought earlier with Alice and began to get ready. I was strategizing how I was going to outmaneuver Renee when Edward knocked on my door. I made my over to him and gave him the most passionate kiss I could give him. I wanted him to know that I loved him.

When we broke away he raised and eyebrow and said, "Happy to see me?"

"Always," I purred back.

"Ready to go, love?" he asked, eagerly.

"Yes, let's go!" I replied, feeding off his enthusiasm.

On the car ride over we quickly fell into easy conversation. I was marveling at how easy this felt; being with him, not always having my guard up. We made our way to our favorite table and ordered our food. I decided on mushroom ravioli and he ordered a steak. He also ordered some champagne for us to enjoy. The food was great, as always, and I couldn't help but smile, the night was going perfectly. We ordered tiramisu for desert and ate in comfortable silence.

I was finishing my last bite when I saw Edward go down on one knee and he held my left hand in his as he said, "Bella, I know we've only dated for a year but I know you are the love of my life. Will you do me the honor of spending forever with me?"

I was shocked. I wasn't planning on this happening so soon, but all I could say was, "Of course Edward, I will marry you."

He slipped the ring onto my finger and we fell into a deep kiss. We left the restaurant soon after, I just couldn't contain myself I needed him to be with me tonight. Renee was the least of my problems tonight, all plans were forgotten. When he dropped me off I invited him up, knowing Vanessa wouldn't be home.

We made our way to my bedroom and I said, "Just for tonight I'm breaking my rule, I love you, Edward."

I'd had sex before, sometimes. I would do it because I was forced to in my line of work and other times I just needed someone to scratch the itch, but I was always disappointed.

Being with Edward truly turned my world upside down. He made love to me, it wasn't just sex, there was passion, need, want, desire, and love.

We were in sync, our bodies connected. He knew when to be soft and gentle and when to be rough and fast. I came first, giving me the best orgasm of my life, and he came right after. After we finished, we just laid there holding each other, drifting into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Edward gone. I went into a panic, was last night a dream? Did he finally get what he wanted and leave? Before I could finish the rest of those thoughts, Edward came in with breakfast in bed.

_He was too good to be true._

"Good morning, Bella," he said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Wow you cooked for me, that's so sweet!" I said, as he handed me the tray of food.

I began to eat the scrambled eggs and I noticed how uneasy he was in his movements.

"Listen about last night," he paused giving me a moment to swallow, "I'm sorry if I pressured you, I know you have your policy on having sex. I just lost control. I just wanted to be with you after you accepted my proposal."

"Edward don't apologize, I wanted last night to happen. But I do have a favor to ask," I trailed off.

I wasn't sure how to approach this but I knew he would go along with it for my sake.

"Can we wait until we're married to have sex again?" I asked, with my voice a chord too high.

I watched him clench his jaw trying to hide his anger. I needed him to be his understanding self.

"It's just I want our wedding night to be special and I think if we wait it will be even more perfect," I said innocently.

_I really did want our wedding night to be special. I wanted our first night married to really mean something, because it meant we were going to be together for the rest of our lives._

"I can understand that, I love you," he said while putting his shirt back on, "I got to go to work, I'll call you later. I can't believe we're engaged. Alice will freak out."

"Bye, I love you too," I said and continued to eat my breakfast.

I was almost done eating when Vanessa walked in ready to give me her remarks, but before she could speak I showed her my ring.

"Oh my god, you bitch, we need to call Renee, this is awesome," she said, as she made her way out of my room to call Renee.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Why are you so happy? The year mark bet remember? You're not getting any of the money anyway?"

"Duh Bella, I may not get any of the money but I do get to sleep with that delicious piece of ass!" she said, walking away.

_I really considered slapping Vanessa but I needed to keep calm because this was the moment I had been waiting for. I needed to talk to Renee. Vanessa was not going to sleep with him I did not want her skanky ass near my Edward. Things had gone too far._

After I was showered and dress, Vanessa and I drove over to Renee's condo. I saw from the corner of my eye the greed plastered all over her face, as she eyed my ring. I felt disgusted with myself because not long ago I was like her.

Renee let us in, and before I could even sit down Renee began to inspect my ring.

"Bella, you've done it again! Oh my god, look at that rock!" Renee gushed.

"Hey mom, nice to see you too," I said sarcastically. The ring really was beautiful, but I had other things to worry about.

She glared at my use of mom and asked, "Did you tell him you want to be married right away?"

"Not yet, but I will," I paused to ready myself for the next part of the conversation but before I could speak, Vanessa did.

"Renee she may have messed this up already. She slept with him last night," Vanessa said, with a stupid smirk on her face.

"Is this true?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, let me explain. Vanessa can you give us a minute?"

"Why should I?" she snarled back.

"Mom, please?" I asked, sweetly.

"Just leave us, Vanessa," Renee said and Vanessa left the room.

"Ok what is it, Bella?"

"Mom, there's something you should know and I'm not taking no for an answer. I know this is not what you would expect coming out of my mouth but I don't want to do this anymore… I'm in love with him. I can't go through with the rest of the plan. My voice was barely audible. I closed my eyes in anticipation of the explosion.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. You think you're in love with this guy? Come one sweetie, we both know that's impossible for our kind. We don't fall in love, we live off of other's pain, we lust for money, and we lie through our teeth," she said shaking her head, and walking away.

The familiarity of her words stung, I had told Charlie the same thing. It wasn't until I heard them come out of her mouth that I realized I really wasn't like her.

"Mom, I'm serious," I responded, sternly.

Renee slammed her hands on the counter, the anger in her eyes frightening. "How could you even think you're in love with that guy? How could you think he could love you? You're not even yourself when you're with him. He's in love with someone who doesn't even exist!" she spat, each word stinging me like venom.

I had expected them but I didn't think they would hurt so much. A part of me knew she was right but I needed to believe I could do this.

"How can you say that I can't love him? I do, I love Edward! He makes me feel like… like I'm the only one that matters. He makes me happy," I pleaded with her.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell him who you really are? I'm not sure he is as forgiving as you may think. Are you willing to go to jail for this guy?" she asked.

"No, I'm not going to tell him the truth, but I want to stay married to him. I don't want to go through with con. I especially don't want Vanessa to sleep with him," I responded.

"See you don't love him if you did, you would tell him. He probably doesn't even love you. Are you willing to risk all the money we could enjoy, the freedom from having husband, for this one guy? I thought I taught you better than that!" she said pacing the kitchen.

I didn't respond, biting my tongue at what I really wanted to say.

"Bella, you're in your prime, you can settle down later like I did," Renee stopped to gather her thoughts before she continued. "Bella, please be reasonable he doesn't love you, not completely anyway. You haven't been honest with him; he can't ever truly love you. What's going to happen when you run into an ex husband while you're having dinner? Or someone you've fucked recognizes you by a different name? You can't explain that away. Think about it, are you really going to be able to be happy knowing that you've been lying to him since the day you met?"

"Mom, I love him! Please give me this chance to be happy," I said, letting the tears that had been building fall.

"Please don't blubber, you look ugly when you do. Bella, it's too big a risk. Besides you don't know anything about happiness," she said heading for the living room.

"I don't know anything about happiness? Hello, I'm fighting for it right now! Edward makes me happy, not the money he has. I'm happiest when I'm with him sitting on his couch and eating dinner! Not when I'm shopping, or scamming some poor guy out of his savings! That doesn't matter to me anymore, only he does!" I said screaming the words.

"Oh Bella, you sound like your father. He was all about family and togetherness, so pathetic," she said, looking at her nails unimpressed.

I wasn't hysterical by this point. Everything coming out of her mouth was another punch. I wasn't thinking about anything else, except being with Edward so I blurted out the one thing I knew I shouldn't have.

"I'm glad I sound like Charlie at least he knew there was more to this life. You know, I met him and he isn't as crazy as you may think. He seemed happy, content with who he was."

She looked worried then, never had I seen fear in Renee's eyes. "What! When did you see him? How could you not tell me? Bella what did he want?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"He wanted me to go and live with him but I couldn't do it. Thanks to you and what you've turned me into," I replied as the hope inside me began to drain.

I couldn't ignore the giddiness I felt in seeing Renee this rattled. Obviously, Charlie was someone to be feared, for Renee to react the way she did. For a second, I wondered just how dangerous he was but decided to save that for later. Edward was my priority.

"Bella, how could you be so stupid? He's probably the one who planted the idea of love and happiness in your head," she said, daring me to deny her.

"No, mom, he didn't plant the idea, he just helped me realized my true feelings for him. Look if you don't give me this chance with Edward," I stopped, hesitating in fear of the outcome. "I will walk away from you, from this, and you will never see me again. However, if you agree then at least you will be getting a monthly allowance, not that you need it. I'll even help you with a con or two," I said with all the strength I had left.

I was using the big weapon. She wouldn't be able to continue to con people without me. I made her fortune. I helped train Vanessa, made her into what she really was. I was the best liar. I was the one who recruited the best marks and the best temptresses. She needed me and she knew it. I watched her stand still, uneasy with the proposition, she knew she had been beat and she didn't like.

She thought it over for what felt like ages. Finally, she reached a decision; she flared her nostrils in anger and said, "Fine."

"What?" I asked, still in shock. She gave in way too easily. I knew there had to be some sort of catch.

"Ok, you can stay with Edward but under one condition," she said, with an evil grin.

"What's that?" I asked, cautiously. I knew the other shoe was about to drop at any moment.

"He has to pass one test, we will do the same routine we did the first time, with a few minor changes. Vanessa will do her job and if he takes the bait we go through with the original plan, but if he doesn't you can stay with him, but you will still have to help us on occasion and write me a big fat check every month," she said and began to make her way to the kitchen again.

I was furious, but I tried to control it for my sake. It was different this time; I wasn't sure how I would be able to handle the situation if Vanessa was the one to tempt him.

"Mom, please listen to me, I don't want Vanessa near him. Get someone else, call Jessica if you have to, she's always been reliable," I pleaded.

She looked me over and smirked. _God, how I hated that smile. Every time she got it, it meant danger._

"Fine, I'll call her. But Bella the same rule applies if he cheats; he looses his money and we move on. If not, you get to stay with him, and you share the wealth," she said, filling a coffee cup.

"Thanks, mom I know he won't let me down," I said enthusiastically.

_I know for a fact he won't let me down because he loves me but just in case I should take matters into my own hands. Jessica worshipped me and I knew how to butter her up. This was one test Edward had to past even if I was the one who needed to cheat._


	12. Planning and Plotting

******Author's Note: Ok here's the deal. I mentioned in my last update that the new chapter would come, based on Project Team Beta's help. Well things are finally picking up, and even though not all chapters are beta's I really want you guys to experience these new chapters.**

**If you're just started reading this story please ignore what I just said. For my old readers I highly recommend you RE-READ the story before reading this chapter because it will flow better and make more sense. A full explanation is at the bottom of the chapter.**

**My Beta DreaC and Project Team Beta are amazing and deserve major kudos.**

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**

**Standard disclaimer not mine**

**Chapter 12: Planning or plotting**

The only reason I agreed to Renee's ridiculous plan was because I already had my own. The moment she brought up the test I knew what I had to do. If Edward was going to cheat it was going to be with me.

Renee's plan wasn't completely stupid, if there was one thing I've learned it was that men cheat, no matter how reliable you want to believe they are. I needed to prove to myself that I wasn't throwing my life away with Edward. I knew I loved him and I knew he loved me. It was that faith in our love that led me to go through with what I had planned.

Anyone in their right mind would think I was crazy based on my actions and what I had planned But I needed to know that I was making the right decision. I trusted Edward, but all my experience with men had proved otherwise.

My plan was simple. I would go in disguise and play the role of the forbidden fruit, to make sure he really loved me. I was relying on my disguise to hide my identity. I knew he would probably be intoxicated enough not to pay attention to details, but still sober enough to be held accountable. Edward didn't like to drink much and when he did, it took a lot for him to get drunk and stupid.

I couldn't decide what troubled me the most, that my disguise would not be enough or that he would actually sleep with me and cheat.

I did think of a back up plan in case I got caught. I would say I was being adventurous and wanted to be with him. But I didn't have a back up plan if things didn't turn out for my benefit. I was betting on Edward to be the man I knew he was. For my plan to work I needed Jessica to help me.

Jessica Stanley was the closest thing to a friend I'd ever had before meeting Alice. She was what you called a wannabe socialite. She partied with the best because she had a pretty face, and acted like she had money.

I recall meeting her when I was on my quest for a second marriage and not thinking much of her, except that she was clearly out of place. I knew how to read people; I had to in my line of work. I met her years later when Vanessa was looking for her next husband. I didn't panic when she saw me, I knew she didn't remember me, because I was in a great disguise. I knew she had potential, she was at a luxurious party, well dressed, and was in the company of the wealthiest people of Houston.

She got around well and she definitely had potential and could be of much use to me. I cornered her in the ladies' room and threatened to expose her lie if she didn't do as I said. I offered her all the skills she needed to get what she wanted and in turn she would do little favors for me when called upon.

She was good, not great, at what she did but she didn't always have the right type of motivation, she was always seeking commitment, a real relationship with her targets and often got emotionally involved. Jessica's need for love caused Renee and I to let her go, with compensation for all our efforts of course, and in turn she would be on-call for us, just in case.

Jessica was now living in Olympia; she was always required to live in the same state as us, as part of her leave, so we could have her nearby. She was shacking up with some billionaire and thought she had found "the one." I learned long ago that she always thought that, hence her hesitation in participating. I had her come down the next day after my chat with Renee. I made sure Vanessa was not home before I let Jess in.

I decided on not wasting any time as soon as we were in my room I began, "Alright Jess, I need you to do me a favor, Renee will be calling you to do what you do best, and you're going to tell her-"

Jessica cut me off before I continued, "Bella, I can't do it, I'm fully committed to Eric and I won't cheat on him for you, I'm sorry."

"Oh sweetie, how can you be so naïve? After everything we've been through you fall in love with your target," Before I could continue I stopped myself, I was sounding like Renee and I was being a hypocrite.

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge you like that" I took a sigh before I began again, "Jess, you won't have to sleep with him, all you have to do is agree to do it, I will handle everything else."

"Bella, what's going on? You would never defy Renee like that. If its one thing I know it is to never cross Renee," she said, apprehensively.

"Jess, I don't want to get into details but I just need her to think that you're going to do it, you'll still get paid, but you won't have to actually sleep with him. Just show up to the party, and when I do what I have to do you will go and collect your money, and you tell Renee you didn't sleep with him, that he refused you."

"No, I won't do it, without an explanation," she said.

_God, she was annoying._ W_hy can't she just do what she is told like always?_

"Jess, please, just do this for me you will never be bothered again. She'll think you've lost your touch and won't ask you for your assistance anymore," I said, enthusiastically.

"True, but I still don't see why you or Vanessa can't do this," she trailed off hoping for a reply.

I responded through gritted teeth, "I have my own role to play and Vanessa can't do it. Just do it, ok and make sure Renee never hears about this conversation."

"Fine I'll do it, under the condition that you admit it to me," she said, giving me a knowing look.

"Admit what? I have nothing to admit," I said, averting my gaze.

"You fell in love with your mark. Please, Bella, your so easy to read sometimes," she said, nonchalantly.

"Fine, Jess, I love him and I am not going to loose him. I just need to prove it to Renee," I said, in a huff.

"Oh my god Bella is in love! Who who'd have guessed? I'll do it! When Renee calls I will let you know," she said, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Thanks, Jess, and you're totally invited to the wedding," I said, returning the smile.

A week after my meeting with Jessica, I got a call from her letting me know Renee had called her for the job and everything was running smoothly. I could breathe a lot easier now that I had that part of the plan ready. I could now focus on my wedding.

Renee, Vanessa, Alice, Rose, Esme, and Elizabeth were thoroughly involved. I wanted the wedding to take place as soon as possible so it took all of our energy to get things done. I wanted a simple ceremony, nothing too over top. Alice had taken it upon herself to be my wedding planner, which made the whole thing much easier for me because I trusted her and her style, but that didn't mean she had free range. I still had an image to live up to.

Surprisingly, Edward was involved in the process as much as he could with the long hours he worked. He helped me with picking out the cake, setting up the honeymoon, and organizing a seating chart, since he knew his friends and colleagues better than I did.

Since he had proposed, I had practically moved in and constantly stayed over. Everyday we sat on our couch talking wedding details or about a life he had saved that day. I couldn't deny how happy I was, even with the clouds threatening to rain on me, with Edward my worries just melted away. I was satisfied that he knew part of my history, because this way I could still be myself, without feeling like a complete liar.

Renee would keep in check, reminding me of the test, every time she could. It was almost like she had a built in detector that alerted her when I was happy so she could bring me down. Vanessa wasn't much help and she was definitely on Renee's side in all of this. However, she didn't get as involved as I would have guessed. She claimed to be working on another scam and she couldn't be seen with us, which removed some of the tension for me.

After three months of preparation it was time for the big day. Edward was having his bachelor party, the best time for temptation according to Renee, and I was having a bridal shower with the girls. Edward was hesitant in having a bachelor party, but I needed him to do it so that we could be together.

_God how twisted was that?_

Alice had organized a spa day for us and a fashion show because I needed a new wardrobe for my new life as a wife, but really it was just an excuse to be silly and have fun.

Alice hosted the event in true Alice fashion and named the show the Bella Collection and she had an outfit for everything type of situation that could occur. There was "party Bella," "formal Bella," "workout Bella," "sexy Bella," and even, "chef Bella". I couldn't help but laugh and enjoy myself; Alice had organized a great night for me. It also took my mind off of today's task and what it meant.

I knew I had to duck out early so that I could get to Edward. I told Alice, I didn't want to stay too long, because I needed to go to work early the next day. So after the girls handed me their presents I thanked them and was off.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Renee and Vanessa gave each other knowing looks. They probably thought it was just my anxiety of what was going to happen and I didn't tell them otherwise. After the party was over with I stopped by a gas station to change into my masquerade outfit and made my way over to the bar. I convinced Emmett to have it there because I knew how to get in and out easily and where to take Edward.

Jessica was inside; she would call me when it was a good time to sneak in and complete my mission. Half an hour later she called me and told me to go inside, the timing had to be perfect.

I didn't waste anytime and headed straight for Edward and said, "Are you the bachelor? How about a private dance?"

I led him to the backroom that wasn't occupied and I began to strip for him, never taking my mask off. He didn't stop me or say anything, instead he watched me, entranced by my body. Silently I pleaded with him to ask me to stop but he just kept watching me. I began to give him a lap dance and I could feel his erection in his pants. I began to undress him and he didn't stop me.

Each movement was sealing my fate and reaffirming everything Renee had said. All men cheated, and all men lied. It was painful, knowing he didn't even hesitate to sleep with me.

I jumped on top and began ridding him. My body reacted to him but I couldn't ignore the hurt I felt each time he pushed into me. The tears began to build up and it took every ounce of my self control not cry. I wanted more than anything to walk away, but I couldn't do it, even though I knew he was cheating on me with me, I still loved him.

I knew he needed a release soon and patiently waited in anguish for him to be done. I was so caught up in my misery I almost missed his words, "Bella, I love you."

"What did you say?" I snapped at him.

He stopped and said, "I love you, Bella. You're the only one for me."

I smiled but didn't respond, shocked by his words, he smiled back at me and kissed my neck. He continued to move inside of me and this time I embraced him.

Once, my mood changed our bodies became in sync and that same emotion I felt before overwhelmed me. I nibbled at that nape of neck and reciprocated his kisses. I tugged at his ear, and I knew he was coming undone.

"Bella…Fuck," he screamed, as he came.

At hearing my name I came as well. He knew it was me! I was in awe there was no denying it, he really did love me. I got dressed and he smiled as I walked way. I blew him a kiss and left the bar, satisfied. I slipped out knowing that I would be with him forever. Renee was wrong about him he was the perfect man for me.

I woke up the next day to breakfast in bed, compliments of Renee and Vanessa. I had no idea why they were being so nice, so I was very cautious as to what I said and did. We were all on my bed, I was eating breakfast and they were giving each other weary looks.

I thought they were probably just here to deliver the good news and try to convince me that I should still go through with the con instead of staying married. I was contemplating their presence when Renee finally spoke, "So about last night, Edward didn't sleep with Jessica, but I'm sure you already knew that."

_Of course he didn't sleep with her he was with me being the good guy he is._

I nodded, but made sure not to show any emotion.

"What you don't know is that I sent reinforcements. I know you're probably going to be upset with me but I needed to make sure I was doing the right thing. I mean we're talking about millions of dollars down the drain and the amount of time we spent here. So when Jessica called me and said he didn't do anything, I sent Vanessa to seduce him and he took the bait," she said, sternly.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I know this is not what you want to read, a reused chapter but the first 6 are brand new. I've added more from EPOV which will help with future chapters. ****A lot of things have been added, cleared up, and improved with Bella as well. **

**I know what you're probably thinking, why didn't she get her shit together before, well before I didn't have Project Team Beta I was just posting as each chapter was finished. Now, I'm taking the time to make this story the best possible version of it's self and that takes time. The reason I am reposting is because I want you guys to experience the chapters all over again refreshed and new and prepare for what is to come.**

**I am still heavily working on this story, mainly rewriting and editing the previous chapters with Project Team Beta. This is the reason for the delay. So far they have Beta'd the first 6 chapters, now that may not seem a lot but those chapters are mostly new only the first 2 or the original ones. Thanks to Project Team Beta this story is up on Twilighted which is a real honor for me so I am working extra hard to make sure the story improves. Although PTB has only beta'd the first six chapters I have edited the other ones myself and have added to it, again that is why I highly recommend you RE-READ.**

**I promise to resume reposting as each chapter is worked on, even is it means unbeta'd chapters. I know a lot of you have been waiting.**

**Thanks for your patience and I promise to follow through with this, sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you all stick with me.**

**Mayra**


	13. The Big Day

**Updates are coming!! I am working as much as possible to get this right, and trying to fit in as much as possible before I start school so bare with me.**

**NOTE TO NEW READERS: Enjoy the story and thanks for reading! Please Review**

**My Beta DreaC and Project Team Beta are amazing and deserve major kudos.**

**REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**

**Judas- Kelly Clarkson **

**I'm not SM so that means I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 13: The Big Day**

_"What you don't know is that I sent reinforcements. I know you're probably going to be upset with me but I needed to make sure I was doing the right thing. I mean we're talking about millions of dollars down the drain and the amount of time we spent here. So when Jessica called me and said he didn't do anything, I sent Vanessa to seduce him and he took the bait," she said, sternly._

I stared at them, mulling over her words. I opened my mouth to explain that what she said was impossible, but nothing came out. I knew that I was the only one with Edward, but if I admitted that to them I would be in deep shit. If Renee ever found out I cheated she would not only make me go through with the job she would also cut me out of the profits. If Vanessa did manage to seduce him I would still have to go through with it, a deal was a deal. I was trying to think of a way to get out of this mess when realization hit. I knew he didn't cheat on me. I was with him last night.

After considering all of this, I set up a new strategy. I wanted tangible proof and they were going to have to deliver it, if they wanted things to go their way. Instead of breaking down, like they probably wanted me to, I became very angry. I watched them as they studied me but I didn't say anything. Finally, I took a deep breath and initiated my new plan.

"How could you Renee? We only agreed on Jessica, you cheated you sent Vanessa when you said you wouldn't! How can I trust you? How am I supposed to believe you?" I said, pushing the tray out of sight.

"Bella, I know you're upset but don't yell at me. I needed to make sure. Maybe Jessica lost her touch or maybe he doesn't like blondes, whatever the case I needed to know he was worth it. I was doing it for you and you alone. Getting serious with someone is a very critical step in life, and I didn't want to see you unhappy ten years from now. I needed you to be absolutely sure he was worth it. You have to believe I did this for you," she said, in fake concern.

"I refuse to believe it. Edward would never cheat on me, he loves me. I need proof," I said confidently. I was staring at Renee waiting for her reply, knowing full well that they didn't have any proof.

Vanessa, who had been extremely quiet the whole time, exited the room and came back with and envelope.

She handed it to me, and averted her gaze from mine. "Here's your proof, Bella. James took these pictures, and we both know he is still working on his skills but the ones he took are enough."

I reviewed the pictures, there were five descent pictures of what appeared to be Vanessa and Edward and another dozen that were blurry. There were a few from the actual party where she gave him a lap dance. There were other pictures of them in the same room I had taken Edward to. In one they were making out and she was straddling him.

I was stunned this couldn't be happening, after all my hard work I still had failed. I studied them carefully looking for any clue that disproved what she had just said. Renee and Vanessa stayed silent as I looked through them a few more times.

Finally, I noticed that they were still clothed, in every picture. In the picture he was kissing her with his eyes open, his body language hinted at disgust, and in the straddling poses he looked like he was pushing her off not holding her on. It was obvious Vanessa was trying to seduce him but was failing miserably.

I hid the smile that wanted to break out once I realized that they were trying to pull a fast one on me. Ironically, the tools Renee had taught me were the reason I was able to figure them out. I wasn't going to let them win, it was clear to me then that I would have to outsmart them in order to be with Edward.

"He doesn't look like he was enjoying himself much, Vanessa," I said, calmly trying to measure her reaction.

She was slightly flustered and looked at Renee briefly before looking at me. "Yeah, he resisted at first but he got into it later. The only reason I didn't include them was because those pictures were too blurry. Besides, I didn't think you wanted to see us together since you're in love with the guy."

I couldn't tell if she was lying or not. I wasn't sure if she was flustered because I caught her in a lie or because the pictures were really that bad. Now what? I still didn't know what happen. I considered asking Edward about it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to know. Especially if I asked him before the wedding, Renee would kill me for ruining our chances at the money.

"I just don't know. I mean maybe if I had caught you two together or if those other pictures weren't so blurry… I just need to make sure. I love him and I know he loves me and it's just so hard to believe that he would do this to me," I said, tossing the pictures.

I had already devised a plan to disprove them, they were predictable and I knew just how to use that to my advantage. I was watching for a reaction from Vanessa but all I could see was a gleam in her eyes.

"Well," Vanessa hesitated, "If you want to hear it from the horse's mouth we can always do a set up. I can ask him, after the wedding of course, and you can be listening in. If he admits it you walk in and do your thing and if not we can all go on our merry way."

God I hated her sarcasm, but I loved her plan. It was exactly what I needed to believe that Edward had cheated. He was the only one I would believe about the events of last night.

"I guess we could do that," I said, pretending to be unsure.

"That sounds like a good plan girls, this way it's a win-win situation no matter what happens," Renee chimed in.

Renee's warped thinking was so disgusting I wanted to throw up. All she cared about was the money. The fact that my feelings and my heart was on the line didn't concern her. I wanted to roll my eyes at her, but stopped myself before I could. I needed to keep my cool in front of them, never letting the vampires smell blood.

And with that I felt secure again in what my outcome was going to be. I would get to be with Edward and prove my family wrong.

The weeks that followed I did my best to keep a poker face and avoid the temptation of asking him directly. I sometimes had my moments of panic and doubt but I kept telling myself I was right. When he would ask me what was wrong I blamed it on pre-wedding jitters.

The day of my wedding I woke up earlier than was necessary. I was nervous about what this day meant. The rest of my life depended on today, and I never felt so scared in my life.

Alice, who was my maid of honor, picked me up and took me to the Masen estate. Her old room served as our dressing room and she helped me achieve the classic look I wanted for the wedding.

The interior of the house was decorated very subtly with flowers and candles everywhere, almost oblivious to the guest that it had been decorated. A white carpet led to the outside tent, where a giant chandelier centered the room. A soft pink glow illuminated the white interiors of the tent, and the tables were set with giant centerpieces that included white and pink roses. When we arrived to get ready, I was speechless at how well everything fit and smiled at the fact that all this was just another symbol of the love Edward and I shared.

As I was getting dressed, I was a ball of nerves. Alice and I had chosen a simple white dress that hugged every curve of my body. It had a subtle v-neck, a corset top that had beautiful embroidery and a beautiful skirt that hugged my hips slightly and waved out with small beadings at the ends. Alice insisted on getting another dress for the reception and I couldn't say no. It was a beautiful soft pink chiffon dress that was synched at my waist and flowed down to the floor.

Renee figured that in between changes would be the best time for Vanessa to talk to Edward. She didn't want to waste anymore of her time. I only agreed because I wanted to be able to be with Edward without doubt looming over us.

I had walked down the aisle many times, but after hearing the wedding march this time I knew something was different about this day. I was marrying the man I loved. The idea of being with Edward forever sent a rush of adrenaline though my body. I couldn't believe any of it was real. I had complete faith in him and in our marriage. Suddenly, I wasn't worried about my future with him, one look into his beautiful green eyes and I knew he was the one.

Phil walked me down the aisle, and my thoughts went back to Charlie for a brief moment. I wanted to invite him, but I knew things with Renee were too shaky to risk.

I saw my mom and Vanessa in the front row with James and Jessica. I was glad that at least I had one friend rooting for me, my family clearly wasn't. I invited a few of the other bartenders from work out of courtesy and they sat behind my family. I hadn't invited anyone else. The ceremony was small, the Masen's co-workers, friends, and relatives were there.

Emmett and Jasper were Edward's witnesses and Rosalie and Alice's were mine. My little tiff with Rosalie wasn't forgotten but Renee insisted that it was better to have legitimate witnesses, so she was my only other option.

The judge talked briefly about the importance of commitment, honesty and how love conquers all. I listened to his words and couldn't ignore the guilt I was feeling for going through with all this.

When we said our 'I do's' all my nerves disappeared. I was ecstatic that the ceremony was over and we were finally together. That is, until I saw Vanessa and my nerves came back. I was sure Edward had been faithful but my instincts were always to mistrust men and take them for all their worth, which only caused me more distress.

While the guest exited the manor, I began to change quickly, so that this could be done and over with as soon as possible.

I sat at the top of the stairs and I reluctantly gave Vanessa the thumbs up to begin.

"Well Edward, congratulations on marrying my big sis, she certainly is a great catch," Vanessa said, giving him a wink.

"Thanks," he mumbled back, shifting uncomfortably. _Why is he so nervous?_

"I wonder if she would think the same if she found out about our little rendezvous the night of your bachelor party?" she said seductively. I was watching for Edward's reaction he looked uncomfortable and very unsure of himself.

The tears were building and I was feeling my heart break slowly.

He tried to regain composure before speaking again, "What are you talking about Vanessa I didn't see you that day?"

_He really was a bad liar, not even my blind faith could miss it._

"Come now, Edward, surely you remember me dancing for you, kissing you, and fucking you?" she said before lunging at him with a kiss.

He didn't push her away! He really did sleep with her. Oh my god and I was about to change my whole life around for this prick. Anger and sadness was overwhelming me and I couldn't decide which emotion to give into. I walked down the stairs feeling the tears welling up and falling down my cheeks. I let out a gasp to get his attention and he turned around. I wanted to give in to anger but instead sadness won.

"Edward?!" I couldn't even finish what I wanted to say. I just ran away with Vanessa in tow.

I had never felt so betrayed, hurt, alone, and so broken. He really did sleep with her. I felt myself going down into a spiral of depression and I couldn't see a way out. I could hear Vanessa walking behind me. I couldn't decide whether to slap her or hug her. We had run past the crowds deep into the Masen's backyard/forest.

I embraced Vanessa into a hug and cried on her shoulder

"Bella, I'm sorry this didn't work out for you, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" I said, in between sobs.

"This is all you fault, if you just stuck to the plan in the first place you wouldn't be going through this," she said, casually.

"Excuse me, but this is not my fault. I can't help what I feel. My only fault was being in love with that asswipe in there," I said, anger taking over.

"Bella, please don't get all sappy on me you know that's not my style. This is your fault. You thought you could pull a fast one on us by telling Jessica to lie to us. Honestly you are so predictable. I knew you were bound to fall in love someday, you never wanted this life. You were always so weak you could never be like us. I saw it in your eyes everyday, there was no fire, no motivation, no joy in this, that is until Edward came into your life," she sneered.

I was about to slap her but she stopped me before I could reach her face and continued. "God you're so pathetic, has Renee taught you nothing? I can't believe how surprised you are with how this turned out? One, men will always cheat it's just of matter of embracing it your benefit. Two, you and I both know you don't mess with Renee, she is a force to be reckoned with. You dug yourself into a hole when you fell in love, and suggested this whole thing. Three, you buried yourself when you had Jessica lie to us. Renee knew what you were doing the whole time, she was pissed, and she demanded I do everything I could to seduce Edward. He hesitated at first and it took a lot of work on my part but he finally gave in and we fucked and it was amazing. Well worth this little scene you're pulling on me."

She stopped her little speech and looked towards the tent. We both heard the footsteps of people approaching. "Look you've learned your lesson now. Do what you're supposed to do and make this good," she whispered into my ear.

Renee, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Elizabeth were in hearing distance now, which was her cue to play her role, "Bella, I'm sorry, Please forgive me. I didn't mean to sleep with Edward it just happened."

I was beyond furious, no word could describe the amount of hatred I had for Vanessa, Renee, and Edward. A new word would have to be invented just to describe the fury I felt. Hearing her pathetic acting was my breaking point. I couldn't say anything and yet a million words came at me ready to be yelled, but I knew I couldn't say them here with an audience. I was pissed but I wasn't about to blow my cover so I slugged her, taking great satisfaction when I felt my fist hit her face.

I walked away, Alice and Rose called out for me but I just couldn't deal with them or anyone else for that matter. Vanessa's words still danced in my head, taking away any confidence I had. I got into my car and drove around not really deciding on a destination.

At first, I was angry at Edward. He was suppose to be that guy, the one who meant what he said, loved intensely, and was faithful. This was not what was supposed to happen. He should have said no. Why couldn't he be that guy for me? I honestly thought he was the one for me. I cried until I was physically incapable of doing so, but the need to cry never went away.

I went home and got out of my ridiculous dress, but not before looking at myself in the mirror. The woman in front of me was a stranger; I had never seen her before. I felt empty, lost and afraid. I ripped the dress off and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. I jumped into my car and drove.

I drove myself for hours on end, hoping, waiting for the release of this anger but it never came. Soon my anger transferred over to Vanessa and Renee, they were the ones to blame for all of this. The fury I felt for Renee and Vanessa felt like dirt all over my body that wouldn't come off no matter how much I scrubbed.

I couldn't be angry at Edward anymore he was just a pawn in their game, hell I was too. They thought they were so much better than me, labeling me the weak one. There were so many things left unsaid, but I was forced to bite my tongue making me feel restless and weak that sent fire through my body.

Underneath that anger was sadness, Edward and I could never be. My instincts would never allow me to be happy, not fully anyway. In a way I was glad he had failed because it meant I would never have to tell him who I really was. I wasn't sure if I could ever handle that situation. I still loved him, despite admitting he cheated on me, it wasn't his fault, at least not entirely. If only things had been different, I could have been better for him.

I didn't regret meeting him; he was the only good thing that came out of this mess. He had taught me how to let my guard down, how to trust somebody, and how to love. I felt like dying once I realized that we really didn't have a chance, no matter how much I tried. I was just too jaded, and he would never know the real me. Charlie and Renee had been right about that, and I didn't know how to feel.

I heard my phone ring, the caller id said Renee, and I didn't answer, instead I tossed it. I couldn't deal with what was about to happen. I didn't want to. I had been under Renee's wing for far too long. I was tired of the games, the manipulating, and the heartache. I just couldn't continue living this life. I thought about everything I had lived through, all the shenanigans, lies, and mishaps that had led me to this point and the only culprit behind all of it was Renee. It may have been my anger clouding my judgment, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense.

I could feel the anger well up and grow within me, never being released. What they did to me created anger inside of me I never knew I had. I wanted them to suffer, to beg for my forgiveness, I wanted them to feel weak, useless, and more importantly I wanted them to fear me. This anger scared me a bit but after attempting to release my anger through a series of profanities, screams, and damage to Vanessa's car I finally came to a conclusion that I had to accept it, I was going to embrace it.

I was going to get even in the worst possible way. They hurt me where it hurt the most and I had to do the same. Any remains of that old obedient Bella was gone, they finally got what they wanted a cold heartless bitch. For now I was going to play nice but when the time came I was going to retaliate and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**I hope you felt that anger she had because it's very important. From experience there are few things that can release that type of anger and most of them are not pretty. I hate to beg but Please, Please review I want to hear your thoughts and theories about what's going on and what you think**


	14. Exodus

**I'm excited about this lol Thanks for all your reviews Check out my profile for a banner made for this story. It is super great lol. This part of the story was inside my mind for a long time waiting to get out. I finally got inspired to write it when I saw a film adaptation of one of my fave books, Valley of the Dolls it's an awesome book and the movie has a great soundtrack. One song in particular inspired this chapter and the next it's called**

**This is for Carolina, you always review even though I have no way of sending you a preview Thank You! I suggest you email me or something so that I can send you the preview for the next chapter bc it will be a bonus chapter with VANESSA's POV. That goes for everyone!**** REVIEWS=PREVIEWS!**

**Theme from "Valley of the Dolls" by Dionne Warwink**

**Other great songs:**

**Save you by Kelly Clarkson**

**Nobody Wins by the Veronicas**

**Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson**

**Standard Disclaimer: Not mine**!

**Ok so this is what happened.**

**Chapter 14: Exodus from the Valley of the Bitches**

I held on to that anger because it was the only thing keeping me from falling apart. All of my efforts were devoted to executing my plan, never allowing my heart to mend, or my mind to wander.

When Vanessa came home that night, we steered clear of one another. The following day Renee came by to help ease the situation and strategize our escape plan. She gave me a once over, a look of disgust plastered over her face and sat beside Vanessa. We gathered in my living room and let Renee speak, hoping that at the very least she would try and comfort me, but of course I was wrong.

"Since things didn't work out, its time to get the paper work started. Bella, it's time for you to go to him and make sure the marriage is consummated. There is no way in hell we didn't go through what we went through, to not end up with his money."

The anger that was inside me was ready to burst as I heard her words; they were so cold and callous.

It wasn't until Vanessa spoke that I lost my temper. "He likes it rough, you should try that."

I must have caught them off guard because I saw the shock and fear in their eyes when I spoke.

"Let's get one thing straight, mom. What happened was I got my heart broken, and you help cause me this pain, so don't say it just happened."

"Here we go again," Vanessa said.

"Bella, you should take what happened as a learning experience. You messed up and you got burned, move on and enjoy the money," Renee reasoned.

Something inside me snapped, but I didn't respond or let my feelings show. Instead I finalized my plan for revenge and sealed their faith.

"You're right, I don't now what I was thinking. All men cheat he was no different," I finally responded.

I saw them each let out a sigh of relief and we continued with the final step. I needed them to believe they had won, that I had seen the error of my ways, and that they were getting their money.

"However," I stopped to read their reactions, instantly they tensed, "I think Vanessa should leave."

"I thought you finally understood-" but I saw Renee cut her off.

"If someone shows up here and sees you still living here it will raise some eyebrows don't you think. I'm supposed to be hurting. Besides, you'll never know who I may bring back."

"Oh, right, I guess should start packing," she said, sounding more like a question than an answer.

Renee nodded and Vanessa left to go back her things.

"I know why you're really doing this," Renee said softly.

"Enlighten me," I retorted.

"I know you're in much deeper pain than you led on. You need time, and I'm giving it to you, you're welcome."

As much as I hated Renee and her condescending attitude I couldn't ignore the perfect opportunity she was offering.

"Okay, well in that case, I think I will need to get away soon, after I see Edward one last time, of course," I said, giving her a cheesy grin.

"That sounds fair, but as soon as you come back we need to start on a new job," she said, patting me on my shoulder.

This was probably the most affection she had ever shown me, and it was kind of scary and maybe even sweet, but not sweet enough to prevent me from executing my revenge.

I used the plan as an excuse to kick Vanessa out. Aside from the fact that I didn't want to see Vanessa's smug face, I really needed time and privacy to execute my plan. I avoided all contact with Rosalie and Alice, I didn't want their sympathy, and I didn't deserve it nor want it.

Edward kept calling me, leaving me messages at work and at home, and sending me flowers. With each gesture I felt my heart break, it's not that I blamed Edward for what happened, at least not completely, it was just that I didn't deserve his apologies. In truth, Edward had cheated, but it was my family and I who had set him up to do so, and he wasn't fully responsible for what he did, but the wounds he created would never go away.

I knew I would have to take care of him before I left, I just didn't know how. Edward was a part of me now, leaving him would mean leaving a part of myself with him. To a sane person, telling him the truth would have made sense, but that wouldn't have helped either of us, leaving us more jaded and broken. If he ever did find out the truth about me his faith in love would be lost. He had been broken once before and regressed, becoming a womanizer. It wasn't that I was any better, but I knew the impact I had on his life, his family had told me time and time again. I wanted him to remember me in a better light, to still hold a special place in his heart, I was being selfish, but I needed to leave knowing that I still mattered.

I refocused me energy back to the matter at hand, pushing Edward out of my mind long enough to contact Charlie. It was then that I finally realized that he always was my way out. After two weeks of brooding I finally got the guts to call Charlie.

"Charlie, I need your help?"

"What is it Bella? Is it about Edward?" he asked, knowingly.

"In part yes, but it's also about Renee. I want that normal life you were talking about, but before I can do that I need to teach her a lesson," I said, firmly.

Charlie sighed into the phone, "Bella, I don't think getting back at Renee will make things better. I think it will only postpone what you're meant to do."

"Be reasonable Charlie, you said if I wanted a normal life to call you … so please help me. This isn't just about revenge it's also about teaching Renee a lesson," I said, exasperated.

He was silent for a moment, making me wonder if the connection had been lost, until he finally did respond. "Ok Bells, What is it?" he asked, unsure of himself.

"You were right, I am in love with Edward. I finally realized after you came to visit. I let me guard down and I stopped planning and letting things flow naturally, hoping he would take his time in proposing, but that backfired. When he finally did ask me to marry it was earlier than expected, and that's when things got really complicated. I told Renee how I felt and she brushed me off, and that still wasn't enough, she didn't seem to care about my feelings until I mentioned you. Speaking of which why is she so scared of you?"

"That's between me and her, go on," he responded flatly.

"Well anyway, she seemed to change hr attitude slightly, agreeing to let me be with Edward under the condition that he pass a test. She wanted to send Vanessa to play temptress but I talked her out of it. I wanted her to use Jessica, because I knew she would help me out and she did. Instead of doing what she normally does, I took her place, I needed to know he was worth it, and he was, he recognized me. I thought I was finally going to be happy, but I just hadn't factored in Renee's determination. Since Jessica didn't accomplish her mission Renee sent Vanessa, for reinforcements, and he… they… you know?" I stopped and heard a grunt, signalizing he understood.

"I thought I could pull a fast one on Renee, she knew about my deal with Jess and I got burned. Edward practically admitted it and Vanessa had some pictures. But I can't blame him, it's not his fault, it's mine for thinking I could be someone I wasn't. This whole ordeal had made me realized that I don't want this anymore."

"Bella, I'm sorry that happened. I hate to say I told you so but I did. I told you, you only had two options, Leave him or tell him the truth. There is no compromise on something as serious as this. I hope you set things right with Edward. I'm glad you finally realized that this isn't what you wanted for your life. But you haven't told me what you need from me?" he said, slightly confused.

"I need you to kill me," I said, seriously.

"You what?!" he responded, screaming into the phone.

"Look Charlie, you said it yourself Renee will never let me go, and the only way she could was if I died. Besides, she will want to look for me after she finds out I emptied out all her money, leaving her with practically nothing," I said, sheepishly.

"You did what? Bella, Renee may be your mother but make her choose between her money and family she will always choose money. Look at how thing between us worked out? She will kill you when she finds out," he said, angrily.

"Exactly, which is why, you need to do it first. I needed to act fast. Come on Charlie as a private investigator, haven't you had to help a client out in a situation like this? Besides I'm your daughter and you promised me a normal life. If you do this I will be able to have one and start fresh," I said, changing my voice to a lighter one, in hopes of easing the situation.

Charlie let out a loud sigh and stayed quite for some time before finally saying, "Fine, how do you want to die?"

I told Charlie my plan and he agreed to do it but with a few conditions, this needed to be executed perfectly, without a hitch, in a matter of two weeks. I knew Renee and Vanessa would be getting their monthly statement soon and I wanted to avoid a confrontation, giving them a taste of what I felt on my wedding day. They would not get their chance to say what they wanted.

Renee had given me all rights, as her accountant, to the account that had the bulk of our money. Vanessa being the ever obedient stooge had done the same on Renee's implication. Some of the money was invested in property, condos, and apartments, which would probably help them get by just barely, but must of it was in the bank growing with interest.

Before calling Charlie I had the bulk of the money moved to an account in the Cayman Islands. They were going to have to start over with only 30 grand and those properties under her name. Renee had expensive taste, so did Phil and Vanessa, they would not survive on this and would not have enough resources to start over the way they were accustomed to.

They would probably start small just to get their fortune going and continue to grow, but by then Vanessa would not be such a hot ticket. I wanted them to feel powerless, weak, and stupid for trusting me because that's what I had felt. Any emotions I had for them consisted of hate and anger, they had hurt me in the worst possible way and they deserved the same. This would be my final act as that worthless Bella and my first step as the new one would entail Edward.

Despite my anger for my family I could not help but feel guilt, pain, loss, and sadness when it came to Edward. After what I had put Edward through, after what I had become I only had one solution left, I needed to let go. I needed to start over and kill Bella, and revive her to become the Bella she was supposed to be without Renee's influence, without the greed. I wasn't sure how I would do it but I knew had to give him that last part of me.

I wanted him to remember me as the girl he had made me into. He sparked something so beautiful in me I never thought existed. Charlie would help provide that girl the nourishment she needed to grow. Leaving Edward was going to be unbearable but I knew it was what was best; he didn't deserve someone so hideous as his wife. I loved him with all my might for everything he invoked in me, for helping me realize there was more to life, and for loving this part of me unconditionally.

I had to leave not for my sake but more for his. I didn't want to leave him feeling guilty so I knew I had to go to him to tell him I forgave him so that he could move on. So that one day he could find someone else who loved him and so that he could love again. I could not be selfish anymore. I couldn't be greedy any longer and more importantly I didn't want to be.

I intercepted Renee and Vanessa's mail, hiding their statements, and assuring them everything was fine but that I needed my space and hinted at some time away. I sold the properties to cut some of their source of income. I told them I had slept with Edward and that all things were ready for my divorce. I was going on an overdue vacation, in New York and to keep me updated for court dates and the divorce.

After preparing my departure I braced myself for my meeting with Edward. I had already sent letters to the rest of the group explaining my need to get away and hoping they understood, and assuring them that I would be better away from here.

I drove to what would have been my home with Edward and sat on the porch, waiting for his arrival. I had been waiting for all of ten minutes when I saw him pull up.

He made his way to me and gave me a hug, I pulled away quickly and began my speech. "Edward I'm leaving… for good," I hesitated, finding it hard to say goodbye to the man I loved.

_I needed to keep my cool and give him his second chance, without me._

Edward began speaking, "Bella, please, let me explain, I didn't know it was-" but I cut him off quickly.

_I didn't want to let myself hear his words because I may have just changed my plans._

"I already know, it doesn't change anything, I meant what I said, Edward, I'm leaving town. I only came to tell you that and that you'll be getting the annulment papers soon. It will be like we were never together, a clean break. I only ask you one thing," I said, attempting to keep my composure.

"Anything, please, just don't do give up on us," he pleaded. I felt my heart break when I heard him speak.

"Don't feel guilty for too long, learn from this and grow. What's done is done and you can't change the past, but there is still time for the future. With that said; do not contact me _ever_," I said, with conviction.

"Please, Bella, don't go! We can fix this!" He begged me to stay, and every part me wanted to say yes, but I just couldn't face the truth.

"I won't forget you, I still love you."

I hesitated, I really did love him, but I was still extremely angry. His pleading had thrown me off and I didn't measure my words.

"It's just too hard to look you in the face and not feel so much pain. I gave you everything, but you just threw it away. How could you? I tried so hard to trust you, to let you in, but you destroyed our future in one single act."

I watched him wince and stopped, realizing this wasn't going as planned. I gathered myself and tried to ease the situation.

"Maybe in another time and place things would have been different and we could have worked," I said those last lines more for myself than him.

I let the words sink in and began, "Besides, we both know this wouldn't have worked out; I'm not good enough for you, I never was. I mean look at you and then look at me."

"Don't be absurd, Bella, your wonderful, amazing, and perfection. I'm no good for you. I was the idiot who messed up. Please let me make it up to you?" In true Edward fashion he put me in a pedestal.

_It took great joy and pain in the fact that he still saw me as untouchable. I felt like a fraud, but I didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. I needed him to believe I was still worthwhile._

"No, Edward, I've made up my mind and we both know how stubborn I can be. I won't pick up your calls or respond to your emails. I just need to get away from you, from my family, and from this city," I said, firmly, walking away, but the shine in my eyes gave me away.

Before I could process what I was doing I walked back to him and embraced him in a kiss. I needed to give him one final kiss to express my emotions to him. I wanted this final kiss to express all my love and to say goodbye.

When I finally broke away all I could say was, "Goodbye, Edward."

I turned away and the tears finally fell.

I took a flight to Cancun that same night, taking a vacation before joining Charlie in Los Angeles where he now resided. Vanessa and Renee thought I was going to be spending some time in New York, I hoped it was enough to thrown them off.

I didn't want to die right away, because I didn't want it to look like a suicide, or too much of a coincidence to raise suspicion from Renee and Vanessa, and more importantly I wanted them to squirm. So all I could do was pass the time, by the beach of course.

I began to feel sick, I figured it was a combination of stress and something I ate that hadn't sat well with me and brushed the symptoms off. I hoped it would pass soon so that I could enjoy my vacation. Two weeks had passed and Renee and Vanessa were still clueless as to what I had done, they never were that smart with managing money, but they did know how to take it.

I would sometimes occupy my time with thoughts of Edward, thinking of him made me feel like I was worthless, like my life had no meaning. Then my thoughts would quickly turn to hatred towards my family, I wanted them to suffer. I was lucky I had Charlie who was stepping up his game to help me through this whole ordeal.

Finally, I had begun to feel slightly better but would still feel sick on occasion; sometimes feeling light headed or tired. I slowly kept up the pretense with Renee, making sure Jay was doing his job and even claiming to have a new mark. Before I sent them their bill statement, I disposed of my old cell phone, and got a new one, making sure it was untraceable. I had a messenger service send them their statement with a letter I was all too happy to write.

_My Dearest Family,_

_Congratulations, you got what you wanted from me, for me to be more like you. The money is gone and so am I. _

_Love, Bella_

I wished I could see there look on there faces, and watch scramble to locate money that was long gone. Charlie had one of his associates watch them for any indication as to where I was but they never could get a straight answer from their contacts without some sort of incentive.

After a few more weeks it was time for me to die. Charlie had my original documents, my real name was Isabella Marie Swan, not Bella Higginbotham, like Renee had told me, and had legally changed to her last name to avoid Charlie. Charlie managed to change my name back legally, so that way he would not have to falsify any documents for my education, this was one of Charlie's condition's for his help.

I had never given much thought of how I would die but I decided the best way to do so would be in a car accident.

I was in Phoenix for about a week when Charlie finally called his friend to write a mock article for the newspaper about an accident that was fatal, identifying, Bella Dwyer as the victim on her way to see her father, local businessman Charlie Swan. He falsified my death certificate and got an urn full of ash and headed for Seattle. His cover was simple; he had set up a meeting with me to catch up, but never made it. He knew nothing and said nothing. I hoped he would get it done soon so that we could move on and I could get my normal life.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Do you think she did the right thing? Obviously her plan did not work out the way she hoped if Vanessa ends up marrying Edward. But she did it for his own benefit to give a chance at a normal life sound familiar? **

**As I mentioned before as a bonus for sticking with me I have a new chapter up next from Vanessa's POV so please review so you can get that lovely preview. Plus I love hearing from you!**


	15. Everything is Not Always about Bella

**Ok this is for everyone who stuck by me and continued reading this. This is a brand new Chapter all in Vanessa's POV, and lucky for you, you get to find out what really went down that night and get to experience how she feels once she finds out she's broke!**

**Also I start school tomorrow so I am not sure when I'll update but I promise you I will continue to work on this story 'till the very end.**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=PREVIEWS**

**Standard Disclaimer applies**

**Chapter 15: Everything is not always about Bella.**

**Vanessa's POV**

The life of luxury Aro had accustomed us to was the life I had always wanted. Growing up in a big home with several rooms, a full staff, a tennis court, a pool, and the world at my feet, didn't offer me the satisfaction I wanted out of life. Things were always too perfect and easy for me, making my existence a boring one.

Between Bella and me, I was the more popular one and the one most sought after, but it still wasn't enough. I established my alpha girl status quickly and ruled the stupid private school Aro had us in, but that was unfulfilling. There was no excitement from any of this, it was more like a hobby, something to do until something better came along.

To add insult to injury, happiness seemed to radiate from Bella. Her positive attitude helped her garner a positive view of herself from every one who met her. All the teachers loved her, and the boys seemed to like her more than they should, luckily she was oblivious to all of this or so she claimed. Of course none of that was ever enough for Bella, she needed to have Aro's love too. I admit, I preferred what Aro had to offer me financially than emotionally and got along better with Renee, but I still hated that she got all of his love instead of me.

When Aro died I was heartbroken, it seemed that his death was a catalyst that led me to my downfall. All the luxuries I had been accustomed to had been ripped away. My family was torn apart, and we were struggling greatly. After that I knew I would do whatever it took to regain all that I once had.

Thankfully, Renee wasn't the only one who felt that way, and surprisingly Bella wasn't either. Renee had big plans for both Bella and I, and I was more than happy to oblige. Being in the con business was exactly the type of thrill I had been craving before Aro's death, and I was finally getting everything I wanted.

The life that Renee gave me was exactly what I needed. There was excitement, intrigue and money, lots, and lots of money. Quickly, we learned everything Renee had to show us and began our lives as scam artist.

Bella seemed to take to the life well, a little too well for my liking but she got the job done and I couldn't complain. As the years sped by Bella only got better, while I played second fiddle to her, it wasn't ideal but I still got my moments where I came out on top.

When we had settled in Seattle it was my turn to be the girl in charge, but of course Bella beat me to it. Not that I complained once I saw Edward for the first time. I was more than ready to drop my panties for him, for the sake of the job of course.

While Bella worked her con, I kept trying to find my next mark, but my efforts were futile. Every time I thought I found the right mark, something would happen that prevented me from succeeding. So the fact that I would get to sleep with Edward was the only comforting thought, especially after I found out Bella had gotten him to propose within the time limit. I was going to loose my share of the money because Bella had doped the loser into marrying her. I drove us to Renee's so that we could get our money and leave. A fresh start was exactly what I needed to finally get out of Bella's wings.

After Bella had her little chat about getting engaged Renee called me in to talk. When I walked in I saw a panicked Renee.

"What's wrong? What else did she do to fuck this up?"

"She hasn't messed up, but she think she's in love with him. I had to agree to put him through a test so that we can still continue."

"What? Why would you agree to that?"

"I did it to buy us some time and to teach the brat a lesson!" Renee said in a fury.

"Okay? What's the plan?" I asked confused.

"She's hell bent on Jessica to be the bait, which probably means she will cut a deal with her to help her out. We just got to make sure our offer is better than hers and we'll be good.

"Of course," I responded. Already, I began plotting the ways to keep Jessica in line.

"We need to start tempting Edward with different girls now, just in case. We're going to need some ammo," she said.

"I'll call Laurent and have him set us up with some girls," I responded.

"We need to keep a strict eye on your sister, the day of the bachelorette party we're going to have to duck out early," she finished.

"Right, maybe I can get Alice to have it end earlier," I responded.

"Okay, have James tail Bella, we can't fuck this up," Renee said.

With that we began our plan, we sent girl after girl to temp Edward but he was oblivious to their charm. He only had eyes for Bella. We watched him carefully and Bella as well, and sure enough Jessica dropped by. During all the planning I mentioned to Alice that it was better for all of us if the bachelorette party end early, because some people needed to work the next day, and she agreed. I was intrigued when she said Bella had requested the same thing, we had had James following her but he never noticed anything out of the ordinary.

It wasn't until a week later that she met up with Jessica at our apartment. I sat on the hood of her car and waited until she got out. She walked her face looking down, with a stupid smile on her face. I couldn't wait to wipe that look off her face. Finally she looked up to unlock her car; her eyes bulged out of her sockets once she saw me. She let out a heavy sigh and walked towards me.

"Hey, Vanessa," she said angrily.

"Let's go for a ride Jess, I'm sure Renee would love to know how your doing," I said, entering the passenger side.

I gave her directions as she drove, but didn't bother to catch up or pretend this was a friendly meeting. We arrived at Renee's and she followed me, like the obedient monkey was.

"Whatever Bella is offering you we can do better," Renee said, not wasting any time.

"Umm," muttered Jessica.

"Look, we're not stupid we know Bella is trying to pull a fast one on us and if you help us, you will be free to do as you like and will receive a heavy compensation," Renee said.

"I-"Jessica began but I cut her off before she could continue.

"Listen up, we made you, we will destroy you. How do you think your new boyfriend will feel about all the things you've done, all the lies you've told?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

I watched her struggle for a few minutes before finally agreeing.

Renee smirked, a wicked smiled playing at her lips as she snapped her fingers hurrying Jessica to tell us what she knew.

"She wants to test him herself, so she's going to have me watch him until he is drunk enough to still know what he's doing and go from there," Jessica said, her head hanging low.

"Oh Bella," Renee said, chuckling.

I waited for Renee to come up with a plan, while Jessica kept grabbing pieces of hair and chewing on them.

Several minutes passed before Renee finally spoke, "Ok for now do as planned and you're home free."

Jessica merely nodded and stood there with a scared look on her face, reminding me of a deer caught by headlights.

"You can go now," I said.

Jessica walked off and closed the door behind her. I let out a scream, angry at Bella's intentions. Bella always had to be the center of attention. She was never satisfied if things didn't go her way.

"Isn't that sweet?" Renee said sarcastically.

"How dare she? Who the fuck does he think she is? She needs to get it through her head it's not always about her!" I screamed, anger taking me over.

"Focus, put your feelings aside and learn to use what you got," Renee said. When I didn't respond she continued. "Here's what I'm thinking, right before Jessica slips out, she puts a roofie in Edward's drink so that way when Bella shows up Edward will be out of it and will cheat on her with her."

We laughed at the absurdity of the situation and she continued. "Ok enough of that. Let's continue so when he does cheat she will be heartbroken. We will also have to send you in just to cover our tracks. You do a little dance, a quick fuck, and then you're out. James will photograph the pictures and we'll show them to her."

"Great plan but, the pictures won't be enough for her. She really thinks he loves her," I stated.

"True, then she'll just have to hear it out of the horse's mouth. When she sees the pictures she'll doubt us. We just need to get her to overhear a conversation between you and him about that night, plain and simple."

"This is so annoyingly complicated, not only to have to trick Edward, but now Bella too!"

"I know but it's necessary for her sake and ours," Renee said.

By the day of the bachelor/bachelorette party we still had no evidence against Edward. Our efforts in that department had been useless. The only way to loosen up this guy would be with alcohol, and lots of it. We called Jessica and let her now of our plans the same day, so that she didn't have enough time to think about changing her mind. Before heading to the bachelorette party, we met with Jessica to give her the roofie.

"Break it in half and slip it into his drink," Renee commanded.

"Why only half?" Jessica wondered.

"Think about it genius, alcohol and roofies. We don't want him to overdose on this, do we? He's not useful to us dead!" Renee screamed.

"Right," Jessica said.

We took off and headed to the club where Alice was hosting the party. The party dragged on with stupid trivia games, pathetic strippers, who were hot but focused on Bella. And the fashion show was just an utter mess. When Bella ducked out early we knew it was our cue to leave as well.

James was at the bachelor party, ready with his camera. He called us to let us know when Jessica arrived and to make sure she did as she was told. She called us to let us know that Bella was on her way and that we should get ready.

"It's done, I expect my payment after this," Jessica said, flatly.

"Of course," I responded and hung up.

We waited outside and while I was changing we saw Bella go in already dressed in a stripper outfit. We gave James a heads up so Bella wouldn't notice him. After almost an hour inside, Bella left the bar with a smug look on her face. Her look concerned the both us, and I couldn't wait to wipe that look from her face and turn that smugness into heart ache.

Finally, it was my turn with Edward, something I had been looking forward to since Bella brought him home. I made sure James had the camera ready. I headed straight for Edward and didn't waste any time. And yet, he still resisted in his drunken haze. I did everything I could to get him to sleep with me and was almost successful but at the last minute he pushed me aside and left.

I was extremely frustrated with the situation. Nothing had worked out as planned. It wasn't until James mentioned that he saw Bella and Edward slip into the back that really got our attention.

"At least Bella knows he's a cheater, hell hath no fury like a woman scorn right?" he said.

"What do you mean at least she knows he's a cheater?" I asked confused.

"They slept together," he said, like it was common knowledge.

"Really?" I said, more to myself than to him. This confused me greatly; Bella's smug look after she left was bothering me.

Renee must have been thinking the same thing and asked, "Are you sure they had sex?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I even have proof in the pictures I took; once I get them developed I'll bring them over."

I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, but I pushed it aside to focus on the matter at hand. If Bella and Edward had slept together, we would definitely use that to our advantage. I looked to Renee to find a solution and was greatly satisfied to see she already had one. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention. She responded, in her menacing voice, "Have you ever noticed how much you and Bella look alike?"

I scoffed at her and rolled my eyes. I had always hated being compared to her, especially by Renee. Realization hit, with the roofie in his system Edward was too out of it to realize who he was with and if we could get him to admit he was with me instead of Bella, things would work out. We knew Bella would never admit to what she did and she would never bring it up with Edward, until it was too late. It was then that I could really appreciate Bella's predictability.

James dropped off the pictures and we cooked her some stinking eggs, and we did what we had to do to keep this going. We explained the situation to her, knowing that she would never admit to sleeping with Edward, and we showed her the pictures. We planted the seed of doubt and it was all that we needed for our plan to work.

We risked it all on, the similarities between Bella and me. I hoped it would be enough to confuse Edward, even if momentarily to benefit us. The set up was our last chance and we knew it. Bella was annoyingly cheery about the whole situation, which didn't help my weariness of the whole thing. Her eagerness to prove us wrong was discomforting, she knew he had cheated on her with her and yet she didn't care. She was adamant in staying with Edward, her determination and devotion to him was a side of her I had never seen. It was a side I hoped would disappear soon.

When it was finally time for the confrontation, I couldn't help but enjoy the spectacle these two made. Clearly, Bella thought she had won so when she heard Edward's response to my questions her reaction was actually realistic. As for Edward, well he was just another fool who got played. I made sure to let Bella know who was the queen bitch and enjoyed every gloating moment. As the other guest followed, I pretended to plead with her to sell the story, but in reality it was very difficult for me to keep a straight face.

Once Bella took off and everyone finished their scenes, Renee, Phil, James, and I celebrated. When I came home, I noticed Bella's dress on the floor. She had been here and left. I knew it would be better if I wasn't home, so I went out to party and enjoyed my victory.

Things were going as planned. Bella had fallen into our trap all too well and was finally falling in line. We finalized our plans, and I even got some time away from Bella. Her pity party was too pathetic to attend.

When Renee had told me that Bella had fallen for Edward I burst out laughing, it was typical Bella. I always saw a small ounce of regret every time we finished a job, but she continued playing her role well. It didn't surprise me that her conscious had finally caught up with her.

Renee and I both knew it was more her conscience than her love for Edward that made her reconsider her life choices. Although, it was almost impossible not to be infatuated with Edward, we still couldn't let her ruin our plans. Edward was extremely wealthy, more than Bella realized, giving him up was not an option and measly crumbs would not suffice.

Bella was gearing up for a mini-vacation, leaving us to deal with the backlash. I was glad I wouldn't have to pretend to be sensitive to her feelings; all it did was nauseate me. We gladly volunteered to keep her posted on the situation. Jay began the paperwork to file for divorce and all we had to do was have them served and wait for Edward's response.

Bella had been keeping in touch with us since she had left and we were enjoying our time without her. Life without Bella was easy and stress free. Marveling at our brilliance we began using our platinum cards like crazy. The money we would be getting from Edward's settlement would be enough to cover every shopping trip for the rest of our lives.

Weeks later Bella seemed to drop off of the grid. Every time we called her cell phone an operator told us the phone had been disconnected. We went as far as calling her hotel, but the front desk had no record of Bella on their guest list, or any of her other aliases. A week later we still hadn't heard anything from her that is until we heard a knock on the door.

The FedEx guy was at the door, waiting for one of us to sign a receipt. Renee signed the paper as I took the large envelop and opened its contents. The enveloped contained our bank statements and investment information, they had been closed or emptied out. I shuffled through the papers until I found a letter from Bella.

_My Dearest Family,_

_Congratulations, you got what you wanted from me, for me to be more like you. The money is gone and so am I. _

_Love, Bella_

I reread her letter several times and Renee did the same. A part me was a little proud that she had pulled such a big stunt, but that quickly faded once I realized how severe the situation really was.

Renee got on the phone and began calling several of our banks and investment firms. After each call ended, I could see defeat slowly taking over Renee. It wasn't until the final call that she finally admitted it both to herself and me.

"There's nothing left, it's all gone," Renee said, breaking down.

I began to feel lightheaded and sat down. All of our money was _gone_. All of our hard work the training, cheating, lying all of it down the drain. I had never felt so empty until that very moment, Bella had run off with our money and we were broke. I reread the letter one last time, hoping it was all a lie, but once I read the last line again, I knew it to be true. Not once had I ever cried, I had never been that emotional, but at that very moment all I could do was cry.

Through my tears, I watched a solemn Renee shed a single tear, wiping it away quickly. In that moment I was afraid, afraid of what Bella had become, of what we had turned her into. Renee was powerless and she knew it. Even if she managed to recover, it wouldn't be enough. We would be able to survive, but not really live. And in the end Bella had won, she escaped from this life I loved so much and walked away.

**What do you think? Know we know what really happen**

**REVIEWS=LOVE=PREVIEWS**


	16. Just Shoot Me EPOV

**  
IMPORTANT Author's Note:**

**Clearly, I've failed you and the last chapter sucked or you all have stopped reading. Only a few people commented on Vanessa's POV. BTW thank you to those who did review, you have no idea how much they meant to me. If you didn't like it I wished you all would have told me. =/ There is a good reason in including her POV. Actually there are several, but the main reasons are listed below.**

**1. It was suppose to clear up any confusion about what happened that night. Seeing as both Edward and Bella don't actually know what happened.**

**2. I**** also included it because it helped closed the past and focus on the future. Now no one is left wondering wtf happened that night. Instead they can focus on Bella and Edward's reunion.**

**3. It made it easier for me to give you this chapter. I know a lot of you have been wondering and this chapter will steer you in the right direction.**

**This chapter is my gift to you, if you're reading this. Hopefully, this will make you want to stick around long enough to continue reading and reviewing. Also, this chapter was the next chapter I had written before I decided to rework my story, which I have apologized for and thanked those who have continued reading.**

**It's EPOV right after that disastrous outing with Alice. I decided to give it to you know so that you can get an idea of how Bella and Edward reunite and hopefully reededm myself. This also helps set up the next few chapters. After this we will be focusing on Bella's road to self-actualization. It will take about 9 more chapters to get to the point where we were , but don't quote me on it. It may be sooner and it may be later.**

**As always REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**

**I do not own Twilight; I do however own a shirt that says, "Twilight." Lol. No copyright infringement is intended. **

CH 16: Just Shoot Me

EPOV

I woke up the next day, yesterday's events still in my mind. Victoria's presence in Jasper and Alice's life was not comforting. I wondered what it was about this woman that unsettled me so. I pushed Vanessa to the side and got dressed for my run. I ran for an hour hoping to clear my head, but it didn't really work. When I returned Vanessa was still in bed. I showered and got dressed for the day.

I went downstairs to make some coffee, but we were out of coffee beans, along with eggs, milk, and bread. I was annoyed at the lack of food, Vanessa only had one real responsibility and she couldn't even follow through with it. I decided to go the grocery store and pick up the items we needed. I got into my car and decided I wanted a smoothie and headed to the Robek's by the hospital, where I worked.

While I was parking my car I noticed a canary yellow Porsche parked just a few rows from me. Instantly, I knew it was Alice's car. This model was limited edition and most people would never pick such a loud color.

I walked into Robek's and scanned the place, but it was too packed to really tell if Alice was in here or not. I should have anticipated that it would be packed on a Monday morning. I ordered my drink and waited to be called. I scanned the room again, and I noticed the back of Victoria's head instantly, her red hair was unmistakable. I was even more shocked when I noticed Alice sitting across from her. I was about to head over to her when my name was called.

I got my drink and headed towards Alice, but she shot me warning look so I backed away. I left the place and headed to the grocery store to pick up the groceries we needed and went home.

I lingered in the car a few minutes before going inside. I decided to call Alice to find out why she gave me the stink eye, but she didn't answer. I left her voicemail urging her to call me back. I was curious about her meeting with Victoria and was worried that Jasper's excuse from yesterday was a lie.

I headed inside to find Vanessa, still in her sleepwear, watching the news in the living room.

"Please tell me you got some coffee," she said, taking the groceries out of my hands.

"Uh yeah," I said, still shook up about the events of the last twenty four hours. I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with this Victoria woman.

I took her spot on the couch, and I flipped through the channels, hoping to find something less depressing. Vanessa joined me shortly after and cuddled next to me.

We spent the day watching TV; we were never ones for talking. Around noon I got a text message from Alice asking me to meet her at her store. I jumped at the opportunity to be away from Vanessa and left right away.

I headed for the shopping center, in Hollywood, where Alice had her boutique. I got to Alice's boutique and headed to the back, where her office was. She was on the phone, so I lingered at the entrance until she hung up.

"Sorry about that," she apologized.

"No need, what's up?

"I don't know you called me remember. You left me a voicemail, I figured we could have lunch and hang out. I knew you would be bored out of your mind if you had to spend a day cooped up with Vanessa," she joked.

She didn't know the half.

"I need comfort food. I need a milkshake," she mused.

I knew she would but I really wanted to eat somewhere less crowded.

"In-N-Out will be packed," I warned.

"It always is, I still want to go," she said, as she turned the radio on, making it impossible for us to talk.

We got to In-N-Out and waited patiently to order. We grabbed a booth near the back, and waited for our number to be called. In-N-Out was always worth the wait.

I kept searching for a way to bring up the whole Victoria situation without hurting her feelings, finally deciding to just ask her what they were doing together. I was about to ask when our number was called. I got up and grabbed our food, and filled our drinks.

When I got back to our table Alice was texting with someone. Frustrated, I didn't hesitate to interrupt her texting session and place the food in front of her.

"Thanks," she said, grabbing a fry.

"So, earlier today, what was up with the stink eye?" I said, taking a bite out of my burger.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just having a very important and private conversation with Victoria, and I didn't want you to interrupt," she said.

"Oh, well you could have just texted me that later. I thought you hated me or something," I joked, uncomfortable with what was coming up.

"I could never hate you," she said, lingering. I wondered if there was something else she wanted to say, but I ignored it for the time being.

"Good, so what did you talk about," I asked.

"She just wanted to meet me," Alice said, attempting to brush me off.

"Oh," I said. "Look, I'm just going to come out and say this, more for your sake than my own. Victoria doesn't sit right with me. I just don't believe she's Jasper and Rosalie's cousin. Are you sure he's not… you know cheating?"

"Speaking of Rosalie, did you know she and Emmett adopted a baby boy," she gushed.

I was both hurt and happy. I knew how important it was for them to have a family, but I had also wished to be there to support my friends.

"That's great," I said, finally.

"Yeah, I wish I could have been there for them," Alice said.

"How did you find out?" I wondered.

She looked slightly flushed and hesitated when she spoke, "Victoria told me."

"Are you sure she can be trusted, and I'm not talking about the baby news," I warned.

"I am absolutely sure," she said, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Good," I said.

We finished eating and I dropped her off at her store and headed home.

I spent the rest of the week at home with Vanessa, lounging around the house. As the week progressed I found myself less apprehensive about leaving the comfort of my home. Everywhere I went I would see Bella. Every brunette, with chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin reminded me of Bella. I knew that it wasn't normal to be seeing the ghost of my deceased wife everywhere but I didn't care. I needed to see Bella even if it was all in my head.

The following Tuesday, I woke earlier than usual, and went for a run. I walked trough the park and saw a woman who looked like Bella, pushing a stroller. I almost called out to her, and then I realized it wasn't her.

Unsettled by my actions, I took a seat in the bench and drank my water. I wasn't sure if I had overworked myself, or if I was finally loosing it. I walked back home, without incident and got cleaned up.

Vanessa had gotten up while I was gone and had attempted to cook for me, we ended up eating cereal.

We sat on the couch, much like we did everyday since I had been on vacation, and watched the news.

"What do you want to do today?" she purred.

"Nothing really, I just want to spend some time at home," I said, ignoring her lingering hands.

"We should go on a trip," Vanessa mused. "Somewhere tropical or we could go overseas, somewhere far away from here."

I couldn't understand her sudden interest in going away, the urgency in her voice hadn't gone unnoticed. We had discussed my vacation before and she had agreed to stay in Los Angeles. I thought it over for a second, the only place I ever really wanted to visit was Seattle but I couldn't go back, everything there was too painful.

"We really shouldn't. Alice is going through a rough patch, and I should be there for her," I said.

She sighed, her hands leaving my thigh. "I just don't want to be in L.A. anymore maybe we should move back or try a new city," she said.

"Why? I thought you liked it here?" I asked. If I hadn't been suspicious before, I was now. Apparently, it wasn't enough that I was going crazy or that my sister and best friend were having problems, now I had to deal with a crazy wife.

"I did, but this place is just not my scene anymore," she said, inspecting her nails.

"Well, I don't want to move and that's final. I don't want to go on vacation either, if you want you can go on a trip with Renee or something," I reasoned.

She clenched her jaw and began to pout, it was times like these that reminded me of Bella when she didn't get her way. I knew something must have been bothering her for her to want to leave. That was what she did when things didn't go her way, she left. In my effort to be a better husband I decided to ask her what was wrong, hoping the end this whole discussion altogether.

"Is there a reason you're so desperate to leave the city? Did something happen?" I asked, more out of courtesy than concern.

"No, nothing has happened. I was just hoping a change of scenery would help with this slump we're in," she responded, slightly flustered.

"We both know a change of scenery is not going to help," I responded.

"Clearly," she said. She got up and began to pace. "Okay, look things between us need to change. I don't know how much longer I can live like this," she said, gestured between us.

I sighed; I really didn't want to have this discussion again. Vanessa and I always argued about the same thing and it always led to yelling, accusations, and empty promises. She knew how I felt about Bella, and it was a mute point, but that still didn't stop us from arguing.

"Don't start this again," I warned.

She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and began, ignoring my warning.

"Why not? We need to talk about this and just move on. We always dance around the real reason why we don't work. You hide behind your little sluts so that you won't have to face the fact that I'm not Bella. You live and breathe for this ghost, and I can't take it anymore. I won't compete with her anymore," she argued.

I was angry at her words, what she said was true. I couldn't deal with the fact that Vanessa was here and Bella wasn't. I slept around so I could keep Vanessa at a distance, never letting her in. Everyday, since my bachelor party I regretted being with Vanessa. When we got married, I only did so, to keep something of Bella near by. Quickly, I learned that Vanessa wasn't that tie to Bella, far from it. But I wasn't about to admit this to her, instead I decided to hurt her, like she had hurt me.

"No, the reason I sleep around is because I don't love you, I never have, and never will. You're right though the only reason I survive each day is because of Bella. She may be a ghost to you but she's still alive to me," I retorted.

I could see the tears ready to shed, after I said this but I didn't care. I had let things go too far and it was time to end things.

"I know," she said softly.

I was taken aback by her statement. Not because it was a surprise to me, but because she had admitted it aloud

"Then why-" I began, but she had already anticipated my question and began.

"I had hoped that maybe one day your wounds would heal and that you would finally see me and not the Bella clone you wish I was," she said her voice barely audible. The tears finally came and the remorse and guilt began again, it was a vicious cycle that would never end.

"I don't think I can ever love another. She means so much to me," I said, not meeting her gaze.

"What if…" she closed her eyes, and hesitated. "What if you knew the truth?"

"Truth about what?" I asked, unsure of the turn in events.

She wiped her tears and began to speak, "I had hoped to never tell you this. I wanted to keep your memory of her in tact, but you've managed to build your life around her. I can't take it anymore! She's gone and you need to stop putting Bella on a pedestal, she's was no saint," Vanessa screamed.

I tried to reign in my anger, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to if Vanessa was going to continue to badmouth Bella.

I cleared my throat. "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm sorry," she began, "but Bella wasn't exactly the most honest person. The only reason she began dating you was because she thought you were her ticket to easy street. Edward, I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep this a secret any longer. You need to move on and finally accept the fact that she's gone."

"You're lying. Bella loved me," I argued, my conviction never faltering.

"I'm not sure that's true," she said softly. "Since I can remember, Bella has always lived by her own set of rules. Nothing was ever good enough for her. Our father provided for us what he could and we were happy but Bella was never satisfied. At school, she focused more on being the center of attention, all the boys at her feet. When things didn't work out she rebelled against my mom. Since we struggled a lot after dad passed, Bella took upon herself to secure her future. She would come home with extravagant gifts and jewelry, all given to her by her latest conquest. That was so Bella, manipulating others to take care of her."

I shook my head, unable to speak. Vanessa's words hit me like a pile of bricks.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I knew her better than anyone else. I can already guess how things were between you two. She probably made you work in the beginning?" she asked.

I didn't respond. I couldn't let her be right.

When she realized that I wasn't going to respond she continued. "She probably asked you a lot of questions about yourself. When she finally did accept you she kept things simple and kept you at arm's length. She probably didn't let the physical relationship progress either, claiming she had been emotionally scarred or something. Am I right? I know I am," she said, the last part more to herself than to me.

"None of that proves anything," I finally said.

"Think about why she played hard to get? She was testing you and your level of interest. The real reason for all her questions was not to get to know you but your money. Her evasiveness was a trick to lure you. I'm sure she played the victim role very well. As for the lack of a sex life, it was another ploy to leave you wanting her more."

I looked into her eyes, daring her to be wrong, but there was no doubt in her eyes. She stared at me her face expressionless, waiting for a reply.

My world came crumbing down. Vanessa knew Bella better than I did; she had known all her life. She knew how she operated, and she had guessed correctly at how our relationship worked.

"Edward, I'm sorry really I am," she said.

"I need some time to think," I said as I walked away and grabbed my keys.

"I'll be waiting!" she yelled as I closed the door.

The rush had died down so I drove for an hour, maybe longer, to no where in particular. I replayed Vanessa's word over and over until it became too much, it wasn't long before I needed to stop. I parked my car in the first empty space I saw. I began to bang my head against the steering wheel. The pain I felt in my head was nothing compared to the pain in my heart.

I recalled every moment I shared with Bella and wondered how much of it was true. Vanessa's words tainting each memory as they ran through my head. I cried like a baby, much like I did when I found out Bella had died. Any shred of hope, any reason for living was slowly fading away. I suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe so I got out of the car.

As I walked the sidewalk, people didn't bother to hide the fact that they were staring at me as I shed tear after tear for a love that never really existed. Every memory had been a sham. I wondered how much of the real Bella I knew. I must have doubled back at one point because I found myself in front of my car.

I sat there several minutes unable to come to terms with who Bella was and who I thought she was. I finally caved and called Alice. It was my turn to ask for help.

She picked up after several rings, instantly I heard some children's music and wondered what she was up to. "Hey Alice, what are you doing? What's up with that music?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to know.

She hesitated before finally speaking and said, "I'm at the carousel ride in the park, babysitting for a friend. Why?

I was appreciative of the momentary distraction, but I put that aside and focused on the task at hand. "Alice, I really need to talk to you. I think I'm loosing my mind," I explained.

"Edward, I already knew that." She laughed nervously and continued, "No really, I love you and you know I would do anything for you, but right now is not such a good time for us to talk."

I hated to bother her, but only she would be able to give me the clarity I needed at the moment.

"I know, Alice, I wouldn't ask you to cut your trip short for me, but I need to talk to you… How about I come to the park. Are you at Griffith? I'm nearby, I could be there in a few minutes," I said eagerly.

"Yeah, that's fine, I guess," she grumbled into the phone and hung up.

I drove like a mad man to get to Alice. I needed her to help make sense of all of this and hopefully get the peace I needed.

I parked in the first empty space I saw, stealing it from a van with a woman, who most likely had children eager to get off. I apologized but didn't bother moving my car. I got out and saw Alice right away.

I jogged over to her and instantly, I spilled my guts to her.

"Alice, Vanessa told me some things today about Bella that are fucking up my mind. On top of that I'm pretty sure I've seen Bella in every other woman I see. I don't know what's real and what isn't. I need some help, I really think I'm going crazy," I said frantically.

"Okay, one thing at a time what did Vanessa say?" she said, calmly.

"She said Bella never loved me. She said that Bella was just using me to get to my money and that I was just her ticket to the good life," I summarized, unable to repeat Vanessa's words out loud.

"Edward, don't you see? She probably just said that to hurt you. To make you forget about Bella. She feels threaten by her," Alice said, attempting to soothe me.

"No, you don't understand. She gave specific details of how Bella worked that coincide with how our relationship was. A lot of what she said made sense," I finally admitted.

"Edward, if Bella was after your money, then why didn't she just look the other way when you cheated. She must have loved you for her to react the way she did. She left you, remember," Alice said, looking over at the carousel.

"I'm sorry am I distracting you from babysitting?" I asked, following Alice's gaze.

"Don't worry about. She's a smart kid, and I can see her from here," she said, looking away.

We were silent for a while. Alice was looking at the carousel as I was thinking about her words. Alice did have a valid point. It would have been easy for her to ignore my cheating, if she hadn't felt anything for me. After a few minutes, I finally responded to her reasoning.

"I think you're right, she must have loved me to leave like that," I said.

"I'm glad you see that," Alice said. "Now about seeing Bella, what's going on? When did this start?"

I thought it over trying to pinpoint when exactly it was, finally I remembered.

"It started after we bumped into Victoria. I remember thinking she reminded me of her," I responded.

"Oh," Alice said surprised.

"Yeah," I said.

Alice must have been distracted by my admission, because she didn't notice the little girl heading our way.

"Alice!" screamed the little girl.

"Carly, I told you to stay on the ride," Alice said, heading for the little girl.

I followed after her, but stopped halfway there when I got a good look at her. Even little girls were reminding me of Bella. She had similar features to Bella, and was pouting, much like Bella used to. Alice turned a round, with a strange look of panic on her face. In another situation I would have been able to find out why, but I was so stunned by the little girl in front of me that I couldn't process it well enough.

I finally gathered myself, and joined them, interrupting their conversation.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"Hey, I know you," Carly said. Again, Alice's face showed panic.

"You do?" I asked, playing a long.

"Yeah, your Alice's brother, I can tell. You look alike," she said, nodding her head.

I was instantly charmed by this little girl.

"That's right, I'm Edward. I take it you're Carly?" I asked, and she nodded proudly. "Wow you're so smart. How old are you?" I praised her, her smile growing wide.

I was amazed at how much that smile reminded me of Bella.

"I'm five almost six," she said, counting with her fingers.

"Wow, you're a big girl," I said.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p.'

"Well, Carly, I'm sorry I can't stay but it was nice meeting you," I said.

"Already?" she whined.

My heart melted when I saw the sadness in this little girl's eyes.

"Carly, he really needs to go," Alice insisted. Her hint didn't go unnoticed; she didn't want me to stay.

"Fine," she pouted again.

"Bye," I said, walking away. I didn't really have anywhere to go, but I knew Alice couldn't deal with my mental state and the little girl as well.

"Wait," she yelled, running towards me.

She caught up with me and asked me to get closer. I knelt down so that we were face to face.

"My mommy and I come here almost every Tuesday, maybe you can visit us sometime," she whispered into my ear.

She bit down the bottom of her lips and swayed side to side waiting for my response. I was extremely apprehensive about making a play date with a six year old, but there was something about this child that made me want to say yes.

"Maybe," I finally said.

"Okay," she pouted. "Promise me you won't tell Auntie Alice."

"Sure," I chuckled.

"Pinky promise?" she asked, extending her pinky.

"Sure," I said, again, extending my pinky to join hers.

"Bye," I yelled again, and drove back home.

**Chapter End Notes: **

**I hope you can all see what I did here. As one part of the story is ending this new part is begning, that's why I thought this part of would fit well with the following chapters.**

**Technically, Edward had only seen Bella twice as Victoria.**

**And yes we all know Vanessa is a manipulative bitch.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Also if you want to talk theories and whatnot visit the forum. I hope you all come and share ideas/scenarios about how Bella and Edward will meet each other. I will also be dropping by to keep you posted and leave little teasers. There's not much up there so I'm hoping you all come on by!**

**http://twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=5419**


	17. A Change of Plans

**I want to apologize for two things before you read this. One I want to apologize for the delay, I was busy studying for my nursing school entrance exam and didn't have time to write anything new. I also want to apologize for my rant in the beginning of last chapter. I realized now, thanks to Isabella is online, that some of you are not allowed to review since you already have. If that is the case I have enabled the anonymous review function. Just leave me your penname and/or contact email and I will send you a preview.**

**Huge thank you to DreaC for taking the time to beta this story and review it! I suggest going to read her story What Lies Ahead**

**We return to Bella and her new life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 17: A Change in Plans**

After my brief stay in Phoenix, I headed west to Los Angeles and waited. While Charlie was away I stayed at his place, actively searching for my own. Charlie had insisted that I live with him so that we could grow closer, but the thought of sharing house with a complete stranger wasn't so appealing. Already it was awkward for me to stay at his place when he wasn't home; it was like living in a museum or stealing someone's home. Charlie kept me updated on everything that happened, but he never had enough time to talk to me in detail.

Finally, I had some real time to think and be myself. I took this time to do some soul searching and tried to figure out what to do next. I had focused all of my energy on an exit strategy so I hadn't really thought about my life afterward.

While in Cancun I was more concerned for my health so I really couldn't think about Edward. Once I began feeling better I had no other choice but to let my mind wander. I kept replaying everything in my head, changing scenarios so that everything worked out the best way possible, but really it had all come down to the single fact that I wasn't meant to have a happy ending.

Renee had tried to give me a normal life when she married Aro but when that didn't work out she opted for the easy way out. Of course she wasn't the only one to blame I should have walked away or put a stop to the whole thing earlier, maybe even told Edward the truth, but I quickly nipped that last idea in the bud. The whole point of this was to preserve Edward's faith in love, if I died then he could mourn me and move on, instead of me staying alive and holding hope that I would return.

Besides if he knew the truth about me, who I really was and why I dated him, he would be really messed up. I was trying my best not to think about him, but when a song would come on or I saw couples at dinner I couldn't help but think that should have been us. I hoped that Charlie would not notice my absent mind much when he would ask me if I was okay or if I was sure I wanted this, I always responded with a yes and quickly ended the conversation.

Charlie and I could not communicate often. Only informing me that everything was going as planned and no one suspected a thing he kept it simple, only informing me that everything was going as planned. When I asked him about Edward he refused to talk about him until we were face to face.

Unsure of what to do with myself I lounged by the pool and enjoyed the California sun. I was reading the latest issue of Vogue when I heard someone prowling around inside. I jumped at the noises and grabbed the tray of food to use as a shield as I entered.

A tall, brown, body builder was standing in the kitchen, chugging a beer.

"Hey, you got any food? I'm starving," he said, rubbing his belly.

"Who are you?" I yelled, grabbing the knife that was on the counter.

"Whoa! Calm down Isabella. It's me Jacob," he said, raising his hands defensively.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? You have five seconds to explain before I call the cops!"

"Charlie sent me. Didn't he tell you?" he said, his hands still up in the air.

"No he didn't tell me. How do I know you're not lying? Did Renee send you?" I asked, the knife ready in my hand.

"I don't know anyone named Renee. If you don't believe me you can call Charlie, although I find it strange he didn't let you know I'd be stopping by, we talked this morning," he mused, grabbing his beer and taking a swig.

"Careful guy! No sudden movements I am going to give Charlie a call and we'll go from there," I said reaching for the phone.

The screen indicated a voicemail and I entered the password to hear Charlie's voice.

"Hey, Bells, listen I got a job in Florida so I won't be making it this weekend. I'm sending my friend Jacob Black to keep an eye on you while I'm gone. I hate doing this, but this job is just too important to ignore. I trust Jacob with my life, so he's going to get you settled and hopefully keep you company. I don't know how long this job may take so get used to seeing him, kid. I'll call you later.

I deleted the message and put the phone down. Great I was stuck with Al Bundy until Charlie came back.

"Well?" Jacob asked, his arms waving in my face.

"I just got Charlie's message, sorry," I said.

"I figured as much, now can you put the knife down. You're starting to scare me."

"Right, sorry," I agreed, laying the knife down.

"Well now that we've gotten to know one another, do you want to go out to eat?" he said, a warm smile plastered on his face.

His easy going attitude made me more accepting of the situation. I agreed to go with him, so that I could let him down easy and send him on his merry way. I didn't know what Charlie was thinking but I most definitely did not need a babysitter.

I insisted on taking two separate cars and he laughed at my lack of trust but agreed. I followed his white, Toyota truck to The Hat, a burger joint nearby.

He ordered our food and we sat in a booth on the corner.

"Look, Jacob, let's just get down to it. I don't need a babysitter, whatever Charlie is paying you I can double it," I began but he cut me off.

"Charlie isn't paying me a cent. I'm doing this to help a friend out. No amount of money will stop me from helping out a friend."

I began to feel dizzy and I could hear Jacob's voice far away.

I blacked out and when I woke up I found myself in a white room. At first I thought I had been kidnap by the giant man, but quickly realized I was in a hospital.

A nurse walked in and came to take my vitals.

As soon as the nurse left Jacob walked in.

"Why did you bring me to the hospital?" I asked, as I fumbled with the wiring.

"Well, I didn't know if fainting was a normal thing for you or if you were sick. So I brought you here to make sure you were okay. You were out for a pretty long time," he said, sitting on the chair next to me.

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours. The nurse took some blood samples to make sure it's not something serious."

"Thanks," I said.

He simply nodded and we both sat there in awkward silence.

The nurse walked back in, with a male doctor close behind.

"Hi, Isabella, My name is Doctor Robert Patt. I came here to let you know you're free to go. Right now it seems that you only had a fainting spell. I suggest you eat more often and keep yourself hydrated. We've sent some blood work to the lab and will be hearing from them tomorrow. Please take care and I hope that I won't see you back in here."

The nurse gave me a plastic bag with my belongings, and Jacob left so I could gather myself.

Since my car was still at The Hat I had to drive with Jacob and was forced to talk to him.

"So, Bella, do you always faint when things don't go your way?" he chuckled.

"Ha ha, no I don't know why I fainted. I just remember feeling light headed and then blacking out. It's never really happened before."

"Oh, that's weird." He frowned. "So have you been sightseeing? I know all the great places. My friends and I know Los Angeles better than anyone."

"I'm not really interested in getting to know Los Angeles right now. As long as I know how to get to Charlie's place and hopefully my own I will be okay."

"That's no fun, you need to loosen up and enjoy the city."

"No thanks, just drop me off at the Hat so I can get my car," I pointed to the exit that lead to the restaurant.

He passed it and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not risking your safety. We'll pick it up tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"Whatever," I said, angry at the situation. I hated to loose control.

He dropped me off and I made myself a sandwich and watched some television for the rest of the night.

The next day I received a message from Dr. Patt, to meet him in his office. I was a little nervous about what he had to say. I racked my brain trying to figure out what was wrong with me, but I wasn't a doctor so I could only imagine the worst.

I was directed into Dr. Patt's office and took a seat while he looked over my charts, after rereading them he finally spoke. "Miss Swan I have great news, you're pregnant, congratulations!"

"What? I can't be pregnant!" I screamed at him.

As I said those words I knew I was wrong. I _had_ missed a few pills the last month I was with Edward. Immediately, images of Edward's bachelor party overwhelmed me, it was the last night we had been together. I automatically hugged my belly and smiled, at least I had that one good memory of the whole ordeal.

Dr. Patt referred me to a gynecologist and I left his office in a daze. I drove myself back to Charlie's place, thankful that Jacob hadn't joined me. I went to my room and cried, because I didn't know what else to do. There were too many emotions coming at me all at once.

I had never thought about children, especially with my line of work but now that I knew I was pregnant, everything changed for me. I studied my profile and the small bump on my belly and smiled. I began to imagine what my baby would look like and hoped that he/she possessed Edward's green eyes. I pictured a mini version of Edward running around the house, playing with his friends, laughing, and extremely happy.

Quickly, that image faded once I realized my child would have no father. Edward would never have the opportunity to meet his son or daughter; I was too selfish to ever let that happen. I was dead now and I couldn't go back.

I was sad because I wouldn't be able to share this with Edward. I wouldn't get to experience that joy of telling him, planning and preparing for the new baby, and picking out names together.

I was angry that it was too late to go back and fix things, by now everyone thought I was dead. I wasn't afraid of Renee, I was more afraid of what Edward would think when he found out. I was even angrier that my life had dealt me such a crappy card, not because I was pregnant, but because I had to go to extreme measures to attempt to be happy and things had not gone the way I had expected.

Despite the anger I was happy, I had a little piece of Edward inside me. If I couldn't be with him physically, then at least he would be with me in our baby. I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next day starving.

My pregnancy didn't change anything. Edward and I still couldn't be together and now everyone thought I was no longer alive. All I could do was keep moving forward and that was exactly what I did.

I called Charlie and gave him the news.

"Hey, Charlie, I've got some interesting news to tell you," I said, an octave higher than normal.

"Oh yeah what's that?" he asked hoarsely.

"I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant."

He cleared his throat and said, "That is great news. What does this mean for Edward? I hope you're going back to him. A child needs their father and more importantly a father needs their child."

"I can't do that Charlie. What's done is done. I'm going to raise this kid on my own," I responded.

"Bella, I've been more than supportive in your decisions but I just don't think I can support you with this. I hadn't told you about how your funeral went because I worried it would set you back in your progress, but I think it's time you hear this," he paused.

"Charlie, Nothing you can say can change my mind," I argued.

"Just hear me out. When I delivered the news to Renee and Vanessa they fell apart. At first they didn't believe me but once I had a long talk with Renee and told her you were really gone she broke down. I had never seen her so lost. But they don't matter right now, Edward does. His family had to drag him out of his place once he found out. At the funeral he looked like he hadn't slept for days or eaten for that fact. He was so guilt ridden he didn't say anything at your funeral. I've never seen a man hate himself so. To give it to you straight I don't think you made the right decision. I think, No, I know that this pregnancy is a sign, telling you to go back to him."

I hadn't prepared myself to hear this. I let his words sink in and for a millisecond considered going back. But the more I thought about it, the more freaked out I became. I didn't have the strength to tell Edward the truth. I pictured in my head his reaction when he found out I was alive, that I faked my own death, and that I had been lying to him this whole time.

"I can't do it, Charlie,"I said my voice breaking. "I'm not strong enough. I couldn't handle him hating me, I just couldn't. I'm sorry. If you don't want to support me in this, I understand. I'll pack my things and find somewhere else to go."

"Bella, you don't have to do that," he sighed. "If this is what you need to do that's fine, but just know that all you're really doing is prolonging the inevitable."

I felt relief at his words and we said our goodbyes.

The weeks that followed, I found a place near Charlie's and moved in right away. I had grown close with Jacob those first few weeks after finding out about my pregnancy and was pleasantly surprised at the friendship that had developed between the two of us. Jacob was an easy going guy who loved sports, cars, and women. He didn't treat me like a fragile doll just because I was pregnant and didn't beat around the bush. I think Charlie knew that we would get along so well and was the reason why he had sent him to look after me.

When it came time to decorate my new place, Jacob enlisted his friend Leah to help me. She was his best friend's girlfriend, Sam. Quickly, Leah took on the role of my assistant and helped me with organizing my life.

When it came time for my six month check up, I found out the baby was going to be a girl. I couldn't deny that I was a little disappointed, I had wanted a boy so that I could have mini version of Edward. Nevertheless, I was happy that had a piece of him growing inside me.

Since finding out I was pregnant I had taken to calling Charlie, Grandpa Charlie, which he didn't seem to mind . Once, he was done with his case in Florida, Grandpa Charlie joined me in Los Angeles shortly after. Charlie really surprised me when he arrived, taking control and making sure I was taking my prenatal vitamins and taking me to Lamaze classes.

The pregnancy couldn't have come at better time. I knew it was a blessing the moment the doctor had told me. Despite all the pain of leaving behind my love, I was happy that I had managed to take a part of him with me. Focusing on the arrival of my baby girl was the only thing that kept me sane, and was my only reason for getting up every morning.

I wasn't sure how I would have handled my separation if I didn't have my baby's arrival to look forward to.

Time flew by. Leah had helped me buy all the things I needed to welcome my child into this world. In the back of my mind, I knew that if things had been different it would have been Edward helping me bring our child into this world. Alice would have organized a grand baby shower and bought only the best clothes for the baby. Of course, I was grateful to Leah for all her help and was thankful to have Charlie and Jacob in my life as well, but it wasn't the same. It was comforting to know that at the very least my child would surrounded by love and happiness.

It was down to the wire. My clothes had stopped fitting a long time ago and I spent my days walking around in sweat pants. My nine months were up and I was freaking. I still hadn't chosen a name for my baby girl, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle motherhood.

I was sitting in the rocking chair, in the baby's room, like I did every morning and was inspecting the room to make sure everything was perfect. We had decorated the room with a soft pink and purple, with some cream colored furniture. I looked around and smiled at the picture of Edward and me on our wedding day that I had placed on the table near the crib.

I had decided early on to make sure my child knew who he was. I didn't want to lie to her, but I knew I would have to shield her from the truth until she was old enough to understand. I wanted her to know that Edward would have loved her had he been given the opportunity. She would know that even though he wasn't around, she was loved not just by him but myself, Charlie, Jacob, and Leah.

Charlie wasn't too happy about including Edward in the baby's life but I knew she would be curious and I didn't want her to grow up not knowing who he was. Neither Jacob nor Leah didn't know much about my past, except that I had been married and was now pregnant. I felt bad for lying to them but I knew it was better to keep them in the dark for their safety and my own.

I got up and felt a shooting pain in my stomach. I knew instantly, that these were labor pains and called for Charlie. He fumbled upstairs, already he had been jittery about the due date, and drove me to the hospital.

After ten hours in labor, my daughter had been born. As I held her in my arms the nurse came in and asked me for a name. I looked into my daughter's face and looked at Charlie who had been with me every step of the way and knew instantly what to name her.

"Carly, Carly Annabelle Masen," I responded.

The nurse left and Charlie asked, "How did you finally come up with her name?"

"Carly sounds a lot like Charlie don't you think?" I smiled.

"Thanks kid," he said, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"No thank you, dad. I don't think I could have survived without you," I said, tears threatening to come out.

"Don't say that, Bella. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I hope so, 'cause this little one is going to be a handful," I said.

**I have a proposition for you all. If we can get the review count to 250 by the end of chapter 20 I will add a snippet of Bella and Edward's reunion at the end of chapter 21. So please review! Either way you get a preview of the next chapter**

**Also I want to play a game, the girls over at Twilighted seemed to enjoy this.**

**Whoever answers any of these questions, creatively, will get the oppurtunity to ask me _anything_ about the story. I will only be picking 3 reviewers so make sure to think about the answer.**

**What is the worst possible thing Vanessa could do to keep Edward by her side?**

**Why would Vanessa want to leave town so abrubtly in the last chapter?**

**What the hell was Charlie doing in Florida?**


	18. Life goes on

**Yay! Another chapter update! I told you they were coming!**

**So it has come to my attention that my review goal may be too high. So here's the deal 160 reviews by the end of chapter 20 and we get that lovely snippet of the reunion scene.**

**I hope you all I enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Huge thanks to PTB and DreaC, my awesome beta, for helping me with this story. **

**Congrats to the winners who get to ask me one question on the story: Ashlie Christine, MarathonKey Girl, and alicejasperfan27. **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 18: Life Goes on**

The months ahead were a struggle for me. As much as I valued everyone's help I needed to rely on myself to care for Carly. At first it was hard to balance some level of normalcy and care for Carly as well. I had read all these books, taken Lamaze classes, but none of it had truly prepared me. I found my rhythm after a few months and I was able to fully appreciate motherhood.

Time moved forward and Carly looked more like Edward every day. When Carly was born she had piercing green eyes and I was ecstatic that she had acquired that trait but I also worried that they would change as she got older. As the months past it didn't seem like they were going anywhere. Charlie insisted that Carly was an exact duplicate of me when I was born minus the eyes and initially I agreed. Slowly, as her features became more prominent I saw more Edward-like features. Her hair grew and became wavy with hints of bronze coloring that became more apparent in the sun. Her face was a mixture of Edward and me. Her small lips were similar to mine and her soft nose was similar to Edward's. Edward's traits weren't limited to just her physicality but also her personality.

Carly was a smart child, determined, kind, giving, perceptive than most, and picked things up quickly. Determined to explore the world, she learned how to crawl and walk quickly. A little over a year she became a parrot and began talking, repeating every single word she could say. All day she would repeat the same words, "mama," and "papa."

As much as I enjoyed motherhood, Charlie reminded me that I needed to go back to school, as part of our deal and I had to separate myself from my little angel.

There was a panic within me that I felt when I was away from Carly. She represented so much of Edward that it made it a lot of easier to keep moving forward with her by my side.

When I started school after her second birthday and before my twenty-ninth, I enrolled her in daycare and she was determined to like it, despite the sadness over the separation between us.

We ate breakfast together and she was sitting on her high chair, frowning at her food.

"Carly, I promise you'll like daycare. Just imagine all the friends you're going to make and all the new things you're going to learn."

"I'm scared," she said softly.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked leaning in closer to her. She nodded.

"Mommy is scared too," I whispered.

She looked at me and smiled, and proceeded to give me her version of kissing which was licking my cheek. She laughed and licked my other cheek.

"Okay," she said and finished eating. I was never more astounded by her than I was at the instant.

My first day of school was hell; I had enjoyed school but getting back in the groove proved to be a difficult task. I had enrolled in Pasadena Community College to help ease the transition and Charlie was never more proud.

Time progressed; I finally declared a major and decided to pursue literature, after my first year. Carly was now three and getting bigger and bigger every day. Jacob, Charlie, and Leah had really been there, lending out a hand whenever I allowed them. Leah had decided to pursue a career in interior decorating, after she had helped me out when I had first moved, and was working for a design firm. Jacob's business was growing immensely; he even opened a new location. Charlie still continued working as a private detective but had limited his workload immensely to be by my side.

My life was moving forward mostly because of Carly and the support of my family. Carly was the driving force that helped me to keep moving forward, without Edward by my side. I tried not to think about my past much, Carly and school, constantly keeping me on my toes, wouldn't let me anyway, but Edward was always on my mind. It took every fiber of my being not to keep tabs on him, but I told myself that if I knew how he was and what he was doing I would go back in an instant, never giving him the happy life he deserved.

I was thinking about Edward again, how could I not, when Jacob walked in.

"Bella I have the perfect idea for Charlie's birthday. You know how he loves classic cars, a buddy of mine is selling a 67' Mustang, already restored," he said enthusiastically.

I knew it would never be enough to show Charlie how much he meant to me with gifts, but I wanted to get him something big. I knew for a fact he loved classic cars from the collection he had in the garage. He had wanted a '67 Mustang for years but someone would always beat him to it or it wasn't in the right condition. "I can call him for you and we can set up a meeting after your class is over?"

"Yeah that sounds fine," I said looking at the clock. Leah still had not showed up to watch Carly for me and I was getting worried something had happened to her. I called her and she didn't answer. Jacob called her and no answer, he called her at Sam's house, to see if she was there but again there was no answer.

We called her at home and Sue picked up, she told us Leah was not feeling well and must have forgotten about Carly and was so sorry. Sue apologized on Leah's behalf, and I asked her to keep me updated. Jacob offered to watch Carly, but my class had already started by then and I saw no point in going.

Jacob called his friend to set up an earlier meeting and he agreed. Two hours later we were at his friend's mechanic shop. The mechanic shop looked like a very professional and pristine place to be. Unlike other places, this shop looked like it was well taken care of; a woman's touch was obvious.

The receptionist took our information and made us wait as she went to get Jacob's friend. I was chasing after Carly outside when I saw a beautiful red convertible that reminded me of Rosalie. I had not thought of her much but seeing such a special car made me think of her. I was still cashing after Carly when the receptionist informed us that the dealer would be coming out. I was still playing with Carly when I heard someone enter and speak, in all too familiar voice.

"Hey, Jacob, Rose will be joining us soon."

"Hey, Emmett, this is Isabella, she's the one interested in the car," Jake said. I still had my back to Emmett and Jake, and I was freaking out. My past had come back to haunt me, and I had no choice but to face it. I turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey," I said awkwardly as I grabbed Carly to bring her closer to my side. Emmett's face was stunned, his mouth opened wide.

"Bella!" screamed Rosalie as she walked into the reception area. She made her way to an open mouthed Emmett and looked me over again.

"Bella, is this really you? How is this possible? What are you-" she stopped mid sentence and looked at Carly. "Who's this? Is she? Oh my god, Bella, please say something to me, what's going on?" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"I… uh...umm I," was all I could say. I had never expected to see her or anyone from my past and I didn't even have a cover story for her.

I was completely caught off guard. Jacob finally stepped in and asked, "Bella, you know these two?"

"Yeah, I met them when I was in Seattle," I said giving him a look that screamed 'get me out of here now'!

"Oh," he said as realization hit, "Oh," he said again extending the word. Jacob had learned about my past after Carly had turned one when he found me crying with Edward's picture in my hand.

We stood there in silence and Emmett finally broke the tension by grabbing me into a bear hug. As he let me go he whispered into my ear, "I'm glad you're not dead."

Rosalie was scrutinizing Carly and I when she asked, "Bella, can you please tell me what is going on?"

I thanked the heavens when my phone rang, the caller id said Leah and I picked up, "Hey, Leah, how are you feeling?"

"Bells," she said in between sniffles, "I need you to come over. I'm not sick I just told my mom that because… because Sam and I broke up he wants to see other people."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," I said and hung up. I directed my attention back to Rosalie who was standing there with an irritated look on her face.

"Listen, Rose, Emmett, you deserve an explanation and I will give it to you but right now I got to go," I said picking up my purse and grabbing Carly's hand. "Jake let's go."

"Bella, wait," Rose said as she embraced me into a hug, "It was really nice seeing you again come back tomorrow please or I _will_ hunt you down."

I laughed at her but she looked serious. _Shit!_ Already, I had my escape plan ready to go, and this time no one would find me. I would go to Leah be there for her and then I would run as far as I could go.

Jake and I dropped Carly off with Charlie; he would be home by now. We went to Leah's house and let ourselves in, it didn't look like Sue was there and I found her scrunched into a ball on the couch in tears.

"Leah, what happened?" I asked.

"We broke up, it's over," she said in between sobs, "he said he loves me but wants to see what else is out there, and he didn't want to have to go behind my back to do it."

"Well at least he broke up with you before he cheated," Jacob supplied.

"Not helping," I growled. Jacob and Sam were good friends so it didn't surprise me that he defended him.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm not good at this whole touchy feeling stuff."

We sat there and held Leah in my arms as she cried. Jacob sat and watched us awkwardly, until Sue came back. I wanted to say goodbye, but in her current state I didn't have the heart to tell her I was leaving.

Before I arrived at Charlie's I wrote a letter to Leah and Jacob, explaining to them in full detail about why I had to leave. Jacob had only heard a condensed version of my past and I thought it fair for him to know why I was leaving. I went over to Charlie's and prepared myself for what was to come.

I let myself in and found Charlie on his favorite couch.

"Hey, dad," I said, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Carly's asleep," he said, never taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Thanks, Leah was really falling apart," I offered.

"Poor girl," Charlie said.

"So I ran into Rosalie today," I said.

"Is that so? So you're finally going to tell Edward, huh?" he thought out loud.

"No, I didn't get a chance to explain because Leah called. We're meeting up tomorrow. I'm going to ask her not to say anything and then I'm taking off."

"Bella, quit running away from your problems. Just tell her the truth and be done with it."

"I can't do that, dad," I said softly.

"This fear you have is only going to get worse as you get older," he said.

This conversation didn't offer me anything new. Charlie had always insisted I tell Edward the truth but something inside me wouldn't allow me to.

"I'm not asking you for permission to leave; I'm just informing you on what's going to happen. After I tell her whatever story I've concocted I'm taking off," I said flatly.

"I really wish you wouldn't. I've just gotten you back and I'm still getting to know Carly. She has a family here too. You shouldn't be so selfish and take that away from her," he argued.

"I'm not being selfish I'm protecting her," I reasoned.

"No you're not, you just think you are," Charlie retorted.

"Whatever, dad," I said.

"Bella, listen to this one last thing and then you can make whatever decision you want. Don't be so haste in your actions. Look what happened when you decided to fake your own death, you find out later that you're pregnant and ruined Carly's chances of getting to know Edward. Don't make the same mistake twice," he said.

"Goodnight," I said, heading upstairs to take Carly home.

I entered her room and broke down. Charlie had a point; Carly had a life full of love and happiness here. One look at her room and there was no denying it. Charlie had insisted on creating it for her, for when he babysat. Pictures of trips to the zoo, park, and birthdays were hanging on the walls, along with a bunch of toys for her to enjoy.

I knew it was selfish but I didn't know what else to do. My flight or fight response always seem to lean towards the flight response.

After arguing with Charlie, I decided I would give Rosalie some sappy story so that I could convince her to keep her mouth shut and I could run away. Charlie thought it best I just came out and told the truth, but I didn't think that would be the best solution if I wanted to remain hidden. Besides, I knew if she kept her mouth shut she would make Emmett do the same.

Jake, of course, insisted that I stay and that he would handle whatever would happen but I knew I couldn't. If things didn't go according to plan, Vanessa and Rene would come after me. It wouldn't be as simple as just giving them their money back, they would want more and make my life a living hell if I didn't oblige. I didn't want to admit this to anyone but they had a power over me I wasn't sure I could ever truly break free of. I didn't want to but I wasn't sure I was strong enough just yet. I knew if I ever faced them it had to be not only for myself but for Carly.

Furthermore, I didn't want Edward to know who I was back then, I knew that he knew I loved him, but would that really be enough after all this time. I was curious to know what happened to him. I knew if I asked Rosalie she would tell me but I didn't want to do it for both of our sake's.

All night I tossed and turned in my bed, losing sleep over what to do. A part of me wanted to just let everything come out into the open but an even bigger part told me I wasn't ready for that. I woke up the next morning and went through my day without a second thought. I packed all of our more important possessions and put them into the trunk of the car. Since I wasn't planning on going to school I went straight over to the mechanic shop that belonged to Rosalie and Emmett. I had my speech prepared and I was ready to get out of town as soon as possible.

**Question time: Any guesses as to what kind of sappy story she may give Rose? How do you think Rose will react?**

**I'd love to hear your theories and this and more. Your feedback gets you a preview and you will definitely want one after this. Am I right? lol**


	19. Surprise

**I wanted to take the time to Thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing and giving me your great feedback. **

**Remember our review goal, all it takes is a REVIEW from EVERYONE and we'd reach it. that's how simple it is.**

**I want to also thank my Beta DreaC who came up with a new for Vanessa, SLUTESSA lol**

**Enjoy the chapter and see you at the end!**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 19: Surprise **

RPOV

Emmett and I had moved to Los Angeles over two years ago and business was booming. After Bella's death my family seemed like a sinking ship and Edward was their captain. I hated him for what he had done to Bella during and after her life. I had managed to accept Bella and even empathize with her after the wedding, but I couldn't say the same for her slutty sister.

Vanessa had snaked her way into our lives and Edward was a willing participant. I couldn't understand how his conscience was clear after everything he had done. I couldn't stand being around the family for long and Emmett felt the same. We closed our shop in Seattle and headed to sunny California, hoping to escape the misery of rainy Seattle.

It wasn't long before hurricane Edward joined us with his slut by his side. I didn't interact much with him, his partying lifestyle held no appeal. Occasionally, Emmett would join him for a guy's night, but I made sure to steer clear of Vanessa and Edward.

My avoidance tactic didn't work when Alice felt the loneliness of the city and joined us. I didn't blame her for wanting to be with her friends and family, but it did damper the new life I was trying to build away from the heartache. I loved Alice and I was glad to see her but I made sure to set a boundary and keep my new world separate from my old one. Emmett, being the great man that he was, understood my need for a separate life and obliged.

In our efforts to maintain a separate life, we had managed to meet great people. We had met Jacob in a car expo and the three of us instantly clicked. He talked sports and business with Emmett and talked cars and mechanics with me. We had even developed a business relationship with him and was commissioned whenever he brought clients for us.

When I stumbled upon a dilapidated '67 Mustang Emmett and I decided to restore it and sale it. I would have preferred to keep the beauty with me but it would only add to the grand collection of cars, we hardly drove. It didn't take long for Jacob to find a client when I was done.

The receptionist let us know that Jake and his friend were waiting. I sent Emmett in, while I finished signing a few papers. I was walking in when I heard them talking.

"Hey," I heard the girl say. _Wait I know that voice_. I was momentarily stunned silent, when I saw the woman in front of me.

"Bella!" I screamed. I studied her, making sure this woman in front of me was in fact Bella and not a figment of my imagination. Her hair was a lighter brown than her chocolate mane from her past. Her pale skin was no longer creamy white but a more glowing cream. She bit down at her uneven lips, like she normally did and stood awkward in the waiting room.

"Bella, is this really you? How is this possible? What are you-" I stopped mid sentence and looked at the little girl at her side. She had bronze colored hair, Bella's bone structure and small lips, and Edward's piercing green eyes. She stood there unaware and smiled softly. There was no doubt in my mind that this child was Edward and Bella's. Intrigued by the small girl in front of me I asked, "Who's this? Is she? Oh my god, Bella, please say something to me, what's going on?"

She didn't have a real response, but her reaction was enough to confirm my suspicion. I studied the little girl and Bella, assuring my conclusion that she was Edward's daughter.

Jacob finally stepped in and asked, "Bella, you know these two?"

"Yeah I met her when I was in Seattle," she said giving him a look of sheer panic.

"Oh," he said as realization hit. "Oh," he said again, extending the word. I guess he knew what she meant.

We stood there in silence and Emmett finally broke the tension by grabbing Bella into a bear hug.

Unhappy with the lack in response I asked again, "Bella, can you please tell me what is going on?"

In that instant her phone rang and she began whispering into it. I was going over the possibilities of what this meant, but came up blank. How could this be happening? Seeing Bella again was something out of the movies that had my mind spinning.

"Listen, Rose, Emmett, you deserve an explanation and I will give it to you but right now I got to go," she said. "Jake, let's go."

"Bella, wait," I said before hugging her, "It was really nice seeing you again come back tomorrow please or I will hunt you down."

I watched her leave afraid I would never see her again.

"What should we do? She we call Edward?" Emmett asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm not sure. I want to know everything before we get everyone else involved. There has to be a reason why she has kept herself hidden for so long."

"I understand, but Edward has a right to know about his daughter, it's only fair."

"You caught that too, huh? She just didn't seem herself. The Bella I remembered was clumsy, yes, but had a confidence in her that was unmistakable. The Bella before me looked so lost and afraid. Her blank stare reminded me of Bambi," I said, softly.

"Yeah, she just didn't seem like herself did she?"

"No, she didn't." I sighed.

"I guess one day of waiting won't change anything," he shrugged.

"I honestly think that's for the best," I said.

We went home early, unable to focus; Bella's return occupied our mind. Emmett being his silly self theorized why she would hide herself. He concocted stories that included secret spy mission to witness protection. I on the other hand could only come to the conclusion that she couldn't face Edward or Vanessa again.

The next day I was anxious to see if Bella would show. Around nine in the morning I noticed that she and her beautiful daughter pulled into the parking lot. Her presence today had relieved my worries that I would never see her again. My feelings for Bella somehow transformed, watching her interact with her daughter confirmed to me that she was trustworthy.

I met her in the waiting room and watched as the little girl trailed behind Bella, unsure of her surroundings.

"Hey Rose, is there somewhere private where we could talk?" she asked eying the receptionist, Lauren.

"Yeah sure," I said as I began to lead her to my office.

She followed me, keeping her distance before stopping abruptly. "Hey, do you mind if Emmett takes her? I don't want her to listen to this conversation."

"Of course," I said before calling out for Emmett. He was happy to see Bella and gave her another big hug.

"Hey Em, do you mind taking-"

"Carly," the little girl offered.

"Right, do you mind taking Carly here and showing her around?"

"I would love to," Emmett said, a huge grin on his face.

"Mommy said I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she said, hiding behind Bella's legs.

"Carly, it's okay he's an old friend so he's not really a stranger," Bella assured her.

"Okay," she said, giving Bella a kiss and skipping towards Emmett.

"Come on, Carly, want to see something cool?" Emmett asked, taking Carly's hand and leading her to his office.

Bella followed me into the office and sat down. She instantly froze when she saw the picture of her, me, and Alice at her bachelorette party on my desk.

"It was a fun night," I said with a shrug. I couldn't imagine the hurt she must have felt finding out Edward cheated on her, with her sister. Hell I was hurt when I found out. The whole time I was worried she would do something to hurt him but really it was he who had hurt her. I had felt so guilty for being so mean to her. I had even hired a private detective to make sure she wasn't some gold digging whore. I vowed in that instant that I would help her in any way she had asked to make up for my behavior.

"So… you're alive?" I asked nervously, "I mean what happened we all thought you were dead."

"I know… I'm sorry it was all just a misunderstanding, an accident."

"You accidentally... faked your own death?" I questioned her.

"Wait, that didn't come out right. On my way to meet Charlie I lost my purse, or maybe someone stole it, I don't know. I was supposed to meet up with him but never made it because I was filing a police report. The woman who had my purse was the one in that car accident not me. The body was beyond recognition and so they went with the contents of my purse. Charlie assumed it was me and delivered the news. It wasn't until a week later that I was able to get in contact with Charlie again."

"I can see where things got messed up. I just don't understand why you would let anyone believe you're dead. What about Carly?"

She sighed and held back the tears that were threatening to come out. "After I realized what had happened I thought it best to keep myself hidden. I couldn't deal with the pain of it all. I just didn't want to be near Edward, or give him an opportunity to contact me. I couldn't deal with Vanessa's taunting stares and smug smile, I needed a clean break. Carly is a beautiful miracle, I didn't find out I was pregnant until after I made my decision. By that time I just couldn't go back."

The tears fell and I consoled her, but for some reason I didn't believe her and that doubt I felt when I first met her crept up inside of me.

She finished crying and dried her eyes. "Rose, I really need you and Emmett to keep my secret. You have no idea how hard it's been for me."

I couldn't explain the nagging feeling that told me she was lying, so I called her out on it.

"Of course, I'd keep your secret, if you would only tell me the truth. You seriously suck at acting. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call Edward and tell him you're alive _and _he has a daughter."

Her face went from shock to horror. She looked like she was fighting with herself internally before she finally spoke, "Ok I'll tell you. But before I do, I need you to know the woman you met over four years ago is not the same one standing before you. I have a daughter to think about now, and I've created a life for her here. If you tell Edward I'm alive he will not only destroy my life but her's as well. It's better for him if he doesn't know about her or me."

I arched my eyebrow and studied her, she wasn't lying I was sure of that. I just couldn't understand how him not knowing would be better. Then my guilty conscience chimed in and I decided to trust her, "Fine."

"Okay look, when you met me your instincts were right. I was attracted to him for what he had to offer, but then I got to know him." Her face changed, her lips curled into a small smile and the shine in her eyes was dazzling. She bit her lips and continued, "I fell in love truly in love. I found myself wanting to be a better person for him and doing things I never thought possible. When he," she hesitated before continuing.

"When he cheated my whole world fell apart. I thought I could forgive him I really did. But then I realized I was in no position to be offering pardon when I was never really worthy of him to begin with. I had only been attracted to him because of his money, and I wasn't sure I could look him in the eye and forgive him when it was me who needed to be forgiven too. But instead of being upfront about it I ran."

Her demeanor changed and I could tell she was uncomfortable relaying her story to me, of all people. "My dad, Charlie, thought it best I leave him for good and start over, with a new identity. I wanted to leave him with the memory of the Bella he had made instead of breaking his heart, stupid I know. I wanted to give him a real chance at love and I wasn't it. I just didn't deserve true happiness like he did. I knew if I stayed with him he wouldn't be getting the best of me. So I gave him a second chance at love by letting him go."

She gave me a pleading look before continuing her story. "When Charlie went to deliver the news, I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to come back to him but it was too late. I had made my bed and had to lie in it. It may seem crazy and maybe selfish but I know I did what was best for Edward," she stumbled over his name. It hadn't gone unnoticed that that was the first time she had actually said his name

"I've been working really hard ever since to provide for my daughter. I've tried really hard to leave that girl behind and be a better one. So that way when he does think of me, he will be thinking of the person I have become."

I sympathized with her; the aftermath of her false death had left all us uneasy and melancholic. Running away did seem like the only option. I was angry at her for her less than honorable intentions, but I could see how much Edward had impacted her life.

"I can understand all that, really I can. I can even overlook your gold digging intentions. What I can't understand is why Edward can't know any of this?"

"In my past life I did some things that made people very angry and if the truth is revealed, the news will spread like wildfire. I'd have to run again," she said softly.

"Oh," I responded.

I knew she was telling me the truth but I wasn't sure of what to do next. I wanted to tell her about Vanessa and Edward but wasn't sure if I could break her heart that way. I also wasn't sure keeping the secret from Edward was such a good idea. I didn't feel as guilty as I had earlier for acting the way I did, but I felt like I owed it to her to give her this opportunity. But she had seemed different. If her fake death had taught me anything it was that second chances were rare and you should embrace what you had.

"I don't know what to say. I need to talk this over with Emmett first. For now your secret is safe as long you don't break my trust," I said giving her a small smile and a hug.

"Thanks, Rosalie, you won't regret it," she said.

We started to catch up, I made sure not to mention Edward, just yet, and she didn't ask. She told me how she handled motherhood, school, and future plans. I was delighted to hear about how much she had changed. We joined Emmett and Carly outside; quickly she had charmed Emmett and the rest of the team. She was so full of life and happiness, extremely stubborn, and too smart for her own good.

After a few hours, Emmett and I had a long discussion. It didn't take much for him to agree that keeping Bella's secret was worth whatever consequence it brought. He understood that more than anything Bella wasn't ready to face her past just yet and for now we would have to stick by her to direct her back to Edward.

Alice had called us for to meet up for coffee on Tuesday and Emmett and I decided that, this would be the best time to bring Bella up. We weren't going to blow her cover but we were going to talk about her to see where she stood in Edward's heart.

We were all sitting down, not really saying anything. Edward was being his brooding self, which bugged me to no end. I couldn't deny him the right to feel sad, but did he really have to marry Vanessa? I watched them interact; she was drinking her coffee and texting, while he was pouting and drinking his coffee. I couldn't understand why he married her.

Jasper and Alice had once held an intervention, asking me to be more understanding and welcoming of Vanessa and Edward. They tried to get me to understand that Edward needed something to tie him to Bella and Vanessa was the next best thing. That only angered me more. It was clear to me, and everyone, that Vanessa was the complete opposite of Bella.

Recent developments had my emotions and state of mind out of whack but seeing the whore and the cheater together, angered me greatly. I felt very protective of Bella's fragile heart. He had no right to feel sad, he deserved to suffer. He didn't take the second chance Bella had given him, instead he married Vanessa.

I broke the silent frustration. "Edward, would you please stop spreading your venom. We all know you feel guilty for what happened and you should, but don't drag us down. You're the idiot who cheated on her with her sister and then married her! We all miss her too, and I'm sick of pretending like everything is okay. Nothing is okay!"

The coward didn't respond it was Jasper that came to his defense. "Rose, that's not fair and you know it, what's done is done. He's already suffered enough. Stop picking on him." Jasper had never spoken to me like that but I didn't care. If he knew what I knew he would react the same way.

I continued insulting Edward, hoping to get a reaction out of him. "You are such a coward you don't deserve her, you never did. You claim to love her but clearly you didn't, because if you did you would not have married that slut sitting next to you. And you," I pointed to both Emmett and Jasper, "You two should have kept an eye on him. His drunken ass needed to be watched." I took a moment to breathe, "Alice, you claimed to be Bella's best friend and you betrayed her by accepting that slut into the family. What kind of friend are you?" No one responded, they all watched with wide eyes at my outburst.

"And you, Vanessa, cheating on your sister like that is low, and marrying him is even lower. How can you live with yourself? You were her family and you betrayed her in the worst possible way." I had finally said what had been building inside of me since Bella's departure. I knew that now that I had finally voiced my feelings there was no going back. I also knew that this friendship was over. Our group would never feel complete if that skank was still here, and Bella wasn't.

Alice, Jasper, and Vanessa argued intently with me, but I had said what needed to be said and their words didn't phase me. Emmett didn't say a word; I knew he agreed with me, despite my comment. After they finished defending themselves we left.

I called Bella, almost instantly and prepared myself for the hurt I was about to inflict on Bambi. Bella would need to know the truth about Edward if she was ever going to forgive herself and him I hoped at the very least Bella could stop hating herself for her past mistakes and maybe move on.

**How do you think Bella will react when she finds out that Vanessa and Edward are married. What will Rosalie say when she finds out Bella was more than a gold digger but a con artist?**

**Please review and you will get a lovely preview of the next chapter.**


	20. No More CurveBalls

**I am extremely proud of this chapter for several reasons. I hope that you all enjoy it and give some feedback and what you thought about it.**

**Major props go to my beta DreaC, who has stuck with this story since the very beginning. Please show her story What Lies Ahead some love.**

**The deal remains. 160 reviews by the end of this chapter and you will get a wonderful preview of the reunion scene. Trust me you will definitely want it after this chapter!**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer which means I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Ch 20: No more Curve-balls!**

BPOV

I hadn't intended on telling Rose anything but as I began to tell her my lie, I realized that I really hadn't learned much from my experience. So when Rose saw right through my bullshit, I felt relieved. I decided not to tell her everything just yet, we both needed to establish a bond of trust before I could truly confide in her.

Something inside me changed, I finally felt like I was at a place in my life where I was content with my decision and with my life. I decided there was no harm in staying, as long as Rosalie stayed true to her word, which I knew she would, I would be okay.

After my draining morning, I drove straight to Charlie's, much to his surprise.

"I figured you would be at the airport by now," he said, coarsely.

"Change of plans, I'm staying. Rosalie was a lot smarter than I gave her credit for," I assured.

"I'm glad, but how long will this last?" he countered.

"That's not fair, you know I can't face him," I said.

"Bella, for someone who made her living off of reading situations and anticipating other people's actions you sure are clueless to this whole thing. I've told you time and time again that seeing Edward again is unavoidable. Rosalie may keep your secret for you, but fate has a twisted sense of humor. Sooner or later you will see Edward again."

"Could you please stop saying that!"

"Why? It's the truth," he said, calmly.

"For now let's just let things cool down and we'll see what happens."

I hadn't realized how much, me leaving would affect him, until he gave me a speech I will never forget.

"Bella, this has gone on for far too long. I've let you make your decisions, but when those decisions begin to affect Carly and me, I just don't know if I can support you. If your past is coming to catch up with you it's for a reason. Even if Rosalie would not have kept your secret I would ask you to stay. Not for me, or for you but for Carly. She has a family here, she has Leah, Jacob, and she has me. If you ran I would have brought you back kicking and screaming to face the music because, sweetheart, running away would be the selfish thing to do and that's not you anymore. I'm glad you're staying it really is for the best. I don't know if I could survive without seeing my two best girls. So, whatever happens, just know that I love you and will always do what I think is best for you. You know how I feel about the whole situation, so that later on you won't be surprised," he said.

I pondered his words and realized he was right, as much as I hated to admit it. Whatever happened was because of my doing, if Edward found out I would have to own up to my mistakes. Although I wasn't sure if I would be strong enough to tell him everything. I would have do it, for my daughter's sake. No more running away. I resumed my life and was beginning to feel the weight of my secret lighten.

Rose called me on Wednesday to meet up; I invited her over because Leah was still not up for babysitting. Carly and I were playing in the living room when she arrived. I sent her to play upstairs while we talked.

"Bella, I have to be honest with you," she said, wasting no time. "It's about Edward."

I shook my head 'no,' wishing I hadn't heard those words. "Rosalie, I don't want to know anything about his life," I said sternly.

"Bella this is important."

I shook my head again, I didn't want to know. "No, I don't want to hear it… wait is he happy at least?" I needed to know that much. Whatever restraint I had in not asking was short-lived.

"Honestly, no," she said. "Let me just tell you or you'll be kicking yourself later."

"Okay, fine," I said. Her response had me worried. I knew it would not have been easy dealing with my death, but I had hoped that by now he would have learned to live and move on.

"Bella, I think your plan may have backfired. What I mean is, well he got remarried," she said trying to gather thoughts.

I didn't respond, unsure of how to react. I reminded myself that this is what I wanted, for him to move on. I just hadn't expected to hear that. I held back my tears, saving them for when Rosalie left.

"Rosalie, I wanted him to move on, to love again. I don't understand how my plan backfired? I mean it hurts to know, but that was what I wanted."

"He married Vanessa," she blurted out. "I'm sorry."

In that instant everything that had been keeping me from falling apart, shattered. Everything I felt for Edward gone; my sacrifice useless. This whole time I thought he was different, worth all my heartache. He was the one that deserved better than me. I gave up my happiness, our happiness, so that he could end up with... with …Vanessa.

Suddenly, that pity and shame I had felt for using him in our little game was gone. Because, honestly, if he was insensitive enough to marry her after cheating on me, the woman he supposedly loved, then he deserved to be with her. I knew know what Rosalie meant about his unhappiness, Vanessa was a soul sucking leech who left destruction wherever she went. At the very least they deserved each other.

Disappointment and sadness hit me as I realized as the weight of her words sunk in. _Edward married Vanessa._ He had obviously felt something for her. He cheated on me with her and then married her after I died. A part of me, the more sensible side, was glad that I had dodged a bullet, but a bigger part of me was broken. Edward never really loved me. Renee was right. I had given him everything so that he could be happy and he ruined it. I gave up everything for him, I turned my back on Renee because I thought she was too jaded to ever understand, maybe she just knew what I refused to see. Love was a myth and money was happiness.

I finally broke free of my downward spiral when I felt Rosalie's arms around me. "Bella are you alright?" she asked softly.

I nodded and sobbed into her arms for what felt like eternity. I began to think about how shitty my life was. I had been living in a bubble, thinking he would find someone better than me, someone worth giving up what _we_ had. He really was like every other guy in the world if he thought marrying my sister was okay. Even if she had put on some phony act, it was not okay for him to marry her. I wondered if I ever really knew him at all. The Edward I thought I knew would have never married Vanessa, because he said he loved me like no other. It was clear to me that Edward and I were never truly meant to be, he wasn't who he said he was and neither was I. When I started to hiccup I knew I had to stop.

I took a sip of the water Rosalie had brought earlier, to calm myself. She sat there unsure of herself and what to do next. After the bomb Rosalie dropped on me I thought it fair that I tell her the truth. If this wasn't a test of her loyalty, I didn't know what was.

"Rose," I said softly.

"Yeah, Bells," she replied, unsure.

"I need to tell you something, and I don't know how you'll react but you need to know," I said not meeting her gaze.

I was about to continue, when Carly came running down the stairs. It was time for her to eat. We sat awkwardly in the kitchen, watching her eat. Carly began chatting up Rosalie.

"You're pretty," she said in between bites.

"Why thank you, Carly, you're a pretty girl too," Rosalie said, in an animated voice.

"I've never seen you with momma before and now I've seen you twice," she said, taking a sip of her juice.

"Oh, well that's because I'm an old friend from before you were born, and I haven't seen her until a few days ago," Rosalie responded.

"Why? Did you know my dad? Wasn't he handsome? Momma only has one picture of him it's in my room. Do you want to see it?" she asked eagerly.

Rosalie looked at me for any hesitation but I encourage her to go ahead, as I needed time to collect myself. I kept thinking of what my next move should be. I was so angry at Edward for what he did and was equally angry at Renee and Vanessa. I couldn't understand why they thought Vanessa marrying Edward was a good idea.

I racked my brain, trying to come up with a solution that didn't involve running away. The only one I could really see fit was to live my life and take care of Carly. I was counting on Rose's understanding to help keep my secrets and be there for me like she has been the last week. She deserved that trust after telling me about Edward.

I wanted to get revenge on them somehow, but I was trying to be the bigger person and found it difficult. I battled from feeling hurt to angry at the situation. I was so disappointed and wounded I didn't know what to do, but I was also extremely pissed. After that, I had nothing. For once in my life I had no plan and that scared the shit out of me.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that Rose finally came down the stairs. She had a few stickers plasters all over her face, Carly's purple boa draped over her shoulders, and a warm smile on her lips.

"Wow she really is a great kid," she said, taking the boa off. "She showed me her room, toys, and her photo album. We played dress-up and she even gave me her boa, because I'm her new friend."

It was now or never. "Yeah that sounds like her." I hesitated for a nanosecond and began again, "Well, back to the task at hand. I need to tell you this before I chicken out."

"Okay," she said, bracing herself for the bomb I was about to drop.

"When I said I was attracted to Edward because of his money, it was an understatement. You see that's what I do-did; Edward wasn't the first guy I've married for money." I stopped to look at Rosalie's reaction, her nostrils were flaring and she looked royally pissed.

I went on despite her face. "My mom, Renee, taught us everything we ever needed to know, she was the one who got us into the game. She and my dad, Charlie, used to con people out of their money, but when I was born Charlie wanted to quit and she didn't. So she left him and began to con others until she met Aro, Vanessa's dad. It was until then that she settled down. When he died, he didn't leave much, except a trust fund for each of us, that couldn't be accessed until we turned thirty or got married. So that's when it all began."

She didn't let me continue and said, "I can _not_ believe this! You're a scam artist, this whole time I thought you were different and I though I could trust you wait- are you scamming right now? That whole story about why you left and loving Edward? Is anything you've said real?"

"Rose, wait before you curse me out, there's more. Although you may not believe me, I do love Edward. He changed me, he made me want to leave that life, and he made me want to be a better person. I tried, Rose, I really did. I fought for us with all my might." I stopped to gather myself and wipe the tears that had already fallen.

Her anger faltered slightly, and she waited for me to continue.

"Part of our con was to make my husbands cheat on me, so that I can get all of their money in the divorce, you know, guilt money. When it came time for that, I made a deal with Renee. If he passed a test, we could live happily ever after, but if he didn't we would use it against him and take him for all he had."

I saw Rose's anger diminish immensely as she heard this; most likely putting two and two together. She didn't respond and I continued.

"I thought I could outsmart them by convincing them to hire my friend, Jessica, who pretended to agree and help them. This next part may sound crazy and even a little twisted. There was still some doubt on my part; I just couldn't ignore my years of experience. So I went to his bachelor party in disguise, but he recognized me," I hesitated, remembering our last night together. I was so happy I honestly thought things were going to work out. I didn't count on them sending Vanessa, I had begged Renee not to send her if things ended badly, but she obviously didn't listen. The pictures they brought proved that he had cheated."

I was in tears now and Rose was by my side, comforting me. "I still didn't believe them, you know. I had absolute faith in Edward; I thought they were lying to me, but his admission, on our wedding day, was enough to know he had done the deed. That's why I faked my death. I forgave Edward almost immediately, at the time he just seemed like another pawn in my sick world. I left because I didn't want him to suffer the ramifications of my actions. The money didn't matter to me only to Renee and Vanessa and they were hell bent on getting it. I knew that they would never let me be happy if I just left; I had to convince them that I was dead so that they could move on and leave me alone. Everything after that is the truth, I didn't find out about Carly until after my demise was announced."

She didn't respond and I continued. "I thought he was worth it, Rose, I thought I would give him an opportunity to be happy again, I never once thought my family would choose him as their next victim. I swear to you I love him, more than I ever thought possible. I left for him because on some level I always knew I was never going to be good enough for him. Your revelation today has left me truly broken, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to recover from this."

She sighed and said, "Bella, I'm trying really hard not to punch you right now. What you did was conniving, low, and just pathetic. I knew my instincts hadn't failed me. I'm really disappointed in you."

I braced myself for what was to come. She wasn't going to feed me to the lions and everything I had worked for would go down the drain.

"However, all that you've gone through has my head spinning and I can't imagine how this must feel for you. I don't know how to explain it, but I believe that you have changed for him, that you loved him. If you hadn't you would have stuck around and drained his bank account. In a way, I'm glad you told me."

"Really? Why?" I mused.

"Because now that I know the truth, it's time to fix it. It's time to fix this mess once in for all. Vanessa doesn't get to win. At least you love him, you've changed for him, and you have a daughter with him. _You_ deserve to be with him. When I saw them yesterday, how smug she looked and how pathetic he looked; I lost it. They're lucky I didn't punch he-," she stopped talking when she saw the look of horror on my face.

"Wait, what? When you saw them yesterday? What do you mean by that?"

"Bella, they live here, so do Jazz and Alice," she responded, apprehensively.

In that instant I knew Charlie was right, eventually I would have to face my past. By some stroke of luck or misery my past had followed me here. I knew my world was about to fall apart, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to survive.

"This changes everything Rose," I said.

"How?"

"Well, for one thing I pictured him in Seattle, not here. Rose, what the hell happened?"

"He got offered a position here and took it. Ironically, I think he was fleeing from your memory. Alice must have gotten lonely because she followed soon after, with Jasper along for the ride.

"And he didn't protest?" I wondered.

"Are you kidding me? Jasper would do anything for his crazy wife," she said, teasingly.

'They got married? Of course, they did. Time doesn't stop moving, does it?"

"No," she said softly.

Reality hit, I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes. I wiped them before they could fall and I didn't respond.

We sat there, hearing the kitchen clock tick in the background, until I heard Carly stirring. I braced myself for the possibility of her walking in on my catatonic state, but she never came down, she had always been very independent.

"Rosalie, I know you have every right to deny me this, but could you please make sure that no one ever finds out about me or Carly? I promise to be out of here soon," I said.

"Bella, you can't hide from this," she began.

"Save it, I've heard it all before. If you don't want to do it, that's fine. Either way, I'm gone, I can't do this. I know I'm being a coward, but I have to think about my self preservation and Carly's future."

She met my gaze, staring at me intently, her face rigid. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind until she spoke. "Bella, why are you so afraid of seeing Edward again? Especially, knowing what you know now, the playing field has been leveled. You can't let your sister stay by his side."

I close my eyes and attempted to control the tears that started falling. No one had ever really asked me that. Her question was like a key that unlocked a part of me I wasn't ready to discover. I hadn't given myself the opportunity to explore why I was so afraid. I just knew that I couldn't handle it.

"I've never... It's just that...My whole life I..." I attempted to explain my reasoning to her but nothing came out.

"It's okay, obviously you're struggling with a lot of baggage that I may not be aware of," she said, rubbing my shoulder for comfort.

"Wait, you're right I am dealing with a lot, but I just know that confrontation is something I can't handle."

"I understand; Bella, I must admit the reason why I told you all of this was because yesterday something big happened," she said, eying me.

"What is it?"

"Well I kind of blew up on them, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Vanessa, and even Emmett. You should have seen your sister's smug look when she walked in, it infuriated me. And seeing Edward sulk, and feel sorry for himself, was just too much to tolerate. Next thing you know, I was yelling at Jasper and Emmett, for not avoiding the whole mess and Alice for accepting Vanessa so easily," she said shrugging the last part.

"Wow, did you do that because of me?" I wondered.

"Not completely, your appearance was kind of like a catalyst that helped me say what had been building for a while now."

"Was it bad?" I asked, not needing to elaborate on the aftermath of my death.

"Yeah," she said awkwardly. "A lot of sadness, not just from Edward but everyone. Bella, what do you have planned now? I mean are you just going to sit there and take it? I know you're not ready for a confrontation now but maybe in the future you could try."

"This is a lot for one day. I honestly don't know what to do," I said, letting the words sink in.

"Well for one thing, you could fight for him. Now that I know the whole truth, I can't let you be unhappy and that trash be with Edward. Despite his mistakes he deserves to be with you." _I knew on some level she was right, I just couldn't bring myself to admit it._

"Rose, I can't just go to Edward and say 'hey honey I'm not dead, I just pretended to be, so I could hide the fact that I'm a con artist, oh and by the way you have daughter, sorry I lied,'" I responded sarcastically.

"I know that Bella, but are you really just going to let her win?"

"Of course not, but I can't risk Carly's safety. Renee and Vanessa are dangerous people. What if they go after her?" I said, worried. _As soon as I said those words I knew them to be true. Renee and Vanessa would be extremely vengeful once they found out what I did with the money._

"Why would they go after her?" she asked, in confusion.

"Oh right, you don't know. When I left, I stole their money, _all _of it, and it's not like I can just give it back to them."

"Why not?" she asked, with the same confused look, as earlier.

"Because it's gone," I said flatly.

"What happen to it?" she asked.

"Well, after feeling so damn guilty about how I got it, I donated a good chunk of it to various charities. I kept some, I'm not stupid, just not a greedy amount. I kept enough to keep Carly and I afloat for a long time."

"Wow, if I had that kind of money I don't think I would part with it," she said, as she looked around my living room.

"Yeah well, maybe when you got it the way I did, you would understand," I said jokingly.

"So what now?" she asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. My heart is too broken right now to make any type of serious decision," I said flatly.

My first instinct, again, was to run, but the conversation Charlie and I had earlier rung in my mind. I would do nothing for the time being. I would focus on taking care of Carly and hope that Los Angeles was a big enough city to get lost in.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" she asked furiously.

"No, not exactly, I just need time to … regroup. Umm can you tell me where they work and where they live so I can avoid the areas at all cost."

"Fine, whatever. I'll make a list. Although, running into them would probably be for the best," she said. I couldn't tell if she was serious or joking, instilling a panic within.

Rosalie left after assuring her I wouldn't run and that I would be okay. I managed to keep myself together for the rest of the day, keeping my emotions in a locked drawer. I knew I wasn't ready to handle anything at this point. All I wanted was to get lost with Carly and never come back, but there was too much a steak to just runaway, I would have to deal with my emotions as best I could.

Charlie thought I was being overcautious, he figured that if I hadn't run into them thus far, it would be highly unlikely I would run into them in the future. His logic would probably make sense to any other normal person, but I wasn't normal. Renee had always taught me to be two steps ahead and aware of the consequences and that was what I did.

I kept a set of costumes in my trunk, with wigs, sunglasses, scarves, and hoodies, to hide my identity. If I was going somewhere unfamiliar I would wear a costume, just in case. Everyone thought I was being ridiculous, and probably was, but I couldn't take the risk. I was a coward and I knew it.

It was hard knowing how close I was to Edward and yet so far away. I could easily walk into the hospital where he worked and find him, but the very thought of him with Vanessa stopped my every time. I had come close several times, when the loneliness set it in and I craved his touch the most. Each time I made it that much closer to him.

The first time it happened I made it halfway to the hospital before I turned around. I hadn't even realized I was heading his direction until the bumper to bumper traffic slowed me down. After that I kept getting closer and closer to him. Soon I made it into the city limits before I turned around. My expeditions were not often and very erratic.

Several times I passed by his hospital before turning away. I never bothered going near his home, in fear of running into Vanessa or worse, running into him. I finally made it to the parking lot but I never stayed more than a few minutes. Each time I knew I was playing with fire and I didn't care. I was like a junkie in need of a fix and the rush of each excursion fueled that obsession.

On my last expedition I had made it to the parking lot and actually parked my car. I got out and slowly walked into the entrance of the hospital. My feet froze when I saw Edward walk out. He was still the same Edward I remembered. Unruly bronze hair, piercing green eyes, and his signature crooked smile. He leaned into the railing outside the emergency room, looking at the setting sun. In that moment, nothing else matters, I knew the Edward I loved was still there. He may have taken a few wrong turns but the man I loved was still there. Remembering Rosalie's words at that moment, " Despite his mistakes he deserves to be with you."

In that instant I knew why I was so afraid of seeing Edward again, because I knew I would never hesitate to be with him again, no matter how much he hurt me. I had been so afraid of how much I loved him, at how easily I could forgive and see no wrong. I loved that stupid angel and I wanted him back. That vulnerability frightened me and yet I could easily ignore it. My feet reacted before my brain could tell them to start walking to him.

Amazed at how much I wanted him I took another small step toward my angel. The miniscule pieces of broken glass I had worked to rebuild were completely destroyed when a blonde woman, who was _not _Vanessa walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she giggled at something he whispered into her ear. She slipped her hands down the back of his pants and walked away, and he trailed behind her.

My heart broke at seeing the man I thought I knew behave the way he did. I turned around and hurried to my car, and cried. Stupid Bella, you should have never come here, my conscious echoed. I drove home and stayed in the driveway and sat there unable to resume my life just yet. I cried for several minutes. I cursed myself for playing with fire; I had always known I'd get burned. I wished desperately that I could take back this day; at least yesterday I hadn't admitted to myself just how much I loved him. I cried some more because I knew that if he ever came back into my life I would forgive him for this. I had never felt so fragile and alone. Frantic sobs escaped me as I wondered how much more I would have to wait until I got to be truly happy.

I noticed Leah's car pull up and I attempted to hide my tears, but as she walked by me and saw my blood-shot eyes, she got into the passenger side of my car.

"You went to go see him, didn't you?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I wondered.

"If I had the opportunity to see the man I loved again, even from afar I would, especially after so long," she said, pulling me close.

"He was with someone else," I said, softly.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," she said, patting my head.

"I've never felt so low. I feel …empty," I whispered.

"I know how you feel. Do you want me to call Rose? I know that my friends really helped me when I was where you were," she said, a warm smile on her face.

I nodded 'yes' and she said, "Get yourself cleaned up and I'll call Rose. And Bella, you shouldn't feel empty you've got the love of a huge family and more importantly you have Carly. Don't let the pain of his betrayal taint your life."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," I responded before I went inside to clean my face. Rosalie arrived shortly after and spent the night. She and Leah comforted me until I fell asleep and were there for me the next day, and several after.

I never attempted to see him after that; I couldn't risk the pain of seeing him again.

Slowly, I rebuilt my life with my new family and was able to look the future without fear, almost.

**Chapter End Notes: What did you think? How do you think this will affect the story now? Also as a favor to me, please answer this question: What has been your favorite chapter so far and why?**

**All types of reviews are welcomed: long, short, flames, kudos, etc. As long as you review. I'm pretty sure you all are going to be craving that reunion scene after what just happened.**

**As always your feedback gets you a preview of the next chapter.**


	21. Didn't I say No More CurveBalls?

**Huge Thanks to all of you for reviewing. Although we didn't reach our goal your efforts will be rewarded. I know for a lot of you this has been a long time coming. **

**Another huge thanks to DreaC for beta'ing this story and just being an all around great person.**

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 21: Didn't I say No More Curve-Balls?**

BPOV

We were celebrating Carly's 4th birthday, and I was eerily happy. Emmett had taken Rose's lead and supported my decision to stay hidden. They both became infatuated with Carly and spoiled her endlessly. Leah recovered from the devastating blow and took a liking to Rosalie. I finally told her an abridged version of my story, and she was happy that I finally cold trust her. Leah had finally begun to mend her heart, with the help of Jacob.

Much like he had done with me, he helped her rebuild her life, and gain a new perspective on life.

Carly was running around with her friends from the neighborhood, when Emmett cornered me in the kitchen.

"Bella, can I have a minute?" he asked, with a serious look, Emmett hardly ever wore.

"Yeah, of course," I said, as I began to get things ready to cut the cake.

"You should probably hold off on the cake, this conversation may take longer than a minute."

"Okay, I'll bite, what is it?" I asked as I put the utensils away.

"Look, Bella, I get it, you're a changed woman now. And I know things haven't gone the way you had hoped, but do you really think it's fair to judge Edward and his actions? More importantly keep him from his daughter?"

I should have known this would be coming. I began to respond but was interrupted by his hand signaling to stop.

"Let me finish please. I will stand by you and deal with consequences of keeping this secret for you. I just think it's time for you to face the music, and own up to what you did. I know you're worried about Carly but the Vanessa and Renee I've seen are different. Your death really affected them. Rose's anger won't let her see that, she only sees the negative. I think the only reason they got together was because they were both so heartbroken and found comfort in each other, and may have misconstrued that for love. Even after what you and Rose have told me about them, I got to believe that deep down they were affected by what happened. I don't know, I may be wrong, but I think it's something to consider."

"I guess I never really thought of that, but it's hard to believe that they were affected. After what I've lived through it's hard to ignore all the bad and move one. As for Edward, well I just don't know what to think. I'm not purposely trying to punish him, I still love him, but I just don't think we're meant to be. Look at all that happened, can you honestly say that we're meant to be? Everything keeps pointing me away from him."

"Are you sure about that? From my perspective, I can understand that you weren't ready just yet to be with Edward back then, but the woman I see today says different. Maybe you had to get away from him, so that you could come back. God blessed you with his child, a reminder of him that you will have forever. And, in this big city you managed to run into two people from you past, another road that leads to him. What more signs do you need?" he asked me with a pleading look.

"I just can't face him. What if that spark is gone? What if I'm not what he expected? The woman he fell in love with is gone. You're right about that, I'm different, and from his actions, so is he. He's changed, and I know it sounds judgmental, but it doesn't seem it's for the better. What if he is a total asshole? Or worse what if he isn't, but _is_ too hurt by what I did, faking my death and hiding Carly, and decide to take her away from me? You know him better than I do at this point and yet you decided to stick by my side and Rose's, why? There must be a part of you that thinks he can't handle the truth," I said accusingly.

"You want to know why I let Rose curse him and everyone else? Why I haven't told him?" he asked, trying to hide his anger.

"Yeah," I said, crossing my arms.

He took a sigh and said, "In a way, you're right, he wasn't ready for the truth. I supported Rose, when she said all those hurtful things because they needed to be said. After your supposed death, we all became such dicks, never really dealing with what needed to be dealt. I haven't told him because Rose has great affection for you and for Carly, and she thinks we shouldn't force you to do anything you don't want."

"I'm a little confused, when I first met Rose, she hated me. She was so protective of Edward; I thought she may have had feelings for him or something." I stopped to asses his reaction, but he just shrugged. "And yet, now when she was finally was proven right about me, she decides to keep my secret because of the affection she has for me?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that. Carly has to do with a lot of it," he said.

Stunned by his revelation I asked, "What does my daughter have to do with it?"

"She has a soft spot for kids. She always planned on having kids, but circumstances haven't allowed us to just yet. Anyway, the point is the way you've changed for her because of Carly really affects her. She's taken a liking to Carly, and she wouldn't want to hurt her or you," he finished.

"I am so sorry… I didn't even know she wanted kids. I just assumed that she didn't," I said my voice trailing off.

"Yeah, well she does. Back to my point, she tends to focus on the negative, and I must admit Edward's actions have left much to be desired. I just think that the Edward, you love, died with you, and will only come back when you do," he said.

"Emmett, I won't make any promises, but I will consider your words," was all I could say. He had given me so much to think about. _Could it be possible that he had a point?_

He helped me set the cake up and we enjoyed the rest of the day.

After Carly's birthday, time seemed to move quickly. I stuck to my routine taking care of Carly, avoiding Edward, and going to school. Emmett and Rose became major roles into our lives, and soon Carly had two more people to add to her family.

I still debated with myself on what I should do, and found myself taking Emmett's words to heart. There were times when I hoped he was right and was extremely close to going to Edward's home, but the events of that night with the blonde always prevented me from doing so.

After my conversation with Emmett, I had a brief conversation with Rosalie about not being able to have kids. I tried to be delicate, but Emmett had already told her I knew. We had gone out to dinner one night, while Emmett babysat.

Our food had just arrived when I brought up the topic. "Rose, there was a reason I wanted to talk to you alone," I began.

"I'm sure I already know what it is. I talked to Emmett and he told me that he told you," she said, taking a bite from her chicken.

"So what's going on? Why didn't you tell me anything? I thought we had grown close enough to trust each other," I said, trying not to seem accusatory.

"You were dealing with a lot, and I didn't want to add to it. It was also kind of embarrassing, I feel like such a failure. I mean making babies is what we're programmed to do and I can't even do that," she said, fighting back her tears.

"You're not a failure, it's something out of your control," I reassured.

"I know that, but we've always wanted a big a family and we never once considered that we couldn't. We started trying as soon as the business began to flourish. When things weren't happening we went to see a specialist. That's when we found out that my body kept attacking the fetus." She wasn't fighting back her tears anymore.

"Rose, I'm sorry," I said giving her a hug.

"It's okay, we have looked into other options," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"That's good," I offered.

"Yeah, after dealing with the fact that I can't carry out a pregnancy we considered other options from surrogates to adoption. After discussing it for a long time we're going to give adoption a try. The agency is hopeful, they think we have a good shot at getting picked," she said, her face lighting up instantly.

"I'm glad to hear that, that's really amazing," I said.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for listening."

"Of course, any time," I reassured.

In the months that followed Rose and Emmett were in interviewed by several mothers but were never selected. It wasn't until Christmas that their dreams were fulfilled; a teenage couple had picked them to be the parents of their unborn child.

The New Year was upon us, bringing us many new changes. Rosalie and Emmett began to prepare for the baby's arrival in April and making sure they were ready. I tried to offer them the same love and support they had with me.

Jacob and Leah's relationship had developed into something more romantic and became attached at the hip. Leah was the happiest she had ever been and it was apparent to everyone. The jump in her step and the light in her eyes, every time she was with Jacob, was heartwarming.

I was a little shocked to find out that Jacob had always had a crush on Leah, but never acted on his feelings, distancing himself, in fear of betraying Sam. With him out of the picture, Jacob hadn't wasted any time in being there for Leah. With that love and support they developed a budding romance.

Of course, change was only limited to other people, I was still stuck. I was in limbo, and content. There were times when my mind would wander, but I held it together for Carly. A part of me knew I was being selfish, but another part told me I was being smart and being cautious. Seeing all my family move and be with the people they belonged to, made me think back to Emmett's words. I remember thinking as a kid, before Renee interfered, that when I fell in love it would be easy. That would be it for me and nothing else would matter. A part of me still had kept that idea, even after I had become a heartless leech. But with everything that had occurred that lead me to this point I wasn't sure if love even existed for me anymore.

Time moved on and everyone was passing me by. I had made efforts to move on and continued to go to school and care for Carly, who seemed to be growing up so fast.

April came and Rosalie and Emmett finally got their baby boy, naming him Wyatt, after Emmett's grandfather. Motherhood suited Rosalie much better than it had for me; it was almost as if she was meant to be a mom. Emmett had also stepped up to the plate to take care of Wyatt.

The spring came and summer began. It didn't get past me that Edward's birthday was in June, and I wanted more than anything to spend it with him, but the pain was still there. I had managed to bury that feeling for the sake of my sanity, but every time I considered going to him, I always held back.

The summer passed, it was filled with days at the beach and the park, Rosalie with Wyatt and I with Carly. It was a carefree summer and slowly I managed to let go of my pain and rebuilt my life. Watching my daughter and my family move on had finally been the kick start I had needed to move on.

I decided on leaving all the memories of my past behind and focus on my future. I wasn't going to confront Edward or even hold on to him; too much had happened for us to ever be together. When Edward was brought up I made sure to voice my opinion. I could see the disappointment in the eyes of Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, and especially Charlie. They must have thought of me as a coward but all I wanted was to be happy, and I wasn't so sure if Edward could provide that. Nevertheless, they stuck by me, Emmett and Rose continued to follow through on their promise, and I had no need to be so afraid.

I was running an errand for an end of summer barbeque Rosalie and I were planning and was placing an order at the local bakery, when fate decided to play another cruel joke on me.

I finished filling out my order and headed for the car. I was about to get in when I heard my name being called. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it right away.

I turned around and froze. I cursed the gods for all these damn run-ins with people from my life. _Wasn't enough that Edward and I couldn't be together?_

I was speechless; the person that belonged to the voice was the last person I ever thought I would see. I had been so careful in where I went and what I wore, and the one time when I thought I didn't need a disguise I was caught red handed. Alive and well, I might add.

"Bella, what's going on?" Jasper questioned.

Seeing Jasper in front of me brought me back to when we would talk for hours at Edward's apartment, while everyone else watched a movie or played video games. I knew he and Edward were close and were probably even closer now that Emmett and Edward were fighting.

I honestly had no idea what to say, in fear of his reaction. Jasper was fiercely loyal, especially to Alice and Edward.

This was it Edward was going to find out when I had finally decided to truly move on. I think subconsciously, I had decided to move on because I could never deal with his reactions. It was my biggest nightmare, Edward reacting terribly and never forgiving me. I'd rather love him from afar than have to deal what I had done.

I looked at Jasper and saw a calm confusion on his face and wondered how best to approach this. I stared into his deep blue eyes and saw the trust I once held for him, reassured my next move. I was going to tell him the truth consequences be damned.

After the shock wore off I finally responded to the person in front of me, "Look, I'll explain everything to you, can you just give me a minute. I didn't expect to see you, today, or ever really."

"Didn't expect to see me? I was just going about my day, running errands and I end up finding you, someone who is suppose to be dead, I might add. What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. I can't give you all the details. Look, can you just follow me back inside and we can talk about this."

"Talk about what? How you faked your own death? What kind of sick person does that? Do you have any idea what kind of damage you've caused?"

"I do, but I have a good reason, please let me explain,"

"Fine let's go inside. I didn't get a chance to get what I came here for."

"Come on," I said sternly.

As Jasper followed me inside I texted Rosalie and Emmett, _Ran into Jazz about to spill the beans._

We sat in the corner of the café, watching the people pass by, when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Where are you? We're on our way._

_Porto's_ _on Brand._

_Be there in five, stall!_

When I was done texting I noticed Jasper studying my expression,before he finally spoke, "Bella, I'm waiting, could you explain to me what you're doing here? How is this possible?"

"Jasper, it's a long story and I will tell you everything… as soon as Rosalie and Emmett show up."

"Rosalie knows?" he said through gritted teeth.

I nodded my head and then, the usually calm and collected Jasper, got up and walked out on me. I followed him to the parking lot. He was pacing and looking around the parking lot.

When Emmett and Rosalie came into sight, Jasper began walking toward the passenger side, where Rosalie was.

"You manipulative, self righteous, bitch. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Emmett quickly interfered and said, "Jasper, I know you're upset but please do not insult Rosalie. She was only-"

Jasper cut him off and said, "Oh, now you decide to grow a pair. What about when she insulted all of us that day in the café? Do you have any idea how much you two hurt Alice and Edward?"

"It wasn't intentional, but after we found out about Bella, we just couldn't continue living that farce," Emmett responded. Rosalie was still in shock, over seeing Jasper so angry, and so was I.

"You're the reason Alice spent days in bed crying, because Rosalie and Emmett didn't want to be her friend anymore. You're the reason Edward hasn't been able to function this whole time?" he said pointing at me.

I couldn't meet his gaze and was staring at his shoes.

"Bella, look at me, not at the floor. Why did you do all this? Do you get some sick pleasure knowing you destroyed us all?"

"Jasper, it's not like that. Bella had to do, what she had to do, for Edward's sake. She had no idea things went the way they did. Bella is trying really hard to be a better person for her and her daughter," Rosalie said, attempting to defend me.

I saw Jasper's shocked face and knew I was really going to get an earful. As much as I appreciated Rosalie for defending me, she really didn't need to mention Carly just yet.

"What daughter? Edward's daughter?" Jasper said looking straight into my eyes.

"Umm look, Jasper, I think I need to tell you a few things before we even begin to talk about my daughter."

"Oh right, like how you faked your own death? Tell me why I shouldn't call Alice and Edward down here this instant?" he asked taking out his phone.

"Because, I'm not who you think I am. I didn't leave to make anyone's life miserable. I did it to make it better. I never imagined that Edward would marry Vanessa and screw up the opportunity I gave him."

"Okay?" he said, looking to Rosalie for some answers.

Half an hour later, I had told him the cliff notes version of my story, with the help of Rosalie and Emmett. I wasn't expecting him to keep my secret so when he responded the way he did I wasn't surprised.

"Bella, I don't know if I can support your decisions like Rose and Emmett have, and I don't know if I should keep this from Edward and Alice."

"I understand, Jasper. I'm not going to make you go against your wife. No matter how much the idea of all this falling apart scares me. I wouldn't ask you to betray your vows or your friendship,"

"You're breaking my heart here, Bella. I wish I could but I just can't, it's not right," he said firmly.

"Bella," Emmett said, "Can you leave the three of us alone please?"

I looked to Rosalie and Jazz but their expressions were just as perplexed as my own. I shrugged and ordered a coffee. I honestly didn't know how long they talked, but it felt like a slow and painful death sentence. I was looking through my phone and at a few pictures of me and Carly when Jasper scared the shit out of me, as he towered over me.

"She looks like you, you know?" he said leaning in to look at the pictures more closely.

"Yeah, she's so much like him. Very stubborn and too smart for her own good."

"That does sound like him," Jasper said. He looked at a few more pictures before finally saying, "After talking to Rose and Emmett, I think it's best to keep things under wraps. But if it becomes too much I will be forced to tell Alice."

"Really?" I asked, with a shocked look on my face. _That must have been some talk they had. What could they have possibly said to change is mind?_

He nodded and I jumped from my seat to hug him. "You have no idea how much I love you right now. You've just prevented me from having a mental breakdown," I said.

"Bella, please don't make me regret this decision," he whispered.

I nodded and wiped the tears that were building. "Promise," I said.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**Anyone curious as to what Emmett and Rosalie said to Jasper to convince him to keep quiet?**

**Without firther ado here's the preview for the reunion scene. Since we didn't reach the review goal I am going to make you work for the second half of the preview, all you have to do is review and you will get the rest and a small, teeny tiny preview of the next chapter.**

**BPOV**

"**It's really you," he said, with a small smile.**

**I fought back the tears that were threatening to escape me, and answered, "Yeah, it's really me."**

**His eyes teared up and he wiped them before any of them could fall. "At the very least I know I'm not crazy," he said.**

**I gave him a weak smile but didn't respond.**

**His lips curled slightly, as he embraced me, his warm arms around me almost instantly. I hugged him back, never wanting to let go. I cradled my head into his chest and felt his heart beating at an alarming rate.**

"**You have no idea, how many times I wished for this moment to happen; To hear your voice again, to hold you in my arms and tell you I love you," he said holding me tighter. "To kiss you and say I'm sorry," he said, lifting my head to give him access to my lips.**

**His soft lips on mine was pure nirvana. He pressed his lips harder on mine, making sure I felt the need for me with each kiss. I couldn't contain the tears any longer.**

"**Bella, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you... please say you'll forgive me? I can't live knowing that you sill hate me," he pleaded, in between kisses.**

"**I forgave you a long time ago," I responded, shutting my eyes.**

"**Then why all this? Why did you punish me?" he pleaded again. My heart ached for him. **_**How could I tell the man I loved that I left him because I was a heartless gold-digger who left to protect him.**_


	22. Secret & Lies

**Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Huge props to Project Team Beta and DreaC for their epicness!**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters. No copyright Infringement is intended.**

Chapter 22: Secret & Lies

Jasper POV

Living in Los Angeles California was not ideal for me, but I came here following the person I loved. I could never be happy without her in my life and I did everything I could to ensure that she was happy. It was easy to be happy when she was, like it radiated off of her, and seeped into your skin. It was for Alice that I had followed her here, knowing it wouldn't be the best situation. I knew how Rosalie felt, she had voiced her opinion every chance she got. After our move things got worse and Rosalie finally exploded, leaving wreckage and chaos behind. I wasn't angry so much at her words, but at what her words had done to Alice and Edward.

Rosalie's words had truly affected my family in the worst possible ways. Edward knew there was no looking back and kept making mistake after mistake while we watched. He continued with Vanessa by his side. He continued to wallow in his self pity and slept around with woman after woman. Alice blamed herself endlessly, as he made each mistake, or rather repeated it. It took a long time to get Alice happy again and finally accept that she couldn't control Edward. A lot of work was put in to help repair the damage that Edward and Bella had caused. Of course, no one blamed Bella in what happened, how could we? We wanted to blame Edward, but he was just so pathetic and lost we couldn't. I knew the outburst Rosalie had was the last straw for her and I wouldn't see her again. It would take a miracle to reunite, not just me and her but my whole family.

I was out on an errand, for Alice. After tasting the bake goods at this small bakery in Glendale, Alice became obsessed with their menu. Almost every other week, I would come by to keep my woman happy. Unfortunately, this meant going out of my comfort zone and leaving the North Hollywood area. I had to drive for almost 2 hours, getting lost and stuck in traffic just to get here.

I was hoping to find parking in the front but found the street full, making me park in the back. When I finally made it inside, I saw a huge line and began cursing the bakery for making such great food. I hated waiting in line; I was a man of action and detested having to stop for anyone.

I began to count the tiles on the ceilings when I felt my phone vibrate with a text message from my friend Peter.

_The little lady has you busy today?_ The text message read_._

_Yeah she does,_ I responded and put my phone on silent. Peter had always teased me that I was pussy-whipped, something I never really denied, and he never let me live it down.

I looked up to continue my tile counting when I saw a woman exit that looked jarringly familiar. I took a double take and froze. _Bella? No that's impossible... she's dead._

I began to follow her, my line in place forgotten, and realized that it was in fact Bella. I was dumbfounded, Bella was... alive? I found it extremely unlikely; I thought I was going crazy, so I decided to call her name to ease my mind, "Bella!"

She turned around and looked at me with wide eyes. _Holy shit! Bella was right in front of me._

My mind was trying to figure out what was going when I finally I blurted out, "Bella, what's going on?"

She hesitated when she spoke and finally asked me to follow her back inside. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear what she had to say, seeing Bella after so long was just so unnerving, I didn't know if I could handle all the emotions surrounding this revelation. A million thoughts ran through my head. What did this mean for her and Edward? Alice would be happy, and I hoped that it would bring Emmett and Rose back to us. I was happy at that idea because I knew first hand how much Alice had been hurting. Despite that sense of hope, I was angry and felt betrayed by her lie. She obviously knew what she was doing and didn't think about the consequences of her actions.

After Bella's death it was really difficult for Alice to let me back in, but after proving to her on a daily basis how much I loved her she let me back in and agreed to marry me. I thought she had lost her mind when she accepted Vanessa so easily, but when I asked her about it she wouldn't give me a straight answer. It wasn't until Rosalie's stupid outburst did she admit she only accepted her because she thought they wouldn't last and didn't want to plague Edward with more drama. When things got serious, she felt helpless and stupid for not seeing it coming, and decided to just be the sister Edward needed at that moment, despite her discomfort.

Edward had been through a lot, after Bella's supposed death, his liver took a great beating. I knew he started sleeping around, hoping to feel anything and when Vanessa came along and offered him a small glimmer of hope he couldn't help but react to her. When the dream ended and their cards were laid out for them, he knew there was nothing left, and yet he stayed with her, he owed her that much.

His only true love was gone, and he saw no point in attempting to move on. He stayed with Vanessa, not because of love, but because of guilt and laziness. Alice and I tried to be there for him since day one, but Rosalie and Emmett thought it was best to not caudal him. I couldn't blame them for how they felt. Emmett was the type of person who just went through life enjoying every minute of it and accepted the bad, but when something didn't sit right with him he would voice his opinion. Rosalie wasn't as easy going as Emmett but was extremely passionate. It didn't surprise me when they didn't approve of Vanessa, I hadn't either. I knew I was wrong in supporting Edward in his decision to marry Vanessa, but he needed someone to be there for him. It wasn't until I saw Bella that I realized how wrong I was. My anger and sadness over the revelation that Bella was alive, was taking a toll on my emotions.

We sat in the corner while she quickly texted back and forth and sat their in silence. I got frustrated with the silence and asked her to explain. When she admitted that Rosalie and Emmett knew, I was beyond angry. More so at Rosalie, than at Emmett. She thought she was so much better for never being there for Edward and for staying loyal to Bella's memory. She had been so judgmental about everything, always seeing the negative, and acting superior, it sent my anger into overdrive.

The anger I felt that day was indescribable, much to the anger I was feeling now. She purposely kept Bella and Edward apart, most likely to punish him for marrying Vanessa. In her eyes Edward was lower than low, for cheating on Bella. I didn't necessarily agree with what he had done, but I understood it. He was intoxicated; it was his bachelor party and must have thought it to be Bella, not her sister. But I never voiced that to anyone except Emmett who I thought felt the same way.

Rosalie arrived, and I couldn't contain my anger and began giving her a piece of my mind. It was my turn to tell her what I thought. I couldn't say much because Emmett intervened and I lost any shred of civility towards them. He actually stood up for himself. This whole time I thought he was a coward for not voicing his opinion that faithful day, but really he must have agreed with her. I finally calmed down when I looked at the scared look on both Bella and Rosalie's faces.

Hearing his words answered the question we had all asked ourselves; why had Rosalie decided for that day to snap? I knew that she was somewhat right but the way things went down, were hurtful. They had known then, and sided with Bella. A part of me understood why they had decided to cut us from their lives; I should have known that it would take a lot for them to abandon us. Now that I knew the reason for the split, the news wasn't so painful. I remembered how much Rosalie hated her when she first started dating Edward and how quickly her opinions changed once she was gone. I was still unsure of her motives, but didn't question her right away.

I was piecing the puzzle little by little when Rosalie let it slip that Bella had a daughter, destroying the previous puzzle completely. Bella quickly changed the topic, which blazed a warning light in my mind that her daughter must have been Edward's.

After some arguing over what had occurred, Bella told me about her life as a con artist, how she fell in love and risked it all for Edward, and how she failed miserably. She then told me about how she wanted Edward to redo his life and meet someone worth while, not Vanessa. She also told me about Carly and how amazing she was. They all were really vocal about how dangerous Renee and Vanessa were, and how vital Carly's safety was. I could already picture Alice going shopping for her and even worse shopping to make up for the last five years of her life. I knew they wanted me to keep all of this a secret, but I knew that Edward and Bella belonged together, despite the threat Renee and Vanessa were.

After admitting that I wasn't going to lie for them, Emmett surprised me again by asking Bella to leave us so we could talk. As soon as Bella was out of earshot he spoke, "Jasper, I know this is asking a lot, and I wouldn't ask you to unless I knew it was for the best. Bella isn't ready for Edward yet, she is still trying to deal with the fact that he married Vanessa; she's having a tough time moving on. Before we ran into her she was at a standstill, she hadn't even begun to move on. Little by little we've tried to help her move. It's not as simple as you may think."

"There is nothing you can say to change my mind. Who she was, and what's she's done are enough for me to know that she doesn't deserve my help. If, in some alternate reality, she and Edward belong together they will make it through this," I countered.

"Not if she doesn't want to fight for him," Rosalie said.

"Why wouldn't she want to fight for him? Especially after finding out her sister married the man she loved. In fact, I'm extremely surprised she hasn't tried to fight for him sooner?" I voiced.

"That's just it, Jazz," Rosalie said. I cringed at her use of my nickname, coming out of her mouth seemed foreign and misplaced. She ignored me and continued, "She hides behind the threat Renee and Vanessa are, but we all now she can handle them. What she really is worried about is Edward; she doesn't think they can work anymore. She's both disappointed and afraid of who Edward has become and she doesn't think she is strong enough to face him yet. She was doing well after we ran into her, she was even considering going back to him and she almost did."

"Why didn't she?"

"She had been working up to it, slowly getting that much closer to him and when she finally did she saw him with another woman, who wasn't Vanessa, and was broken. She's had to start over more than once, and each time it keeps getting more difficult," Rosalie said.

"Jasper, Bella just needs more time to see that the same Edward she loves is still there, it's just taking longer than we thought," Emmett said.

"Emmett, she needs to deal with the consequences of her actions today, not tomorrow. There is a reason her new life hasn't worked out for her, and that's because it's incomplete. Bella shouldn't judge Edward based on what you've told her, she needs to hear everything form Edward himself. There is a lot she doesn't know about Edward's relationship with Vanessa. Furthermore, she has no right keeping Carly from him, especially considering all that she's done," I said firmly.

"Hold on a sec, what do you mean there's more she needs to know about Edward and Vanessa?" interjected Rosalie. _Crap! I forgot that they didn't know._

"Never mind that, that's for them to figure out. The point is Bella and Edward belong together, the sooner they realize this, the better," I said changing the subject.

Rosalie eyed me but remained silent. Emmett stepped in and said, "Look Jasper, I know you think that this is a quick fix for them, once all is revealed, but Bella has built these massive walls around her heart, and no matter how big Edward's love is for her, she's just not ready for him. The reason I've kept this going is because, it isn't my place to interfere in their relationship. Bella needs to be the one to go to him; she won't do that if we force him on her, she'll just run. She's tried it before."

His last statement threw more for a loop, the Bella I thought I knew was so different form the one they had described, and from the one I saw in front of me. I watched her sip her coffee from afar and saw the lack of drive in her eyes, but I couldn't do as they asked. "I understand that Emmett, but sometimes people need a little push," I said trying to reason with them.

Rosalie answered before Emmett, "Yes, but telling Edward ourselves would not be a little push it would like jumping off a plane without a parachute. Bella just isn't ready. Edward seems to be at a standpoint, even after so long a few more months won't hurt him. Who knows, maybe he'll come to his senses and realized what a douche he is."

"Rosalie, Edward's known how royally he messed up, for longer than you can imagine," I said, noticing how Rosalie eyed me again. "He didn't need you to tell him that day, he was already suffering long before. And even if you're right I can't just ignore that Edward has a daughter he doesn't know about and that the love of his life is in the same city!"

"All we're saying is to not say anything, just yet. Technically, it's not lying if no one asks you about it. We're willing to risk, no we have risked our friendship with him, Alice and you because we think this is what's best for both of them. And deep down you know it's true," Emmett said.

"Yeah I know… but what about Alice? I've never lied to her before and you know how clairvoyant she can be?"

"Jasper, you have to do this for us, for Bella, for Edward, and even Alice, but more importantly for Carly. Jasper you have no idea how much she needs him. And I know it's contradictory to keep him away but she won't get the family she wants unless we help Bella realize that Edward loves her, despite his mistakes, and that they belong together," Rosalie said.

"You keep blaming this all on Edward, what about Bella? She's done some more than questionable things and you don't blame her? You, of all people should have been happy to find out that she was in fact a gold digger and that she wasn't as sweet as she painted herself to be. Isn't that what you wanted to be right? Now you sit before me begging to hide her secret, I just don't get it, why? She doesn't deserve all that you've done, even if you _think _she's changed."

"It's much more complicated than that, Jasper. Bella is so different from the woman we met before. Even though she seems lost at times, she's determined to be the woman she was supposed to be, before Renee tainted her innocence. And it's not just that, before when she was trying to be amicable I could tell it was hard for her to do, it wasn't her. Now she actually cares about other people, almost like she recovered her humanity, Carly and the rest of her family has a lot to do with that. It's hard to explain, because you haven't interacted with her like I have. When we first saw her, she was content, playing with Carly and I could see a light in her that she never had before," she said.

"I just don't know if in the end it will be worth it?" I asked.

"I swear to you, it will," Rosalie said.

"How can you be so sure that they even belong together? Maybe all we're doing is preventing them from moving on? Clearly, things were not meant to be, when they meet again the results you're hoping for may not come true? Why are you going through all of this for her?" I asked.

In that moment Rosalie's demeanor changed completely, no longer did she look tough and strong but rather weak and sullen. "I have to believe that they can be together, Jasper. Edward is like my brother too, and I know it doesn't seem that way but I do care for him and I've never wanted nothing but the best for him. Now, I know that Bella is the best choice for him and he the best choice for her. Look at how they've fallen apart without each other? Right now, Bella just needs someone to believe in her and not push her into this. The way Renee pushed and manipulated her into becoming that woman was intense, to say the least. Bella was broken before Edward, she was practically dead after him-she only survived because of Carly, now she's finally taking the steps to be a better person. I feel bad about lying to Edward, it kills me, really it does, but I just have this feeling that they both aren't ready to see each other again. The instant I realized Bella was alive, I knew that we were all getting a second chance, it wasn't until she explained everything that I realized it would take a lot of work," she said, firmly.

I soaked in her words and tried to find an argument, but I couldn't. The way she talked about Bella and the whole situation was enough to let me know that she too had changed. She wasn't as pig-headed as I thought her to be. I gave in and said,"Ugh, fine, but when the truth comes out and things don't workout I will personally feed you two, to the lions."

"Jasper, trust me, soon everything will work out," Rosalie said.

"I just worry about how I'm going to face Alice, knowing that's she still hurts over this," I said.

"She's stronger than you give her credit for," she assured.

"For the record, this doesn't mean we're okay now," I said, getting up.

"I understand," Rosalie responded.

I walked away and headed to where Bella was sitting. I watched her for a few minutes as she looked through her phone, a worried look in her face. Never had I seen Bella look so sad and lost.

"She looks like you, you know?" I said leaning in to look at the pictures more closely.

"Yeah, she's so much like him. Very stubborn and too smart for her own good."

"That does sound like him," I offered. I looked through a few more pictures and saw that light Rosalie was talking about in Bella's eye. Realizing that she and Emmett may be right I said, "After talking to Rose and Emmett, I think it's best to keep things under wraps. But if it becomes too much I will be forced to tell Alice."

"Really?"she asked a shocked look on her face. I could see the relief written all over her body and knew I had to protect her. "You have no idea how much I love you right now. You've just prevented me from having a mental breakdown," she said.

"Bella, please don't make me regret this decision," I whispered.

Tears began to stream down her face and she asked, "Promise?"

I nodded my head and she smiled. Needing to return home, I said goodbye and Bella gave me her cell phone number.

"We'll keep in touch," I said, walking away.

I came home and was relieved to find it empty, never had I been happier that Alice worked long hours. I tried to go about my day as best I could, trying to find a way to cope and deal with the fact that I had to look at the woman I love in the eye and lie to her. I wasn't sure I could harbor such a secret from her, never had I lied to Alice, especially such a huge lie, but I knew that I was right. The change in Rosalie, the way she spoke about Bella had been enough for me to know it was right, but I couldn't ignore the sacrifice I would be making. It was more than just keeping a secret it was keeping a key to our happiness hidden.

When Alice arrived, I was sitting in my office, hiding; I wasn't sure I could face her just yet. She got settled in and began trolling the house calling out for me.

"Jasper, where are you?" she screamed into the empty corridors.

"In here," I responded, my voice hoarse and strained.

"Jasper, I have some good news," she said, walking in.

"Oh yeah," I ask, clearing my throat, "what is it?"

"I'm going to be putting together a fashion show to get some new buyers, Nieman Marcus and Saks are interested, can you believe it?" she said, jumping on my lap.

"I'm so proud of you, that's amazing," I respond.

"What's wrong? You seem off," she asked me getting off my lap.

"Just a long day, that's all," I offered.

"Is the editor giving you a hard time about the deadline?" she asked.

"No, just needing to get a lot of work done, that's all," I lied.

"Are the department heads bugging you to teach more classes again?" she wondered.

"No, it's just book stuff, you know trying to get it just right," I lied again.

"Okay, did you want to order in?" she asked, eying me.

"That's fine," I responded.

"Okay, well I'll go do that, come down when you're ready," she said, kissing me softly and walking away.

In that moment I knew I needed to man up and get it together. I went downstairs and joined my wife for some take-out and crappy reality TV. I listened intently as she laid out her plan for launching her new collection and her strategy on gaining more buyers. Once she finished telling me her plans, she became silent for a while before warning me that she would have to work long hours and that she wouldn't be around as much. I didn't complain, knowing full well it was for both of our benefits she stay

Quickly we fell into a routine, whenever I had plans with Bella, Rose or Emmett, always coincided whenever Alice was too busy to be with me. Instantly the lies became easier for me, something that left me uneasy. I never wanted to lie to my wife, and it pained me to do so but I knew it was for the best.

Things were not exactly perfect with Rose, Emmett, or Bella, but we were working on being better friends to one another. I didn't realize how much I missed them, until Rose had invited me to their home to visit my new nephew, Wyatt.

I was hurt to know that I hadn't even received a phone call when they first got the news they were getting a child, but I understood their reasoning to a certain extent, another secret for me to keep. I hadn't seen much of Bella since that day in the cafe; she had been too busy with getting ready for school and Carly.

I finally got a chance to see Bella in action when I had gone to visit her on Carly's fifth birthday. I could see the new life she had built herself; Charlie played an important role in her life. He really tried to offer Bella the best possible life and offered his love and support kindheartedly. I met Jacob and Leah and was happy to see that Bella had made good friends who loved her and accepted who she was.

Carly was an impressive little girl. She was bold and curious, as soon as I walked in with Rosalie and Emmett she asked me who I was.

"Who are you?" she said, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, a friend of your mom," I answered.

"Another one?" she asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Everyone chuckled and Rosalie said, "Carly, how about you show Jasper your scrapbook?"

I knew what she was doing and had prepared myself for the emotional blackmail I was expecting, but somehow it didn't seem to help.

Carly grabbed my hand and led me upstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bella asked as she walked into the living room.

"I'm going to show him something," Carly said, tugging on my arm.

I shrugged and followed her to her room. Her room was the only splash of color I had seen in the entire house, it was the only room that looked like it was really lived in. Carly went straight to her bookshelf and grabbed a pink book and walked back to me.

"Auntie Rose knows how important this book is to me, and if she told me to show it to you, it means you're special," she said.

She thumbed through each photograph and told me why she loved the pictures. There were several with Bella, no surprise there, that showed both of them change with age. She had pictures with Leah, Jacob, Charlie, Rosalie, Emmett, and most recently with Wyatt. The last page held two pictures, of Bella and Edward on their wedding day and one of just Edward, with a huge smile on his face.

"Who's that?" I asked, already knowing what the answer was.

She sighed and said, "My daddy,"

"You look kind of like him," I offered.

"Thank you," she said, her brows furrowing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't understand," she said.

"Understand what, darling?" I asked, dreading her answer.

"Why he's not here. I've only seen him in pictures and stories Uncle Emmett tells me but I've never seen in him, for real."

"I'm sure there is a good reason why," I offered, uncomfortable with the situation.

"Maybe," she said.

"Come on birthday girl," Bella screamed from downstairs.

"We should go," she said, pulling on my arm.

I rejoined the group and Rosalie said, "I hope you saw what I meant." And I did, Carly needed Edward and we needed to help her.

We enjoyed the rest of the party, and I went home. Alice still hadn't arrived and I watched the nightly news.

Time progressed and it became somewhat easier to deal with my secrets. Alice's show came and was a huge success. The night of show, I was stunned to see Edward arrive with Vanessa by his side. I had yet to see him or Vanessa after seeing Bella and hadn't expected to see him that night.

I kept my distance, in fear of loosing control, and watched them interact. Edward looked pained and lost like he always did and Vanessa had her famous smug smile on her face. I knew Edward was unhappy and I had the power to make it better, but I couldn't I knew it wasn't the time. It did, however, worry me that that day may never come. I shook the feeling and hoped for the best.

After Alice's show, buyers from several department stores bough her line at large amounts, taking her away from me some more. I couldn't have been more proud of my wife and was a little relieved that I had time to spend with Bella and Carly. Rosalie, Emmett, and I had finally come to an agreement and made sure to coexist peacefully.

Soon the New Year was upon us and I finished my book. After several years of research and writer's block, I was able to finish my book on Texas history. My publisher's were happy to finally have it finished and were working on a marketing campaign. I continued teaching at UCLA and moved on.

The months passed and June was approaching all too quickly for me. I knew I would have to face Edward again, and after successfully avoiding him through the holidays, I couldn't ignore his birthday. The spring had brought Alice and me some peace and things were beginning to settle down for her and she was coming home before six.

I had been so used to her being gone most of the day that I had stayed even longer at Bella's and was stunned to find my wife crying, cuddled into a ball on the couch.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arms around her tiny figure.

"Do you really have to ask at this point?" she said.

"I'm sorry, I know, what triggered it this time?"I asked.

"I don't know I think it had just been so long since I hadn't let myself go there that it all came at me at once. I thought I saw Bella today, but of course it wasn't. Just thinking about her led me to thinking about Edward, so I called him and he was cold and distant. I just don't recognize him anymore; I felt helpless," she shrugged.

"It's not your fault," I reassured.

"I know, but I feel like it is. If I had talked some sense into him sooner rather than later, we would be at a different place right now," she said.

"You don't know that. Alice, did you ever stop to think that there are things in this world you can't control. People make their own choices whether we like them or not they make them and we have to live with them"

"That's true, but it wasn't like we knew that Bella's death would be the catalyst that started everything. Maybe we could have done something after to help him, or even before to reunite them," she said, repeating the same theory like she had before.

"It would have taken a lot more than just us to fix that," I said.

She shrugged and said, "Now we'll never know if they were meant to be."

She fell asleep in my arms and I took her to our bedroom so she could sleep. I laid her down and watched her pained expression on her face, even in her dreams she couldn't be happy. Frustrated, I called Rosalie.

"Hey Jasper," she whispered.

"Rosalie, I can't do this anymore, I going to tell her and Edward," I said.

"Wait, don't." she said, her volume increasing.

"Save it, Rose, I'm done," I said.

"No, wait! She may not be here," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I can't say, but it's bad Jazz, real bad. I got to go," she said, hanging up.

**Chapter End Notes: Your response to the reunion has me giddy, I am working on the story every chance I get and I am so glad you responded well lol**

**We are most definitely getting close to the reunion, I won't say which chapter but it is coming!**

**Chapter End Question: So what does Jasper know that Emmett, Rosalie, nor Bella don't know? More importantly, why won't Bella be there anymoe? As always reviews=previews.**

**Coming up Next:**

**What Charlie was doing in Florida**

**Renee's wrath-or not =)**


	23. A Neon Sign wouldn't be Too Obvious

**Happy New Moon Day! **

**In this chapter we learn part 1 about what Charlie found out in Florida and Bella learns some things about herself.**

**Thansk to DreaC for her awesome beta'ing skills**

**I do not own Twilight, SM does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 23: A Neon Sign would be Too Obvious

BPOV

After my run in with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett followed me home. I picked up Carly from daycare and they trailed behind. We arrived at my place and gathered in the living room, no one saying a word, except Carly who was humming while she sat on my lap.

"Should I be worried?" I finally asked.

"No," they said in unison.

"Okay. Can you maybe give me specifics? What did you tell Jasper?" I asked.

"Who's Jasper?" Carly asked.

"Someone we know," I grumbled. She pouted when I didn't elaborate but she didn't say anything. "I'm waiting," I said, directing my attention to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Just know that we have your back," Emmett said.

"Thank you, I know that. I just want to know what you told him. He was so determined in telling Alice and Edward and then you talked to him and he changed his mind, just like that. I can't help but wonder what you told him," I trailed off.

"We just told him we thought it best to keep you under wraps for now. I also think it has to do with the fact that I support you, given our rough start," Rosalie explained, fidgeting with her blouse.

"That still doesn't make sense. I hope you didn't make any empty promises because I've said before and I'll say it again, I'm not going back!"

"Calm down, you're scaring Carly," Rosalie warned, pointing at my frightened angel.

"Sorry honey, mommy just lost her temper. I promise it won't happen again," I said, trying to soothe her. She kissed my cheek and nuzzled into me.

"We didn't promise him anything. He just realized that if I was willing to go through with this lie then it was for a good cause. I don't know if I ever told you this but I checked up on you when you started dating."

"I already knew that, Charlie was the exclusive P.I. you hired," I responded without thinking.

"Wait, are you serious?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, you were actually the reason for reuniting me with my father," I offered.

She smiled but brushed me off as she realized that she had been duped. "How is that possible? They guy told me his name Andrew? Only you would be that lucky," she asked, annoyed.

"Charlie never uses his real name when investigating and you know how he works, you never see him all you get are daily reports," I said, shrugging it off.

"I don't like it, but what's done is done. Come on, Emmett, the nanny only thought we were grocery shopping, we should have been back by now," she ordered, getting up.

"Hold on, are you ever going to tell me what you told Jasper?" I asked, stepping in front of them.

"Maybe, but not today," Rosalie replied, as Emmett chuckled.

"Why are you being so secretive?" I whined.

"You're not the only one allowed to have secrets, Bella," Rosalie said, walking around me to leave.

"What she said," Emmett agreed, giving me a tentative hug.

"Bye, thanks," I said, pausing in between.

Carly, who hadn't left my side since we had gotten home, tugged on my shirt and said, "I want to go to the park today."

"Not today, sweetie, mommy isn't up to it," I said.

She pouted some more and sported a grumpy look on her face that was comical for her baby face. She stormed off and headed upstairs.

I called Charlie, Jacob and Leah to let them know what was happening, and they came over right away.

I paced the room worrying about Jasper; I wasn't so sure he would keep this under wraps like Emmett and Rosalie did.

It was Jacob who finally got me to stop pacing, when he started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Leah asked.

"Only Bella would go through such an elaborate plan to escape and move to such a huge city and manage to run into all the people she was running from," he blurted out.

"This isn't funny; I don't know what to do. At any given moment Edward could be at my door, what will I do then?" I asked to no one in particular.

"You know the answer to that," Charlie responded.

"Gee thanks," I said.

"As long as you don't leave, I think you'll be okay," Leah offered.

"I don't think I could, it's just scary that at any given moment my world will be coming down on me. I feel as if the walls are caving in on me, at an extremely slow pace to make me sweat."

"I think it's time you start preparing yourself for what's coming," Charlie said flatly.

"Yeah, I think he's right," Leah agreed.

"Better yet, maybe you should just end all this and take control, this is clearly another sign that you belong with him," Jacob said.

Leah smacked him over the head, and mumbled, "Remember what happened last time."

"Right, you don't have to if you don't want to," he responded almost immediately.

"You know I can hear right?" I pointed out.

"Sorry," they answered in unison.

"Jacob has a point," Charlie confirmed.

"I don't want to hear it. You all have voiced your opinion to me, I know how you feel," I said.

"Fine."

The conversation went dead after I made it clear that I didn't want to talk about Edward anymore. They ended up staying for dinner and the mood changed as soon as Carly graced us with her presence.

In the next three weeks that followed, I was overwhelmed with school, Carly, her party, and the fear that Jasper would reveal my secret.

The day of Carly's birthday was one filled with joy and chaos. Only a few days before my actual birthday we celebrated in a small get together, with a few of Carly's friends from daycare and the people I called my family.

I knew something was up the moment that I heard Rosalie suggest that Carly take Jasper upstairs. I had still been feeling nervous that Jasper knew and that at any moment he could tell Alice and Edward.

I followed them upstairs and stood by the door as I heard Carly show her album to Jasper. When she was old enough I had let her take the pictures from my albums and gave her an album of her own. I enjoyed hearing my baby girl tell the stories of what she remembered and smiled as I recollected each story. My heart broke when I heard Carly ask Jasper why Edward wasn't around. I wanted more than anything to give her what she wanted but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I was too selfish. I ran back downstairs and Rosalie immediately comforted me. She managed to calm me down and I called Carly down and enjoyed the party.

I watched the innocence in her eyes as she played with her friends, as she blew the candles, and opened her gifts. I wasn't sure how I would ever be able to face her and tell her the truth about who I was and why I kept Edward away.

The day ended and time continued to move on. The panic of seeing Edward again was ever present, and I had decided to wear disguises everywhere I went, not just unknown areas. The New Year came and it was spring again. Rosalie and I had taken to going to the park on regular basis without children. Wyatt had been growing and was about to turn one.

On one of our outings we got home from the park earlier than expected, and since Emmett was busy at work Rosalie decided to join me at Charlie's for our weekly dinner.

Charlie had gotten so busy with work, and I with school that we actually had to set a date for us to hang out. It was strange to some, but I enjoyed having some father-daughter bonding. We arrive at his place and let ourselves in only to be met with the hideous face of the woman who gave birth to me.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Renee said with a content look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, shocked that she was coming out of Charlie's house.

"I came here to see if Charlie knew where you were. It's funny he said you were dead but you look alive and kicking to me," she said.

"Rosalie, take the kids inside," I said through gritted teeth.

"Momma, who's that?" Carly asked.

"Nobody important," I said, urging her to go with Rosalie.

"Hi, Rosalie," Renee said. "I see you have no problems keeping up with this charade."

"Eat shit," Rosalie said, walking the children into the house and closing the door.

"Not only have you let yourself go and got knocked up, but you're friends with your enemy. When did you get her in your pocket?" Renee said, stupidly.

"It's not like that, why are you here?" I said.

"I came to find you, I want my money," she said, grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me, and I don't have your money," I said, slapping her arm. It took every fiber of my being not to continue smacking her, but I managed to keep the violence to a minimum.

"Listen, you little brat, give me my money or you will suffer my wrath," Renee said, grabbing a stronger hold on my arm.

"Let go," I said, trying to get free.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you force my hand," she said, twisting my arm.

My self control was long forgotten and I slugged her, and she let go of my arm. Before I could throw another punch or respond, Charlie opened the door and said, "Enough!"

"What are you going to do, you pathetic excuse of a man?" she sneered.

The beast inside me was already loose and her words were only feeding its anger, so I didn't hesitate to slap her again for her comment. "You are not allowed to speak to my father that way," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh really? How easily you switch sides. Tell me what are you going to do, besides hit me some more, Bella?" she said, cackling.

"She won't be doing anything," Charlie said. Renee's smile grew wide and smug and I grew even angrier. "But I will, get it through your head. Bella finally has someone who will defend her from you and anyone who stands in the way of her happiness. Your money is _gone_ get over it. If you don't believe me just ask her. Bella, why don't you tell her what you did with it," he said with a sly grin on his face. I looked Charlie in the eye and no longer saw the sweet, caring, calm, and stable father I had come to love, but someone menacing and dangerous. I brushed off the feeling and focused on Renee.

"With pleasure, I _do-na-ted_ it to charity," I said slowly and deliberately.

Her face became pale and panic filled her eyes. She didn't respond at first, unable to recover from the shock of my news. Internally I was jumping up and down with joy at the pathetic face she had on, it was priceless.

When she finally recovered, she said weakly, "How could you be so stupid, all that money gone. You're lying, aren't you? Just give it to me and you won't have to worry about anyone finding out you're alive," she begged.

"I'm not lying and don't beg, Renee, you look pathetic when you do," I said, using the same words she used on me a few years back.

Her demeanor changed instantly, her stare became dark and venomous. For a brief moment I was scared at what she may do, but I pushed it aside because I had Charlie by my side- who was equally if not more threatening. I couldn't allow myself to be weak in front of her, it would mean all my years of hard work meant absolutely nothing, if I couldn't stand up for myself. "You will pay for this," she said coldly.

"No she won't," Charlie said firmly. "Do I need to remind you that you owe me a hell of a lot of money from when you took off? We both know my resources and means of operating are far more dangerous than yours ever were."

"The amounts don't compare, I want my money," she said to him, but staring at me.

"What about the money you got from Marcus and Caius? I'm sure they have forgotten how you conned both of them at the same time. Florida is a great place to visit, there is a lot of information one can dig up," Charlie said with a smirk on his face and that same dark demeanor.

She snorted and said, "Those two idiots are no threat to me."

"Fine, let's try a different angle. Remember your 'accident' in Montana?" Charlie asked. Renee's face grew pale but didn't reply. "Specifically, do you remember how much blood you got on your clothes?"

"That wasn't my fault, and you said you were going to take care of that. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you," she said, her voice strained.

"Your instinct was right, just like I knew you would betray me one day. Even if it wasn't your fault, my evidence and the way the body was found would say otherwise," he said coldly.

I stood there stunned at the power Charlie had over Renee. He was the only person in the world who I had ever known who had the ability to render Renee powerless, and it was both scary and intriguing. I watched as she shut her eyes and nodded her head, her posture defeated and solemn.

"I'm glad you're seeing the gravity of the matter. This is how it's going to go, the debt is settled, and you are not allowed to interfere in the happiness of Bella. You stay the hell away from me, Bella, and anyone closely associated to her, understood?"

She shifted her stance and didn't meet our gazes. "Fine," she said

"Not good enough look at me," he said. She reluctantly met his gaze and he continued, "I need you to guarantee me that Bella will no longer be on your hit list. I want you to pretend that Bella is dead and forgot that you ever came here. If anything or anyone threatens the happiness of my daughter I will not hesitate to turn the evidence in."

"I understand," she said softly.

"Good, you can go now," he said.

We stood there until she got into her car and drove away. As much as I appreciated everything Charlie had just done for me, it was clear to me that everything Renee had learned had been thanks to Charlie. I was angry, relieved, and worried.

"What the hell was that?" I finally asked.

"That was me protecting you," Charlie said.

"I understand, but what the hell were you talking about? What do Uncle Marcus and Caius have to do with anything? When did you have time to investigate all of that? More importantly, who did you kill?" I asked.

"Let's get inside," he said.

I followed him inside and was bombarded with questions by Rosalie. "What happened? Is she gone? Are you leaving? How did she react?"

"Charlie scared her off," I said, measuring his reaction.

"Really? That's great, how?" Rosalie said.

"Charlie, you want to take this one," I offered, but he didn't respond.

We stayed silent for a moment only the sound of the children playing was heard.

"Okay, clearly I'm missing something and you two have some things to work out," she said as she grabbed her diaper bag and the car-seat with Wyatt inside. "I'm going to take off and you two can figure this out and you can catch me up later."

She hugged each of us goodbye, none of saying anything until she left.

"Wait, could you take Carly please?" I said, grabbing Carly's backpack.

"Of course," she said, taking the bag from my hand.

"I don't want to go." Carly pouted.

"Please, if you go with Auntie Rose right now, we can grab some ice cream on the way home," I said sweetly.

She thought it over and nodded her head, she gave me a quick hug and skipped over to Rosalie and grabbed her bag.

"Alright, let's talk," Charlie said. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with Florida and work our way up," I said.

"Well, I went to Florida to investigate Renee and to make sure all loose ends were tied," he said.

"Okay, what did you find out about Marcus and Caius?"

"Renee was playing them both after Aro's death; she got a lot of money out of them. Once they realized they got played they have gone crazy looking for her, you, and Vanessa."

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

"I managed to steer them in the wrong direction and made sure they got the news that you passed away," he said.

"Thanks, what about the bloody shirt?" I asked, bracing myself for his response.

"That is a really long story," Charlie said.

"We've got time," I countered.

"I'm not going to lie; I was a miserable son of a bitch," he hesitated and continued, "we were just starting out and Renee had finally sucked her teeth into this local business man in Montana. Two weeks in, he brings her back to her place and things go south and she was forced to fight back. She runs out to find me and is covered in blood. I followed her back in to find the poor dope dead. I had to protect her and make sure no one ever found out what really happened that night."

"But you saved the clothes," I countered.

"Like I said, I always knew she would turn on me, I just never expected her to do so quickly," he said, shaking his head.

"Wow," I said stunned. I was still trying to process what he had just told me. Renee had taken a life and Charlie had helped. It was a strange feeling to know that the person you thought you knew had turned out to be someone different. I had known Charlie hadn't always walked on the right side of the tracks but this had been too much.

"Bella, you have to know that that man isn't me anymore. I'm different you know this, you've seen this," he said softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I'm proud of, Bella. It was something that happened before your time," he said.

"I can understand that, really I can. I mean I always knew you and Renee must have been good to accomplish what you have; I just never expected it had gone that far."

"I never intended it to, it just happened. I had to do what was best for us at the time," he said.

"I know, but I can't help but wonder who you are," I said, my voice breaking.

"Don't say that, you know me. This is me, haven't I proven that?"

"Yeah, but the man you became when Renee was here was so different. The power you have over her is scary."

"It's the only way to be with Renee, you know that. I had to protect you somehow and that was the best way I knew how," he said, aggravated.

"I'm sorry, this is just a lot to process. I'm relieved, scared, angry, and sad," I said, sitting down.

"I'll give you time to let it sink in, but you need to understand that I'm not that person anymore. That douche has been long gone. I just want you to know that all I've ever done was in your best interest. And, Bella, remember that if you can get past this, other people can too. "

"You know, you sound a lot like me," I thought out loud.

"Yeah, I probably do, but…" he trailed off.

"But what?"

"There is a difference," he said softly.

"How so?" I asked, shifting my stance.

"What I've done can't be fixed. What's done is done. You still have the opportunity to set things right," he said, walking towards the kitchen.

I sat there shocked. I had never really known Charlie until this very moment. Renee had once said we were similar and lo and behold she was right. We had both been working to be better people for our children. I respected him so much more for who he was. I especially had no right to judge him for what he had done; he had done what was right at the time. I wasn't the person to offer Charlie forgiveness; he had never done me wrong.

I finally gathered myself and headed for Rosalie's to pick up Carly and give her an explanation. As soon as she got to me, the questions began and I answered as best I could- making sure to avoid Charlie's secret, it wasn't mine to tell. When she was finally satisfied she let me go and I took Carly to get ice cream as promised.

When I got home I was shocked to find Renee waiting for me.

"It's about time you got home," she sneered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing hold of Carly.

"I came here to talk to you in a civilized manner, without your bodyguard," she retorted.

"I have nothing more to say to you," I answered, walking past her.

"Just hear me out," she said grabbing my arm.

"Let go," I said.

"Fine," she whispered as she let go of my arm. "Look all I want is five minutes, please," she begged.

"Two minutes and after that you leave me the hell alone," I almost shouted.

I heard Carly gasp and looked down at her. "Sorry, honey, please go inside and we'll get ready for bed.

She nodded and looked at Renee one last time before she went in. "Go," I hurried her along.

"Wow that was just heartwarming," Renee said hugging her chest.

"Shut up and hurry up," I commanded.

"Fine, I'm here to make you an offer. Bella, Charlie may think we're even but we're not. Luckily for me you've aged well and can still be useful to me. Help me rebuild my fortune."

"Stunned it took me a few minutes to finally respond. "You want me to join you? I have a daughter now; I just can't drop everything and help you. More importantly, I don't want to.

"Just take the brat with you; she'll be useful some day. Or leave her with Charlie," she brushed off my words.

"No," I said proudly.

"Don't you dare tell me no," Renee responded angrily.

"But I am, now please leave," I almost begged.

"Just think about it, you've nothing going for you," she said, walking away.

I went inside and got Carly ready fro bed, she was my life support and I would never do what Renee had done to me, she deserved bettter. As I watched her sleep I knew that my decisions were for the best. I would _never_ go back to my old life.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**What do you think? I think someone has a ticket to the crazy train, stupid Renee. **

**Someone suggested I do a prequeal about Charlie and Renee how they met and their adventures, if you are interested let me know. Feedback would be great!**

**The next chapter will be VPOV and will cover a lot, including what Jasper knows so REVIEWS=PREVIEWS**

**I think Bella is ready to see Edward soon right?**


	24. Survival of the Fittest VPOV

**I am so sorry for the delay in updates, my laptop has been acting up and is in the shop for repairs. I have to give a warning this chapter deals with the loss of a child and miscarriage if that's not something you can deal with, Please don't read it. **

**Also if your interested in what I'm up to follow me on Twitter:**

http://twitter(dot)com/funkymunky2511

**Major props to my beta DreaC who managed to rock it out even though she was under the weather.**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I just like to play with them. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 24: Survival of the Fittest

VPOV

I looked at the four positive tests in front of me and wondered how I could be so unlucky. Everything about the past few years had gone horribly wrong thanks to Bella.

After the devastating blow Bella hit us with, with her departure, we were determined to get every cent of our money back. However, our efforts thus far hadn't given us much. What little money we did have we couldn't spend in excess- in fear that we wouldn't have enough. I was angry and determined to make the bitch pay for what she had done.

After a few months of coming up short, Charlie, Bella's sperm donor, gave us the news that she had passed. At first we didn't believe him; it was all too convenient for her to die when she did. We sat in Renee's condo contemplating our next move when we heard someone at the door.

"Go get it," Renee commanded.

I walked sluggishly to the door and opened it, only to be met with a stranger. He was average height and weight with brown curly hair, was dressed in black, and was holding a vase in his hands.

"Can I help you?" I asked, annoyed already.

"You must be Vanessa, I need to talk to Renee, right now!" he said, his voice full of anger.

I was a little surprised that he knew who I was, but my read on him didn't ring any alarms and I let him in.

"Renee, we have a visitor!" I screamed back to her. She hated it when I acted so uncivilized.

"Come in," I said to the man and led him inside.

"Who is it?" Renee asked, walking into the sitting room.

"Charlie," she said softly, almost as if the wind had been knocked out of her. As soon as she said his name her demeanor changed and she wasn't the strong woman I was used to, but a pathetic and weak version of herself.

"I'm not here for a social visit, Renee," he responded curtly.

His words struck a chord because she went back to her bitchy self. "Then why are you here? Bella isn't-"

Charlie cut her off before she continued. "Bella is dead," he said flatly.

My jaw dropped, and I saw Renee stumble and hold onto the couch. I couldn't believe his words, it was impossible that Bella was _gone._

"You're lying, Bella can't be dead," I accused.

"This isn't just for decoration," he said lifting the vase. "I don't know what you did to her or what you had her do to make her run away, but she did and she's dead. We were... we were supposed to meet that day," he said, stumbling to get the words out.

"This can't be happening," Renee muttered to herself.

"It is and it has. I let you continue your life with Bella the way you did because I knew she was impossible to change. I was content with knowing that at the very least she was alive and well, but _this_-" he said pointing at the vase. "_This_ is unacceptable. Bella is dead because of you_, you _killed her."

Renee was still trying to maintain her balance as she heard this and hadn't reacted until she heard his final words. "Don't you dare, Charlie! It's not my fault the little brat ran away. If she really is dead it's all on you. You were the one who started giving her ideas."

I still couldn't believe Bella was _dead_; it was just too convenient for her. "Are you sure it's her?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I used every resource I had to make sure. Bella is dead," he said sadly.

"Something doesn't add up," I said. Renee looked at me wide-eyed, warning me to keep my cool. "Bella disappeared on us, knowing we would be looking for her, and now you come here and tell us she's dead. Either you're trying to con us or she has scammed all of us."

"Renee, there is no doubt that Bella is in my arms right now. I retraced her steps, searched her hotel room, double checked the morgue and hospitals, this is Bella," he said caressing the vase.

Renee studied him and gave me a slight nod. "Fine, so what now?"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Bella was working a con when she left, now that she's gone we have to clean up after her mess," I explained, annoyed.

"Well, we need to set up a small funeral and make sure her 'friends' pay their respects," Renee said.

"Exactly," Charlie said. "I'll give you some time with her so you can say goodbye."

He gently laid the vase on the counter and let himself out.

"Fuck!" I said as soon as he was gone.

"Calm down," Renee said. "Do you honestly think we believe him? We have to be smart about this and regroup."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked happily.

"Well, now that Edward is single again you can give him a go. We already have everything established, so things should be easier."

"Eww no! I do not want to deal with that baggage!"

"Well, you're going to have to. He's an easy mark," she stated coldly.

"No, I won't do it. Let's just get this thing over with and I'll continue to work the guy I have now."

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the matter. Not only has the little brat managed to steal everything, but she's made a clean getaway. The very least we could do is get back at her. I want you to marry him so that when we find your stupid sister she will regret ever going against me. Start working on Edward," she yelled.

I thought it over and the devious mind of Renee was just what I needed to get over that fact that we were pretty much broke. "Fine, but I'm warning you, Renee, if he gets to whiny I'm out."

"No, you wouldn't do that. You're too proud," she said, walking away. I cursed her, knowing she was right, once I started something I needed to finish on top.

I watched Edward for a few months, trying to get a feel for him, and not wanting to rush the process. From afar, I saw how his sadness over the loss of Bella sucked everyone in like a black hole and hurt them so. I wanted at all cost to avoid that so I waited. Things progressed and Edward surprised me and everyone else when he started sleeping around_. Now he decides to fuck around, idiot. _I knew then that this was my only window of opportunity and had to take it, as much as I dreaded doing it.

I walked into the bar and knew that none of my old tricks would work, and I would just have to wing it, never did I think it was so easy. He took me home and I finally got to see him naked, but somehow it wasn't as arousing as it was when he belonged to Bella. I laid there as he pounded into me and screamed her name. I stayed silent, but my hatred for both him and Bella only grew, and grew every time he screamed for her.

I put up with it, hoping that the end justified the means and endured the poor conception he and his family had of me. Soon I learned that snagging Edward wouldn't be an easy task, he was too far gone and deeply broken than Renee and I had anticipated, almost as if he really did love her. Being with Edward was a full time job, I moved in quickly setting myself in his life, so that he would need me, it didn't work.

If he wasn't bringing home little sluts or getting wasted, he usually fucked me and made sure to scream her name to punish me. It was a sick relationship and I knew it, he needed me around not just to remind him of Bella but to punish me and himself. I wanted to end it all, but my hands were tied, and I could never run away like Bella had, I was in too deep.

Things only seemed to get worse after Alice's wedding. It was then that I saw what Bella had seen; he actually loved without hesitation, with devotion, and with every fiber of his being. The pain in his eyes when he saw Alice and Jasper enjoy their moment was my undoing. The vulnerability in his eyes was enough for me to know that it was time to seal the deal. I gave him an ultimatum and he accepted, it was easy enough but I knew the only reason he kept me around was to punish himself and no other reason whatsoever.

We got married right away, and I was annoyed that I was forced to use my real name thanks to Bella's slip of the tongue. His family was not pleased, but Renee and I couldn't have been happier. She was determined to find Bella with the money we would be getting from Edward. Not knowing when or if we would find Bella, I had to stay married to Edward to fund our efforts.

It wasn't until after I was married that I realized I was falling for Bella's crazy leftovers. It felt as if acknowledging that a man could love the way Edward did, had me reconsidering everything. For a split second I could understand Bella's reason for wanting to stay with him, but that changed every time I saw him take a moment for himself. I knew she was the reason he got up in the morning and went to work, and I hated them both for it. I hated who I was becoming and hoped that a change of scenery would make things easier for me.

I called an old acquaintance that lived in L.A., to cash in on a favor and have Edward relocated. I only picked Los Angeles because I knew it would piss off Rosalie, who had all but spit on me since I came into the picture. She constantly reminded me that she didn't believe my intentions were pure and wouldn't stand for the charade I had created. Los Angeles was also a city that knew how to party and would hopefully be the city that would keep me from falling for Edward.

Another wrong move, it seemed moving to L.A. only hurt me more as I watched Edward soak in the lifestyle and fall of the deep end. I enjoyed Los Angeles as much, if not more than he did, but I hadn't moved us here for his sake, but for my own. There was nothing I could do to rein him in. I wanted to walk away and leave behind this weaker version of myself because I knew when the time came Bella would use it against me. Rosalie's outburst a few months after our move only seemed to remind Edward that he had to punish us.

Fast forward to four months later and here I was, hunched over the bathroom sink with four positive pregnancy tests. _How could this happen to me? _I wondered. Never had I wanted children and even with conflicting feelings I knew this child wasn't for my benefit. It would mean settling, stretch marks, and pain. I dialed Renee's number and she answered after five rings.

"Hello, Vanessa," she grumbled into the phone.

"I need to talk to you now!" I screamed into the phone.

"Honestly, Vanessa, what do you think we're doing?" she countered.

"Get over here, now!" I barked and hung up.

I took one more test while Renee was on her way over and was irritated when I saw that dreadful positive sign. I heard Renee let herself in and call for me.

"I'm upstairs, in the bedroom," I yelled.

"So what's the big emergency, Edward running wild again?" she chuckled.

"No, look at the sink and tell me I'm going crazy please," I begged.

She sighed and put her bag on my bed and went in. She gasped and said, "Oh Vanessa, how could you be so careless."

"I don't know what happened! I've been on the pill since I was 14 you know that,'' I said weakly.

"Okay, we need to strategize. This can be used for our benefit," Renee thought out loud.

"No I refuse to go through with this! I called you over to help me get rid of this thing not keep it!"

"Vanessa, we have to face the facts. Bella has done a pretty good job with hiding herself, none of her aliases have been used and Charlie has disappeared on me. By the way things are looking we may never recover our money," she said, strained.

"So what I have to endure him for the rest of my life?" I asked, hoping and dreading that her answer was yes.

"Not exactly, have the kid and we can use it to get more money in the settlement when you divorce him," she said.

"I don't think that that money will be enough and it's not like we can just go and take the kid, child support is every month, we'd have to stick around."

"I didn't mean it that way Vanessa, if Edward ever wants to see his child he will have to pay a lot of money to gain full custody, and we can finally break free from him, hopefully with enough money to last us a few more good cons."

"I don't know if I like this."

"Do you doubt me?" Renee asked, stunned.

"Well yeah, Edward has never shown interest in children, who knows if the news will bode well for him," I reasoned.

"Trust me, every man has this weird joy when they know their legacy will live on," she said, rolling her eyes.

"That's understandable, but I'm not even sure the baby is his," I countered.

I could see her trying to contain her anger and waited until she did to finally speak, "From now on, that child's only father is Edward. Stop being so stupid!"

"Fine," I grumbled.

That same night when Edward got home I told him the unfortunate news.

I sat on the couch and called him over as soon as he walked into the door.

"Hi, Edward," I said too peppy for my liking. Pretending this news was great was going to be exhausting.

"Hey, Vanessa," he grumbled as he joined in the couch.

"I have some news, it's not official but I'm pregnant!"

"Huh," he said.

"Huh, that's your response?" _I knew he wouldn't take this well._

"I mean wow, I thought you were on birth control?" he said disoriented.

"You better than anyone know it's not 100% accurate."

"Clearly, we fall under that unlucky .01%"

"Screw you, Edward. You could at the very least pretend to be happy," I replied angry and disappointed.

"I am. I'm just shocked is all," he stated calmly.

"You sure as hell don't look it," I responded.

"I will be," he whispered so softly I wasn't sure he had said it.

After flirting with the news and getting confirmation from my doctor, Edward finally came to grips with becoming a father and the news spread like wildfire. It somehow seemed to warm Alice and Jasper more and they became prominent figures in our life. Of course I had to take their intrusion in my life with stride and had to pretend that I enjoyed going shopping with her and was excited about becoming a mother.

Edward only changed in regards to the baby, he still slept around and came home at random hours and continued to treat me like a second rate citizen. He only cared if I was eating right and if I was going to my doctor's appointment. A part of me wished the attention would go away, but another part of me just wanted the attention to mean something more to him. Renee urged me to get Edward excited about the idea of becoming a father and I did everything I could, but nothing seemed to work. I dragged him to baby store after baby store searching for car seats, rocking chairs, cribs, and clothes but he just trailed behind me, uninterested. I gave him books to read but it didn't seem to do any good.

Frustrated with the situation, I decided to confront Edward and stayed up late one night hoping to catch Edward at a vulnerable state. He finally came home around 3 am and was surprised to see me still up.

"Hi, Edward, did you have a good time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks for asking," he responded.

"We need to talk," I began.

"I don't want to hear it," he said.

"Well too bad. Edward, I need you to listen to this. I want us to try, really try," I said.

"I think it's best if we didn't," he said.

"Look, what you're doing to me, it isn't fair. I need you to give this an honest try. I've let this go too far, and I'm sick of it, I really am. Since we've been together all you've done is punish me, and I can't take it anymore. I need you to do this for me if we're really going to do this you need to change."

"I will," he said, coldly.

"No, I need you to promise me that you won't cheat on me, that you will try to be faithful. Not just for my sake but for our baby," I said, cradling my belly for emphasis.

"All I can promise you is that I will try," he said.

"That's a start," I responded.

"Okay, can I go to sleep now?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah, fine."

Things changed somewhat, he seemed to have really taken my fake tears to heart and was actually making an effort to be the man he once was.

Jasper and Alice came to visit almost every day, much to my dismay. Things were finally coming together, and all I had to do was keep Edward by my side and the baby in good health.

Around my ninth week I dragged Edward to a doctor's appointment with me to solidify his commitment to me.

I sat in the cold room with that stupid gown on, while Edward sat in the corner with his head hanging low and looking through his blackberry. We sat there in silence until the doctor came in, with the nurse trailing behind.

"Let's see how mom and baby are doing today," the nurse said as she placed that cold gel on my growing belly.

"Have you been following all of my orders?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"Anything unusual?" he asked, getting the scope to examine the fetus.

"No," I answered softly.

"Alright, let's take a look," he said, pointing at the screen.

"Here is the baby, we can see he is taking form, and I think we can get a heartbeat," he said cheerily.

I watched Edward instead of the screen; he had gotten up from his chair and was watching the monitor. I could see him straining himself not to cry, he was finally embracing fatherhood. For the first time in a really long time I saw hope in his eyes and I knew I had him. I couldn't help but be pleased at how things seemed to change for the better and Edward became the man I needed him to be and made an actual effort to be there.

Our happiness was short-lived when I discovered some spotting. I called Edward from upstairs and he ran up and picked me up and took me to the hospital. In the back of my mind I knew it was gone. It was strange to admit that the loss was almost instantaneous. Everything that mattered seemed to disappear and I was left with nothing.

After speaking with the doctor, Edward joined me by my bedside and didn't leave my side until he brought me home; even then he stood by me. Alice and Jasper came to visit and offered their condolences, and I didn't have the strength to care what they had to stay. Renee was by my side almost every day, while I saw less and less of Edward. For the first time in a long time both Renee and I had no plan and I didn't care enough to want a plan.

And so it continued for four months, I sat in my room, with Renee, Edward, Alice, and even Jasper by my side. I didn't know what to feel, I knew I didn't want the baby, but I still felt a void. I wasn't sure if I could attest this feeling to the loss of the child or the loss of my getaway ticket, either way it was gone. Most days I felt like an empty shell, or would think about Bella and how unfair it was that she got to live the life I wanted with my money. I wanted to hate Edward, and most of the time I did until he came home and I saw his sad green eyes and knew he was thinking of her.

I wasn't myself for a long time, how could I be? It took everything I had to get up in the morning. Slowly, I managed to function but it was Renee who finally got me to see the light.

"Vanessa, you can stop the theatrics now, we need to focus," she said.

"I'm not acting," I responded dully.

"Well you need to get over it, because we can't lose track of our goal here," she reasoned.

"What exactly is our goal?" I mused.

"Find Bella, and get all of Edward's money," she said.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't seem to interest me at the moment," I replied coldly.

"Vanessa, I know that what you went through must have been difficult, I also know that I'm not the most caring and nurturing parent, but you need to get this together for our sake."

"How is that for my sake, I don't think I have anything else to gain," I said, fighting back the tears.

"Baby, we need to get you out of here, the only way to do is that is by following through with our plan," she said softly.

"I don't want to leave," I admitted.

"What? Not you too?" she shrieked.

"I just don't have it in me to continue," I said.

"What about Bella?" she wondered.

"We will continue looking for her, and when we do we will make sure she pays for all of this. All of this is her fault anyway," I said.

"I don't think staying is a good option," she stated.

"I don't care what you think!" I responded.

"I'm tired of following your lead, this time I'm the one in charge and we do things my way!" I yelled.

Stunned Renee said, "Fine."

That same day Edward came home straight from work and headed to my room, not realizing I was sitting on the couch.

"Vanessa!" he screamed in a panic.

"Down here," I responded.

"I'm glad to see you up and about," he cautiously stated.

"Yeah, I had a long talk with Renee and it helped," I said.

"Good to hear," he responded.

"Edward, thank you, for everything and for sticking to your promise," I said without thinking.

"You're welcome, it was the least I could do for all that I've done to you," he said, sheepishly.

"I'm hoping, you will continue to keep up with it, I really want this work. I've given this a lot of thought and I'm hoping you will agree for my sake," I said.

"All I've ever been able to offer you is that I will try and that hasn't been fair, but you know the reason for that. I promise to continue to try and do my best," he said.

This time I believed him, I knew that things were different this time and I was genuinely pleased.

As time progressed, I began to feel like my normal self, and Edward stayed true to his word, for the most part. We weren't exactly a happy couple but we were making it and it was better than what we had before. I knew he had stopped sleeping around, but instead of finally devoting his attention to me, he immersed himself in work. We both knew he would never be able to love me, but at least he was able to respect me. It wasn't the result I wanted but it was better than him punishing me and sleeping me around.

Renee and I continued searching for Bella until one day something came up. Renee had become obsessed with finding Charlie, she was sure he was the key player in Bella's "death." The latest P.I. we hired was finally leading us somewhere and after only a few weeks we found out where he was. We were shocked and annoyed that he lived nearby, and Renee wasted no time in paying him a visit. I waited patiently at her place with Phil as she went to go talk to him. She didn't come home until much later than we expected and we worried that something had gone wrong. Renee finally made it home around 8 o'clock looking disheveled and unhappy.

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"Don't, right now I need some time to regroup and then we'll talk," she said, making her way up the stairs.

After an hour of waiting around for her to come down, I went upstairs and found her sitting on her bed in the dark.

I turned on the lights and took a seat next to her. "So what happened? What did he say?"

"She was there," she responded flatly.

"Great! So how did she react? Did she cry? When do we get our money?" I wondered, happy with the turn of events.

"She didn't cry, and we're not getting anything back she… donated the money to charity," she said trying not to gag.

"Why did she do that?" I screamed. "Please tell me you have a way to fix this."

"I don't have anything, my hands are tied," she reasoned.

"What? By who? Renee, you can't be going soft on us," I reasoned.

"I get there, we talked a bit and I waste no time in asking him about Bella. He tells me she's dead and hasn't found anything to prove otherwise. I call him out on his bullshit, and he laughs at me and tells me to leave. So as I'm walking out, in walks Bella and Rosalie with two little ones,"

"Wait, Rosalie was there? I just want to punch her!" I scream.

She nodded and continued, "By that point I was already fuming with anger and seeing her again after so long only made things worse. The brat hits me and tells me to leave her alone. Charlie walks out and comes to her rescue. Rosalie takes the brats inside and Charlie and Bella let me have it. She donated all of the money to charity."

"You didn't believe her did you?"

"It doesn't matter if I believe her or not because Charlie said the right things to keep me away. He has evidence of a previous crime."

"You've never been afraid of getting caught, with the money we can finally leave! How could you be so pathetic? That man has always had a strange pull over you," I blurted out.

"Listen you little slut, don't you think for a second that you can talk to me like that! I've let take the lead for your sake but enough is enough. It isn't that simple so get off your high horse and listen to what I'm telling you. Charlie has evidence for a _murder _I committed when I was still with him. Do you understand now!" she screamed.

I didn't know how to respond to that. My mother had just admitted that she was a murderer. I knew she was a badass way back when but knowing she had committed something more severe than a white collar crime was scary.

"Okay, so did you at least get to tell her that I married him? That we're living here? Did you at least get to rub that in her face?"

"No, and I'm pretty sure she knows and doesn't care. Vanessa, she has us in tight spot," Renee admitted.

"No she doesn't! They may have evidence against you, but nothing on me. I need to see her! Hopefully I will be able to recover something, and I will get the satisfaction of rubbing it in her face that I have Edward and she does not."

"Vanessa, besides the obvious reason for not doing that, you should know that Bella has a daughter who can't be more than 6 or 7 years old."

"No, she doesn't get to have that too. I'm going there now!" I said.

"Don't do it, trust me," Renee said.

"No, I don't care what control you think you have over me, but we both know you lost it a long time ago. You've become a liability, and I can't afford any more mistakes. I'm going!"

**Chapter End Notes: So that's what Jasper knows about Edward and Vanessa's relationship, they got pregnant and loss the child and Edward has never been the same again. At least we can take comfort in the fact that he finally got it together. **

**The next chapter will actually include the confrontation between these two and it will be chaos. Any guesses as to how that will go? Your two cents gets you a preview of the next chapter.**

**Important question: I am working on a new story that is still in its development and I need your help. What are songs that you think Edward and Bella would enjoy. Right now I'm looking for music done in the 60's, 70's and 80's, but I will need more modern songs. Any song that you think will work please let me know and you will get a preview of that story before it goes up and trust me it will be good.**

**Here's the summary: **

International superstar, front woman for the biggest band in the country, and club hopper Isabella has just accepted her manager/boyfriend's marriage proposal. But before Isabella can take the walk down the aisle she needs to get a divorce from her high school sweetheart, Edward Masen. What led these two crazy kids to get married so young? What tore them apart? When her present collides with her past will Isabella be able to face what's she's been running from?


	25. Unexpected

Thank you all for your feedback and suggestions

Just so we can get in the right time frame. This happens right after Vanessa found out and right before Edward sees Bella as Victoria. While this is happening Jasper can't take lying to Alice anymore.

HUGE thanks to DreaC for her awesome betaing skills please show her stories some love.

No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter will be intense...

Chapter 25: Unexpected

BPOV

It was around two in the morning that I finally dosed off when I heard a hard knock on my door. I got up from the couch and looked through my peep hole to find my sister standing there. I had stayed up longer than necessary, knowing that she would come.

I opened the door and wasted no time in greeting her, instead I said, "I always knew you had bad timing, but this is ridiculous."

"Well aren't you a funny one," she countered as she pushed her way inside.

"Look, Vanessa, I really don't want to get into this, and I thought we made it clear to Renee that she would leave us alone," I flatly stated.

"That's right, _Renee _being the key player, not me," she emphasized, pushing her way inside.

"Get out of my house," I practically yelled, still at my door.

"This place is so_ plain_ and _boring, _just like you," she commented, ignoring me.

"You've had your fun, you can go now," I said, containing my anger.

"I will as soon as you return the money, Renee may have gone soft on me and actually believed that you donated it, but I know better. You and I don't fall too far from the tree," she said, plopping herself on the couch.

"Vanessa, just go. I don't want any problems with you. Take Renee's warning seriously," I urged.

"Let me think about it... no. You see the evidence for murder would only be for her and not for me. I wouldn't go to jail," she responded.

I had already anticipated this and had braced myself for how ugly this was going to get. "If Renee is caught for murder all her past cons will be revealed and you will go to jail. Is that really what you want?"

"That's not my concern, because you will not be handing over anything. If you do you'd be charged with fraud as well," she said.

"No I won't, I'm dead remember?"

"Not for long," she mused.

"Is that so?"

"If you don't give me the money back; I will expose you and all your lies," she said, jumping from her seat.

"Vanessa, how much time and money did you spend looking for me? I mean it's pretty obvious that I did a great job faking my death. Really, you only found me by coincidence. I have managed to keep my identity hidden for such a long time, and you have no concrete evidence that I'm alive. By the time the police review the evidence I will be long gone all with all the evidence of my life here erased, not to mention the fact that if you expose me your little charade will come tumbling down. Is that really what you want? You know Edward will come back to me in a heartbeat," I said.

"You're not that slick, Bella. Are you willing to drag down your little friends? They are accomplices in all of this you know? As for Edward, well let's just say I got him wrapped around my little finger."

"Give me some credit here, sis, I would never compromise them that way. I'm not you. And save your little speech about Edward. I know about all of his indiscretions. It's so sad and pathetic how you have to cling to him to survive. You and I both know the only woman he's ever loved was me."

"Please, you're not that important, Bella," she brushed me off, but I could see her panic. She got up from the couch and began to pace, "I wonder how it feels to know that he married me so quickly after your death? Or how it feels to know that he comes home to me _every_ night."

"Don't try and con me, I know all about how your relationship with Edward really operates. He cheats and you look the other way. It's so sad, how much you have to put up with because of me," I said sweetly, knowing this was hurting her.

"I don't know what you think you know about Edward and me, but let me tell you that Edward has been a faithful husband, fatherhood will do that to you," she responded.

"You're so pathetic, Vanessa. Really, fatherhood? Let me tell you something, sis, the only woman Edward has loved is me. In some pathetic attempt to keep my memory alive, he's clung to you. He may come home and screw your brains out, but he's doing it to every other woman in his way. It makes me sick to know that he fell victim to your mask."

She rolled her eyes at me and tried to argue against me, "It may have started out that way, but things between us have progressed. If you don't want to believe me that's fine, but don't stand there and tell me you know better. The fact of the matter is you just can't take that I finally beat you at something. I won. Now do what you have do to get me my money so I can leave this dump."

Her words struck a chord but I wouldn't let her see me weak. I had dreamed about this moment for so long, and I wasn't about to let her leave here feeling like she had been victorious.

"What exactly have you won, Vanessa? Every single moment of every single day he spends thinking about _me_. Say what you will about your relationship but that is one fact you can't deny," I said.

She tried to cut me off but I continued, "When he wakes up in the morning, as he's getting dressed, at work, and when he comes into bed with you, he's thinking about me. Sure he may fuck you senseless and play into your trickery, but he's never touched you the way he did with me, because he's never loved you. You may look like me, and even act like me to keep him interested but just to be clear, you will never compare to me."

I could see the anger taking her over as I said the words and took satisfaction that she was hurting. "Every time he's with you he wishes you were me, he longs to be with me and not you, more importantly he knows that you will never be able to replace me. If that weren't enough, I actually have something so beautiful and so precious that will keep me forever tied to him. Get it through your head that all you've won are my leftovers," I said.

"What, you think that that little brat will mean something to him, please," she scoffed. "And if you're so sure that you mean that much to him, why haven't you gone back? Bella, don't kid yourself, all you ever been is a pathetic excuse of a person," she argued, her poison no longer having any affect.

"That's easy ,Vanessa, I actually love him. I would never want to cause him the kind of pain I did before. More importantly, I have self-respect and dignity. If he ever pulled stunts like he does with you, I would never submit myself to what you do for money. You can have him," I responded.

"Oh don't act all high and mighty. We both know you won't go back because you can never trust him. All that he has done has proved to you that he isn't trustworthy. As for dignity and self-respect, you have none. It wasn't long ago that you did the same. The fact of the matter is all we've ever been are glorified prostitutes. Face it you're no better than I, you haven't changed, a zebra can't change her stripes," she said, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Good thing, I'm not a zebra and can change. This is the last time I want to see you," I said, coldly.

"We'll see about that," she screamed, storming off.

"Bitch," I muttered as she slammed the door.

It was too late to call anyone so I sat on the couch and waited for daylight, unable to go to sleep. I dosed off a couple of times but it was never long enough. Her words were finally having an effect on me. _Fatherhood. _That word kept popping into my mind over and over again. I had never associated that word with Edward, not even when Carly was born. Hearing Vanessa so sure begged the same question over and over again, who was Edward?

It was finally eight o' clock, and I heard Carly stirring and so I got up to make her some breakfast. As usual, Carly was her talkative self and began chatting me up about her dream and her plans for today. Now that we were both on vacation we spent all of our time with Rosalie and Wyatt, so it didn't surprise me when she walked in and joined us for breakfast. I greeted her but didn't tell her about Vanessa right away, I couldn't, not in front of Carly. Carly went upstairs to get ready while Rosalie and I lingered in the kitchen.

"Bella, you look dead. What happened?" Rosalie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Vanessa," I answered, my voice hoarse.

"Of course, what happened?" Rosalie asked, feeding Wyatt a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Do you really need to ask? She wants the damn money, and she thinks that our threat doesn't apply to her. She rubbed it in my face that she married Edward and was relentless on trying to a reaction out of me, but she didn't…Rosalie, did they ever- I mean do they have kids?"

Rosalie laughed. "Bella, I can assure you that Edward only has one child. Don't let her get to you, you and her both know it's not convenient for her to spill the beans."

"I know it's just that she seemed so sure, and it only made me wonder how much did I really know about Edward," I responded.

"If they had a kid, I would know trust me," Rosalie said.

"How could you? You've lost contact," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's something I would hear about. It's not like I've alienated my entire family, Bella."

"You may be right, but this still makes me wonder how much I ever really knew him," I said fighting back the tears.

"Bella, you're starting to sound like a broken record. I don't think any of us ever truly know who we are. I hate to ask, but who do you think Edward really is? We're not all perfect you better than anyone should know that."

"I don't know if I'd be able to explain myself correctly, but when I first met Edward he was just another job. I knew from a very early age that love was a fantasy and all it did was cause heartache. I stuck to that ideal for a long time, it made it easier to survive. Then Edward comes into my world and breaks every notion I had about love and men in general. He's sweet, considerate, caring, patient, and genuine. You have no idea how hard it was for me to let him in, to let my heart love someone the way I did with him. I risked it all because I believed in him and he fucked it up the way he did, and it just proves to me that I should never trust my heart to anyone."

"Bella, do you hear yourself? You have put Edward at a different level just like he has. Your expectations of him are far too high for anyone to live up to. Good people make mistakes and do stupid things. Edward may be all those things but he's still human. I think you were just so surprised and happy that a man like Edward could exist that you put him on a pedestal. I'm not saying that it isn't necessarily a bad thing, but Bella you need to understand that everyone can make mistakes, including Edward," she said softly.

"I can understand all that, Rose, I can," I said, tears falling gently on my cheek. "I just fear that the man I fell in love with isn't there anymore. Let's take your theory one step more and consider that maybe I never really loved him but the idea of him, what then?"

"Bella, only you can answer that question. You have to take the leap of faith and find that out for yourself. All I can say is that when you know, you know. The moment I met Emmett I knew he was the one. All my inhibitions and all worries went out the door with him. I knew that the feeling of joy and happiness was a direct result of his love," she responded.

I opened my mouth to respond but instead found myself yawning.

"Hey," she said, squeezing my shoulder for reassurance. "We can talk about this later, get some rest. I'll take Carly out for a while and you can sleep."

"Thanks," I said, getting up to clean up.

"Hey, think about what I told you okay?" she said, helping me clean up.

"I will," I reassured.

After we finished, Rosalie took Carly and Wyatt while I took a nap. By then, I was too exhausted to do or think about anything else. It was around lunch time when the vibration of my cell phone woke me up. I checked the caller id and picked it up when I saw Rosalie's name.

"Bella, thank God you finally picked up! You need to get down here, Carly's missing!" Rosalie said, rushed.

"What? Rosalie, where are you?"

"At the park."

"I'll be there soon," I said, closing the phone and jumping out of bed.

I raced through the L.A. traffic and headed for our usual spot and found Rosalie talking to a police officer.

"Rosalie!" I screamed.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened one minute she was playing in the swings and then she was gone," Rosalie said, exasperated.

"Are you the child's mother," the police officer asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Where were you when the child went missing?"

"I was at home sleeping, I had a long night," I responded.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt her?" the officer asked.

I thought about it and debated whether or not I should mention Vanessa and was about to when I saw Carly come into view with ice cream in her right hand and a balloon in the other. I ran over to her and picked her up, giving her a tight hug."Carly, baby where have you been?"

"With auntie V," she said, pointing behind her, but there was no one there.

"Auntie V," I repeated her words. Anger filled my veins, and I knew this wasn't over. Rosalie joined me shortly after.

"Carly, don't ever leave with anyone but me or Rosalie. How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers," I said, trying to contain my anger.

"I'm sorry mommy, but Auntie V said it was okay," Carly said, pouting.

"She is not your aunt, and she is not allowed near you again," I practically screamed.

"Bella," Rosalie warned.

I could see this wasn't her fault but the anger and hatred Vanessa created made it difficult for me to control myself.

"Let's just go okay," she offered.

"Rosalie, could you take Carly home with you, I need to pay someone a visit," I said, strapping Carly into her car seat.

"Bella, please be careful," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, I need you to do something for me. Go home and begin packing everything up, I can't do this anymore," I said.

"Bella you can't-" she began but I cut her off.

"She threatened my child, my child, Rosalie! I'm sorry but Carly's safety is more important than anything or anyone. I'm leaving and no one is going to stop me," I said.

"I'm not helping you leave," she said, driving off.

I got into my car and drove to the road that was off limits. I pulled up at the house where Vanessa and Edward lived and scoped out the place to make sure there were no signs of Edward. When I was sure he wasn't there, I walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door without hesitation.

"Hey there, sis." she said smugly. "You know you should really get a new babysitter."

I didn't bother to come up with a response and punched her. "You are not allowed to get anywhere near my daughter!"

"You bitch, I'm bleeding," she screamed, ignoring my warning.

"I don't care! Vanessa what you did today- you went too far. Did you honestly think you could get away with it?" I screamed.

"Today was just a warning, next time your little brat goes missing she won't come back," she said coldly.

I punched her again unable to hold back the rage I felt for her.

"Hit me all you want, but if you're not careful things will seriously go from bad to worse," she said, cleaning herself off.

I tried punching her again but she stopped me. She grabbed my hand and began twisting it. "Listen, and listen good, B. I want you to give me my money, when you do, I will leave your little brat alone."

"I already told you that money was donated to charity," I responded, trying to get out of the arm lock.

"Then find a way to get me my money," she said, letting me go. I pulled away and put distance between us.

"Bella, just to assure you that I'm serious ask Carly where we went today," she said.

I walked back over to her to claw her eyes out but stopped midway when I saw a small picture frame with Edward and her in it. He looked miserable and she had her signature smug smile.

"You should probably leave now, Edward is due back any minute," she shooed me away.

Every part of me told me to stay behind just for a glimpse of his face, but I knew that once I did everything would really fall apart. I raced home to not only find Rosalie there but Emmett, Charlie, Jacob and Leah.

"Is this some sort of intervention or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but we are concerned with what happened today," Charlie said.

"I know. I already talked to Vanessa. She is not backing down, unless I give her the money."

"But there isn't any money," Leah pointed out.

"There is some, but it wouldn't be enough," I lamented.

"Rosalie told us you're planning on leaving... again," Emmett said.

"I have to, this time it isn't about myself or Edward. She threatened my child. You see that right?" I pleaded.

No one spoke or looked at me. "Look, I know it's not fair, but revealing myself to Edward won't make her go away. It will only make her more angrier, and she will try something worse. When I went over there she told me that the next time Carly went missing, she wouldn't return. I can't risk my baby's safety like that," I said through my sobs.

"Bella, we can protect her, don't run form this," Jacob offered.

"He's right," Charlie assured.

"It's not that simple, I can't risk my only reason for being because I don't want to back down. I'm not going to let my pride get in the way. I'm going to give her what I have and then I'm going to leave. It was a mistake for me to think I could start over, my past will always come back to haunt me."

"What about Carly? Edward? Us?" Emmett asked.

"I'll keep in touch, and this is what's best for her. I can't have Vanessa taking her away from me. As for Edward, well I don't know," I countered.

"You're just going to leave him with her?" he asked.

"She's not holding him hostage, Emmett. If he wanted to leave her he would have already," I pointed out.

"Fine, at least talk to Jasper. He couldn't make it on such a short notice, but he deserves to know that he just risked his marriage for nothing," he said darkly.

"I guess it's the least I could do. Look, I'm sorry that all this is happening and involving you, but my leaving was inevitable. I kept prolonging it because I thought it was what was best, but this time it's not the case.

No one responded. Leah looked like she was going to break down at any moment, and everyone looked at me with a disappointed expressions on their faces. I went upstairs, unable to deal with the melancholic stares of my family, to find Carly in her bed her face splotchy and red.

"Carly,sweety, you know that what you did today wasn't okay, right?" I asked, picking her up.

"I know, but Auntie V said it was okay," she responded swiftly.

"Carly, she's not your aunt, Rosalie and Leah are. How could you possibly know if she was really your aunt or not? We've talked about this before," I said.

"Because momma she looks so much like you and she showed me this picture of you and her," she said, handing me a photograph of me and Vanessa.

I looked at the picture and recognized it immediately, it was after our first big con with Mike, and we were celebrating.

"Sweety, that woman is a bad person, and if you see her again I need you to run away and get help," I said.

"But the picture," she pointed out.

"This picture was before, when we were friends," I cringed at the use of the words friends in reference to Vanessa. "She's not a friend anymore, she is extremely dangerous and she isn't allowed anywhere near us.

I could tell her curiosity was getting the best of her, but she held her tongue and muttered, "Okay."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes before Vanessa's words caught up with me. "Carly, where did she take you?"

"First she bought me the balloon and then she told me we were going on an adventure. She drove me to this weird place where there was grass and stones on the floor, it was kind of scary. We stopped to look at a stone and then we left, and she bought me ice cream and dropped me off," Carly mused.

I tensed at her words; Vanessa had taken my baby to a cemetery. I knew then that I had to tie up all loose ends and leave as quickly as possible.

Chapter End Notes: It's official the reunion scene will be in the next 3 chapters. Updates should be coming a lot faster since I'm on vacation.

Alright time for our chapter question: How do you think Bella will react when she sees Edward and Alice again?

As always your reviews get you a preview


	26. Alice, Enough Said

**Happy New Year!!! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday.**

**Huge thanks to my beta DreaC, who is just amazing. Seriously check it her fic and show her some love!**

**I want to apologize for how long this took, I swear I have a reason for this but I won't bore you with the details 'till the end note. For now enjoy:**

Chapter 26: Alice, Enough Said

BPOV

After my talk with Carly, I went back downstairs where only Rosalie and Emmett remained.

"We're going to get going, it's been a long day and you should get some rest. We have brunch with Jasper tomorrow. We haven't updated him on everything, but he knows enough," Rosalie said.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells," Emmett said as he walked behind Rosalie.

"Me too," I responded softly.

After having a quiet moment to myself, I looked around and remembered why I had never decorated in the first place, in the back of my mind I knew the day would come when I would have to leave. I began to pack everything of importance to us and made some calls to moving services and travel agencies. Everything we didn't need would be donated; we would only take our clothes and personal belongings. The agencies I talked to each pitched exotic locations but none held the appeal of California. It was obvious to me that my heart now belonged to L.A., unfortunately for me I would have to take it back.

When Carly was calm enough to come downstairs I attempted to get her help me pack but was unsuccessful. The first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Mommy, where are we going?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay here anymore," I answered, averting my gaze.

"Why? Is it because of that mean lady? Mommy please, I promise you I won't go with her again," Carly pleaded.

"No, honey, it's not your fault. We just need to get out of here, for your safety," I said.

"I don't wanna!" she screamed storming up the stairs.

It broke my heart to see her so unhappy, but I continued packing and made my way upstairs. Carly refused to open her door and I didn't persist. I packed everything but Carly's room well into the night. Carly only came out to eat or drink some juice, but she never said a word. The night came and all I could do was toss and turn in bed. Morning came all too quickly and I checked on Carly to make sure she was still asleep, safely in her bed. I finished packing the last of our belongings and got ready. I dawned my red wig and took Carly to visit Charlie one last time. He didn't try to stop me from leaving, something I greatly appreciated. I drove to the Beverly Hills Hotel to find Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper already there.

"Hey," I greeted them softly.

"Don't do this," Jasper began.

"Jazz, I have to," I responded.

"Bella, you don't understand. Keeping this secret has put a strain on my marriage. I told you from the beginning that I would keep this for as long as I could, and I have, but things have change. Alice is still not okay and she has a right to know," Jasper explained.

I looked at Rosalie and Emmett but they offered me no reassurance. "I'm sorry, Jasper, but you won't have to keep lying to her once I'm gone," I offered.

"That's right, because I'm going to tell her everything. Rosalie and Emmett told me about what happened yesterday and I understand why you're leaving, I can't blame you. You have to do what you think is best for Carly, and I have to do what's best for Alice and my marriage," he said.

"Jazz, you can't! There is no point in telling her. I'm going to be gone by tonight anyway," I countered.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I'm not changing my mind. This has been eating at me for so long and it's unnerving how easy it has become for me to lie to her. I need to fix my marriage," he said.

I looked into his soft blue eyes and couldn't find the strength to protest. After everything he had done for me it wasn't fair for me to ruin his life. "I understand, and I'm sorry at the way things played out. Could you at least explain to her why I did what I did?"

"Of course," he said.

We sat in silence until the waitress came to take our orders. After she left, no one said anything. The food came and we ate in silence until Emmett said something.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I couldn't risk your lives that way," I said softly.

"Right," Rosalie muttered.

Silence fell upon us again and that dreaded word popped into my mind, _Fatherhood. _I knew this was my only chance to ask Jasper, despite Rosalie's assurance, I needed to be sure.

"Umm, before we start saying our goodbyes I need to ask you something, Jasper," I whispered into his ear. Rosalie and Emmett eyed me suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"Go for it," he whispered back.

"Did Edward and Vanessa ever have children?" I asked nervously. His reaction was enough to worry me. He became pale and rigid and didn't respond. He looked to Emmett who looked back at him in confusion. _Emmett knew too?_ I thought to myself. Rosalie looked at me in confusion, and I had no clue what to do.

"Jazz," I pleaded, but before I could continue Rosalie interrupted us.

"Bella, Edward and Alice are here," she said, strained.

I turned around and was overwhelmed by the emotions that stirred within me when I saw Edward and Alice. I could see her determined and worried, and he lost and annoyed. Time moved in slow motion as they scanned the room and spotted us.

I got up quickly and hugged them all, not sure if I would ever see them again. I raced out of there and managed to avert my direction from Edward. I didn't make it far, I couldn't leave not knowing what was going to happen. I lingered in the corner and watched as Alice made a scene and accused Jasper of cheating on her while Edward stood there ready to defend his sister's honor. I could see the hurt in Jasper's eyes and the shame in Emmett's and Rosalie's all because of me. I hated that they had risked so much, hoping that one day things would work out. Emmett and Rosalie left in the middle of the fight. I knew they were headed my way but I couldn't look away. Jasper managed to give me a weak smile and continued defending himself.

In that moment everything changed; it had always been so easy to run when I didn't have to worry about the consequences, but seeing how everything played out in front of me, I knew I couldn't continue with my plans. I looked at Edward and felt that same pull and attraction I had since the moment I met him. I wanted nothing more than to run to him and hold him in my arms.

"That was close," Rosalie said, interrupting me reverie.

"Yeah," I said, still dazed.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"I will be. Do you think she will believe him?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Rosalie offered.

"Not good enough, I can't leave you guys with my mess," I said.

"So you're going to stay?" Emmett asked.

"No, yes, I'm not sure but I am going to talk to Alice myself," I said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Rosalie asked.

"I have to, Rose, I can't leave things the way they are. You guys have done so much for me, I can't just walk away," I reassured.

"Bella, you won't be able to walk away after this, at least not the way you intended," Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but it's worth it," I assured. In that moment I knew I could never leave, Alice would cement my place here and I had known it from the beginning.

When things seemed to finally calm down for Jasper, I headed to Jasper and Alice's home, Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind. We waited for them to arrive and Jasper turned snow white when he saw us. We waited for them to go inside, and we followed them shortly after.

"Bella, there is no turning back from this. Alice is unpredictable and she will not let you go just like that. You know what this means, right?" Emmett asked.

"I have to do it," I said. I didn't know where I got the courage, if that's what it was, but it was there and I was willing.

"Okay," he said, rubbing his hands together and ringing the doorbell.

Jasper answered and mumbled, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to man up," I said.

His eyebrow arched and he smiled, letting us in. I trailed behind Rosalie and Emmett and heard Alice's reaction when she saw them again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, annoyed. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Hi, Alice," I said softly.

Her mouth fell open and she looked me over, and blinked several times as I took that ridiculous wig off.

"What the hell is going on?" she finally screamed.

"It's me, Al, Bella," I mumbled.

"I can see that, but how?" she asked, looking at all of us with tear-filled eyes.

"It's a really long story," Rosalie said.

"You all knew she was alive and didn't tell me," she accused, her voice breaking. "Why would you all lie to me like that? Jasper?"

"I'm sorry, Al, but they did it for me. I asked them not to say anything," I answered for him.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked, defeated and solemn.

"Like Rosalie said, it's a long story," I responded softly.

"Maybe the story wouldn't be so long had you come to me first, Bella. I was your closest friend and you told everyone but me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. You have to understand, I needed to hide myself well and the less anyone knew the better, especially you," I pleaded.

"Me?" she asked, horror-stricken.

"Yeah you, you know you have a big mouth and would go straight to Ed-" Emmett said as Rosalie punched his stomach.

"Why are you hiding from Edward? Do you have any idea what he has been through? Why would you make him suffer through all of that?" she accused.

"Alice," Jasper warned.

"No, Jazz, she needs to hear all the hurdles Edward has gone through to be able to function properly. All the stupid mistakes he's made because she wasn't around. You know cheating on Vanessa wasn't the only wrong turn he took!"

"Alice, I know he married her and about his cheating," I admitted.

"Yet you chose to stay hidden, why? He's never loved her, Bella, nor those women. They were all just mistakes that could have been prevented had you gotten the balls to come out of hiding. Not to mention the tragedy we suffered through," she hesitated and continued. "Tell me, Bella, what was so damn important that you had to fake your own death, go into hiding, and drag all of my love ones into this mess?!"

"Rose, maybe you should hold her for this, she's not going to like it," Jasper said.

"Don't you dare, Jasper. No one touch me, especially you," Alice warned.

"It's fine," I said. "Alice, the reason I've been in hiding … was because I lied to you when you met me. Rosalie's instincts about me were right, I was a con-artist so are Renee and Vanessa. I left to protect Edward from them, and faked my death to protect myself, but none of that worked out."

Alice arched her eyebrow and looked at me with eyes filled with hatred and disgust.

"Bella, you're not telling her the whole story, come on! You only get one chance at this," Rosalie said.

I nodded in acknowledgment and told her everything from start to finish. When I was done, she stood there stunned and angry. When she finally reacted she screamed "no" or "why?" over and over again. She seemed to be in her own world trying to make sense of what I had told her. When she finally snapped out of it, she looked at me and walked closer to slap me all the while screaming, "How could you? You ruthless bitch! I hate you! Why?"

Everyone was surprised except for me; I had always known she would react this way. Alice was about to slap me again and I braced myself for another blow but Rosalie stopped her before her small hands could touch my face.

"Enough!" Rosalie screamed.

"Let go of me, she deserves this and more," Alice shrieked, struggling out of Rosalie's grasp.

"Just let her go," I pleaded, hoping to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

"No, she has no right to attack you no matter how hurt she is," Rosalie said.

"Remember how much you wanted to hit me?" I reminded her.

"Yeah, I do, but this isn't right," Rosalie assured, still holding Alice down.

"Just let her vent," I said weakly. Rosalie let her go and she came at me and slapped me once again before embracing me in a hug and breaking down.

"I'm so sorry, Al," I whispered into her ear.

"I," she hesitated, "I think you should go, give me some space."

"Of course," I said, letting go.

"Wait, Alice, Bella came here because she wanted to set things right," Rosalie interjected.

"I just need some time," she assured.

"Fine," Rosalie said.

We exited their home and stood outside in silence.

"That was intense," Emmett finally broke the silence.

"You're telling me," I responded. "What do you think will happen now?"

"I don't know, Alice was really upset," Rosalie responded.

"Yeah," I said, bracing myself for the worst possible outcome.

"Bella, we have to get going. The babysitter only signed up for a couple of hours," Rosalie said.

"We'll meet you at Charlie's," Emmett offered.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Bella, things can only get better from this point on, now that you've taken steps into the right direction," Emmett assured giving me a quick hug.

Instead of going straight to Charlie's place, I drove around trying to process my actions. This morning I was so ready to run away from all of this and now... now I wasn't sure what I was doing. I was still scared, and I still wanted to leave but I didn't. I had faced one of the few people I thought I could never face.

I finally got to Charlie's house to find Jacob and Leah there as well. Rosalie and Emmett had already arrived.

"How do you guys get the invites so quickly?" I said as soon as I walked in

"Very funny," Charlie commented.

"I guess the question we're all wondering is what happens now? Are you still leaving?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think I could leave. If these past few years have taught me anything it's that I'm meant to be here. The way things are now make it especially more difficult for me to leave." I shrugged.

"What changed?" Leah asked.

"I don't know... me? I guess I just couldn't leave things they way they were," I offered.

"So you're not leaving?" Charlie asked.

"Doesn't look like it," I said.

"Good, I couldn't bear never seeing Carly or you again," he said.

"Where is she?" I wondered.

"Upstairs, she's really upset," he said.

I didn't hesitate to go upstairs and give her the news that we were staying. Instantly, she stopped crying and hugged me. The happiness and joy on her face was enough for me to know that it was all worth it and that the pain ahead would be bearable.

The next day, I woke up to a call from an unknown number and soon discovered it was Alice.

"I got your number from Jasper. I need to talk to you, meet me at the Robek's. I'm going to need something for this conversation," she said.

"I'll be there soon," I said and got dressed. Rosalie stopped by for breakfast as usual and offered to come along but instead I had her babysit.

I met Alice incognito, unsure of what to expect. We sat in the far corner of the place, in silence, for a long time until I finally spoke. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I really should hate you, but after Jasper pleaded your case for you, I can't."

"What did he say?" I wondered.

"Well the short version, he told me that he believed all you needed was time to realize what you needed. He said after yesterday he was sure he knew he did the right thing because you didn't run," she responded.

"Wow, he said that? Even after everything?" I mused.

"Yeah, he did. You can talk to him about it some other time. Right now, we need to talk about what we're going to do," she redirected the conversation. I nodded my head and she continued, "Bella, I need to know, are you willing to fight for Edward, because the road ahead doesn't look like an easy one?"

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Not good enough, you need to decide what you want, or else I can't help you. I am going to ask you again, are you willing to start fresh and fight for Edward's love?" she asked again.

I thought it over and as if a sign from fate I heard Edward's voice. He was there, so close and yet so far away. The feeling of loss and longing I felt every time I thought about him, or was near him was unbearable, but enough for me to know.

Alice managed to push him away and asked, "Well?"

"Yes," I finally said.

"Good, I really didn't want to slap you again," she said. "I know that he doesn't belong with Vanessa, he never has, and if you are the woman Jasper says you are then I think you have a right to fight for him. But, Bella, you have to know what it has taken for Edward to get to this point. Jasper hasn't really felt it was his place to talk about this, but I think you should know what you're in for."

"What do you mean?" I asked, dreading her response.

"As you know, Edward married your sister and hasn't been the most loving and faithful husband. On top of that he became reclusive and bitter. He was really hurt for a long time. I know it's hard to associate pain with his actions but it's the truth. He pretty much fell apart after you left. The only thing that saved him was Vanessa's pregnancy."

"So it's true, they did have a child together," I almost screamed.

"No, she lost the baby," she answered softly.

"The tragedy you were talking about, you were referring to the loss," I answered my own question.

"Yeah, he changed after that, he really has committed himself to being a better person. It was like a wake up call for him. He's been faithful to Vanessa and has tried to function as best he could for her sake, although it's clear to me that it was all just an act for her. I think in the midst of it all he has never been able to let go. All he's managed to do is live."

"I'm shocked; I don't know what to say. He was going to be a father for a second time with _her_," I thought aloud.

"I know, it isn't exactly the best news, but throughout it all he still hasn't gotten over you, of that I am sure," Alice said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I wondered.

"As much as I hate you right now, the way you're reacting to all of this tells me that Jasper was right. I'm still extremely pissed but I'm slowly moving past it and focusing on what's important."

"Thank you, I know you're doing this more for Jasper's sake and then my own."

"Your welcome, but, Bella, I'm not going to keep this a secret for too long, but I have a feeling the right now isn't the moment to do it," Alice said.

"Thank you," I responded softly.

"I'm not doing this just for Jasper's sake, I'm doing it for Edward... Bella, there is one condition to me keeping this quiet," she hesitated and continued. "Well actually two, the first is... I decide when it's time for you to go to him; he still needs some time to get his life in order."

"Okay," I cautiously accepted. "What's the second condition?"

"You have to let me take Carly shopping. I have almost 6 years to make up," she said, grinning widely.

I laughed and agreed.

We finished our drinks and went our separate ways, agreeing that Alice would come over after work.

Things seemed to be working out for the better. Alice and I were slowly rebuilding our friendship, reintegrating herself into my life quickly. It was still a struggle for me not to break down from the madness that was my life, but I kept going. I knew-hoped that the end result would be worth it.

A few weeks passed and things seemed to be progressing well, but I knew that one day Alice would call me and I would have to go to Edward. The call didn't come until after almost a month of waiting.

**Chapter End Note:** I hope you can all see why it has taking so long for them to reunite, Bella needs to be the one to go to him. The next chapter will include a lot of juicy stuff from Alice's POV and will be extremely long. After that we will be getting the chapter you all have been waiting for.

Did you like Alice's reaction? I felt her's would be the more emotional one, which you will get plenty of in the next chapter.

Reviews=Previews

Okay so the reason this took so long was because of the holidays and because I have been writing future chapters, yeah I know not smart. I have the next chapter halfway done and I'm hoping to get it to you asap.

If you're interested in what I'm up to you can follow me on twitter under the same penname or ask me on http://www(dot)formspring(dot)me/funkymunky2511


	27. What Do You Want From Me? APOV

**I cringe at how long it took to update this and for that I am sorry.**

**I have every intention of finishing this story and hope you all will stick with me.**

**A combination of things prevented me from getting this out sooner which consisted of school, lost files, writer's block, and school. **

**Expect a double update in two weeks, that's when school will be over for me. **

**Huge props to Project Team Beta DreaC who is just an amazing beta.**

**This chapter fills in a lot of gaps and helps set up the next two chapters. It contains a lot of new information as well as restated some old. Alice is very fragile and really wants everyone to be happy. **

**What Do You Want From Me? APOV **

I woke up later than usual to find Jasper already out of bed and in the shower. It seemed customary nowadays and it worried me how easily we were growing into this routine.

After almost a year of my blood, sweat, and tears, I had managed to branch my line into department stores and had begun to make a name for myself. It seemed only fitting to take it easy, my time away had clearly affected my relationship with Jasper.

I hoped and prayed that we could get back our rhythm and continue with our plans, but lately he hadn't been himself, it wasn't until my emotional breakdown that he had finally started acting like his complete self. In the back of my mind all I could think was that he was cheating.

It wasn't fair for me to think so little of Jasper, but the signs all pointed to someone else. Whispered calls, strange texts, abrupt meeting, and long lunches all made me wonder who he was with.

A part of me knew that if Edward hadn't cheated on Bella I wouldn't have been so worried about what Jasper was doing, but he had and I did. It wasn't fair to compare them to one another but if Edward was capable of hurting the woman he loved, what made Jasper so different.

I racked my brain trying to figure out another plausible explanation but it didn't seem like there could be. I sighed heavily in frustration and was startled by Jasper's entrance into our bedroom.

"Hey, Alice," he said sweetly, holding on to his towel.

"Hey, babe." I smirked at the sight of my husband still wet and naked under his towel.

I jumped off the bed and ran to him, tip-toeing so he could kiss me. He bent down and swooped me up and gave a long, soft kiss.

I grabbed onto his wet hair and he began leading us to the bed, never missing a beat. He took my Pajama shirt off and began to unhook my bra as his cell phone rang. He abruptly stopped and grabbed his phone, leaving me feeling dejected and unwanted. He mumbled a couple of yeah's and okay's and hung up.

"I have to meet someone extremely important today for lunch, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but it was last minute," he said uncomfortably. "I promise we can finish this later."

He began to get dressed and didn't let me respond. I was angry and extremely upset. As Jasper got dressed, I got dressed as well, plotting my next move. I was going to follow him, not only had I enough but something about the way he changed after that call sent a neon sign that something wasn't right.

As uncomfortable as I would be I knew a shower wasn't an option, I dressed as casually as I would allow and watched Jasper finish getting ready.

"Alice, I promise you that this meeting will be life changing for the both of us and things between us will change," he reassured, hugging me and giving me a soft kiss on my forehead. I nodded into his chest and he gave me a squeeze before he got up.

I mumbled an okay and as soon as the door slammed, I grabbed my keys and purse and caught up with Jasper at the stop light. As I followed Jasper, I continued to call Edward on his cell. He finally answered and I was taken aback by his initial reaction but I was glad that he changed his tone and decided to meet me.

I realized where Jasper was going when he took the sunset exit. He was going to Beverly Hills Hotel. It scared me to think that Jasper could be cheating on me, but with everything that had happened I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

He gave his car to the valet and I followed shortly after. I felt like a fool following him inside and was slightly relieved when he didn't go to the rooms but to the restaurant.

My relief faded when I saw him with Rosalie and Emmett. I couldn't understand why he would meet them and not tell me. I hid behind a plant and watched as they talked briefly until a red-head swooped in and hugged him for far too long.

I went outside to wait for Edward, unsure of what my next move should be. Edward finally arrived and I couldn't speak so he began asking me questions.

"Alice, what's wrong? Did you see her? Do you know who she is?"

Finally, I answered with a response that seemed logical. "Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are with him. I couldn't see who the other woman was. She's wearing a scarf over her head and had sunglasses on. Edward, do you think Rosalie hates us so much that she would set him up with someone else?"

"I don't know, Alice, but we should just go and find out. Rip the band aid off and get this done so I can kick his ass!" He was stunned and angry and led me inside.

His urgency and passion really helped me snap out of the spiral I had momentarily slipped into. I hesitated slightly when I saw them sitting together and Edward did as well. We walked past the waitress and watched as the skanky red-head rushed out of the restaurant. A part of me wanted to chase after her, grab her by her hair and drag her back to the table but I didn't want everyone else to disappear while I was busy.

"Jasper Hale, who was that skank I saw you with? And since when are you on speaking terms with your sister?"

"Alice, what has gotten into you? Are you following me?" Jasper asked me, clearly upset, which only infuriated me more.

"Answer me right now, or we're over!" I snapped. I hadn't intended for my reaction to be so dramatic but I was angry and hurt.

"Are you insane? You don't mean that!" He looked defeated and hurt. He managed to compose himself and said, "First of all, that _skank,_ as you called her, was my cousin, Victoria. She was just passing through, and no, I am not on speaking terms with Rosalie."

"Your cousin? Is that how you hug your cousin?" I glared at Emmett and Rosalie who didn't seem unscathed by my outburst. "And how are you not on speaking terms? You're having brunch for Christ's sake!"

Instead of hearing Jasper's sweet voice, I heard Rosalie speak, "If you must know, Alice, Victoria does not know that Jasper and I are not on good terms, and we wanted to avoid the news spreading within the family. And for your information, Alice, Jasper was comforting her because her loser husband asked her for a divorce."

Her explanation made absolutely no sense. Jasper and Rosalie always did everything they were told to please their parents, specifically their mother. They avoided upsetting her if that was at all possible and were glad they didn't have to put up with her on a daily basis anymore. I knew she still thought they were the best of friends and neither of them had told her otherwise but I never imagined they would go through such a great length to hide it. And that hug...that hug was something more than familial.

Jasper finally spoke and his words were making more sense than Rosalie's. "Alice, sweetheart, I know things haven't been great with me busy with my new book and you busy setting up shop, but I thought you knew how much I love you. I would never cheat. Victoria called me last minute to inform me that she was stopping by for a quick visit and had made reservations for Rosalie and me. I couldn't tell her no. You never tell Victoria no, so I called Rose, and we both thought it best to put up the pretense of a happy family to avoid hearing lecture upon lecture about the importance of family from our parents. You know how they are. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I knew you would never go along with this lie and would be unable to be civil with Rosalie."

Before I could react Emmett began to get up and said, "Alice, Edward, it was nice seeing you, but we really got to go."

"Alice?" Jasper asked. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't deny him. I knew there was something going on but also knew he wasn't cheating on me and that was enough.

The words began to pour out before I realize that I was accepting his explanation. "Jasper, I'm so sorry I doubted you, but you were so mysterious these last few days. I didn't know what else to think. Next time just tell me, even if I react negatively. I'd prefer you upsetting me temporarily than thinking the worst of you!"

"We need to talk as soon as we get home. There is more to this, but it's not what you think," he said, eyeing Edward.

I nodded and walked with Edward outside as Jasper paid the bill.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, and if I weren't its good to know that I can count on you," I reassured.

He nodded and walked away. Jasper walked out and gestured for me to follow him. We got home and didn't start talking right away.

We sat in silence before I finally spoke. "So what is it?"

"Alice, I love you. How could you ever think I would cheat on you? After everything, you should know by now that I love you. I know I've been distant, but I'm not the only one and I think it's time we just get it all out there."

"Jazz, I know I've been busy with work, but I'm here now," I pleaded.

"I'm not just referring to just your work, I'm talking about Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett."

I shook my head; this wasn't what I was expecting. "Why them? This is about us?"

"Alice, don't insult my intelligence. You keep waiting for the other shoe to drop, after everything that has happened, after they all left, you have been waiting for me to leave."

I didn't answer. I hated talking about this; my family had betrayed my trust and abandoned me. I wanted to forgive them and let everything go but it was hard getting past everything.

We heard a knock on the door and Jasper got up and opened the door. I heard whispers and peeked and saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Victoria. He led them in and it ignited a fire.

"What are you doing here? What is _she _doing here?"

"Hi, Alice," Victoria whispered. Instantly I recognized her voice, she took off the wig and scarf and revealed her dark brown hair.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally blurted out.

"It's me, Al, Bella," she said softly.

I held back my tears and responded, "I can see that, but how?"

"It's a really long story," Rosalie said.

Realization hit and I swallowed the lump that had been building in my throat. "You all knew she was alive and didn't tell me? Why would you all lie to me like that? Jasper?"

"I'm sorry; Al, but they did it for me. I asked them not to say anything," she pleaded.

I hadn't expected her response and it angered me more. _How could she be so selfish? _Finally, I asked the million dollar question, "Why? What's going on?"

"Like Rosalie said it's a long story," she reiterated.

I was annoyed now, she trusted Rosalie more than me. She trusted everyone but me, the only one of us who had made a real effort. "Maybe the story wouldn't be so long had you come to me first, Bella. I was your closest friend and you told everyone but me."

"I know I'm sorry. You have to understand, I needed to hide myself well and the less anyone knew the better, especially you," she trailed off.

I was insulted. "Me?"

"Yeah you, you know you have a big mouth and would go straight to Ed-" Emmett said as Rosalie punched his stomach.

"Why are you hiding from Edward? Do you have any idea what he has been through? Why would you make him suffer through all of that?" I asked. _Why did you make me suffer so much?_

"Alice," Jasper warned. Jasper had always felt that people's emotions and struggles should be kept on a need to know basis.

I threw his caution right back at his face and said what needed to be said. "No, Jazz, she needs to hear all the hurdles Edward has gone through to be able to function properly. All the stupid mistakes he's made because she wasn't around. You know cheating on Vanessa wasn't the only wrong turn he took!"

"Alice, I know he married her, and I know about his cheating," she admitted.

This took me by surprise; I couldn't understand how she could be so calm. "Yet you chose to stay hidden, why? He's never loved her, Bella, nor any of those women. It doesn't take a trained professional to know why he acts the way he does. They were all just mistakes that could have been prevented had you gotten the balls to come out of hiding. Not to mention the tragedy we suffered through," I hesitated as the sting of my own words hit me. "Tell me, Bella, what was so damn important that you had to fake your own death, go into hiding, and drag all of my loved ones into this mess?!"

"Rose, maybe you should hold her for this, she's not going to like it," Jasper said. I was beyond angry; everyone was acting like they were better than me for knowing Bella's big secret.

"Don't you dare, Jasper. No one touch me, especially you," I cautioned.

"It's fine," she assured him. "Alice, the reason I've been in hiding … was because I lied to you when you met me. Rosalie's instincts about me were right. I was a con-artist so are Renee and Vanessa. I left to protect Edward from them, and faked my death to protect myself, but none of that worked out."

I had no verbal response to what she had just said. She was just another disappointment in my life.

"Bella, you're not telling her the whole story, come on! You only get one chance at this," Rosalie encouraged.

She began to tell me every detail of her ridiculous life. Poor little rich girl lost it all and decided to take the easy way out. Just like Edward, she lived a life of instant gratification. I listened as she told me the details of her life before Edward and after. The change was similar to the one Edward had when he first met Bella, but it still felt off. She continued to tell me about her fight with Renee, her departure, the pregnancy, and her encounters with my family.

It took me a while to process things. I thought back on my life and wondered if I'd ever be happy, truly happy, again. All I've ever wanted was to be happy and for the people I cared about to be happy as well. I was constantly meddling into other people's lives because I cared for their well being, it was part of my charm.

The only man who ever understood that and loved me unconditionally because of it was Jasper. There was an instant connection I could never explain that had attracted me to him when we first met. I never once doubted Jasper; he had proven time and time again that he was the man for me.

It had taken Edward several failed attempts before he finally gave up on love. Instead he searched for the instant gratification that came with being a womanizer. I had always hoped he would find someone worthy of his standards and worthy of him. When I first met Bella, I knew instantly that she would be the woman to change his life, call it woman's intuition or a sixth sense, I knew that she was crucial to Edward's happiness. It was for that reason that I tried _not_ to interfere with their relationship. If they were going to survive they needed to do it on their own terms not on mine.

Despite that feeling of assurance, I always worried that they wouldn't make it. Bella was always so secretive and pensive. Often times I would find her zoned out when we spent time together, now I knew why. I hoped that Edward was the one who was breaking down the walls that she had so clearly built, and in a way he had. They had established a connection that was undeniable, one most couples struggled to work for all their lives.

I guess I should have seen it coming, but I was so sure they were connecting well that I didn't even consider other forces that would bring their love to an end. I couldn't help but feel responsible, Edward was my brother and Bella had become my sister. In a way, I felt responsible for not being more involved, for not knowing, but Bella wasn't always so forthcoming and I wasn't as persistent.

Finding out that someone you love and trust cheated on their significant can be a disappointing experience for anyone, but it was especially hard for me. It planted doubt around me, never knowing who would be the next person to disappoint me.

I was devastated as his sister, her friend, and a woman. The disappointment I felt when I realized what he had done was overpowering, it exposed me to new emotions I had never experience. My perfect little bubble had burst.

Now my world was in complete shambles. Everything about that time in my life had completely changed. Edward had blamed himself profusely since it happened and so had I. Even after I said I forgave him and gave him all my support their was that part of me that hated him for ruining all the good in our lives, for pushing the people we had grown to love, and for marrying that serpent. He carried the weight of the world and succumbed himself to a life of misery because he thought he deserved it, and I let him because I thought he deserved it too. Now I wasn't sure about anything, not exactly. I knew that I hated Bella for being scheming, manipulative, greedy, heartless, selfish bitch and that was enough to set me off.

"How could you? You ruthless bitch! I hate you! Why?"

I didn't hesitate to slug her; she deserved more than just a punch in the face. The rage I felt towards her was overwhelming and yet with each time I made contact it seemed to relieve the pressure.

"Enough!" Rosalie screamed.

"Let go of me, she deserves this and more," I retorted.

"Just let her go," Bella begged, her voice strained.

"No, she has no right to attack you no matter how hurt she is," Rosalie preached.

"Remember how much you wanted to hit me?" Bella reasoned.

"Yeah, I do, but this isn't right," Rosalie said, holding me down.

"Just let her vent," Bella whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Bella this vulnerable, the strain of today's of events were taking its toll on me.

"I'm so sorry, Al," she whispered. The tears finally began to fall and I wasn't sure what to do next.

"I think you should go, give me some space." I needed time away to figure out what to do next, and having everyone around me wasn't going to help.

"Of course," she assured and let me go.

"Wait, Alice, Bella came here because she wanted to set things right," Rosalie stated, a look of shear panic plastered all over her face.

"I just need some time," I responded.

"Fine," Rosalie said.

Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie closed the door behind them and I began to sob; I was finally able to let go of all the pent up emotion of the morning. Jasper wrapped his arms around me almost instantly, but I pushed him away. It was all too much to handle for one day. This morning I had woken up because I felt guilty and disappointed that my marriage wasn't working out. I had blamed myself for never being around but I was also angry and disappointed that Jasper hadn't told me

"How could you?" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Alice, it was necessary," he begged, attempting to comfort me.

I pushed him away and he didn't resist. "I just don't understand how anyone could trust someone like that. This whole time I was worried that I had neglected our marriage and that you were cheating and now... Are you sleeping with her? Is that why you kept her hidden? I mean really it's the only thing that could make sense. I don't see what could possibly be worth jeopardizing everything we have built together for her, that gold-digging, heartless, leech."

"Alice, I have never been unfaithful to you. Look into my eyes and see the love I have for you. I may have lied about Bella but I have never lied about the way I love you. Why do you always doubt me? This has always been an issue and I'm tired of it. I've proven myself over and over again that I love you and that I'm sticking around. What happened with Bella was something I had to do for your sake, for Edward's sake and for my own."

I studied him before I could make a decision. The words that would come out of my mouth would make or break our marriage and I wasn't sure what I wanted. I took a seat on the couch and watched as he followed me with his gaze, he was really broken up about the situation and seemed to really regret it. He had in fact proven to me how much he loved me but this was too much to handle. I put my feelings for Bella and that whole ordeal aside and looked at my relationship with Jasper. It didn't take me more than a second to know that he loved me but it was hard to actually admit to him.

"I'm sorry, I know that I keep expecting the worse, and it isn't fair. I know you love me, and I know how lucky I am to have you but it's hard to control my fears given everything that has happened."

"I know I promise everything that I have done-and this includes all the lying is what's best for everyone. Bella is so close to doing the right thing. You have no idea how much courage it took for her to come here. She's not the person she described herself as. She's change and deserves a chance to prove that to you and Edward."

"Can you please explain why you've gone along with this? I just need you to tell me why and I will follow through whole-heatedly."

"I admit I was angry at her when I found out, just as much as you are right now. Rosalie begged me to put off the inevitable in hopes that I would see Bella for the new person that she is. I think motherhood has a lot to do with it, but more than anything it's the need to measure up to Edward. A part of her still feels unworthy of him and another part, a part she won't admit to herself, is that she doesn't trust him. His actions haven't given her reason to. She says she doesn't blame him that it was all her fault but I think it's just a cover."

"She was the one who set the wheels in motion," I began but he cut me off.

"Look, Alice, I know he's your brother, he's my best friend, but Edward has made some serious mistakes as well. There is more to actions than meet the eye. I know it's easy to defend his actions, it's easier than to explain hers but the only people they need to defend them to is to each other. I've gone along with this because it's clear to see that they can't be forced, not if they want a shot at making it work, they need to go to each other and Bella has to take that first step."

"So are we just supposed to wait around for Bella to get the courage to talk to him?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged.

"I see, I think it's time we just get this out in the open. Jazz, we need to move on and I don't think I will be able to be completely healed unless it happens."

"Yes you can, stop doing that," he accused.

"What?"

"That. You always have to have things on your terms but this is one time that I think they shouldn't be. They will get there eventually, when they are both ready, but we both know Edward is far from it."

I considered his words for a long time. Edward was still holding on to Vanessa for dear life and the only way he would make progress was if she was gone.

"Fine, but I have one condition to all this. One I think is fair. You said it yourself it took a lot of courage for Bella to come here, which means she's ready and is waiting for someone to push her. I think that I should be the one to give her that push. I'm the only who Edward still talks to, and I know what goes on his life and think I would be the one to give her the best indication of when to go to him. Before you say no, it's not up to you either way; I'm just running it by you so you know. Bella and I will talk it out tomorrow."

"Alice, this could go really well or really badly. Are you sure you want to be responsible for that?"

"I am, you, Rosalie, Emmet and everyone else in Bella's life have been too lenient on her and letting her do things her way but at that rate things will never get done. I have to do this for them."

"Fine," he agreed.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about us, and what we needed to do to get back to where we could trust each other again. We both knew it would take more than one conversation and several fights, and maybe therapy, before we could be stable again but it was a step in the right direction, and I was happy with that.

The following day I met with Bella to propose to her my terms and to measure her commitment. I hadn't expected Edward to stop by when he did but was grateful, it helped me to see that Bella really did love him. The way her body reacted to his close proximity and how she was sure she wanted him was reassuring. I proposed to her my conditions and she accepted without much of a fight. We proceeded to talk in depth about Vanessa and Edward, and her reactions only reassured me that Jasper may be right.

A few hours later, Edward came by my office to talk and I hated to lie to him and tried my best to keep things vague and brief. I finally assured him that things between me and Jasper were okay and that Victoria meant nothing.

I knew he wasn't satisfied with my answer but I knew that in time he would understand. The weeks that followed didn't get any easier in regards to Edward. I had to continuously lie to him and make up excuse as to why I couldn't see him. Things between Bella and I hadn't change, I tolerated her as best I could and remained an observer when we all gathered together, which seemed to be every day. I knew that eventually I would forgive Bella, but I just wasn't ready to let her off the hook for everything that had occurred.

A few days after finding out the news of Bella's existence, Rosalie appeared at my door.

"Hey, Al," she said gently.

I nodded and let her in, but didn't say anything.

"I think we should talk," she said, following me inside.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"I need you to know, that I wasn't picking sides between Edward and Bella, but I felt that she needed me more than Edward, who had you and Jazz. And to be perfectly honest, I couldn't be around such a tense situation. I'm sorry that I froze you out, but at the time I felt it was for the best."

"Really? I can understand you're reasons for supporting Bella I just don't understand how you could stop caring about me? I thought I was you're friend and then one day you decide we're not."

"It wasn't like that and you know it. Please forgive me, I know I hurt you but I think you and I know that we both needed a breather. I know I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and shut you out, but I knew that if we spoke again things would fall apart and Bella would too. I couldn't let that happened."

"I just wish you would have told me and we could have spared those years apart," I accused.

"Let's not get into that, we don't know what would have happened. What does matter is rebuilding our friendship, I miss you," she whispered.

"Me too, but things aren't going to go back to the way they were right away."

"I understand," she trailed off. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"What are you waiting for? I mean for Bella to go to Edward?"

"Edward won't take the news well if Vanessa is still around, she'll claw her way in and poison his mind. He still hasn't grieved, Rose. He needs to move on from that Bella from before and dump Vanessa on her ass. I can't believe she took Carly the way she did. Who knows what other sick games she's played?"

"Maybe we should help Edward get rid of Vanessa by making her leave?" She suggested.

"I don't think she'll be intimidated by us," I countered.

"You're probably right, I just feel so helpless sometimes. This situation is so twisted."

"I know what you mean," I agreed.

We talked for a while longer before she had to go. Everything was coming to place and I wasn't sure how to feel just yet. There was still so much healing to go though before we could ever be okay.

After finding out about the extent of Vanessa's hatred I worried that she would somehow try and retaliate so I did my best to keep Carly safe by spending every waking moment with her. After another day of shopping, I decided to take Carly to the park so that she wouldn't be completely spoiled and rode on the carousel several times. As we prepared to get on for the fifth time I heard Edward's ringtone buzz from my phone.

"Carly, sweetie, you can take this ride by yourself I'll just be out here. Auntie Alice needs to take this call."

"Okay," she said, changing from the carriage to the horse.

"Be careful," I yelled, while opening my phone.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing? What's up with that music?" he asked.

"I'm at the carousel ride in the park, babysitting for a friend why?" I asked cautiously.

"Alice, I really need to talk to you. I think I'm losing my mind," he said frantically. _His voice unsettling; I had never heard Edward so frazzled, even after Bella's death._

"Edward, I love you and you know I would do anything for you, but right now is not such a good time for us to talk," I said in a rush. _Bella would kill me if Edward saw Carly._

"I know, Alice, I wouldn't ask you to cut your trip short for me, but I need to talk to you… How about I come to the park? Are you at Griffith? I'm nearby, I could be there in a few minutes," he said eagerly.

I grumbled a "yes" and he hung up. I wasn't sure how I would be able to explain this to Edward. I knew Carly knew how he looked, but Edward looked older and I hoped she wouldn't recognize him. I was also worried at Edward's reaction, when he saw Carly, she looked too much like him and Bella, it was impossible to ignore. I decided to pay for five more rounds so that Carly could stay out of Edward's sight. I prayed to God this would work because I knew Bella would kill me if Edward found out this way.

I saw Edward get out of his car and was relieved to see him with his sunglasses on. At least this would make it difficult for Carly to notice him, I hoped.

I quickly put Carly in the carousel to begin her marathon, I hope she wouldn't get bored and would stay on the ride, but of course with my luck she got bored instantly.

I panicked once I noticed her walking towards us and saw her face light up. I knew she knew who Edward was the moment she said that he was my brother. I had explained to her my connection with her when we first met. I wasn't sure why she didn't tell him she was his daughter but I was relieved when she didn't. The panic over Edward seeing Carly seemed to disappear as I saw them interact; it was then that I knew what had to be done.

"Carly go tell Edward about your outings with mommy," I encouraged.

"Okay." She skipped over to him and whispered in his ear.

I knew that I was playing with fire, but it seemed fitting for Edward to spend some time with his daughter, Carly, even if he didn't know she was his just yet. I would just have to take Carly to the park every Tuesday to avoid exposure for Bella. A part of me felt a little guilty for playing puppet master with the lives of my loved ones, but I knew I would have to ease the situation for both of these idiots for Carly's sake.

Bella was more prepared to see Edward than he was, and it would take one last obstacle for him to complete before he would be ready. Vanessa had already been warned and had attempted to outsmart me, but it seemed her charade was finally crumbling down and had backfired. If Edward was the man I had hoped he was, he would end things after this, but only time would tell.

Carly finally came back, with a huge smile on her face. "I like him," she said sweetly.

"I think he likes you too," I assured.

"Will I ever see him again?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, but you can't tell mom that you saw him. More importantly, you can't tell him who you are just yet."

"Why?"

"To surprise him," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Auntie, I'm not dumb, I know who he is, and I know mommy gets sad when she thinks of him. I just don't know why. Please tell me," she begged.

"I'm sorry I can't, but I promise you when you get older your mommy will tell you."

"I'm almost six years old, how much older do I have to be?" she grumbled.

"Carly, did you enjoy meeting him?" I asked.

"Yes," she instantly responded and her face lit up.

"Okay, well for now the only way you can continue seeing him is if you don't tell anyone. It has to be a secret, even from him. Do you understand?"

She nodded and said, "Yes."

"Good, now let's go," I commanded.

That same day I got the news that Edward was divorcing Vanessa and had kicked her out. If there was ever one ting to know about Edward, it was to never insult the woman he loved. I was glad to hear the news and called Rosalie to let her know what happened. We breathed a sigh of relief that things were working out. I didn't tell her about Edward and Carly right away until I worried she would slip while I wasn't around and asked her to help me.

Relying on a five-year old wasn't really something I enjoyed. I constantly watched over Carly and made sure she didn't slip, and prayed she kept her mouth shut while I was gone. We continued seeing Edward every other day and I could tell Carly was getting impatient with all the questions she had.

Her impatience and the news that Edward was trying to move on were enough for me to know that it was finally time. I didn't want to wait too long to tell Bella that Edward had decided to divorce Vanessa, but I thought it best to wait and assure that he wasn't backing down. I also didn't want to give Vanessa time to sneak her way back into his life and ruin the reunion between the two.

I debated with myself for a few days when I finally decided to tell Bella it was time to see Edward. I called her and asked her to come over, alone, and she showed up almost an hour later.

Things between us had been tolerable, and somewhat tense. There had been moments were the tension had disappeared and we acted like there was nothing wrong between us, but there were still awkward moments, as I began to learn things about the real Bella.

I called her over and she was at my home within the hour. I let her into the same room where she had come just a month ago. She still was so unsure of herself, even after everything she had been through, that much was clear but she did manage to carry herself with a certain presence that was only unique to her.

She sat down and looked at her feet.

"I'm sure you know why you're here?" I asked.

"I kind of figured. So my time has come, huh?" she joked.

"Yeah, you didn't really think it could go on for too long did you?" I wondered.

"No, I'm kind of relieved. I've been dying to see him since that day in Robek's," she admitted.

"Good, this is good. So I guess I should give you some sort of ammo," I said.

"Ammo?" She looked confused.

"He's divorcing her. He's finally getting his shit together, and I think he needs to know everything before he does," I said.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't it be easier for him to do this on his own and then find out?" she countered.

"No, he needs a reason. His self-worth will never be enough, unless he knows everything. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and you are the only one that can help him carry the load."

"I see. Am I supposed to go to him today or do I have some time?"

"I think we both know the answer to that?"

"Yeah, maybe you should go to my place and stay with Rosalie, she's watching Carly," she suggested.

"Do you want me to tell her where you are?" I wondered.

"Yeah might as well," she shrugged.

I measured her reaction, her nerves were apparent, there was some fear, but also excitement. I didn't want to kill that but I felt an obligation to warn her.

"Bella, when you go to him, take it easy, okay? He will be extremely upset and you will only have that one chance to explain everything correctly. Don't skimp on the details, it's really important that you do that, or else he won't understand."

She nodded and I continued, "I want to say don't hurt him but that is inevitable, wouldn't you agree? All I can say is be gentle. You're about to shatter whatever is left of his world."

She nodded again. "What made you finally decided it was time?" She asked her voice distant.

"I was hoping for the divorce, it was inevitable that they would but really it's because of Carly. They've met, several times in fact, and I can't keep lying to you and making her lie to you either. Before you get mad at me, he doesn't know who she, but she obviously does."

"How dare you?" she began.

"Stop, before you begin this little tirade just know I didn't plan it. He surprised me at the park and they met. After that it just seemed like a good idea that they get to know each other. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to be there but each time we get together it's magical, trust me. I'm sorry.

"I can understand that, but you can't be taking liberties like that," she began.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, accept it and move on. Go to him now and we can discuss this some other time."

"Fine," she said before leaving.

I headed to Bella's home and explained to Rosalie what was going on. She proceeded to call Emmett and I Jasper, who both had similar reactions of relief. I took Carly aside and assured her that she no longer needed to lie and that things would get better.

**Chapter End Notes: It took a lot out of me to get this chapter written and I hope you enjoyed it. The next two chapters are done and waiting to be beta'd**

**I'm not offering a preview 'cause you all already got one a while back. I hope that doesn't discourage you from leaving me a review. Feel free to yell it me for taking so long I deserve it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Loving Ghosts

Here it is the moment we've all been looking forward to. I highly suggest listening to Loving Ghost by Vedera for this song, it really is an amazing band and it helped me write this chapter.

Huge props to my beta DreaC she deserves some major kudos.

Chapter 28: Loving Ghosts

EPOV

After talking to Alice, it seemed abundantly clear that Vanessa and I were over. I knew she wouldn't take it well. Many times I had tried to leave her, but she had always managed to pull me back in. Today's events were enough for me to realize that Vanessa has never really loved me, or if she did it wasn't the right kind of love. Her hatred for Bella was so grand it lead her to spreading lies.

I knew enough about myself to realize that it was finally time to end the vicious cycle. I knew the fight would be long and hard but in the end would be worth it. I had used Vanessa as a crutch, first as punishment for what we had both done by treating her and me as poorly as I had. It was a lot easier to fill the role of the bad guy than coming to terms with the fact that Bella was really gone. For so long I tried to create a life that still had Bella ever present and but also painful enough to be considered punishment.

It was ironic that Vanessa was the one to make me realize just how important it was to move on. I pulled into the driveway and paced in front of the door before finally walking in. Vanessa greeted me right away, "Hey, Edward, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I've come to the conclusion that it's time to move on," I started but was interrupted by Vanessa wrapping her arms around me.

"That's great, I'm glad we can finally move on," she began but stopped as I pushed her away.

"Let me finish. It's time that I move on from Bella and from you. Today's events helped me see the light. We don't work together, and we need to stop forcing it. I'll do whatever it takes to end this marriage even if it means giving everything up. I need a real opportunity to move on."

"No, you can't do this. After everything we've been through, after what you've just found out you still can't see that we belong together," she pleaded.

"No it didn't. It did however make me realize that your interest in me has always been to hurt Bella. From the very beginning when we first cheated that was your intention to hurt her. And even after she was gone all you've wanted was to make her suffer as if she was still around. After she died I easily filled the role of asshole because I felt it was the only thing I could be and then you came along and I saw a way of punishment, and I thought your reasons for sticking around were similar. You knew this and took advantage of it and stuck around for reasons that became clear recently, money and to inflict pain."

"Don't do this," she begged, but she didn't even try to deny it.

"It needs to be said. This self-punishment that I thought you were looking for has gone too far. I could never be with someone who can hate another person as much as you hate Bella, as much as you hate me for reasons I can't really understand. For too long I've held on to this twisted relationship and now it's time to move on. We've attempted to live a life that just wasn't meant for us. Losing that baby was painful but at least he/she would have never had to live in this loveless home," I sadly admitted.

"How dare you?" she screamed. "We were almost there! We were both becoming people who could have been good parents."

"I'm sorry but we both know it's the truth. I can be capable of being a better person just not with you around. I booked you a room at the Four Seasons; you can stay there until you are settled. Please don't make this harder than it has to be and pack what you can. I'll have someone pack up the rest and shipped."

"That's it, huh? You can't be with me because I hate Bella? Of course I hate her she has always had what I've always wanted. People have always loved her more than me and that includes you. If you think you can just end this you're wrong. It's going to cost you and I am not going out without a fight."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get back on track," I stated calmly.

"Fine, but let me tell you one thing. It's going to take a lot of ammo to get rid of me," she said, storming off.

An hour later she had a couple of suitcases stacked at the entrance and was pulling the car closer for her to leave.

I helped her load everything without a word. Before getting into her car and driving off, she slapped me and said, "I hope you rot in hell."

I didn't react. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction, and instead I let her drive off. I went back inside and felt like I could breathe for the first time in a long time. It was then that I knew that I had finally made a good decision.

That night I slept with a clear conscious and stress free. The next morning I woke up feeling with a much better attitude than I ever had. I went through my morning routine and decided to call Alice and my parents to tell them about Vanessa and me. My parents didn't try to sway me into changing my mind but didn't offer any assurance or support. Our relationship had never been as close as I would have hoped so their reaction didn't surprise me and neither did Alice's.

"Edward, you are doing the right thing. I'm so proud of you. You're finally taking a step in the right direction," she raved on once I told her things with Vanessa ended.

"Yeah thanks. I think this will be good for me," I mumbled.

"It is! Trust me, Vanessa is no good for you," she said. I always knew that my family always disapproved of my relationship with Vanessa, but Alice had never been as vocal as she had been today.

"Yeah," I stated awkwardly.

"Hey, do you think we can meet up next Tuesday at the park? I think Carly took a liking to you," she changed the subject.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. I-"

She interrupted, "It's not like you have anything better to do. Come on it will give us some time to bond. We hardly spend time together."

"That's because you've been busy with Jasper," I countered.

"Yeah, well, I'm trying here," she said.

"I know I'm just teasing, I'll be there." I assured.

"Great," she said and hung up.

The rest of the week I had someone pack away Vanessa's things and put them into storage, and I sent her the key. I met with my lawyer and started the process. My lawyer advised me that because there was no pre-nuptial agreement and my history of cheating, Vanessa had the upper hand. I told him to do whatever was necessary to settle and to keep this from going to court at any measure.

While I worked on getting my freedom back, it seemed that my past wasn't quite ready to let me go just yet and I continued to see Bella everywhere. My visions or hallucinations became more frequent but the hallucinations never lasted long enough for me to know they weren't real. At nights my hallucinations became dreams and every night I was with Bella. My dreams had changed dramatically now that Vanessa and I weren't together, she never left me. It was more wishful thinking than anything else, but I was getting a form of closure through my dreams than anything else.

A part of me worried that these hallucination would do me more harm than good, but I needed them like I needed air to breathe. I was finally accepting that Bella was gone and trying to move on, and I knew that I wasn't really seeing her but it helped ease the pain to know that she was still with me in spirit. It felt as if Bella was guiding me through this new life, a life she would have wanted me to pursue instead of the detour I had taking with Vanessa.

Alice called me the Friday morning and didn't bother to greet me. "I think you should seriously consider seeing a therapist."

"I don't think so," I answered automatically.

"Trust me, this therapist is good, she really helps you get to the root of the problem. Jasper and I just started seeing her and already I feel a difference."

"Oh? How so?" I wondered.

"I really don't want to discuss this, but all I can say is Dr. Cheney really gets to the root of the problem," she assured.

"If I promise to give it a try will you let it go?"

"Good, I'll text you her contact info, you have an appointment with her this afternoon, but it was a cancellation so you may change days once you get started," she said before hanging up.

I laughed at my sister's eagerness, and was slightly annoyed at her forwardness but I knew she was doing it for my benefit so I didn't let it bother me too much. I spent the rest of the day on cleaning out my house and getting a storage space.

That first session was rough and emotional, apparently Dr. Cheney didn't believe in sensitivity. I walked into the gray colored room of the petite young woman and sat on the long brown couch. She greeted me as she sat down on the chair next to me. "Hello, Edward. I'm Dr. Cheney but you can call me Angela."

"Hi," I responded.

"Let's get this going, why are you here?" she asked.

Taken aback by her urgency I didn't respond right away.

"While I understand that people require sensitivity and patience in situations like these, I've come to find that sometimes people do better when more direct questions are asked to get the ball rolling. As you know everything you say here is confidential," she stated.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm here because I want to move on," I responded.

"Move on from what?" she asked writing something down on her notepad.

"My previous life, Vanessa, Bella," I responded dully.

"Let's take this one step at a time, who are Vanessa and Bella? And what made your previous life so terrible?"

"Bella was my first wife, and my only love. Vanessa was her sister and my second wife. That's why my life is so terrible because I was married to her."

"Okay, so if Bella is the love of your life why marry Vanessa?"

"She passed away, car accident," I mumbled.

"I see, let me clear some things up. From what I understand you are currently going through a divorce right?" Again she wrote something down on her notepad.

I nodded.

"With Vanessa?"

I nodded again.

"Okay let's go back to the beginning; you said Bella was your only love. Why do you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. At first when I met her it was more of a game, she resisted my charm and I was intrigued. She didn't just fall for me because of my looks or because of who I was, she actually wanted to get to know me and forced me to get to know her. She saw right through my bullshit, she was simple, sweet, caring, and honest. She was my everything."

"Interesting, what was your life before Bella? Did you date a lot? Had you ever been in love?" she fired back with more questions.

"I had been in love a few times, but not like with Bella. It was more puppy love, summer romances, but never anything serious, not until I was in college. I met Tanya, but she was just after what I could offer her financially and socially not emotionally. That wasn't love."

"So you got hurt before, how did you react?" she asked.

"I was devastated and disappointed in myself. Everyone had expected me to become this playboy and date several women before I even considered settling down but I thought I was in love. After that it just seemed easier to do what was expected of me so I wouldn't get my heart broken."

"How many women would you say you dated before Bella?" she asked.

"I wouldn't really call it dating more like casual sex. I'm sorry but where is this going?" I wondered.

"I just want to get a feel of who you were before and after Bella, that's all. How long did you date Bella before you married her?"

"We dated for almost ten months, but the two months prior we focused on getting to know each other. I proposed a year after meeting her and we got married almost six months after."

"How long did the marriage last?"

"Not even a day, on our wedding day she found out I cheated on her with Vanessa."

"I see, and what did you do then?"

"I tried to repair our marriage and move forward but she wouldn't have it. She broke up with me and almost a month later had that accident."

"How did you react then?"

"I wanted to join her. My world had no meaning if she wasn't in it. Even though she left, at least I had the comfort that she was still breathing the same air and seeing the same moon at night."

"I have to ask, you cheated on Bella with her sister and yet you still claim to love her, how does that work?"

"It was a misunderstanding, I was intoxicated and I let the worst of my hormones get to me. I know that what Bella and I had was love."

"Okay, one follow-up question and then you can go; what was one thing that you didn't like about Bella? Think about it and I'll see you next session. Are Mondays and Fridays okay with you?"

I nodded and walked out of her office. I had never been asked that before and was flabbergasted that she had. I went home and spent the rest of the day thinking about her question and I couldn't really come up with anything. The rest of the weekend I attempted to come up with an answer but I couldn't come up with one.

The following Monday I went to see Angela without an answer but more prepared for her line of questioning.

"So Edward, good weekend? Did you come up with an answer?" she asked.

"My weekend was okay, nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't come up with an answer, Bella was perfect."

"No one is perfect, Edward. There has to be something, surely you haven't placed Bella on a pedestal, have you?"

I thought long and hard, I knew she wanted a specific answer but I wasn't sure what. "Well, I didn't appreciate the way she let herself be pushed around by her family. I rarely spent time with them as a unit but the few times I did she wasn't the same woman, almost like she changed who she was to cater to their needs."

"Good, why did it bother you?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess it was the fact that she could easily change who she was and her mannerisms to accommodate them. It worried me that she was doing the same with me."

"Okay, this is good. I want to talk about Vanessa now; it seems she has played a big role in your life."

"Vanessa is nothing like Bella, never was, I just didn't see it right away."

"It's interesting that your first statement regarding Vanessa is that she is not Bella. Why do you think that is?"

I felt under attack, she just kept asking me questions, I wasn't sure I had the answers to. "I guess it's because everyone always assumes that's why I chose her," I offered.

"Chose her for what? And if that wasn't the case what was? Why out of all the women you had at your feet did you choose Vanessa, the woman who you cheated with and the love of your life's sister?"

"I'm feeling uncomfortable, I came here to figure all this out and make sense of my feelings, but I can't do so if I'm feeling pressured."

"I apologized but I did warn you. Please answer the question, Edward. Why Vanessa?"

I stayed quiet for a few seconds or maybe minutes until I finally came to a conclusion. "It was a combination of reasons. At the time I was at my lowest point and here was this woman who knew what I was going through because she was just as guilty as I was for hurting Bella. She knew I could never love her and that I would only use her, it was obvious, but she didn't care it was almost like she wanted to be punished."

"But why did you do it?"

"I just told you."

"No you told me why you think she did it."

"I don't know I guess I wanted to be the one to punish her. It seemed easier to focus on that, than to focus on the fact that Bella was gone."

"You wanted to hurt Vanessa, punish her. What about you? You said you chose her? What were you looking for?"

"That was just a saying I didn't choose her for anything, she came to me. I guess I wanted to punish myself by having to tolerate her. I knew she was unbearable, and I guess at the time I felt all I could have was someone like her, everyone else was too good."

"So you're saying that you and Vanessa started a relationship based on hate, guilt, and your need for punishment. It had nothing to do with the fact that she looked like Bella?"

"Exactly."

"I just don't buy it, there has to be something more. Think about it and we'll address it later."

"Okay."

"Let's talk about your life with Vanessa. How did you two interact?"

"We had our moments of… pleasantry, but mostly we fought and partied a lot. I was never faithful to her but she looked past it and wanted to get married, so we did, and then we moved out here and partied some more. We slowed down when she realized she was pregnant. She asked me to change and I tried I really did. I didn't want my future child to be disappointed in me so I changed, but we lost the baby, and we were devastated at first. Vanessa changed after that, I had finally seen a softer side to her and we decided to try and make it work, but that didn't last very long. "

"What made you finally decide to split up?"

"I decided it was time after she tried to convince me Bella's intention with me were less than honest. I realized then that she would never really change and neither would I if we continued in that cycle."

"That's very brave of you," she commented.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Before we say goodbye, have you figured out the answer to my question?"

"No."

"I think you have but are ashamed to admit it," she said.

"I just think it isn't fair of me to want something like that."

"Something like what?"

"I chose Vanessa because out of all the women I slept with, not including Bella, she was the only who sparked something in me. The night of my bachelor party, I felt something for the woman I slept with, and once I realized it was her and Bella was gone I needed to feel it again."

"You wanted to see if you actually had something. Did you find it?"

"No, it never felt the same," I admitted.

"I'm proud of you, its okay that you wanted to feel something more, and more importantly that you admitted it out loud. I know it doesn't seem like you are, but you have already progressed so much, you just need to see it. Think about everything we've discussed and ask yourself what you want and how you can get it. Our time is up, see you again on Friday," she said.

I thanked her and left the office feeling lighter.

The next day, I joined Alice and Carly at the park. The second time, Carly seemed to be more prepared for me and was even more enthusiastic about me joining them.

"Hey, Alice, Carly," I greeted them.

"You're here!" Carly rejoiced.

"That I am, little lady," I responded.

"I helped Auntie Alice pack us a picnic. I hope you like peanut butter," she said happily.

"I love peanut butter," I assured her.

"Yay! Me too! My mom doesn't really like it," she trailed off.

We sat on the picnic tables near the play area so that Alice could keep an eye on her. We mostly ate in silence except for when I praised Carly on the sandwich. Once we were done I expected Carly to run off and play, but instead stuck around and began to ask me questions.

"What's your favorite color?" she began.

"Blue," I answered automatically.

"Blue is nice," she mused. "What about your favorite song?"

"I enjoy all types of music so I don't really have a favorite song," I reasoned.

"Do you play any instruments?" she asked.

"I play a little piano and guitar, but I haven't practiced in years," I answered.

"Oh, I was hoping I could see you play," she trailed off.

"Maybe I will start playing again, who knows," I encouraged.

"Cool," she answered. "What's your favorite food?"

"I enjoy a good steak" I answered. I noticed Alice form the corner of my eye and saw her eyes get watery, but I didn't say anything.

"So, Carly, what are your favorite song, color, and food?" I asked, returning the favor.

"I like Hannah Montana, my favorite color is purple and my favorite food is pizza," she answered enthusiastically.

"That's great."

"Do you like to read?" I asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from Hannah Montana.

"My mom has read to me since I can remember. I like Nancy Drew and Dr. Seuss," she stated proudly.

"You're mom sounds like a nice lady. What else has she read to you?"

"She reads me a poem every night from Where the Sidewalk Ends, it's her favorite," she answered.

I knew the book well; it was one of Bella's favorite children's book because her stepfather used to read it to her all the time.

"Those are great."

"Yeah," she nodded. "My mommy knows them all. Are you married?

That seemed like a strange question coming from a five year old. I answered as delicately as I could. "I've been married twice but I don't have a wife anymore."

"What happened?" she asked.

I was about to answer but Alice interrupted me. "Carly, why don't you go play for a little while?"

"But-" she began but one look at Alice's stern face shut her up and had her running for the play gym.

"That kid sure asks a lot of questions," I pointed out.

"She's just curious," Alice brushed off.

"Yeah."

"So how are you? So many changes in such a short time must be overwhelming."

"It is, but I think I'm handling it okay. I've begun to remodel the house, and Angela is great."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Who did you say her mother was?" I wondered.

"You don't know her. She's just a friend I met through mutual friends," she stated briefly.

"Oh, okay."

We stayed quiet for a few minutes and watched Carly on the swings. For a moment her smiling face reminded me of Bella and my heart wanted to burst with sadness.

Carly came back a while later and I said my goodbyes and left. Before I left Carly gave me tight hug and said she hoped to see me again.

As the next few days went by I managed to create a new routine. Each morning I would wake up and go for a jog, eat breakfast, and do some housework. I had given the cleaning ladies some time off, so that I could personally dispose of Vanessa's existence. I donated the furniture she had picked out, and bought new sets of everything. I knew that erasing her from my home would never be fully achieved, but it was important for me to feel like I was really starting over. The process was slow and tedious, going through each room and really figuring out what I wanted and what needed to be tossed, but it kept me busy and out of trouble.

My next sessions with Dr. Weber weren't as intense, we focused on the differences between Bella and Vanessa and what had attracted me to them. We discovered that despite their obvious differences in personalities there were subtly things they shared. Both Vanessa and Bella never liked to talk about each other, the past, or their mother, but when they did talk about anything they loved they became animated and used their hands a lot. They were both patient; despite Vanessa's hard attitude she always understood that I needed time. I found those similarities most important while Angela found the differences more important.

We also talked intensely about my hallucinations.

"So you've mentioned that you've seen Bella in different women, how does that work?"

"Well, it could be the way someone laughs, they way they style their hair, biting their lip, and even what they wear. It triggers a memory of Bella and for an instant I see her. I know they aren't real but they are so reassuring in the midst of all this."

She stayed silent for a moment. "I'm trying to find a way to word this without upsetting you, but do you think that these hallucinations are a coping mechanisms, a way to keep Bella around, just like dating and marrying Vanessa was after Bella's death? I know you've said her looks had nothing to do with why you choose her, but maybe subconsciously that was what attracted you?"

"I want to say no, but that reasoning seems iron-clad. It's just that it makes me feel pathetic admitting that that is a strong possibility."

"Why?"

"Because I know that no one could ever measure up to her and it seems stupid to think that I could replace her."

"Edward, sometimes we do things we know are wrong or bad for us because at the time they are able to fill the void. You knew that Vanessa wasn't the one and you did it anyway, and the result wasn't that great. Learn from this, you know these hallucinations aren't real and as long as you keep reminding yourself and finding other ways to keep Bella's memory alive in a healthy way you'll learn to cope. In any case, if you need me, you have my emergency number line."

The following weeks were similar to the last, and I met Alice at the park again with Carly. She asked me several dozen questions from a notepad she had with her. This time she chose not to play on the gym but instead wanted to play hide and seek with Alice and I. I complied and managed to enjoy myself.

It was amazing how much joy this child was bringing me, even if it was momentary. Soon it became a weekly ritual and I began to have a real attachment to the little girl.

Several weeks had gone by since I had last seen Vanessa and in just a few short days we would be having a meeting with our lawyers to discuss the terms of our divorce.

In those few weeks, I had managed to also develop a stronger friendship with Alice. The times I spent with her and Carly as well as individually helped me remember the guy I was before I had gone down the wrong path.

Soon my vacation was coming to an end and I was putting the final touches on the remodel. The only section that remained was the exterior and I was determined to finish it before I went back to work. I got up early on a Saturday morning and began with the giant backyard and planted new plants as well. I took a break to go to home depot and eat some lunch before I started the front of the house.

I planted the last of the rose bushes as the sun was setting and began to pack away my tools when I felt someone behind me.

I turned around and there she was, my recurring Bella hallucination. It scared me at how vivid and real she seemed but then realized it was a lot better to have her around than not at all, even if it was all in my head.

I walked closer to her and was ecstatic when she didn't disappear. I wrapped my arms around her and was overwhelmed at how real she felt.

"I need to remember that dehydration helps with my hallucinations. This all seems so real it almost feels like you're actually here," I noted.

"Edward, I am real," she whispered into my ear.

I felt the wind of her breath on my ear and couldn't believe how right it felt. "And you talk too! This is the best hallucination I've had," I exclaimed overwhelmed with joy.

"Edward, I'm not dead, this is really me," she repeated.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm alive, I am actually here. I'm not a hallucination," she assured.

I took a look around and couldn't believe this was happening. "I must have blacked out or hit my head."

"I'm right here," she repeated.

Worried that I would do something stupid, I ran inside. Angela said that my hallucinations were healthy as long as I was aware they weren't real but now I wasn't so sure. I wasn't sure what had just occurred by my perfect vision of Bella was trying to convince me that she was real. I grabbed a drink of water and tried to calm myself when I heard a knock on the door.

I hesitantly opened the door and there she was. I was stunned; my Bella was at my front step.

Chapter End Note: Don't fret the next chapter is already posted You guys deserve a little extra for sticking with me. :)


	29. Revelations

**Here it is I hope you enjoy this and can really see why this goes the way it does. **

**Huge, colossal thanks to my beta DreaC who is amazing and as helped me through the development of this story and beta's this during her finals so major kudos to her.**

**Songs that inspired this chapter:**

**Halo- Bethany Joy Lenz**

**Satisfy-Vedera**

**Chapter 29: Revelation**

BPOV

In the past few months I had prepared myself for this day to come. I hadn't, however, expected Edward to already have met Carly. Alice's news about Carly and Vanessa had thrown me for a loop. Part of me had become jealous of Alice for being able to share that moment between the two of them and not me, but at the same time it warmed my heart to know that they had spent some time together. I was also happy that he had finally seen Vanessa for who she really was, but I did worry how my reappearance would affect his progress. I knew that he would eventually find out about Carly but I always pictured the reunion a little different. I couldn't blame Alice for doing what she had done, because it gave me that small hope that the Edward I loved was still there.

I drove up the road that belonged to Edward and parked nearby. I sat frozen in my car and watched him. He was outside on the porch. The sun was beginning to set, painting a beautiful landscape around him. The smell of freshly cut grass made it apparent that he had been outside all afternoon.

I stepped out of my car and watched him pack away his things. He was wearing cargo shorts and a wife beater that showed off his beatiful body. He was hovering over some tools, his face concentrating on his work, his hair was in disarray, and his cheeks were flustered from all the work he had done. He looked so innocent and fragile.

Emotions were coming to me all at once; yearning, sadness, anger, love and dread. That pull I felt towards him was more intense than ever. It seemed almost instinctual to be near him. I walked towards him slowly and quietly, unsure if I should say anything or not.

Eventually, it didn't matter because he looked up and saw me. His face became pained and melancholic. I shuttered, despite the hot weather,because I had caused that. He blinked several times and got up slowly. He took a hesitant step toward me, unsure if I was real. When he realized I wasn't going anywhere, his face lit up and he filled the space between us and hugged me close.

I couldn't speak, his arms were wrapped around me and I was trying not to cry. He whispered softly, mostly to himself, "I need to remember that dehydration helps with my hallucinations. This all seems so real it almost feels like you're actually here."

His comment snapped me out of my shock. "Edward, I am real," I whispered back at him.

"And you talk too! This is the best hallucination I've had," he said.

"Edward, I'm not dead, this is really me," I practically screamed.

"What?" he asked, looking me over.

"I'm alive, I am actually here. I'm not a halucination," I assured.

"I must have blacked out or hit my head," he said, looking around.

"I'm right here," I said.

He looked me over, unsure of my existence and ran inside.

I stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. He thought I wasn't real, that I was just a figment of his imagination. His uncertainty was to be expected, but he had called me a hallucination and I worried about his mental health.

I managed to move my feet to the front of his door and knocked. He opened the door slowly and only halfway. I pushed my way inside, not knowing where I got the courage but it was there and I wasn't giving up.

"It's me, I'm not dead. If I wasn't alive how else would I be able to knock," I reasoned.

"It really is you," he said, with a small smile.

Relieved that he finally acknowledged me, I let a few tears drop and said, "Yeah, it's really me."

His lips curled slightly, as he embraced me, his warm arms around me almost instantly. I hugged him back, never wanting to let go. I cradled my head into his chest and felt his heart beating fast. This was the way it was suppose to be.

"You have no idea, how many times I wished for this moment to happen; to hold you in my arms and tell you I love you," he said, holding me tighter. "To kiss you and say I'm sorry," he said, lifting my head to give him access to my lips.

His soft lips on mine were pure nirvana. He pressed his lips harder on mine, making sure I felt his need for me with each kiss.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you... please say you'll forgive me? I can't live knowing that you still hate me," he pleaded in between kisses.

"I forgave you a long time ago," I responded, shutting my eyes.

"Why all this, then? Why did you punish me?" he pleaded again. My heart ached for him. _How could I tell the man I loved that I left him because I was a heartless gold-digger who left __because I couldn't own up to my faults. Because at the time I thought it was better for him to continue loving the better part of me and never know the terrible truth. _

"I never wanted to punish you, I had no right. I left for you own your good," I said.

"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head.

I was flustered, my preparation for this was forgotten and the words just spilled out of my mouth. "It's really more complicated than this, but I left to protect you and give you a chance at happiness."

"You still haven't learned have you?" he said, his voice strained. I shook my head 'no' and he responded. "You are my happiness."

"Edward, don't," I said, unable to handle all my emotions.

"Why not? It's the truth," he countered.

"Because I don't deserve you."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. I don't deserve you, everything I've done-" he began to say but I cut him off.

I kissed his lips, knowing this would be the last time he would want me. He kissed me back, without hesitation, bringing my frame closer to his. I broke free from our kiss and prepared myself."You need to hear this before you finish that."

"Bella, what is it? If it's not about Vanessa, what is it about? I need to know why you- why you don't want me anymore?" he asked weakly.

"Edward, you need to understand that I left you because I love you. This is hard for me… when I left I honestly thought I could avoid this conversation from happening, but then people kept showing up and I knew this day would come, but it's hard because once you know you won't love me," I blurted, bracing myself for the inevitable.

"Just say it," he commanded, his voice rigid and hoarse.

I sighed and began to hammer the nails to my coffin, "I'm not who you think I am, Renee, Vanessa, and I we're…con artists, grifters, the reason I pursued you was because of your money."

He closed his eyes and his nostrils flared, but didn't respond. The inevitable had finally occured.

"Edward, before I met you I did a lot of bad things, things I'm not proud of. If it wasn't for you, I would have never seen that. I would have never realized just how important love really was. I risked it all for you, and when you cheated I had no choice but to leave."

"So all of it was a lie. Every moment, every touch, every kiss, every thing you told me was a lie," he screamed.

"Not everything, just details about my past. Edward, I have never been more honest and myself than I was with you. If it wasn't for you I would have never become the person that I am now."

"Just stop!" he screamed.

"Please let me explain-" I pleaded but he cut me off.

"What is there to explain? You lied to me about everything!" he accused.

"Just let me tell you how this all happened, and if you don't want anything to do with me, then at least I'll know I tried. There is so much you don't know..." I trailed off.

"Why should I waste my time with more lies?" he asked coldly.

"I promise you no more lies. You shouldn't have to deal with that. If there is any shred of love or compassion left for me, I need you to hold on to it and hear me out, please?" I begged.

"Fine, explain!" he screamed, slamming his fist on the table.

I flinched at his burst of anger and timidly began explaining everything to him. "My parents were never followers of the law to begin with and began grifting people after they got married. When she realized she was pregnant, they had to slow down and settle, something Renee wasn't too happy with. After I was born, Charlie wanted to live a more suitable life for us but Renee wanted otherwise. She skipped out on him and took me with her, realizing she was more trustworthy as a mother than on her own. She married Vanessa's father, Aro, soon after. Aro was well off and took care of us, he was a good father and we lived pretty well, and I never worked a day in my life," I admitted.

I couldn't meet his gaze just yet so I continued, "After his death, Renee saw an opportunity and took to the scamming game again. We started out pretty young, since high school, I ended up married soon after so that I could have access to my trust fund. After that the three of us began our twisted lifestyle and conned several men. I thought… I thought that that was it for me. I never dreamed of falling in love."

I watched him through tear-filled eyes and continued, "I've been married four times before you and Vanessa was working on her fourth when we met you. Everything changed after you. I never once thought someone as amazing as you could actually exist. I was ready or at least I thought I was ready to give everything up for you. I cut a deal with Renee so that we could be together and I wouldn't have to worry about them coming after us. It all depended on your bachelor party, you weren't suppose to cheat on me... we could have had a good life together...I believed wholeheartedly in our love, in you, that's why I risked everything. I believed in you. Despite my shady morals and principles, they were what I knew, what I believed in. I know it sounds twisted but it's the truth. I risked everything I believed in because I thought you would follow through. When you… when you cheated on me it was more than a test, it was everything."

He bowed his head, most likely lamenting his faults or hiding his rage, I couldn't tell by this point. "I didn't believe them at first, I still find it hard to believe. I thought I had been enough. The scene at the wedding was real and after that, I decided I needed to get away. The pain I felt was indescribable. At first I was mad at you, because I blamed you for not being the guy you were suppose to be. But then I was just disappointed, in reality I was angry at Renee, Vanessa, and at myself. If we weren't who we were, maybe we could have been something more, something real. The point is I knew we couldn't be together. I was too disgusted with myself for being who I was. And you...you deserved better."

He looked like he was about to say something but held his tongue and didn't say anything, and I continued. "I called Charlie, we had reconnected a few months before and he tried to give me a way out, but I didn't listen. I decided not to indulge Renee and Vanessa any more and take away the reason for all the pain. Charlie helped me plan my death, because I was too much of a coward to tell you the truth. And since I couldn't tell you the truth, I decided I would at least leave you my memory, so that one day you could rebuild you life with someone who deserved your love. But instead you married Vanessa."

"I didn't find out I was pregnant until after Charlie delivered the news. It was too late to go back, the damage was done, and I really wanted you to be happy. I knew that I just couldn't give that to you, at least not completely. Either way, I knew we could never truly be together after everything, it's clear to see that our relationship was doomed from the start."

"Carly," he whispered softly with a small smile.

"Everything became about her. I've dedicated everything to that precious child and it's payed off. She's so much like you. I know it was wrong of me to not tell you but at the time I thought keeping us apart was better," I offered.

"It wasn't until a few years back that I ran into Emmett and Rosalie, thanks to my friend Jacob. It wasn't until they walked back into my life did I ever really consider coming back. For a split second I almost did, even after finding out you married Vanessa and had become such a man-whore."

"You came to me?" he asked, stunned.

"I did, but you were busy with some blonde outside the hospital," I grumbled.

"I-" he began but I interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it right now, let me just finish this, please," I begged and he nodded.

"Rosalie and Emmett must have taken pity on me because they risked their friendship with you to keep my secret. It wasn't until this last year that Jasper found out and Rosalie and Emmett all but twisted his arm to keep such a huge secret. When Renee showed up at my doorstep, I knew it was all coming down, I just didn't see it until Vanessa kidnapped Carly and I tried to run. I was at that brunch with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie as Victoria. That was the final straw for me, I couldn't bear to see everyone so miserable because of me, so here I am."

"I don't know where to begin," he said, pacing the room.

"I've said everything that needed to be said, for the most part anyway. If I told you everything we'd be here all night," I supplied.

He continued to pace and didn't offer me a response. "Is this the part where I forgive you and we live happily ever after? Two wrongs don't make a right. We can't just pick up where we left off. Too much has happened, I don't even know if the woman I loved exists, let alone if I can ever forgive you. You came into my life and offered me the world and then you selfishly took it away. How do I know that any of this is true? How do I know that you never had the intention of leaving. Are you conning me now? Are you lying to me now or where you lying to me then? I just need some time to process this."

"Edward I-" I began but he cut me off.

"Bella, Bella is that even your real name?" he asked but didn't wait for a response. "It doesn't matter. Look I don't know what I'm suppose to do here. I think you've said enough, the damage you've done is a lot to process."

I nodded in agreement. He stared at me and shook his head, disappointment apparent. Heartache and pain was also apparent by the shine of his eyes."This whole time I thought I was the scum of the earth. That I had done the worst thing possible and hurt the woman I loved... I couldn't help but blame myself for everything, but now I come to find you're not so innocent in all of this. I want to believe that a part of you cared, but you had the power the whole time to fix everything. You could have ended it at any moment and told me the truth. Is that love? You would rather bail than face the truth. Look at what you've had to go through for you to come to me. And it's not even because you wanted to, but because the threat of me finding out was so blatantly obvious. Just tell me why couldn't you come to me? I can't say that I wouldn't have been hurt and that it wouldn't have made our relationship that much harder to work at, but it at least then we would have known we gave it an honest try from the beginning."

I didn't know how to respond. It was a question I hadn't let myself fully address. "Honestly, I don't know. I think at first it was just me taking the easy way out and protecting myself. I did my homework you were suppose to be that guy that cheated. I needed you to be that guy for my sake and when it looked like you weren't I needed to make sure that I wasn't giving my heart to just anyone but to the one. And then when you did turn out to be that guy, I just needed a way out. A part of me knew it was my fault all this had happened and I hid behind that and the pathetic excuse that I was protecting you and ran. It scared me at how easily I could forgive you and that weakness wasn't something I could deal with."

I stopped momentarily to wipe my tears and continued. "For a moment, I thought it was truly meant to be when Rosalie and Emmett reappeared. I was working my way to the idea of you in my life again, and when I finally got the courage, I saw you cheating on Vanessa. And even though she isn't the most honest person, nor the most deserving, she was being cheated on by… you. The thought of me trusting you again disappeared. When Jasper came in, I began to look at you in a new light, he made it clear that their was more to you than I was letting myself see. It wasn't until I saw what I was doing to their lives that I realized I needed to find out. Alice gave me that final push to trust that in the end it was going to be worth it."

"I know I'm also at fault here, I can't deny that, but I just can't seem to wrap my mind around everything. What do you want from me? Why did you come back? You could have run and never looked back and let everyone else deal with this mess," he asked me.

"We once shared a connection, a connection I never thought I could share with anyone and amazingly enough that connection gave us Carly. I need you to forgive yourself and me, so that I can forgive myself and you. For so long, I had the power to be with you but I kept restricting that urge because I didn't think we were worthy of it. We need to try this again, no more intrigue, deception, lies, no cheating, just us. We need give ourselves this opportunity to find out if what we had before was really love or just an idealized notion of love. We've both made a lot of mistakes, but if we can move forward and give it a try, I know we can be happy. I need you, and I know that sounds selfish but I do. Please can we just try," I begged.

"I don't know. This is a lot for one day. I don't want to make any rash decisions. I want to really think about what I'm going to do next before I can decide. The only thing I can promise is that I will be a prominent figure in Carly's life from now on. I've already lost so much time and I need to make up for it. Everything else will come later. I'm sorry but that's all I can be sure of right now," he said.

"I understand. I should go it's getting pretty late," I said, looking around for the time.

"It's almost midnight," he said, looking at the wall clock. I dug through my purse and found my phone which had dozens of missed calls, voicemails, and texts from everyone.

"I really need to get going then," I said.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my arm. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "I haven't forgiven you and don't know if I will be able to, but I need you to stay the night."

I jerked my body away from him and he quickly responded. "I didn't mean that… it's just that for so long I've felt like I've been going crazy, because I've seen images of you everywhere I go, and I need to know that you're real. I have a guest bedroom, several in fact. Check your messages, if my instincts are right about Alice she's probably spending the night with Carly anyway. Please? I need you to do this for my sanity?"

I thought about it, hoped that this was a step in the right direction and nodded my head in agreement. He gave me a small smile and said, "I'll go get the room ready and you can make sure Carly is alright."

I listened to my voicemail and emptied it out, and I called Alice first, she was the one who had left me the most messages to begin with.

"Bella, what's going on? You've been gone all night. You didn't chicken out did you?" she asked me.

"No, we've just been talking for a long time now, I'm still here. He wants me to spend the night," I began to explain but she cut me off.

"I told you," Emmett said.

"Alice, you have me on speaker?" I yelled.

"Well, we're all curious," Rosalie answered.

"First off, how's Carly? Second, it's not like that, we just have a lot to discuss and he doesn't want me driving so late, and I honestly I think he's worried I'm not real," I offered.

"Make sense, he's been seeing your face everywhere," Alice said.

"Right, well things are kind of at a standstill, the good thing is he finally knows. Could one of you watch Carly for me? I should be back there in the morning before she wakes up."

"Of course, I was planning on spending the night," Alice responded.

"Thanks…, for everything," I said softly and ended the call.

Edward came down and signaled me to follow him up the stairs into a long corridor with several rooms.

"My room is the one all the way at the end and this one right here is yours," he said, pointing to the door on my right.

I nodded and followed him as he showed me the room and the bathroom. "I laid out some clothes for you so you could be more comfortable," he pointed out.

I looked at the clothes and hid the smile that crept as I realized it was one of his shirts and pair of boxers/. "Thanks," I responded.

"I'll leave you alone now," he said, exiting the room.

"Thank you," I yelled as he closed the door.

I looked around the room and almost collapsed on the bed from the exhaustion of the day but instead began to undress and change. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair before lying in bed. I thought I would fall into an easy sleep once my head hit the pillows but instead found myself wide awake.

Edward came knocking at my door a few minutes later.

"Come in."

"Just checking in," he said, peaking through the door.

"I'm okay," I offered.

"Okay, well goodnight," he said, closing the door behind him.

I wasn't sure what time it was before I had calmed myself enough to fall asleep or the time I had awoken. It took me a moment to remember the events of last night. I woke up feeling a little lighter and, despite the uncertainty with Edward, I knew that this was all for the best even if he didn't want me, at least that's what I had convinced myself to believe.

I sat on the bed a few more minutes before I began to get ready. As I brushed my hair, I heard a frantic knock on my door, and Edward stormed in. His hair was in pure disarray and he was still in his pajama bottoms.

"Bella?" he looked around the room.

"In here," I screamed to get his attention.

He ran to the bathroom and froze when he saw me standing there.

"You're really here," he whispered.

"Edward, I promise you I am not going anywhere. I know my word doesn't mean much but I swear I am never leaving again," I reassured.

Before I could realize what he was doing, he leaned in close and gave me a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate," he mumbled as he backed off. "For so long I kept hoping you would come back somehow and now here you are. I just needed to prove to myself you are actually here."

"Don't apologize, Alice briefly explained to me that you were having hallucinations, I get it," I affirmed.

"Oh, yeah, I- did you want to eat breakfast before you left?" he asked.

"I should get going; Carly must be wondering where I am. I'll leave you my address so you can come and see here whenever you want."

"I'd like that."

He left the room and I finished getting ready. I met him downstairs and we said our goodbyes.

"Thank you, for letting me stay," I stated awkwardly.

"No problem, I think you did me more good than you realize," he said.

"Oh?" I wondered.

"It's just that… never mind, you should go, bye," he said and turned away.

"Bye," I said before letting myself out.

As I began to walk out, Edward grabbed my hand and said, "Wait."

"I just-this is going to make me sound like a prick, but are you sure Carly is my daughter? I mean we were only together once and I think I would have noticed if you were pregnant when we got married."

Clearly confused by his question he clarified, "Bella, we only slept together once, and that was the night that we got engaged, so it could only mean that she isn't mine. I have to ask, but did you cheat on me?"

"No, Edward, I may be a lot of things but I was never unfaithful to you. How can you think I would lie about _our_ daughter's paternity?"

"I don't know, maybe to get all my friends to feel sorry for you, following in Renee's footsteps, who knows? But the math doesn't add up, and I don't understand how you could lie about her of all people."

"Edward we slept together the night of your bachelor party. That was what I meant when I said I had to see for myself and that was why I found it so hard to believe that I hadn't been enough for you. I mean you knew it was me when we were doing it, how could you not remember?" I accused.

"Are you fucking with me? I only slept with one woman that night and we both know who that was. So either you're lying or …"

"Edward, think long and hard, are you sure you only slept with one woman that night?"

He nodded his head and said, "I may have not remembered at the time who I slept with, but I do know I slept with only one person."

Realization hit me; Vanessa had taken advantage of my pride and had sabotaged my chance at happiness. "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.

We didn't speak for a few minutes, the tension building again. "I guess I wasn't that great in bed," I teased, trying to lighten the mood but instead it had the opposite effect.

"This isn't funny, I wish… I wish I had never met you, this uncertainty of what was real and what wasn't is too much."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to shove myself and my feelings down his throat, but I had to say something. "I do too, but only to spare you all this heartache."

He ignored my last comment and continued, "How am I suppose to forgive you or trust you if you can't even trust me? You had to prove to yourself that I wasn't going to cheat because you've never really trusted me. The real reason you forgave me was because it was expected. You never thought we would make it. It's the real reason why you didn't risk your well-being and told me the truth back then. It's also the reason why it's taken all these years for you to come to me. I stupidly played the role you wanted me to be. And even now I can tell you're unsure about us."

"No, that's not true," I pleaded with him, but it was hard to speak with conviction when I knew he was right.

"How are we supposed to ever have something real if I can't trust you and you can't trust me? For a moment I thought we could work out, but I just can't live the rest of my life wondering what's real and what isn't. I'm sorry."

I hadn't realized I was crying until I tasted the salt from my tears. I continued running towards my car and got in so that I could properly break down. I wanted to scream, kick, punch, anything that could release the anger and frustration of that moment. Everything had been lost because of Vanessa's and Renee's selfishness. Instead, I settled for screaming and banging on the steering wheel.

I managed to regain some composure and drove home. I let myself in to find Alice running around with Carly. I wiped my face trying to hide the fact that I was crying but she noticed right away.

"I'm sorry," she said, embracing me in a hug.

"Me too," I whispered.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Carly asked.

"Sweetie, will you give us a minute please?" Alice asked her.

"Okay," she said, winking at her.

Once Carly was out of earshot, she asked the million dollar question, "What happened?"

"He doesn't want me. We might have had a chance if I hadn't been so stupid but the fact of the matter is we can't trust ourselves or each other. I guess we really aren't meant to be."

"Don't say that, it was probably just his anger speaking, give it a chance," she insisted.

"No, I couldn't," I answered. "Can you watch Carly while I shower, I feel disgusting."

She nodded and I went upstairs. I went through my routine as slowly as possible, trying not to concentrate on recent events, but it didn't take long for me to break down.

**Chapter End Note: I'm going to go hide now. I hope you enjoyed and an update is coming. Your reviews really help fuel this so your review=preview of the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me, I know for a lot of you this as been a long time coming and have anxiously waited for this. Let me know what you think whether you hated it or loved it.**


	30. Climbing the Walls An Actual Update!

**I apologize for the extremely late update. I have an explanation at the bottom of the chapter, if you'd like to take a read. If not enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Ch 30:Climbing the Walls**

**EPOV**

After Bella's departure all that was left was for me to break down, I emerged myself in the pain and let it consume me. It wasn't exactly healthy but I needed to feel everything at that moment. I curled into a ball on the couch and cried, it wasn't my proudest moment but I had nothing to prove to anyone at the moment.

I stayed in the ball until I heard a faint banging coming from somewhere far away. Soon the banging noise alternated between the sound of Alice's voice screaming my name and more banging. I hoped that she would give up but I knew she wouldn't so after a few moments I got up and opened the door.

"Edward, finally!" she shouted as she embraced me into a hug. I didn't respond and let her finish hugging me. "Edward, say something. I know this is a lot to process but I need you to speak, I can't tell if you're in shock or not," she pleaded.

I stared into her worried eyes and finally spoke, "I- I don't know what to say."

"That's a start, look I'm not here to defend her or to justify her or anyone else, including me, I just want you to know that people make mistakes in the name of love and I hope that soon you will be able to understand that. Preferably sooner rather than later, we're all hoping for a happy ending to all of this."

I didn't respond and just gave her a slight nod.

"I'm sorry; I guess that last part may be too soon… Do you need anything?" she asked.

"I just need some space; I can't have you fixing all my problems." She fidgeted a little. "Thanks for stopping by, but I really just want to be alone. You can understand right?"

"Yeah, I understand. I just want you to know you have so much to look forward to if you let yourself," she said and kissed my forehead before she let herself out.

I went back to my previous spot on the couch but it didn't offer the same comfort as it had before. I got up and went upstairs to take a shower. Everything seemed to come at me all at once. Bella was alive she had only wanted me because of my wallet, so did Vanessa but that didn't come as a big surprise. Supposedly Bella left because she wanted to protect me, because she loved me, and we had a daughter. A part of me was only functioning because of Carly. It was the only joy out of the entire mess that I could gather.

I finished showering and got dressed. I wanted to go to Bella, to see Carly, but it felt too soon. I couldn't forgive Bella, I wasn't sure if I ever could but I wanted to see Carly and get to know her the way a father should. I wasn't sure how to approach the situation, everything I knew had fallen apart and I had to rebuild it.

I went towards the counter and saw the notepad with Bella's address. I checked the directions on my phone and recognized the area. She had been so close for so long and I had no idea.

I tried my best not to let the anger of the morning creep back in but the longer I thought about my situation the angrier I got. I had missed out on so much because Bella had chosen me as her next target and had grown a conscience. It was hard for me to believe she could ever love me after everything that's happened. Even after all that she had told me I still felt like she couldn't be trusted. She's had the power to fix this for so long and has waited so long to come clean because of fear of getting caught not love.

A part of me wanted to call in to work but I knew having a distraction was probably for the best. I worked the night shift that night and emerged myself into the problems of others for the night and much of the morning. I didn't get to leave until midday the next day.

I went home and rested for a few hours before it was time for therapy with Angela. I had successfully managed to suppress everything that had happened the last few days but I knew once I got into that room with her everything would come out. I braced myself for what was to come but I knew it was useless, she had a way of bringing out the feelings I tried to hide the most.

"So, Edward, what's on your mind?" Angela asked with a knowing look.

I didn't respond, I wasn't sure if I could say the words out loud. Angela watched me while I attempted to find my voice. "Bella is alive," I finally blurted.

"Edward, I thought we were working through the hallucinations," she stated worried.

"No it was really her, I thought she wasn't real either but she spoke to me, touched me, proved to me that she was really there. I thought it was all I dream, hoped it really and I woke up the next day and she was still there."

"What did she say? Where was she this whole time?" she asked skeptically.

"She was right under my nose the whole time. She roped my family into this mess, kept my daughter from me, and let me believe I was the worst person to walk the earth. She only wanted me for my money, she said she left me, faked her death because she loved me and wanted to give me a chance at happiness."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Used, defeated, like a chump. I fell for her act and have been paying for it all this time. She kept a daughter from me, Carly. I could have been someone different if I had known. If I had been given the chance."

"Is it safe to say you feel cheated?"

"Yes, exactly. I fell for someone who I thought was worth risking my heart for. Defying all logic and pursuing with head on and she wasn't real and left me to deal with the shambles that was my life. We could have been something if she hadn't been who she was. I could have raised my daughter by her side."

"Would you have preferred she continued with the lie?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, it was a notion I had been toying with very briefly and hadn't given myself enough of a chance to think about it. "I guess in a way, yes. I could have lived the life I had always pictured, but at the same time I'm glad that at least I know the truth."

"Ok let's sit on that. What is your plan now?"

"I'm not sure, I know that I want to be a part of Carly's life I'm just not sure how that will work. Everyone else … I'm not sure if I want them involved, but they are to an extent because of her. It just feels too soon to decide. She really hurt me and I'm not sure how I will be able to function around her."

"What do you feel about her now? Do you still love her?"

"I think that's the problem. I was deeply in love with someone who didn't really exist. I don't know who this woman is, and I don't know if I'm willing to find out."

"I think in due time you'll figure that out. For now you should find a way to spend time with Carly and talk to your family, see what they have to say."

"Thanks, Angela," I said.

After my session with Angela I went on a drive trying to figure out what I should do. I couldn't come up with something that I could handle and was appropriate. I gave up and went home. I barely made it through the door when my phone rang, it was my mother. I had wanted to avoid telling my parents about the occurred until I had more of a plan, but I figured that this was too important to keep.

I answered the phone and asked them to put me on speaker as I explained to them everything that was going on. My father was in shock and my mother was too, but she was also excited at the idea of having a granddaughter. When my father finally managed to say something he said, "Be careful, these women are untrustworthy and I don't want to see you in pain again. They've even made you into a bigamist!"

"Dad," I warned.

"It's the truth, you don't know what they are capable of. Please be careful and get in touch with your lawyer."

"I will, thanks."

My father ever the practical man only thought about what he considered important, emotions were never involved.

A few days past and I got several calls from Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I sent them a massive text explaining that I needed some time to sort through everything.

Once the week began I got a call from my lawyer and my father's words came to mind.

"Ben, how are things progressing?"

"That's why I called, they aren't progressing she refuses to sign the papers," he explained.

I sighed, "Why does she have to this to me?"

"I'm sorry," he said

"Thanks, it's not your fault. Listen there has been some new developments and I need to go over them with you."

I explained the situation to him and he was excited about the news. "This could work to our advantage. If Bella and you are legally still married then this could void your marriage with Vanessa. I need to look into this further and strategize before I proceed I will keep you posted and if there is anything you need from me don't hesitate to call," he offered.

Suddenly it clicked, "What do you know about legal custody and how to get them?"

"I don't practice family law but I can recommend someone and I will help in any way that I can."

"Thank you, please do so, I want to get this resolved as soon as possible."

"Okay, I will make some phone calls, goodbye."

The next day he called me with some information on how to get parental rights, it all depended on establishing a relationship and paternity. I wanted to be Carly's father on paper in case Bella ever attempted to disappear on me and tried to take her from me. I wanted to have actual rights and not just Bella's word that I would get to see her.

I went to therapy again and Angela seemed to agree with what I was doing. "Edward, I'm glad you're setting the basis of your relationship with Carly. I think it is important for her to see consistency from you and hopefully this will guarantee that," she said but her thought was incomplete.

"I'm sensing there is more," I pointed out.

"I just feel I should remind you that if you're not sure what to make of you and Bella don't pursue anything just yet. I think you need to establish a relationship with Carly first to show her you are going to be a stable father for her. Constantly fighting and/or making up with Bella could confuse her, especially since you're unclear what you want with Bella. This way if you decide to remain amicable Carly won't be harmed in the crossfire. Do you understand?"

"Yes, and it makes sense, I need to mark a line and keep that way until I can sort this out."

"Exactly," she concurred.

After my session I called Bella and asked about my rights I was stunned to know I was on the birth certificate all it would take was setting up a schedule so I could see her. I was also annoyed to find out Alice had already spoiled the surprise with Carly but I was glad she knew and that we had already established a friendship.

I continued my therapy sessions trying to sort out my feelings and remained distant with all the people in my life, I wasn't ready to face them just yet I still needed time to figure out how I felt about Bella.

We set up a date and right away I would be able to spend time with my daughter. My next real day off I had to meet with my lawyer concerning the divorce before I could meet Carly at our designated spot. He had asked to come in the day the papers were signed regarding Carly's custody and it wasn't until then that I could see him.

I arrived at his office building was quickly escorted to his office.

"Edward, glad to see you,' he greeted me as I took a seat.

"You to, what's the word on my divorce?" I asked straight to the point.

"Well I looked into your situation and it seems we haven't made any lee way. You see when you married Bella she used a false name and documentation which means your marriage to her would be ruled invalid. As for Vanessa she used her real name when you married which means you're marriage with her is valid. I'm sorry."

"So I wasn't even married to her," I said to myself, Ben nodded his head in agreement. "Are you sure there is no other way to end this without completely losing all my money, after what I know about her I don't think I can stand giving into her request so easily."

"We could emphasize Vanessa's track record in hopes of painting her in a negative light but it would also mean doing the same with Bella since they were accomplices and it could raise flags for them. You don't know what other skeletons they have in the closet."

"I don't think I want to persecute Bella," I answered quickly.

"Well unless we can find something else, like cheating, it looks like we have to continue negotiations."

"I know that she did, I just never cared enough to document it or prove it," I answered.

"I'm sorry," he offered.

"It's okay, what about Bella? Is she in any trouble for faking her death?" I wondered.

"From what my private detectives have gathered she has paid her dues and at most would probably have to pay a fine for fraud, but seeing as she hasn't benefited from her own death or hasn't done anything illegal she should be fine."

"Oh, thank you for your help."

I left his office and headed straight to the park. After agreeing to slowly waning Carly in to our visits Bella and I agreed to meet at the park first before I could get any alone time and sleepover at my place. I was early but I didn't mind, I was excited to see my daughter again and now that she knew who I was it made this even more special. I waited for half an hour thinking about my visit with the lawyer when I saw Carly and Bella.

I was extremely happy to see them both and nervous at the same time. Carly and Bella walked towards me and Carly hesitated a little before embracing me in a hug. "I can finally call you dad," she whispered into my ear. I chuckled at her broke free of our hug.

Bella excused herself and gave me and Carly some time for ourselves.

We talked about her mostly, I wanted to know everything about her, she told me about her life with Bella, her friends, school, her grandfather, and my family. I tried my best not to be jealous or show my anger in front of her but the thoughts didn't want to disappear, they had this life with my daughter that I didn't get to experience. It only solidified my attempts to remain distant with Bella.

She then asked me about my life, she had remembered I was married and asked me if she would have to call her mom.

"No, were no longer together, I stated simply. I saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes and I knew why that was there, she hoped for me and Bella to be together. I kept Angela's words in mind and thought it best to set things clear with her from the beginning. "Carly, I hate having to do this but your mother and I, well things between us are complicated and I'm not sure if we will ever reconcile. I don't want to hurt you or make you feel sad but I need you to know that and that no matter what I will always be there for you even if you mom and I never reunite, understand?"

She nodded her head and stayed quiet. Her crestfallen look pushed me to open my mouth and try and fix things. "Carly, I've only just found out about you and Bella and I need time to adjust only then will I have a clear answer. I'm not making any promises or guarantees but in time things will reveal themselves and only then can I know where I stand with your mother. A lot has happened for you to understand."

"I know it's all grown up stuff, but if two people really love each other and are meant to be they shouldn't fight it," she countered.

"That's a good point, how did you get so smart?" I teased, hoping to change the subject. We continued talking and playing until it was time for her to go.

My first encounter didn't go as planned but it helped clear things up for Carly, Angela would be proud, I hoped our future times together would be more fun and light.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**First off I want to apologize again for how long this took and to anyone who didn't get a preview. I've decided that I will send those out at my discretion. The reason why this took so long? Well life happened. I made changes in my life that didn't really offer me chance to write. I have the next 5 chapters written out and things are progressing. I am back in school and I am trying to manage writing whenever I can because I don't want to disappoint, your reviews kept me going.**

**If you're interested in what's going on with me follow me on twitter under the penname funkym11**

**Or on tumblr as funkymunky2511(dot)tumblr(dot)com**


	31. Aftermath

I apologize again for how long this is taking. I've had this chapter ready for so long but never actually posted it but then I got an awesome review by felc13 and I decided it was time to resume. Think of this as an early X-mas gift. More to come soon

This is Bella's perspective right after the whole mess.

Enjoy!

**Ch 31: Aftermath**

**BPOV**

I was exhausted and wanted nothing more to crawl into a ball in the comfort of my own bed but all I could do was sit in the car and cry. Any shred of hope was gone, I felt like a fraud and a failure. I wanted to fix something that may have not be able to fix. I don't know how long it was that I sat and cried but a call from Alice managed to hold them off for a few minutes.

"Sweetie, I'm worried, what happened?"

I couldn't speak.

"Are you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Ok, I'm going to drop off Carly with Jasper first. I'm assuming you don't want her seeing you like that," she said and hung up.

I sat in my car and watched his neighbors leave for their days but no movement from his house. I sobbed in between catching my breath and waited until Alice finally showed up. She looked around and noticed me sitting in my car but didn't head towards me; instead she went towards Edward's home. She struggled to get in and once she was finally inside she didn't stay for very long.

She walked over to me and motioned me to follow her to her car. She drove me back home and managed not to say a word until we arrived back at my place.

"So?"

"I-I'm not sure. Well I mean I am it just all feels so surreal. The night ended awkwardly, he let me talk and in the morning it felt like we might have a chance but then I brought up the subject of Carly and things took a turn for the worst."

"He denied Carly?" she asked in disgust.

"The timing and her age were off because contrary to what I thought he didn't know it was me on his bachelor party."

"So what was the issue? I don't understand."

"He questions my intentions of that night and the lack of mistrust in him and us. I don't know where this leaves us, I left him my address and phone number so he can start visiting Carly."

"That's a good start," she pointed out.

"Yeah," I agreed. We sat in comfortable silence in my living room before I spoke again. "Thank you, I thought I was going to lose it. It was nice to have a comforting face after everything."

She hugged me, "Of course, I told you from the very beginning I was just as invested in you as he was."

"Do you mind if I take a shower? I really need to relax."

"Of course, I have to go. Do you want us to keep Carly for the rest of the day or should I have Jasper drop her off?

"I can go pick her up after my shower, oh wait my car…"

"I'll go get Carly so that Jasper can drop of your car, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

I went upstairs and showered and replayed everything in my head. I couldn't keep those thoughts at bay for too long and I started to replay the scene over and over again. I wanted him to trust me, to know that what I felt was real and that I had changed but his words made me doubt myself. On some level I knew he was right but I wasn't sure what to make of these new revelations. I managed to put my thoughts in a box for the time being while I finished getting dressed.

After they dropped of Carly my mood seemed to lighted, all that mattered was her. After finally convincing them that I would be okay they left and I felt relieved I didn't have to pretend I was ok.I thanked Jasper and Alice, and promise to meet them later in the week to talk about everything that had occurred, and said goodbye. The rest of the day I spent it with my daughter and enjoyed carefree attitude that came with being a kid.

The rest of the week consisted of similar activities, recanting my story to my family and friends. They all offered different points of view but at the end came to the same conclusion that Edward needed time and so I waited.

I waited and prepared myself for our next conversation, whether he was mad, confused, sad, and maybe even happy. It was all I could do, I didn't want to pressure him or push him away. It wasn't until about two weeks later that I finally heard from him. He didn't show up at my doorstep like I had fantasized, instead he called me.

"Bella, it's Edward," he said simply once I picked up the phone.

"Hi," I said relieved.

"I wanted to do this in person but I need to keep a line between us for a while before I can approach the situation," he stated calmly.

"Ok?" I responded.

"I want … rights to see Carly and I'm not just talking about something that we verbally agree to, I want legal rights, just in case," he mumbled the last part out.

"Just in case of... I understand," I said sadly. He thought I'd run, I couldn't blame him.

"My lawyer can draw up some papers and send them over once we agree on a proper schedule. Have you told her about me?"

I recalled the very brief conversation I had with Carly about Edward after the big blowout.

"_Carly, things are going to change soon. I know you've been seeing your dad and I'm not mad, it makes me happy. I just hope I would have been the one to explain things and introduce you."_

"_Me too, but all that matters is that I get to see him now. I know from Aunt Alice that things got messed up but maybe one day you can fix it," she said simply._

_I was baffled at how mature she was being. "Thank you, hopefully now you can see more of him."_

"_He knows?" she asked eagerly._

"_He does."_

"_I'm so excited. I can finally call him dad," she said sweetly._

"She kind of already knows, thanks to Alice, but she is looking forward to meeting with you again," I offered.

"Meddlesome family," he grumbled.

"Edward, you're on the birth certificate. You just name the days your available and we can switch off on major holidays every year. I don't want to keep her from you. We're not going anywhere." The thought of years going by without Edward and I together was daunting but a very true possibility.

"Ok well I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers and you can look them over and sign them… bye."

I felt like breaking down in that instant. By the way things were going I didn't think we would ever have a chance at anything. I tried to talk myself down; even though it wasn't what I wanted, it was a start. A few days later his lawyer scheduled a meeting with me and my lawyer to verify dates and sign off on the custody papers. I wanted Edward to feel like he could trust me, to ensure him I wasn't going away and even though his distrust hurt me it was something I had to deal with and accept.

We spoke briefly again after that agreeing not to overwhelm Carly with overnight visits just yet and agreed to meet at a neutral place so they could spend time together. We agreed on the park, every Thursday and Friday, his likely days off.

That first Thursday morning was nerve wracking as I got myself and Carly ready for what was sure to be an emotional day. I drove Carly to the park and kept reminding her and myself that everything was going to be fine and that she should open up that wonderful heart of hers to him.

We arrived at the park a little earlier than the agreed time and was surprised to see Edward was already there. We walked over to him and watched as Carly embraced him in a hug. I fought back the tears that were building up. She whispered something into his ear and he laughed.

He finally acknowledged me, "Bella."

"Edward," I responded. "I'll leave you two give you two time to bond."

It was awkward and heartbreaking to have him so close and so far from my reach.

"Thank you," he said.

"Bye," Carly said sadly.

"Bye sweetie, please behave and listen to your father."

She hugged me quickly and went back to Edward. I lingered a few minutes nearby just to make sure everything went smoothly but I quickly realized it wasn't necessary, they were bonding and I finally let out the tears that I had been holding back. This wasn't what I had pictured. It was delusional of me to think Edward, Carly and I could just fall into our roles and we would be ok. It was hard for me to be in this position of weakness, I wanted nothing more than to take control of the situation and mediate something with Edward and just fix it already, but Edward avoided me like the plague. I knew the process would take a while but it felt like a never-ending story, and I would never figure anything out between Edward and I. It was selfish of me to want so much considering, but it was something I needed to be happy.

I sat in a bench that was far enough to give them privacy but close enough to keep them in my eyesight. I sat there for a few minutes letting the tears of joy that I was holding onto. I was happy to finally see my baby girl with her dad. I knew that I had hurt her by keeping them from each other. Then I had a sad realization, I was no different than Renee when she kept me from Charlie, We both acted for our own selfish reasons. I didn't want to admit it but it was like a slap in the face and I couldn't ignore it. I've been fighting so hard not to be her I ended up making her same mistakes, at least now I was starting to own up to them and trying to fix them.

I felt useless just sitting there so I went for a walk hoping to clear my head. I was gone for an hour and came back to find Edward and Carly in the same spot I had left them. He still had another hour with her and I decided to walk towards the café across the street to wait out my time. I had no reason to mistrust Edward and I knew there was some level of trust already established with them.

I counted the minutes until I could go back to the two most important people in my life, it was utter torture. It was finally time for me to go back and I could tell they had been having a meaningful conversations and a surge of jealousy crept over me. I was jealous of this time they had together, Carly with the man I loved and Edward with my daughter whom I had raised by myself. I didn't realize I could be so petty but when it came to my loved ones I was unpredictable.

They said their goodbyes and it was heartbreaking to see Carly so sad having to say goodbye so soon. I said goodbye to Edward and he responded with a simple bye and didn't make eye contact.

On the way home Carly was a little sad, and I didn't want to pry into her time with Edward but I was curious to know what they had talked about.

"Carly, how was your time with Edward?"

"It was nice," she said.

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff," she responded.

"Well, did you have a nice time?" I wondered.

"Yes, I can't wait for tomorrow," she said finally with some enthusiasm.

"I'm glad," I responded.

Alice called me later that night to ask me how it went.

"It was ok, I guess. Edward acted cold towards me but seemed to bond with Carly. She was so sad to have to leave him, I feel bad for her. I'm worried I've scarred her for life."

She stayed quiet. "Bella, if I offer you some advice will you promise to hear me out and not get offended by my suggestion?" she asked me rapidly.

"Ok?"

"All of this is a lot even for an adult to handle, and I can only imagine how hard it must be for someone so young. I know that you're trying to fix things but they can't be magically fixed, your actions have consequences and I think it's going to affect Carly if you don't handle it correctly. I think you should consider taking her to therapy. I myself go to therapy and find a great value in it and I think you should consider it."

I didn't respond, I knew she had a point but it hurt me to realize I hadn't thought of it myself. "I'll consider it," I responded.

"I can give you the number of my therapist maybe she can recommend a child psychologist and…"

"What?"

"Maybe you should consider going to therapy as well; this must be taking its toll on you. Who knows you might benefit from it," she added.

"Just give me the information and I will see what I decide."

We ended the conversation soon after and we hung up.

The following day I came prepared for another day of trying to keep myself entertained while Carly spent time with Edward. We drove to the park again to find Edward there early again. Carly ran out of the car and straight towards him.

I sat at a bench nearby and attempted to read, but kept looking over them to see them on the swings and playing. I smiled at the love so obvious between the two. I felt foolish for being jealous but the green eyed monster still lingered.

After their time was up, Carly seemed a little more like herself than she had been the day before. I didn't say goodbye to Edward right away instead I asked to speak with him in private, we sent Carly to play in the jungle gym while we talked.

"I wanted to discuss something with you. This whole situation must be hard for Carly and I don't want her screwed up because of this." At that comment he snorted. I ignored it and continued, "I just feel that maybe we should consider taking her to a child therapist to help her through this difficult time. If you want you can take her to spend more time with her."

He avoided eye contact again and said, "I think that might be a good idea I'll get back to you, once I can figure a way to schedule it in. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well then goodbye," he said. He jogged over to Carly hugged her goodbye and left.

I grabbed Carly and we went back home.

Weeks passed and Edward was still distant and cold but he followed through on the therapist and I no longer went to the park instead he would pick her up and drop her off, and take her to her therapist every Sunday afternoon.

I knew it would be hard but having Edward at arm's reach and unable to touch him was unbearable. I wanted to apologize again, to let him know I still cared but he wasn't giving me a chance. Our conversations were always about Carly and never about us, it was driving me insane. Everyone told me to be patient but it was killing me.

Even more weeks passed and still no change and I was beginning to think that they never would. The summer was coming to an end as well as Carly's birthday. This was going to be the first year where Edward would be involved. He was going to have her on the actual day of and I was going to celebrate the weekend after. Her birthday party was usually an end of summer theme where our friends would get together and barbecue. I sent out invitations to everyone, including Edward but I wasn't sure if he would show up. I knew Carly really wanted him there but it meant confronting his family members who had lied to him. His attitude towards me hadn't changed and I wasn't sure if I could handle such a tense situation but I didn't want to deny my baby anything ever again.

The day of I was in a frenzy trying to ensure everything went smoothly. I hired entertainment and a jumper for the kids and made sure we were fully stocked in the alcohol department for the adults.

Everyone arrived around the same time within minutes of each other, except for Edward. Every time I heard the doorbell my heart skipped a beat. An hour after kickoff I gave in and tried to have good time, of course that was when Edward arrived. Emmett had led him in and he gave me a nod and headed towards Carly who was ecstatic to see him.

I was flustered and shaky, knowing he was in my house and within range. I tried to distract myself and made sure everything was running smoothly and interacting with the guests as well. With the help of Alice, we went through the motions of a 6 year old's birthday party; gifts, cake, piñata, goodie bags, games. The evening was winding down and people were leaving and soon it was only Edward, Carly and I. I hadn't even noticed he had stayed until he came into the kitchen with Carly on his shoulders.

"Mommy! Daddy's my noble steed," she said happily.

"What great noble steed," I responded. Our eyes finally met and he finally looked at me, really looked at me and I felt a spark between us. He broke his gaze and turned away. "I should really get going," he said after a few moments of silence.

"No please don't, we were just having fun," Carly pouted.

"Aren't you tired from all the playing you did with your friends?" he teased her.

"That was different it wasn't with you," she said. I smiled at her words; she had him wrapped around her little finger.

He smiled at her, "I'll stay for a while longer if that's ok with your mom."

"By all means," I insisted.

"Thank you," Carly said, leading Edward into the living room.

She showed him some of her favorite toys and he smiled and nodded but I could tell he was distracted; he was looking at all the pictures I had on the wall and shelves. I realized that, that was a great time to give him a gift I had been working on, once I realized how much he truly missed. I went upstairs without a word and brought out a small box that had copies of home movies and albums that I had gathered for Edward.

Carly beamed when she saw me with the box, she had been the one to suggest I share a few pictures. Edward followed her gaze and looked confused but didn't comment.

"Carly suggested I lend you a photo album or two and I took it one step further and made you copies of them and our home movies," I said softly.

He looked stunned and said, "Thank you."

"Can we watch one?" Carly asked.

"If Edward has time, I don't mind," I answered.

He nodded and picked out the first DVD that he saw. I smiled at the memories; it was her "first" DVD; first crawl, first walk, first smile, laugh, etc.

We sat down and began to watch the movie, but I wasn't focused on the movie in the slightest, I was watching Edward. His reactions seemed to progress from sad, angry to genuinely happy. By the time the movie was over Carly had fallen asleep.

"I… uh, thank you, that was… great," he said as he got up.

"You're welcome, it was the least I could do," I answered.

He looked pensive and opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away. When he finally opened his mouth he said, "I should get going, thank you for everything."

I didn't want him to leave so I asked him to help me with Carly, a cheap ploy, but very effective. He agreed and carried her upstairs. He sat her down and we worked together to get her pajamas on without waking her. As we walked away Carly woke up and asked me to hum her a lullaby and I did. Edward watched from the sidelines and smiled.

Once we were sure she was done for the night we went downstairs, I had no other excuse to keep him here and we said goodbye. As he walked away he said, "She's lucky to have you."

"Likewise," I responded and closed the door. It was progress, we hadn't said much but the sentiments behind the words were enough for me to reestablish the hope I had been losing.

**Chapter End Notes:**

**So What are we thinking here people?**


End file.
